Yugioh 5ds My Version
by brighter8stars
Summary: this is my version on how Yugioh 5ds should have happened plus theres a surprize visit from a certain bluenette from the pokemon world OCxDawn plus a little bit of YuseixAkiza. this story is being re-wriiten it will be called legend of the six signers.
1. Hospitalized

Hey this is my first story so it may not be that good but guess what i dont really care. Review all you guys want to good or bad i'll use it to improve my story. This will be a Yugioh 5ds story with a chacter or two from pokemon.

Disclaimer: i dont own pokemon or yugioh 5ds only my own Characters this is purly fan made

Welcome to New Domino City where duel monsters is a card game that can make or break a persons life depending on how good they are. some people however compete in speical duels known as turbo duels where the two duelist duel on speical motorcycle like veichel called a duel runners using a card known as speed world where only speed spells can be used. right next to the city is an island known to most people as the satelite sector. the satelite sector is a horrible disquisting place where mostly criminals reside and where dueling is outlawed. the story begins as the world reknowed turbo duel champion Jack Atlas defeats another turbo duelist who goes by the name of Hunter Pace

inside the duel stadiam known as the Kiba Dome

Jack: sorry Hunter but your just no match for the master of faster himself so why dont you make like an egg and beat it

Mc: unbeilivable Jack Atlas's unbeaten streak continues is there anybody out there who can take this man down

Jack: nope i am the best turbo duelist in the world

Garrett turns off his TV

Garrett: yeah whatever Jack i bet i could take you down but nooo they wont let me duel because im not an offical citizen of the city

Garrett is an eighteen year old duelist who just happens to have a duel runner that he built himself. he also has blueish green eyes and long dark brown hair that goes to the base of his neck

Garrett:(looks outside) you know its such a nice day today i think i'll go for a ride

Garrett hops on his duel runner and rides right past the Kiba Dome until he sees Jack talking to Goodwin the director of the city

Goodwin: that was quite an impressive show Jack

Jack: i just did what im best at thats all now if you dont mind i think ill be leaving now

Jack takes off on his duel runner while Goodwin just noticed Garrett

Goodwin: im sorry i dont beilive we've meet my name is director Rex Goodwin

Garrett: my name is Garrett nice to meet you director

Goodwin: say Garrett you seem to be a pretty decent duelist why dont you head on over to the park i beilive i saw someone there who wanted to challenge you

Garrett: a challenge a ok ill go check it out

Garrett drives on over to the park and then procedes to drive around for another 3 hours

Garrett: man i think Goodwin lead me on a wild gouse chase i cant beilive i trusted that guy

he then hears this in the distance

?:(whimpering in pain) can someboby please help me

?: shut your mouth Dawn

theres a loud crash and Dawn screams in pain

Dawn is an eighteen year old girl who has long blue hair that reaches about her upper back and deep blue eyes

Dawn:(crying) stop it James please stop it

James:(smirks) not until you give me what i want Dawn

James is an eighteen year old guy who has long grey hair tied back into a pony tail and solid black eyes

Garrett: this sounds serious i better do something(he rides off full speed)

at the scene

Dawn: 'well this is it for me' i'll do what you want James

James:(smirks evily) good

Garrett rides in between them

Garrett: i dont know whats going on here but i suggest that you leave now James

James:(glares) must you always ruin everything Garrett

Garrett:(glares) must you always cause trouble James

James:(sighs) just leave now and stay away from me and Dawn unless of course you want another beating

Garrett:(looks at the girl) are you Dawn

Dawn:(nods) yeah im Dawn Berlitz

Garrett: Garrett Hughes im going to get you outta here

Dawn:(blushes) o-ok

Garrett: lets duel James

James:(smirks) this should be interesting remember what happened the last time we dueled

Garrett: yeah i lost last time but that was back when i had first began to understand my decks full potential

James: full potential oh please you lost and you'll lose this time to

Garrett: nope this time will be different James

James: alright fine we'll have another turbo duel the winner gets to decide Dawn's fate

Garrett:(glares) what i cant do that

Dawn: yeah im not some prize to be won or lost

Garrett: shes right James

James: i dont really care are you going to duel or not cus i could just take her right now if i wanted to

Garrett: and i could just call the police myself

James:(glares) urggg

Dawn: just kick his butt Garrett

Garrett:(shocked) huh are you sure

Dawn: yes i am after what he has done to me i want to see you defeat him

Garrett:(smiles) alright then i will

James: somehow i doubt that(boards duel runner)

Garrett: why dont we make this one a little more interesting since your so sure of yourself

James: im listening

Garrett: the winner keeps my stardust dragon card permently but no matter what Dawn comes with me

James:(smirks) you'd risk your favorite card just for Dawn's saftey

Garrett: you bet i would

Dawn: stardust dragon?

Garrett: yup you see when James beat me last time he took my stardust dragon card with him

James: yup and im going to use it against you in this duel

Garrett: but when i win this duel im taking my card back

James: alright fine you have a deal Garrett

Dawn: 'Garrett is amazing hes risking his favorite card just for me and he doesnt even know me'

Garrett: ready James

James: yeah to beat you!

Garrett/James: DUEL!

Dawn: go Garrett beat him down 'now to see if Garrett has any dueling skills'

Garrett: i'll start this duel off(draws a card) i'll summon shield wing in def mode(2/0/900) and i'll end with a face down your move

James: excited to lose i see

Garrett: i wouldnt be so sure about that James i have improved greatly since our last duel and so has Dale

Dawn: huh whos Dale?

Garrett:(smiles) just one of my friends is all

Dawn: oh

James: so your still hanging out with that loser whatever(draws a card)

speed counters g 1

speed counters j 1

James: i summon twin sword maruder(4/1600/1000) now attack

Garrett: wait a minute that card looks familar did you get a new deck James

James: i guess you could say that i took it from an old friend now i attack you with the piercing damage speical ability

Garrett: argg(LP3300)

James: now he can attack again thanks to his special abillity

Garrett: ahhhh(LP2600)

James: i end with 2 facedowns

Garrett: then its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 2

speed counters j 2

Garrett: i summon junk synchron(3/1300/500) now i tune him with my shield wing to synchro summon junk warrior(5/2300/1300)

James: i activate my spacegate trap card so when you destroy my monster ill gain 1 gate counter that i can use later

Garrett: junk warrior attack that murader

James: arg(LP3300)(sg1)

Garrett: i end my turn

James: then its my draw(draws a card)

speed counters g 3

speedcounters j 3

James: i summon out to the feild dark resonator(3/1300/800) now i activate the trap powerful rebirth to bring back my murader and give him an extra level and 100 atk points(5/1700/1000) now i tune my resenator with my murader to synchro summon red dragon archfiend(8/3000/2000) now ill attack with him use crimson flare

Garrett: now my trap card opens waboku to negate all battle damage

James: i end with a facedown

Garrett: its my move(draws a card)

speed counters g 4

speed counters j 4

Garrett: i activate the speed spell power reactor now junk warrior gains 1000 atk points but will be destroyed at the end phase of this turn(3300) now i summon speed warrior(2/900/400) and during this turn his points are doubled(1800) now junk warrior atk that dragon

James: i play this trap card de-synchro so now my other 2 monsters come back in def mode and you must atk my tuner monster(3/1300/800) (4/1600/1000)

Garrett: then ill attack dark resenator

James: and with his effect lets me keep him alive once per turn

Garrett: then speed warrior atk his murader

James: arg(sg2)

Garrett: then i end with these 2 facedowns and junk warrior is destroyed also speed warrior returns to normal(900)

James: its my move(draws a card)

speed counters g 5

speed counters j 5

James: i activate this the speed spell speed fusion by giving up 4 speed counters

speed counters g 5

speed counters j 1

James: to fuse the big piece golem and medium piece golem together to summon multiple piece golem(7/2600/1300) now ill attack your speed warrior with him

Garrett: then ill use the trap defence draw to negate the damage and to draw one more card

James: then ill use my monsters abillity to summon his 2 counter parts(5/2100/1000) (4/1600/1200) next ill activate the effect of medium piece golem to special summon small piece golem(3/300/500) now spacegate activates and i can summon sinister sprocket(1/0/0) because i have more gate counters than his level, now ill tune dark resenator with big piece golem to once again synchro summon red dragon archfiend(8/3000/2000) but im not done yet now i tune sinister sprocket with medium and small piece golem to synchro summon your stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

Garrett: i expected that so i reveal the intercept wave trap card so stardust dragon now goes back to my extra deck

James: what!

Garrett: thats right so return stardust dragon

James: you got lucky i end my turn with 2 facedown cards

Garrett: then i draw(draws a card)

speed counters g 6

speed counters j 2

Garrett: its about time i got back in this duel i activate the speed spell angel baton so by discarding 1 card i can now draw 2 and i discarded my dandylion so now i get 2 fluff tokens(1/0/0)x2 in def mode. now i summon debris dragon(4/1000/2000) and he lets me bring back a monster with less than 500 points so return dandylion(3/300/300) now i tune debris dragon with dandylion and my fluff token to synchro summon stardust dragon(8/2500/2000) and because dandylion was sent to the graveyard i get 2 more fluff tokens(1/0/0)x2 now i play this the silver contrails speed spell to give my dragon 1000 more points(3500) now attack my pet with cosmic flare

James: too bad i have a trap sakaretu armmor

Garrett: i play my dragons ability by sacrificing him i can save him

James: i forgot about that effect

Garrett: ill place 2 cards face down and end my turn so stardust dragon comes back(8/2500/2000)

James: its my go(draws a card)

speed counters g 7

speed counters j 3

James: and i attack your stardust dragon with my red dragon archfiend

Garrett:(LP2100) ahhh

James: now your three fluff tokens are automatically destroyed due to my dragons effect

Garrett: then i play this remote revenge to switch the effect back to you

James: i play my crimson wall so your effect is sent back to you and you lose 1000 more LPs

Garrett: no(LP1100)

James: ill end there with a facedown card

Garrett: and ill start(draws a card)

speed counters g 8

speed counters j 4

Garrett: ill activate call of the haunted to bring back stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

James: hes back again

Garrett: yup and this time hes staying i discard 1 card to activate this road kill to destroy your dragon it will also cost me 6 speed counters

speed counters g 2

speed counters j 4

Garrett: now atk my beast cosmic flare

James: 2 can play call of the haunted you know so come on back red dragon archfiend(8/3000/2000)

Garrett: i stop my attack and place 2 cards facedown and summon fortress warrior in def mode(2/800/1200)

James: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 3

speed counters j 5

James: red dragon archfiend rid the field of that dragon for good attack with crimson flare

Garrett: i remove sheild warrior in my graveyard from play to save stardust dragon from being destroyed

James: cant say the same for your life points

Garrett:(LP600) but im still alive and i activate this trap card monster catapult so by tributing fortress warrior i can now destroy 1 monster on the feild

James: then i actvate the dragons revenge speed spell by spending 2 speed counters so now when my dragon leaves the feild you'll lose 700 life points

speed counters g 3

speed counters j 3

Garrett: but im not targeting your dragon

James: your not

Garrett: nope im targeting mine

James: WHAT!

Garrett: now stardust dragons effect activates so i can tribute him to negate my own effect

James:(laughs) what was the point of that

Garrett: this i now activate my trap card cosmic blast

James:(shocked) cosmic what

Garrett: cosmic blast and since stardust dragon left the field your now slammed with damage equal to its atk points

James: ahhhhhh(LP800)

Garrett: now im back in this duel

James: urg i end my turn

Garrett: then its mine now so my dragon returns yet again(8/2500/2000)(draws a card)

speed counters g 4

speed counters j 4

James: you have one card in your hand and i still have red dragon archfiend on the field theres nothing you can do its over i win(laughs menicaily)

Garrett: theres always something i can do

James: like what

Garrett: like this i give up my final four speed counters to activate final attack

speed counters g 0

speed counters j 4

James: whats it do

Garrett: it doubles my dragons attack points for the rest of the turn

James:(shocked) IT WHAT!

Garrett: thats right(5000) now let him have it stardust cosmic flare

James: noooooooooooooo(LP0)

Garrett: you lose James

James duel runner comes to a stop and Garrett pulls up next to him

Garrett: you duel for selfish reasons James and thats why you lost

James: i cant beilive you beat me

Garrett: you better cause it just happened ill take my dragon back now

James: fine(gives him stardust dragon) this isnt the last time you'll see me(he drives off)

Garrett: whatever

Dawn: that was an amazing duel Garrett(limps over to Garrett in a lot of pain)

Garrett:(holds her up) whoa Dawn are you ok

Dawn: yeah no need to worry(she faints)

Garrett: i better get you to the hospital

Garrett drives off toward the hospital with Dawn in his lap

Garrett: 'hang in there Dawn ill get you help'

at the hospital

Garrett:(carrying Dawn bridal style) somebody i need help and fast

Doctor: we'll take her from here what happened(puts Dawn on a strecter)

Garrett: all i know is she was badly beaten

Doctor: ok we'll let you know when she can have visitors

Garrett: thanks

Doctor: no thanks you(takes Dawn to a back room)

Garrett: 'please Dawn be ok'

Garrett walks into the hallway and gets a soda then pulls out his cell phone and calls Dale

Garrett:(on the phone) hey Dale

Dale:(on the phone) whats up man

Garrett:(on the phone) no time to talk get to the hospital right now

Dale:(on the phone) whoa what happened are you ok

Garrett:(on the phone) yes im fine but my friend is not

Dale:(on the phone) ok well what happened

Garrett:(on the phone) well i found this girl her name is Dawn and she was beaten badly by James

Dale:(on the phone)(angry) that jerk hes going to pay this time where is he

Garrett:(on the phone) theres no time for that just get up here

Dale:(on the phone) alright im on my way up

Garrett:(on the phone) thanks buddy

Dale:(on the phone) yeah yeah ill see you in a couple minutes

Garrett:(on the phone) alright ill be here

Garrett hangs up the phone and waits

Dale arrives an hour later. Dale is Garrett's best friend no doubt about that. Dale has dark green eyes and the same color hair as Garrett but only its shorter in lenght

Dale: alright im here is everything ok

Garrett: hopfully the doctors said she should be concious in a few minutes

Dale: well thats good news

Garrett:(nods)

Dale: so whats the whole story

Garrett: this

Garrett tells Dale the whole stroy

Dale: the horrible little troll

Garrett: i know im just glad i got there when i did or it could have been worst

Dale: its ok man you did the best you could plus on the upside you got your stardust dragon back

Garrett: this no time for jokes Dale

Dale: sorry sorry what we really need to do is get revenge on James

Garrett: we can do that later right now i need you to go and call Dawns mom her name is Johanna and this is her number

Dale: 10-4 good buddy

Dale runs off

Garrett:(sighs) 'please be ok Dawn'

awhile later

Dale: Johanna said she's on her way up here and that she thanks you for saving her daughter

Garrett: ok

Doctor: um excuse me sirs

Garrett/Dale: yeah

Doctor: is one of you by any chance named Garrett

Garrett: yeah that would be me whats wrong

Doctor: nothings wrong its just that your wanted right now

Dale: by who

Doctor: by Dawn she's awake now and would like to talk to you

Garrett: ok tell her im on my way up

Doctor: will do thank you for your time

the doctor walks away

Dale: so am i going to meet Dawn now

Garrett: of course you are lets go

Dale: after you

they walk off to Dawns room

knock knock

Garrett: can i come in

Dawn: Garrett is that you

Garrett: yeah its me

Dale: and hes got a friend with him to

Dawn:(giggles) you guys can come in

they walk in

Garrett: hey how are you doing Dawn

Dawn: better i guess

Garrett: thats good

Dale: so you must be Dawn

Dawn: yup Dawn Berlitz nice to meet you

Dale: Dale Williams...so i heard you were pretty hurt

Dawn: i still am

Dale:(smirks) i've heard alot about you from Garrett over here

Dawn:(blushes) r-really

Dale: you bet he never stopped worrying about you

Dawn:(blushes) aww thats sweet Garrett

Garrett:(blushes) yeah but on to more important things

Dale: like how long are you going to be trapped here Dawn

Dawn: a couple days

Garrett: ouch thats gotta hurt

Dawn: ill live no need to worry

Garrett: then how do we pass the time i mean we gotta do something right

Dale: how about a duel Garrett me v.s you

Dawn: a duel?

Garrett: why a duel

Dale: yeah i mean its been awhile since we had a good throw down

Garrett: ok sure we'll duel Dale

Dale: awsome ill go get my deck

Dale runs out of the room

Dawn: wow hes energetic

Garrett:(sweatdrops) you dont know the half of it

Dawn: so where is Dales deck

Garrett: proboly in his duel runner why

Dawn: hes got one too

Garrett: yeah me and Dale are amazing mechanics we built are own runners from scratch we've had them for like four years

Dawn: wow thats so cool

Garrett: why thank you

Dawn:(giggles) your welcome

Dale comes back in

Dale:(panting) are...you...ready...Garrett

Garrett: you didnt have to run you know

Dale: i dont care lets just do this

Dawn: i cant wait this should be a good match

Garrett: even thats an under statement

Dale: yeah when the two of us duel its like fire works on the fourth of July

Garrett: expensive?

Dawn:(laughs)

Dale: no explosive

Garrett: can we just duel already

Dale: yeah so Dawn can see my amazing deck

Garrett: no so she can see how quickly i can beat you

Dawn:(laughs) you guys are hilarious

Dale: um buddy lets just duel

Garrett:(laughing) ok you first buddy

Dale: ill take it its my draw(draws a card) i will summon mario in atk mode(4/1700/1500) and ill finish with a facedown

Garrett: then its my move(draws a card) ill discard quillbolt hedgehog in order to speical summon quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) now quillbolt hedgehog comes back because i control a tuner monster(2/800/800) now i summon level eater(1/600/0) now they all tune together to synchro summon road warrior(8/3000/1500) now ill attack with him

Dale: that was quite predictable my friend so i play this my switch shroom trap card to put your monster into def mode

Garrett: nice play Dale so ill activate road warrior's ability to summon turbo booster from my deck(1/0/0) and with his effect i can destroy your mario by tributing him now go

Dale: aw man i didnt see that comming

Garrett: ill end with a facedown your move

Dale: ill keep it simple this turn(draws a card) ill activate the continous spell mushroom pride now you'll lose 300 LPs whenever one of my monsters leave the field next ill summon wario(4/1600/1600) now ill atk with him

Garrett: arg now that my monsters gone i activate reinforce truth to bring out my speed warrior(2/900/400)

Dale: clever move i end with a facedown

Garrett: if you liked that then you'll love this i draw(draws a card) i activate the spell card tunning so by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard i can add junk synchron to my hand now ill summon him(3/1300/500) and with his effect ill bring back level eater from my graveyard(1/600/0) and now that a monster has risen from my graveyard i can speical summon dopplewarrior from my hand(2/800/800) now all my monsters tune together to synchro summon junk destroyer(8/2600/2500) now i get 2 dopple tokens in atk mode(1/400/400)x2 and now for junk destroyer thanks to his abillity 3 of your cards are now destroyed

Dale: ill save wario with this the garlic power trap card it turns wario into thief wario(5/2000/1800)

Garrett: im still attacking you though

Dale: arg(LP3400) good move Garrett

Garrett: thanks Dale i end

Dale: then i go(draws a card) i summon blooper in atk mode(1/100/300) and he lets me take one card in your graveyard like your junk synchron(3/1300/500) now i synchro summon pianta(4/1000/1500) and he can atk you directly

Garrett: ahhh(LP3000)

Dale: i end with 2 facedowns

Garrett:'i better get rid of that monster but knowing Dale hes going to protect it' its my move(draws a card)

Dale: im waiting

Garrett: i swich my tokens to def mode and summon apocatequil(4/1800/1200) now i atk with apocatequil

Dale: i activate waboku to negate all the damage and to prevent my monster from being destroyed

Garrett: i end with 2 facedowns your go

Dale: i activate my other facedown royal haze to summon my royal tuner(4/1600/1200) now ill synchro summon my mushroom dragon(8/2800/2000) now i activate the poisionous mushroom spell card to destroy your junk destroyer

Garrett: no

Dale: now atk apocatequil mushroom dragon

Garrett: i use shield warrior's effect by removing him from play i can stop you from destroying my monster

Dale: you still take damage

Garrett: urgg(LP2000)

Dale: now my dragon destroys one of your facedowns

Garrett: grrr(BOOM)

Dale: i see your facedown was call of the haunted

Garrett: you just ruined my plan great move Dale

Dale: thanks i end with a facedown

Garrett: since you took out my first plan ill go with plan B

Dale: plan B

Garrett: thats right my turn(draws a card) i activate the spell card pot of avrice so now 5 monsters in my graveyard return to my deck and i get to draw 2 cards

Dale: what are you planning your searching for something

Garrett: 'if i cant draw something good here then its all over for me' i draw(draws 2 cards)

then all of a sudden Garrett's right arm starts to glow red in the shape of a tail mark

Dale: hey whats going on your arm is glowing Garrett

Garrett: i see that

Dawn: hey are you ok

Garrett: yeah im just really confused is all

Dale: should we stop this duel

Garrett: no way Dale this is the turn i defeat you

Dale: are you kidding me Garrett i ve got you cornered its over

Dawn: ive got to agree with Dale here you cant win this turn

Garrett: well than my two friends class is in session

Dale: just go so i can prove my point

Garrett: gladly first ill summon out nitro synchron(2/300/100) and since i now control a tuner apocatequill gains 1 level(5)

Dale: ok so

Garrett: next im tunning nitro synchron with apocatequil and 1 of my tokens to synchro summon stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

Dawn: its your favorite card

Dale: and your most powerful at that

Garrett: thats right stardust dragon is my favorite monster but hes not my strongest anymore

Dale: WHAT! hes not

Garrett: nope hes not i activate the spell card one for one so now ill discard the turbo synchron in my hand in order to special summon the majestic dragon(1/0/0) i just drew

Garrett's arm glows brighter

Dawn: ut oh Dale looks like your in trouble

Dale: not really Garrett cant synchro summon with stardust dragon

Garrett: oh but i can i tune stardust dragon with my last token and majestic dragon to synchro summon the majestic star dragon(10/3800/3000)

Dawn: whoa so cool

Dale: majestic star dragon you've never summoned him before

Garrett: thats because i save my best for last now my dragons effect activates it negates your dragons effect for the rest of this turn

Dale: aww man

Garrett: now i can activate my last face down card synchro baton

Dawn: whats that do

Dale: it gives his dragon 600 more atk points for every synchro monster in either players graveyard

Garrett: thats right Dale and right now there are 4 so my dragon gains 2400 more points

Dawn: whoa(6200) thats the most powerful monster i've ever seen

Dale: me to Dawn me to

Garrett: now lets atk with him

Dale: sorry buddy but i activate mirror force so your monster is destroyed no matter how powerful he is

Garrett: actually hes not

Dale: but how

Garrett: majestic star dragon lets me use the effect of the monster he negated

Dale: no way

Garrett: and since your dragon can negate 1 trap card per turn so can mine so mirror force is shattered

Dale: thats not good

Garrett: alright majestic star dragon lets finish this use star shine shred

Garrett's arm glows even brighter

Dale: ahhhhhhhh(LP0)

Garrett: i win Dale

then Garrett's arm stops glowing

Dawn: your arm its back to normal

Garrett: i see that

Dale: what was that all about though

Garrett: no idea buddy no idea

Dale: i got to hand it too you either way that was a great duel Garrett but an even better monster

Garrett: thanks Dale

Dawn: next time you to duel im bringing sunglasses

Garrett: for all thoughs fireworks right

Dawn: you know it Garrett

Dale: hey Garrett its getting pretty late i gotta get going it was nice meeting you Dawn

Dawn: you to Dale

Dale leaves right as Johanna comes in

Johanna: Dawn(she runs over and hugs her) sweety are you ok

Dawn: yes mom im fine i just have to stay here for a couple more days so they can keep an eye on my injuries

Johanna: oh ok well im gald your ok

Garrett: well trust me your not the only one

Johanna: oh im sorry i didnt see you there

Garrett: its ok my name is Garrett Hughes, Ms. Berlitz

Johanna: please call me Johanna

Garrett: ok

Dawn: hes the one who rescued me from James

Johanna: oh ok

Garrett: i just wish i could have gotten there sooner

Dawn: hey you got there in plenty of time

Johanna: i cant thank you enough for saving my daughter

Garrett: its ok ill do anything to protect my friends

Dawn: you see me as your friend

Garrett: of course i do

Dawn:(blushes) thank you

Johanna:(smiles) well im sorry Dawn but i've got to run you sure you'll be ok here without me

Dawn: mom i'll be fine besides Garrett's here he'll protect me right Garrett

Garrett: you know it Dawn

Dawn: see mom no need to worry

Johanna: ok well im going now bye you 2

Garrett/Dawn: bye

Johanna leaves

Garrett:(looks at the clock) wow your mom was right it is getting pretty late

Dawn: but you'll stay here with me right

Garrett: well yeah if you want me too

Dawn: yes i want you to

Garrett: then i'll stay with you

Dawn: thank you(hugs Garrett)

Garrett: your welcome Dawn

at about 2:30 in the morning

Garrett: 'what was with that glow on my arm earlier today'

Garrett's arm lights up bright again and Dawn wakes up

Dawn: whats with the night light oh Garrett your glowing again

Garrett: Dawn come over here

they look out the window toward the stadium only to see a giant red dragon appear

Dawn: what is that

Garrett: not good thats what

then Garretts arm glows brighter and a sharp pain runs through it

Garrett:(in pain) ahhhh(holds arm)

Dawn: Garrett whats wrong are you ok

Garrett: my arm it burns

then the giant red dragon disappears and the power goes out

Dawn: great the power is out

Garrett: something big has happened

Dawn: like what

Garrett's arm stops glowing

Garrett: i dont know but whatever it was its over now lets just get some sleep

Dawn: ok

they go to sleep

end chapter.

Phew the first chapter is done you guys can review if you want to but just so you know i woud greatly appreciate it

the next chapter will be up soon so see ya guys later


	2. The Stolen Runner

Disclaimer: you know the drill i dont own anything except my original characters

a few days later after Dale is told what had happened with the giant red dragon

Dawn:(wakes up) huh Garrett are you still here

Garrett walks in

Garrett: good morning Dawn

Dawn: oh there you are

Garrett: just thought id bring you a little bit of breakfast

Dawn(blushes) oh thanks

after Dawn eats

Dawn:(LP1300) now ill attack your speed warrior with my aquatic dragon(7/2600/2000)

Garrett: ill activate defence draw so i can negate all that damage and so i can draw a card

Dawn: awww if that would have hit i would have won

Garrett:(LP1100) thats right Dawn you would have won but now its my turn(draws a card) and i summon out my second junk synchron(3/1300/500) and with his effect ill bring back speed warrior(2/900/400) and because i control a tuner monster quillbolt hedgehog comes back as well(2/800/800) now my three monsters tune together in order to synchro summon the junk archer(7/2300/2000)

Dawn: but your monsters weaker than mine

Garrett: true but thats where his effect comes in

Dawn: what effect

Garrett: an effect that lets me remove your monster from play until the end of the turn

Dawn: oh no

Garrett: lets finish this Junk archer attack her directly

Dawn: aww man(LP0) i lost

Garrett: that may be Dawn but you put up a good fight

Dawn: your right Garrett thanks for teaching me how to duel

Garrett: no problem Dawn

Dale: i see you 2 are still training

Dawn: of course we are Dale

Garrett: any important news

Dale: of course there is

Dawn: like what

Dale: the doctors said you can be released today Dawn

Dawn:(jumps for joy) thats awsome news(hugs Dale and Garrett)

Garrett: it sure is

Dale:(chuckles) man i love you guys

Dawn: this is no time to get emotional

Garrett: yeah we should be celebrating

Dale: alright then dinners on me tonight

Dawn: yeah

Dale: ill go get our runners Garrett

Garrett: alright i'll go get Dawn checked out

they all split up

Garrett: there you go Dawn your all good to go

Dawn: alright wheres Dale at

Dale runs in

Garrett: um right there

Dale: guys we got a problem

Garrett: what problem

Dawn: is it serious

Dale: you tell me, Garrett your duel runner was stolen

Garrett:(shocked) WHAT!

Dawn: yeah that is pretty serious

Garrett: alright heres the plan were going to look for my runner

Dale: how dude

Garrett: remember i put that chip in it so it could be tracked

Dale: oh yeah

Dawn: wow thats a good idea

Garrett: so then lets go look it up online we'll find it quick enough

Dawn: lets go

Dale: right behind you

they search on the hospital computer for a few hours

Dale: dude we've been searching for like 3hours

Dawn: yeah how much longer could this take

Garrett: none i've found it

Dawn: really

Dale: where is it

Garrett: its locked in the security impound center

Dale: whyyyyyy

Dawn: whats wrong Dale

Garrett: nothing yet its just that its pretty impossible to get in there is the problem

Dale: wait i know a guy

Garrett: you do?

Dawn: who

Dale: his name is Blister and he can help us out

Garrett: than lets not waste anytime

Dale: alright ill give him a call

Garrett: meet me at my house in 2 hours we'll head out then

Dale: alright

Dale leaves

Dawn: how are you getting home without your duel runner

Garrett: ill more than likey just walk

Dawn: oh

Garrett: you can come with me if you want to

Dawn: ok then lets go

Garrett and Dawn leave

at Garrett's house

Garrett: here we are this is my house

Dawn: wow its amazing how do your afford this place do you have your parents pay for it

Garrett: actually both of my parents died while i was a baby its just me living here right now

Dawn: oh im sorry i didn't know

Garrett: no Dawn its ok that why im so protective of my friends because their all i have left

Dawn: but still how do you afford this place

Garrett: like i've metioned before duel runners are my hobby me and Dale have opened our own shop here and that is what pays for my house

Dawn: hey when is Dale going to be back here

Garrett: i hope soon because i really want my duel runner back

they do random things until Dale rides up into the driveway

Dawn: i think hes here

Garrett: yeah lets go

Dawn and Garrett walk outside

Garrett: so what did Blister say

Dale: he said he can get you into the impound center then ill be your back-up if you even need it

Garrett: alright that sounds like a plan

Dawn: then lets get going

at Blisters apartment

Blister: so you must be Garrett

Garrett: thats right i am

Blister: i heard about your problem from Dale and i think its ridculous

Garrett: well can you help me or not

Blister: i can

Dale: then lets begin

Dawn: here we go(sighs)

it takes all night but the heroes finally formulate a plan for recovering the lost duel runner

the next day

Garrett: zzzzz

Dawn: Garrett wake up wake up

Garrett: huh wha oh hey Dawn whats going on

Dawn: the mission its starting soon

Garrett: oh right i almost forgot about it

Dale: everybody knows the plan right

Garrett: we better cus we only get one shot at this

Blister: heres the supplies you'll need i wish you guys luck

Dawn: same from me

Garrett: thanks for the support guys

Dale: yeah this shouldn't take long

the two guys leave for the impond center

Dale: you ready for this buddy

Garrett: as ready as i'll every be

Dale: then go and get your ride back

Garrett: alright im going in

Garrett goes through the impond center and finally finds his duel runner

Garrett: ah here we are reunited at last

spotlights shine on Garrett and a voice is heard

?: well well well what do we have here

Garrett: Trudge is that you!

Trudge: why yes Garrett it is me its been awhile hasnt it

Garrett: why are you here Trudge i thought your job was to patrol the streets of the satelite

Trudge: nope i got a promotion

Garrett: well that still doesnt awnser my question

Trudge: well lets see here your breaking into the impound center and that is highly illeagal so what do you think im doing here

Garrett: i just want my runner back Trudge it is mine you know

Trudge: you know you remind me alot of a duelist named Yusei Fudo

Garrett: Yusei Fudo! do you know him

Trudge: i see you have some history with Yusei

Garrett: well yeah he was one of my best friend but i haven't seen him since i left the satelite

Trudge: then allow me to start the reunion because you'll see him as soon as i send you to the facility

Garrett: wait Yusei's in the facility

Trudge: thats right Garrett

Garrett: i dont know how you got to Yusei but your not getting to me

Garrett climbs into the box that contains his runner

Trudge: sorry Garrett but that runner is offline

Garrett:(starts up his runner) yeah offline

Garrett breaks through the box and drives off

while riding on the duel runner

Garrett: well that certainly was close talk about a blast from the past

Trudge comes out of nowhere and slams into Garrett's runner

Garrett: arg(angry) Trudge

Trudge: did ya miss me

Garrett: not really no

Trudge: when you and Dale left the satelite a year ago it was illeagally so therefore when i beat you here your going straight back to the satelite and then Dale will be joining you

Garrett: that is asumeing you can catch me first

Trudge: this is going to be a trip down memory lane Garrett and when i beat you your going straight to the facility(he activates speed world 2)

Garrett: looks like i have no choice im going first(draws a card) and i summon debris dragon in defence mode(4/1000/2000) and i end my turn

Trudge: then its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 1

speed counters t 1

outside the impound center

Dale: utoh i have a bad feeling that Garrett just might need some help(he rides off inside the building)

with Garrett and Trudge

Trudge: i summon search striker in attack mode(4/1600/1200) and ill end with a facedown your move

Garrett: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 2

speed counters t 2

Garrett: i summon speed warrior in atk mode(2/900/400) and during this turn his atk points are doubled(1800) now im switching debris dragon into atk mode and attacking with speed warrior

Trudge:(LP3800) hum lucky move

Garrett: oh im not done yet now debris dragon atks you directly

Trudge: ahhh(LP2800)

Garrett: i end with two cards facedown and speed warrior returns to normal(900)

Trudge: and i begin(draws a card)

speed counters g 3

speed counters t 3

Trudge: i summon to the field pursuit chaser(3/1300/1100) and i activate regret reborn to bring back search striker(4/1600/1200) now search striker will atk your speed warrior

Garrett: sorry Trudge but i activate defence draw to negate all the damage and to draw a card

Trudge: but since your monster was destroyed you still lose 300 points due to pursuit chasers ability

Garrett: arg(LP3700)

Trudge: and now pursuit chaser will atk your debris dragon

Garrett: ahhh(LP3400)

Trudge: and now his abillity activates again

Garrett: ahh(LP3100)

Trudge: i end my turn with a facedown

Garrett: then its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 4

speed counters t 4

Garrett: i summon junk synchron(3/1300/500) and with his effect i can bring back speed warrior(2/900/400)and next ill synchro summon junk warrior(5/2300/1300)

Trudge: sorry Garrett but you'll have to wait if you want to synchro summon because i play this trap card discord counter now your synchro monster returns to your deck and your other 2 monsters come back in def mode(3/1300/500)(2/900/400)

Garrett: i end my turn with this facedown card

Trudge: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 5

speed counters t 5

Trudge: i activate the speed spell speed energy so my striker gains 100 atk points for every one of my speed counters(2100) now both of my monsters will atk and you'll lose LPs thnks to my monsters abillity

Garrett: ahh(LP2500)

Trudge: its your move now cus i end with this facedown

Garrett: man this is not good i better make a move and fast

Dale comes out of nowhere and knocks Trudge out of the way Trudge then falls behind

Garrett: great timing Dale

Dale: hey i just came to see what was taking so long

Garrett: its an old time ache that i just cant seem to get rid of

Dale: that doesnt surprize me Trudge is always getting in the way but whats he doing here

Garrett: theres no time for that Dale we have to get outta here before Trudge completely locks us in

Dale: i hear ya man im working on our escape as we speak

Trudge comes back

Trudge: you thought you could get rid of me that easily huh well then your sadly mistaken

Dale: what do you want from us Trudge cant you see that were busy

Trudge: still a wise guy huh Dale too bad your lousy puns wont be getting you guys out of the facility any time soon its still your move Hughes and you better make one

Garrett: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 6

speed counters t 6

Garrett: i activate my trap card reinforce truth so i can summon fortress warrior from my deck but with the price of not battling this turn(2/600/1200) now i activate my other facedown witch is monster catapult so by sending fortress warrior to the graveyard i can destroy pursuit chaser

Trudge: ugh that was all luck

Garrett: now i summon rapid warrior in atk mode(4/1200/200) next ill activate a speed spell one known as battle recovery

speed counters g 3

speed counters t 6

Garrett: this card lets me regain my battle phase for this turn and with rapid warrior's effect i can atk you directly go

Trudge: ahhh(LP1600)

Garrett: ill end with a facedown your up

Trudge: i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 4

speed counters t 7

Trudge: i activate my facedown card last resort so now by sending trap cards on my field to the graveyard next turn i can deal direct damage to you to the tune of 500 per card so now i lay 3 cards facedown and summon torapart(2/400/200) and he tunes with my search striker in order to synchro summon the goyo guardian(6/2800/1000) and ill have him atk your rapid warrior

Garrett: urg(LP900)

Trudge: and thanks to goyos effect your rapid warrior is now mine in def mode(4/1200/200) i end my turn now its to you and you better make it count because its your last

Dale: hes right Garrett because on his next turn you'll lose 2000 LP thanks to his last resort card

Garrett: there wont be a next turn i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 5

speed counters t 8

Garrett: and i activate the speed spell cup of life so i now regain 500LPs(LP1400) next i summon out to the field turbo synchron(1/100/500) now ill atk goyo guardian with him

Trudge: your going to lose this battle Hughes

Garrett: actually no im not because i use turbos abillity he can switch your monster into def mode(1000)

Trudge: i dont get the point of that though

Garrett:(LP500) now i can summon another monster from my hand thanks to turbo synchrons abillity so rise apocatequil(4/1800/1200) and because i control a tuner monster he gains one level(5) now i synchro summon turbo warrior(6/2500/1500) and now i activate my last facedown card last stand survival it lets my redo my battle phase this turn and with a bonus i can inflict piercing damage

Trudge: thats still not enough to finish me off though

Garrett: actually its more than enough because you forgot that rapid warrior is still on your side of the field

Trudge: OH NO!

Garrett: and thats plenty to finish you off attack turbo warrior

Trudge: ahhh(LP0)

Trudges runner stops and the two heroes escape the impound center just before the door closes

Dale: good come back move man you sure showed Trudge a thing or two

Garrett: and i got my runner back to

Dale: yeah lets go tell Dawn

Garrett: you can Dale

Dale: what your not coming with me

Garrett: ill meet up with you guys later right now i have to go and get Yusei out of the facility

Dale: you found Yusei and hes in the facility

Garrett: Trudge told me thats where he was and im getting him out of there

Dale: alright man im not gonna try to stop you. you just be careful ok

Garrett: can do(he rides off)

Dale: 'i cant beilive we found Yusei again we'll be reunited soon my old friend Garrett will make sure of that i better go tell Dawn the news'(he rides off)

end chapter

theres chapter 2 feel free to tell me what you think the next one will be out sooner than you think


	3. Meetings and Greetings

Disclaimer: you know the drill i dont own anything except my original characters

with Dale at Dawn's house

Dale: Dawn! Dawn are you home

Johanna: oh hello Dale come on in

Dale: thanks Johanna(Dale walks into Dawns home)

Johanna: so whatcha need Dale

Dale: i just need to talk to Dawn thats all

Johanna: oh well hey there she is now(sees Dawn walking down the stairs)

Dawn: oh whats up Dale why are you here

Dale: i just need to talk to you

Dawn:(confused) umm ooook

they walk outside

Dawn: so whats up Dale

Dale: the mission was sucessful

Dawn: really thats great where is Garrett though

Dale: dont worry we'll both see him later tonight

Dawn: ok where did he go

Dale: to pick up an old friend of ours

Dawn: who

Dale: Yusei Fudo

we now join Garrett as he arrives at the facility. the facility is a place where criminals go to do time and then are shipped off to the satelite sector afterwards. people who have been to the facility are given these marks on there faces witch usually consist of yellow lines generally

Garrett: so this is the facility, this place gives me the creeps i dont know why your here Yusei but i do know your not staying

the front doors open up

Garrett: utoh somebodys coming out i better hide

Garrett rides behind an alley way and Yusei walks out into the open

Garrett:(smiles) target aquired

Garrett rides out and stops in front of Yusei

Yusei: whats this, who are you

Garrett: been a long time old friend

Yusei:(shocked) Garrett is that you

Garrett:(takes off his helmet) i dont know you tell me

Yusei: hey Garrett been a long time(pulls back his arm)

Garrett: you know it Yusei(pulls back arm)

the two do a fist pump

Yusei: so how have you been Garrett

Garrett: really great Yusei been improving my dueling skills as well

Yusei: yeah you still using the same deck

Garrett: of course i am

Yusei: thats great man

Garrett: yeah i see secruity finally got to you

Yusei: and i see your still looking out for your friends

Garrett:(nods)

Yusei: thats good is Dale with you or do you even know where he is

Garrett: yeah i know where he is

Yusei: thats great i cant wait to see him again

Garrett: i bet your looking for your deck and duel runner right

Yusei: yeah do you have them

Garrett: not with me but i had a friend of mine drop them off at my place

Yusei: good thats one less thing i have to worry about then

Garrett:(chuckles) hey if you dont have a place to stay you can stay at my place for no charge

Yusei: that sounds great Garrett

Garrett: now lets go theres somebody i want you to meet

Yusei: ok

they ride off

with Dale and Dawn

Dawn:(on the back of Dale's runner) ahhhhh Dale where are we going

Dale: to Garrett's house just hold on cupcake

Dawn: Daaaaalllleeee

with Garrett and Yusei

Garrett: and here we are my house

Yusei: pretty impressive Garrett

Garrett: thanks the shop really helps alot with the pay and stuff

Yusei: ill bet

Dale and Dawn arrive

Dawn: Dale im going to kill you we get there

Dale: where here now so just calm down please

Dawn: whatever(crosses her arms over her chest)

Garrett: i see you got my text ok huh(winks)

Dale: yup thanks for the invite so whens the party start

Yusei: right now

Dale: Yusei my man(runs over and gives him a fist pump) long time no see

Yusei: yeah its been awhile how've you been Dale

Dale: just fine and you

Yusei: well

meanwhile

Garrett: what was with all that screaming are you ok Dawn

Dawn: yeah im fine just really irritated at Dale

Garrett:(sweatdrops) i know that feeling all too well

Dawn: so whos that

Garrett: that my friend is Yusei Fudo an old friend of mine and Dale's from back when we lived in the satelite

Dawn:(shocked) you lived in the satelite Garrett

Garrett: yeah it was me, Dale, Yusei, this guy named Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Kalin Kessler we were the best of friends until my grandfather came and got me and Dale out of the satelite right before he died 1 year ago

Dawn: whats it like to live in the satelite

Garrett: its a horrible place filled with criminals and thugs

Dawn: oh thats sound terrible

Garrett: but even though growing up there was tough i still had my friends with me and besides the satelite will always be my home next to the city of course

Dawn:(laughs) that makes sense i guess

Garrett:(laughs) yup that was i thought to

Dale and Yusei finish there conversation

Yusei: so your name is Dawn right

Dawn: oh yeah thats my name

Yusei: Yusei nice to meet you

Dawn: yeah you to Yusei

Yusei: so Garrett how about we go for a ride for old times sake

Garrett: you just read my mind Yusei

Dale: you guys go ahead im going to set up for the party(smirks)

Dawn:(giggles) Dale your so stupid look at the text message again

Dale: what do you me- oh i see it now you sent me Jk at the end of that message

Garrett: yup sorry Dale

Garrett and Yusei ride off

Dawn: hey no need to worry Dale im sure theres something we could do here until they get back

Dale: yeah i guess your right

they do random things for awhile

that night Dale was outside working in the shop when he reiceves this strange invatation

Dale: hey Dawn check this out(he walks back into the house)

Dawn: what is it

Dale: an invitaion

Dawn: ok be more specific please

Dale: i've been invited to duel in a tournment known as the fortune cup

Dawn: the fortune cup?

Dale: yeah its a tournment where they have selected 8 random duelist from around the city to compete in a tournment and the winner gets to face off against Jack Atlas for the title of king of turbo duels

Dawn: so are you going to compete in the tournment

Dale: you bet i am somebody needs to bring Jack to his knees for what hes done to me and my satelite friends and that someone is me

Dawn: what did he do i thought you guys were friends

Dale: thats what i thought but one day he turned on us by stealing Yusei's duel runner and by taking his best card too. thats actually how Jack got into the city and now hes the current king of turbo duels

Dawn: is that why Yusei came into the city to get his card back from Jack

Dale: yeah

Dawn: then go for it Dale go and get your revenge on Jack

Dale: count on it Dawn

with Garrett and Yusei

Garrett: this just like the old days huh Yusei

Yusei: yeah you got that right

Garrett: hey we better get back to my house Yusei or Dale and Dawn might start to worry about us

Yusei: your right lets head on back

but suddenly a sector security limo stops in front of them

Garrett:(glares)

Yusei: what is going on

Garrett: your guess is as good as mine

a small man that looks like a clown steps out of the limo and walks up to Garrett and Yusei

Lazar: hello gentelmen im on a special assignment sent by director Goodwin himself my name is vice director Lazar

Yusei: what kind of assignment are you on

Lazar: delivery here you are(he hands them both an emvolope)

Garrett: whats this

Yusei: the fortune cup?

Lazar: thats right a tournament that Goodwin expects the two of you to participate in

Garrett: this tournment what if we refuse to compete in it

Lazar: then the four people you see in that photograph will pay for the damages the two of you have caused to the city good night gentelmen(he leaves)

Garrett: photograph? no way thats

Yusei: Rally and the others

Garrett: Yusei i have a bad feeling about this

Yusei: i know were being blackmailed to compete in this tournament and thats never a good sign

Garrett: well we have to compete in order to protect Rally and the others

Yusei: we will but we have to be careful i dont know what Goodwin is planning

Garrett: lets go tell Dawn and Dale

Yusei:(nods)

they head back to Garrett's place

with Dawn and Dale

Dale:(LP1700) now mushroom dragon attack Dawn directly(8/2800/2000)

Dawn: nice try Dale but i activate my magic cylinder trap card so now you take damage equal to your dragons atk points

Dale: i use my dragons ability to negate your trap card

Dawn: that i anticipated i activate my oceans rage trap card to stop your ability by discarding 1 card

Dale: oh no(LP0) awww man i lost

Dawn: wow you really want to win that tournament dont you

Dale: yeah i want to teach Jack a lesson

Garrett and Yusei pull into the driveway

Dawn: looks like there back

Dale: good now i can train with Yusei

they walk inside

Dale: hey guys guess what

Yusei: what is Dale

Dawn: hes just happy they invited him to participate in this thing called the fortune cup

Garrett: oh no not you guys 2

Dale: why whats the problem

Yusei: we were asked to participate too only our invatation wasn't so friendly

Dawn: what do you mean

Garrett: take a look

Dale:(shocked) no it cant be

Dawn: what

Garrett: if me and Yusei dont duel then our friends from the satelite pay the price

Dawn: thats not good

Dale: i bet Jack has something to do with this

Yusei: whether Jack is involved or not it doesnt matter we do know that there is a reason Goodwin wants us in this tournament though

Garrett: so we best be careful

Dale: ill call Blister and have him go over to the satelite and make sure Rally and the others are ok

Yusei: good job Dale thats actually a step to the positive side

Dale:(nods)

Dawn: well than if Goodwin is making this tournament for keeps then you three better start practicing up

Garrett: good idea Dawn

Dawn: count me in to help out as well

Dale/Yusei:(nod)

so the four heroes spend the rest of the night doing practice duels for the fortune cup

the next day we find Yusei awake with Garrett gone to get some supplies and Yusei is working on his runner

Yusei: there we go just a few more tune ups and that should do it

Tanner and Yangi walk into the shop

Yangi: hey Yusei over here its Yangi

Yusei: hey guys i see you got out early

Tanner: yup its all thanks to you

Yangi: yeah when you out dueled Cheif Armstrong we all got early release

Yusei:(nods)

Tanner: nice runner can i take it for a spin

Yusei: uhh i dont think so

Tanner: how about we duel if i win then i get to go for a drive on that thing

Yungi: now this i got to see

Yusei: alright deal

Garrett: what do we have to see

Garrett wheels his runner in

Yusei: hey Garrett i see you made it back alright

Tanner: whos this

Garrett: im Garrett the owner of this fine shop and you are

Tanner: Tanner's my name

Yangi: and im Yangi

Yusei: these are my friends from the facility

Garrett: cool now what was i about to miss

Yangi: Yusei is about to duel Tanner

Garrett: your right this i gotta see

downtown New Domino in the dueling area

Tanner: alright Yusei are you ready

Yusei: you bet i am

Dale rides up to them

Dale: i figured i'd find you here(gets off his runner)

Garrett: you figured correctly

Yangi: im Yangi nice to meet you

Dale: Dale, back at you

Garrett: so is Dawn coming up here too

Dale: yeah she said she'll be here in a few minutes

Garrett: good

Dale: sounds to me like somebody has a little crush on Dawn

Garrett:(smirks) you know your jealous

Dale: yeah right

then suddenly a white wheel shaped runner comes up to the group

Garrett(smirks) looks like we have some company

Garrett walks over to Yusei

Dale: so you decide to make an early apperence huh this should be fun

Dale walks over to Garrett and Yusei

Yangi: wait whats going on

Jack steps out of his runner and walks over to Yusei

Tanner: Atlas

Jack: Tanner

Yusei: what are you doing here Jack

Jack: i just thought you'd want this for the fortune cup

Jack hands Yusei his stardust dragon

Dale: i see your finally starting to redeem yourself Jack

Garrett: what is life as the king to easy for you so now there making you do cherity work

Jack:(shocked) well now i see you decided to come to the city to Garrett and Dale i hope its better then the satelite sector

Dale: so sorry to disappoint you Jack

Garrett: but the satelite just wasnt it anymore

Jack: whatever i dont have time to talk to the likes of you anyways i have a world to save

Jack gets on his runner

Yusei: wait Jack

Jack: what Yusei

Garrett: what do you know about Goodwin threatning our friends and forcing me and Yusei to duel in this up coming tournament

Jack: i had nothing to do with it Goodwin has his own agenda

Jack drives off

Dale: well we know that Jack's not involved at least

Yusei: that may be but Goodwin is definately up to something and i dont like where this tournament is going

Garrett: im there with you Yusei something is definately wrong with this picture

Dale: and what did Jack mean when he said he was going to save the world

Yusei: well the night i came into the city i challenged Jack to a turbo duel and then in the middle of the duel a giant red dragon appeared and my arm started to glow and hurt really bad and im guessing that Jack felt that same pain too. it was then i was taken to the facility where according to Yangi im whats known as a signer

Garrett: Yusei i saw that dragon and my arm was glowing and hurting also

Yusei: what!

Dale: what the heck is a signer

Yangi: a signer is someone who pocesses what is known as the mark of the crimson dragon

Garrett: ok like the one that appeared on my arm when i saw that red dragon

Yangi: thats right Garrett, according to legend when all six signers come together the crimson dragon will be re-awakened

Tanner: and in other news what card did Jack give you Yusei

Yusei shows them his stardust dragon

Yangi: wow stardust dragon

Tanner: with a card that powerful you must be a good duelist

Garrett: well i should know seeing as i have stardust dragon to

Yangi: you have one to

Tanner: thats kinda amazing

Yusei: in fact both my deck and Garrett's deck are very similar when it comes to cards but with strategy there completely different

Dale: thats the reason i could never beat either one of them

just then Dawn comes up to them

Dawn: hey guys what i miss

Dale: umm alot

Dawn: oh

they get Dawn all up to date with the recent events

Dawn: so thats what happened

Garrett: yup

Dawn: so if Yusei and Garrett are signers than shouldn't they be out saving the world

Yusei: we dont know for sure if were signers yet or not

Garrett: and besides if Yusei is going out to save the world then im going with him

Dale: me to

Dawn: count me in as well

Yusei: thanks guys

a kid with teal green hair and his friend come running up to Garrett

Leo: oh my god its Garrett i cant beilive Garrett's actually here

Garrett:(confused) yup im here

Dawn: wait im confused

Dale:(sweatdrops) im right there with ya

Leo: your like my favorite duelist ever you even beat that jerk James in a turbo duel

Garrett: you saw that

Leo: yeah i did

Garrett: well than since you already know me how we intorduce you

Leo: ok my name is Leo and this is my best friend Dexter and i also have a twin sister named Luna

Dexter: hey how you doing

Garrett: ok these are my friends Yusei

Yusei: nice to meet ya

Garrett: Dawn

Dawn: hello

Garrett: Dale

Dale: sup

Garrett: Tanner

Tanner: hey

Garrett: and last Yangi

Yangi: hi kids

Leo: cool oh did you know that im going to be in the fortune cup tomorrow

Dexter: actually Leo Luna's going to be in the fortune cup tomorrow not you

Leo: but Luna's to scared to enter so im taking her place

Garrett: interesting to say the least

Dale: hey Leo you say your going to be in the fortune cup tomorrow

Leo: yeah why

Dale: then i look forward to dueling you

Leo: your in the fortune cup to Dale

Dale: yup so is Garrett and Yusei

Leo: coooool i cant wait to duel you guys then

Dawn: i cant beilive how fast you guys make friends around here

Garrett: well the way we grew up friends were your key to survival

Dawn: oh yeah i knew that

Yusei: um Leo no offence to you or anything but why are you here this isn't a good place for kids to play

Leo: me and my friend here are looking for the Black Rose Witch so he can duel her

Dexter: and i will beat her

Dale: hey i heard about the Black Rose

Dawn: really

Dale: yeah its a legend that a witch walks around this area and challenges people to duels using real battle damage

Yangi: real battle damage

Tanner: no way

Garrett: is that even possible

Yusei: who knows

then all of a sudden roots come through the ground

Garrett: guys look out

they cause a lot of destruction but luckily everybody gets out of the way

Yusei: is everybody ok

Garrett: yeah were all good here

Dale: what was that

Tanner: ive got no clue

then Garrett, Dale and Yusei feel a sharp pain in there right arms

Garrett: argggg(drops to a knee)

Dale: what is with this pain(falls to both knees)

Yusei: its the same pain as before when the crimson dragon appeared

then all three of there arms start to glow red

Dale: uhm is this normal guys

Tanner: whoa thats no tatoo

Yangi: thats the mark of the crimson dragon you three are signers

Garrett:(arm glowing) something big is happening

Yusei:(arm glowing) yeah but what

Dale:(arm glowing) i have a feeling were gonna find out

Yangi: look up there(points forward)

Yusei:(arm glowing) its a dragon but isnt that a duel monster

Leo: mabye its the Black Rose

Dale:(arm glowing) um guys wheres Dawn

Garrett:(arm glowing) oh no she's not here we gotta find her

Yusei:(arm glowing) i bet she's up there with that dragon

Dale: (arm glowing) yeah that would be the most obvious place to look

Garrett:(arm glowing) then lets get over there

they all run over there

Garrett:(arm glowing) whos that

Leo: its the Black Rose

Dale: so she is real

Tanner: i guess so

Dexter: then im going to duel her

they walk closer

Yusei: (arm glowing) no you guys stay back let me and Garrett handel this

Dale: (arm glowing) are sure about this Yusei

Garrett:(arm glowing) just trust us on this one Dale

Dale:(arm glowing) alright then guys, kids lets back off for now

Leo: but i want to help to

Tanner: come on

Dale, Tanner, Yangi, and the kids back off a good distance

Garrett:(arm glowing) why are you causing all this destruction

Black Rose:(arm glowing) because im trying to rid the world of people who have this mark people like you to

Yusei:(arm glowing) what are you talking about hey thats a mark

Garrett:(arm glowing) so you have one to

Black Rose:(arm glowing) yes and it's caused me nothing but pain and misery now come and duel me

Yusei:(arm glowing) fine bu-

Garrett:(arm glowing) wait a minute Yusei give us back Dawn wherever your keeping her

Black Rose:(arm glowing) if you mean this girl then you'll have to beat me in order to save her

Garrett/Yusei:(arm glowing) Dawn!

Dawn:(trapped in a circle of energy) Garrett Yusei help me

Garrett:(arm glowing) then let me be your opponet

Yusei:(arm glowing) are you sure about this Garrett

Garrett:(arm glowing) more than sure Yusei ill do anything to insure Dawn's saftey

Dawn:(blushes) thats so sweet Garrett

Yusei:(arm glowing) then be my guest but just be careful

Garrett:(arm glowing) oh trust me i will

AN: and for this entire duel Yusei, Garrett, Dale, and the Black Rose's arms will be glowing

Black Rose: im going first(draws a card) and i activate the spell card seed of deception so now i can special summon a level 2 or lower plant type monster from my hand like my dark verger(2/0/1000) and now ill sacrifice him to summon out my rose tentacles(6/2200/1200) i end my turn there. beat that

Garrett: oh i will(draws a card) i summon out to the field max warrior(4/1800/800) next i activate the spell card fighting spirit to give max warrior 300 more attack points for each of your monsters(2100) now attack rose tentacles

Black Rose: you fool im stronger than you

Garrett: mabye but when max warrior atks he gains 400 atk points(2500) now go

Black Rose: urg(LP3700)

Garrett: i end my turn so now max warrior's stats are cut in half(2/900/400)

Black Rose: then i go(draws a card) i summon lord piosion(4/1500/1200) now ill atk with him

Garrett: dont forget thanks to fighting spirit my monster gets 300 points(1200)

Black Rose: whatever hes still destroyed

Garrett: actually hes not i get rid of fighting spirit to keep him alive ahhhhhh(LP3700) man that really hurt she really can make battle damage real

Dawn: she can do what! oh no be careful Garrett

Yusei: real battle damage!

Black Rose: then i end with a face down card

Garrett: witch means its my turn(draws a card) and now max warrior returns to normal(4/1800/800) now i summon turbo synchron(1/100/500) and because i summoned a monster this turn i can special summon turbo booster(1/0/0) now i synchro summon turbo warrior(6/2500/1500) and ill atk with him

Black Rose: urg(LP2700) now i activate my doubleganger trap so you now take the same amount of damage that i took

Garrett: ahhhhh(LP2700) i end with 2 facedowns(falls on his knees in pain)

Dawn: oh no Garrett

Yusei: get up man

Black Rose: its my turn(draws a card)

Garrett:(stands up slowly) i activate dust tornado to destroy your doubleganger trap

Black Rose: i use lord piosion's effect by removing dark verger from play he comes back(4/1500/1200) next i summon twilight rose night(3/1000/1000) now with his effect i can special summon rose warrior of revenge(4/1600/600) now i tune twilight rose knight with lord piosion to synchro summon black rose dragon(7/2400/1800) now i use black rose dragons effect

Garrett: thats not good

Black Rose:(smirks) not for you at least now by removing lord piosion from play your monster loses all of its atk points

Garrett: what(0)

Yusei: if you dont do something fast your going to lose Garrett

Dawn: no

Black Rose: now atk black rose dragon

Garrett: i activate my synchro deflector trap card to negate your attack and destroy your black rose dragon

Black Rose: then i attack you with my rose warrior

Garrett: ahhhhhhhhh(LP1100) man if this keeps up not only am i going to lose the duel but my life too

Black Rose: i end with a facedown card

Garrett: then i go(draws a card) and i discard level eater to summon quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) and by reducing his level by one i can re-summon level eater(4)(1/600/0) now i synchro summon junk warrior(5/2300/1300) now ill attack with him

Black Rose:(LP2000)

Garrett: i end with 2 facedowns

Black Rose: its my turn now(draws a card) and i activate wicked rebirth now for the cost of 800 LP(LP1200) i can bring back black rose dragon(7/2400/1800)

Garrett: not again

Black Rose: now for its ability i remove twilight rose knight and you know the rest

Garrett: here it comes(0)

Black Rose: attack

Garrett: ahhhhh i activate defence draw to negate the damage plus i can now draw a card(in serious pain)

Black Rose: i end by summoning wall of ivy in def mode(2/300/1200)

Dawn: phew that was a close one

Black Rose: look at you you can barely stand up straight

Garrett: this pain only fuels my desire to win this duel and save Dawn

Black Rose: just go and make your last move

Garrett: i will(draws a card) and with it ill win

Yusei: finish this Garrett

Dawn: yeah go Garrett

Garrett: i activate call of the haunted to bring back quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) now i summon quilbolt hedgehog(2/800/800) and now my monsters tune together to synchro summon nitro warrior(7/2800/1800) and ill attack black rose dragon with him

Black Rose: urg(LP800)

Garrett: and now for his ability he can switch your monster into attack mode and then attack it

Black Rose: no

Garrett: and now for the grand finale nitro warrior attack wall of ivy

Black Rose: ahhhh(LP0)

Garrett: i win

Dawn: yes thank god good job Garrett

Yusei: way to go Garrett

Dale and the others run up to him as well as Dawn

Dale: good dueling man

Tanner: yeah that was quite impressive

Garrett: t-thanks guys(in serious pain)

Black Rose: i dont know how you manged to beat me but that doesnt change my mind about these marks

she vanishes and all the marks stop glowing and they vanish also

Dale: whats her deal

Yusei: im not intirely sure but i have a few ideas

Garrett: like wha-(he passes out)

Dale: look out(catches Garrett)

Dawn: whoa is he ok

Yangi: lets get him back home

Yusei: alright ill go get his duel runner

Tanner: lets go quickly and get him bandaged up because that duel looked pretty painful just watching it

Dawn: 'oh Garrett please be ok'

Yusei goes to get Garrett's runner while the rest of them take him home also Leo and Dexter return to their homes as well

end chapter 3

you guys know what to do review as you wish see ya when the next chapter arrives


	4. The Fortune Cup Begins

Disclaimer: you know the drill i dont own anything except my original characters

a few weeks after Garrett's encounter with the Black Rose the guys are finally ready to compete in the fortune cup also everybody gets to know Leo and Luna more

Garrett: so guys the fortune cup starts today

Dale: you got that right you guys ready

Yusei: were gonna have to be because if we dont win then Rally and the others might not make it

Dale: and im making it my goal to beat Jack and take the title of king of turbo duels

Garrett: but to get there you'll have to beat me first Dale

Dale: then count on that happening

Garrett: ill beilive it when i see it

Yusei: you two are as competitive as you were back in the satelite

then Dawn comes in

Dawn: hey guys whats new

Yusei: nothing much Dale and Garrett are just arguing about the fortune cup is all

Dawn: well its good to see hes feeling better

Yusei: im glad too because if we really do have to win this tournament Garrett's going to be the one to do it

Dale: hey i heard that

Garrett: im sure you were supose to

Dale: whatever lets just get over to the stadium before were late

Yusei: good idea Dale

Garrett: are Tanner, Yangi, and the twins going to be there too

Yusei: yeah they'll be there Leo's dueling remember

Dawn: that reminds me why doesn't Luna like to duel

Dale: beats me

Garrett: we should help her overcome her fears after this tournament ends

Yusei: ok i think we can make that work

Dawn: count me in too

Dale: guys lets go

Garrett: oh alright Dawn mind riding with me

Dawn: not at all thanks for asking

Garrett: no problem hop on and hold on tight

Dawn: k(holds on to Garrett's back)

they all drive off to the stadium

In the tunnel

Leo: well guys how do i look(posses in a girly way)

Dale: definatly intersting

Leo: thanks man

Dale: heh heh your welcome i think

Yangi: your as good a Luna as Luna is

Luna: i still think this is a bad idea guys theres something fishy about this tournament

Yusei: we know and because of that we must take caution

Dawn: come on Luna we'll go get some seats

Luna: ok

Dawn and Luna head for the stands

Dale: its almost time for us to head out

Yusei: then lets go you ready Leo to make your big dabute

Leo: YEAH!

Garrett: were going to win this for the sake of our friends

Tanner: just watch your backs out there ok

Garrett: we will

Dale, Yusei, Garrett, and Leo walk out

Tanner: come on old man lets go cheer for them

Yangi: ok

Tanner and Yangi leave to find Dawn and Luna

with Dawn and Luna

Dawn: are you excited to watch this tournament Luna

Luna: even saying that is an understatement

Dawn: thats the spirit

Luna: were going to cheer for the guys right

Dawn: of course we are no need to worry

Tanner: there you two are

Dawn: oh hey Tanner

Yangi: we were looking everywhere for you

Luna: well i guess you forgot to look in this spot then

Tanner: yeah dont rub it in please

Dawn:(giggles)

Luna: hey look its about to start

on the stadium platform

Mc: welcome duelist young and all today is the day the greatest tournament New Domino City has ever come to know is starting...the fortune cup lets meet the competors

a platform rises and all eight participants are standing on it

Leo: whoa look all these fans

Dale: yeah id say its a full house

Yusei: hey Garrett look over there(points to a female duelist with red hair)

Garrett: who is that

Yusei: i dont know

Garrett: hey Yusei do you get the feeling that we've meet her before

Yusei: so it wasnt just me than

Garrett: well i guess things just got more interesting

Dale: hey man look at this place there must be at least 30,000 people here

Garrett: yeah its just like dueling as a pro

Mc: and here they are the eight duelist who have been selected for the fortune cup we have Ms. Akiza Itzinki

Akiza:...

Mc: the lovely Ms. Luna

Leo:(waves excitedly to the crowd)

Mc: Garrett Hughes a former resident of the satelite

Garrett:(smiles and waves)

in the stands

Dawn/Luna: yeah go Garrett

Mc: next we have Dale also a former member from the satelite

Dale:(smirks) its go time im coming for you Jack

in the stands

Dawn: yeah go Dale

Luna: go for it

Mc: next Mr. Yusei Fudo who is from the satelite sector

Yusei:...

in the stands

fans: go home satelite we dont want you here and take your two reject friends with you

fans: booooo

Yangi: wow there really mean Tanner

Tanner: thats because people from the satelite sector arent reguarded to well around here and besides its supose to be illeagal to duel if your from the satelite witch is weird beacuse i didnt peg Goodwin to be the type of guy who would break the rules

Dawn:(angry) grr dont listen to them guys

Luna: yeah dont worry about it your just as good as everyboby else

Dale: ill show everybody here just what were capable of

Mc: now our last three duelist Commander Coda, the mysterious Shira and last but not least Officer Trudge

Garrett:(shocked) what Trudge

Dale: whats he doing here

Trudge: when i win this tournament then ill be reconized as the best turbo duelist in the world you satelite scum

Dale: yeah umm not gonna happen Trudge

Trudge: we'll see you piece of trash

Mc: and there you have it the eight participants witch one of these lucky duelist will have the oppertunity to duel Jack Atlas for the title of king

in the tower in the middle of the stadium

Lazar: looks like the tournament is finally starting

Goodwin: it would appear so now we can finally find what we've been looking for

Lazar:(laughs evily) gooooood

back in the stadium

Mc: alright then heres the first round brackets

Garrett v.s Trudge

Dale v.s Luna

Yusei v.s Shira

Akiza v.s Commander Coda

Garrett: so im up against Trudge first

Dale: lucky you its like a first round bye

Trudge: hey whats that supose to mean

Yusei: Shira huh(walks off)

Shira:(chuckles)(walks away)

Leo: so im up against Dale first hey Yusei wait up(runs after Yusei)

Akiza: after i win this tournament Goodwins plan will be nomore(she walks off)

CC: whatever(he walks off)

Trudge: you ready to turbo duel Garrett

Garrett: anyday Trudge anyday

Dale: good luck man(he walks off)

Garrett:(smirks) i wont even need it

Garrett and Trudge board their runners and go to the starting line

with Goodwin

Lazar: do you really think officer Trudge can expose Garrett for the signer he is

Goodwin: lets hope so Lazar

on the duel track

Trudge: you may have gotten lucky in our last duel but this time i will be victorious

Garrett: we'll see about that Trudge in fact im going to take you down in one turn

Mc: this is unbeilivable Garrett has declared that he will defeat Trudge in just one move can he do it

in the stands

Dawn: you better beilive he can

Luna: do it Garrett put Trudge in his place

on the track

Trudge: you think your so tough huh satelite

Garrett: well lets just duel and find out shall we

Trudge/Garrett: lets ride

Trudge: im going first since you did last time(draws a card) and i summon gate blocker in def(4/100/2000) then ill end with a face down your up

Garrett: its my move(draws a card)

speed counters g 0

speed counters t 1

Garrett: huh why arent my speed counters increasing

Trudge: cause with gate blocker on my side of the field your game is stuck in netural

Garrett: whatever that doesnt matter to me im still taking you down on this turn

Trudge: i seriously doubt that

in the duelist lodge

Dale:(smiles) ready for this Yusei Garrett is about to show this whole stadium what the satelite is capable of

Yusei:(smiles) im looking forward to it

Leo: this is going to be awsome

in the stands

Dawn: here it comes the one turn kill

Luna: go Garrett

Yangi: show these people your true skills

Tanner:(smirks)

on the track

Trudge: well Garrett im waiting

Garrett: then here i come(draws a card) ill start by discarding quillbolt hedgehog to summon quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) and next im summon out max warrior in atk mode(4/1800/800) and now i can reserect quillbolt hedgehog from my graveyard(2/800/800) and now i special summon turbo booster from my hand(1/0/0) and now quickdraw is tunning with quillbolt and turbo booster to synchro summon my junk destroyer(8/2600/2500) and now thanks to junk destroyers effect all the cards on your side of the field are destroyed

Trudge: WHAT NOOOOOOO

Garrett: and now that thats out of the way ill attack you directly twice to end this duel

Trudge: NOOOOOOOO(LP0) how could i lose

Garrett: because you duel for selfish reasons Trudge

Mc: this is absolutly amazing. Garrett has managed to beat officer Trudge in just one turn take a victory lap Garrett

Garrett: dont mind if i do(he drives around)

in the stands

fans: Garrett Garrett Garrett Garrett

Dawn:(cheering the loudest of them all)

Luna:(cheering)

Yangi: amazing no wonder he is a signer

Tanner: i hear ya wow!

with Goodwin

Lazar: well Trudge certainly failed

Goodwin: its alright Lazar for there is still time

dueling lodge

Leo: see see see i told you Garrett was the best

Yusei: we never once doubted you Leo

Dale: thats it Garrett way to duel

Akiza: 'its that guy from before he's friends with Garrett the guy who actually beat me plus he has a mark'(she walks out)

Garrett walks past Akiza on his way in and gets a strange feeling

Garrett: 'whats this familiar feeling i get whenever im around her is she mabye the Black Rose Witch from before'

Dale: hey bud great duel

Garrett: you really think so

Dale: no im being sarcastic

Garrett:(chuckles)

Yusei: alright next up is Dale v.s Leo so good luck you two

Dale: well thats our cue come on Leo

Leo: yeah

they run out

Garrett: Yusei theres something you should know about that Akiza duelist

Yusei: like what

Garrett: i think Akiza is the Black Rose Witch

Yusei: well if thats the case then she's also a signer

Garrett: thats right Yusei we'll just have to find out when she duels

Yusei:(nods)

in the stands

Dawn: alright next up is Dale dueling Leo

Luna: go Leo

Tanner: alright Dale show me what you got

Yangi: i cant wait especially if Dale's as good as Garrett is

Dawn: oh it'll be close

duel field

Dale: ready Luna(winks)

Leo:(pretending to be Luna) you bet Dale

Dale/Leo: duel

Dale: ill go first(draws a card) and i activate the spell card star spirits now whenever one of my monsters are destroyed i get one star counter and when i have seven i can summon any monster from my deck

Leo: wow

Dale: now then i summon out my green koopa in atk mode(2/800/200) and his effect lets my deal you 400 points of damage per turn

Leo: ah(LP3600) nice

Dale: i then end with a face down your go

Leo: i draw(draws a card) and i summon morptronic celfon in atk mode(1/100/100) and now for his ability i can now roll a number and pick up that many cards from my deck and summon the first lv4 or below monster i find...and i rolled a 3 so thats 3 cards... awsome now i can summon morptronic boomboxen in atk mode(4/1200/400) and while in atk mode he can atk twice so now ill atk with him

Dale:(LP3600) now i get one counter(1)

Leo: now he can atk again

Dale: arg(LP2400)

Leo: and dont forget about celfon

Dale:(LP2300) well played Luna

Leo: thanks ill end with a facedown

Dale: then i go(draws a card) and i activate my super mushroom trap card so now i can remove my green koopa from play to summon a monster from my hand with twice his lv therefore i summon out mario(4/1700/1500) now i summon out starman(3/0/0) and his ability lets me raise mario's lv by one(5) now i synchro summon my invincible mario(8/3000/1000) now i atk celfon with him

Leo: i activate morphtronic defend to switch celfon into def mode and to negate your atk

Dale: after i attack with my monster he is destryed but then mario is automatically returned to the field(4/1700/1500) so i attack boomboxen with mario

Leo: ahh(LP3100)

Dale: its your move now and because another one of my monsters have been destroyed my spell card has now has 2 counters just 5 to go

Leo: i go(draws a card) now i scarifice celfon in order to summon gadget hualer(6/1300/0) now by sending any number of morptronic monsters from my hand to the grave my monster gains 800 attack points and i send 2 so thats 1600 more points(2900) now i attack with him

Dale: arg(LP1100) now i get one more counter(3)

Leo: whatever i end my turn

Dale: then i go(draws a card) and i activate the spell triple star spirit now i can only activate this card when i have exactly 3 star counters on my side of the field

Leo: ok so

Dale: now this spell card gives me 4 more

Leo: 4 more!

Dale: yup(7) and that makes 7 so now im free to summon any monster i want and i choose my fusion monster giga bowser(10/3300/3000)

Leo: whoa thats pretty scary

Dale: now i attack with him

Leo: ahhh(LP2700) not my gadget hauler

Dale: now you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters atk points

Leo: i what(LP0) awww man i lost

Dale: hey it was a good duel though

Leo: yeah i guess your right

in the stands

Luna: whoa Leo lost that bites

Dawn: yeah but he did his best and thats all that matters right

Luna: thats right Dawn

Tanner: so Dale has some decent cards to

Yangi: ill say so Tanner

with Goodwin

Lazar: so the little girl isnt a signer thats too bad

Goodwin: that wasnt Luna dueling

Lazar: it wasnt

Goodwin: nope in fact it was her twin brother Leo

Lazar: we've been tricked then

Goodwin: its ok Lazar for i have a plan

Dueling lodge

Leo: did you guys see me out there

Garrett: we sure did Leo

Yusei: did a good jod Leo

Dale: yup but i think its time that you head on over to the stands

Leo: ok guys ill be cheering for you

Garrett/Yusei/Dale: ok

Leo heads toward the stands

Mc: and thats 2 duels down with Dale moving on with Garrett into round 2 who will be next Yusei Fudo from the satelite or the myesterious Shira stay tuned to find out

end chapter

like the Mc said stay tuned to find out what happens next


	5. Bloom of the Black Rose

guess what folks im back and here is the next chapter also a special notice my brother just opened a youtube acount and would love it if you checked out his videos his youtube name is arrowhead129 thank you

Disclaimer: its still the same here people i dont yugioh 5ds or pokemon for that matter but i do own my characters

at the front entrance of the stadium we find Hunter Pace

Hunter: Jack Atlas i cant beilive you didnt invite me to your little party oh well it'll be fun crashing it

he rides full speed into the stadium

Gaurds: hey stop right there

Hunter: i dont think so

he drives in

in the stadium halls

Gaurds: quick he went this way

Hunter:(disquized as a gaurd) we got this area blocked off go that way(points down a random hallway)

Gaurd: you heard the man lets go(they run off)

Hunter:(laughs) that was too easy

then he hears somebody walking down the hallway and goes to hide

Lazar:(walking) now listen your dueling against Yusei Fudo and on an off the record duel he defeated Jack Atlas but its crusial that you bring out his signer mark

Shira:(walking) dont worry i will

Lazar: good

they walk off

with Hunter

Hunter: so somebody defeated Jack huh(laughs)

duel track

Mc: ok ladies and gentlemen were ready for the next turbo duel of the tournament please welcome Yusei Fudo

Yusei drives out

in the stands

Dawn: ok now its Yusei's turn to win one

Luna: yeah(holds head)

Dawn: hey Luna are you ok

Luna: yeah its just a headache

Dawn: if you say so

Tanner: now its Yusei's turn

Yangi: dont worry Tanner i know he'll win

Leo: yeah go Yusei

duel track

Mc: and here comes his opponet Shira

Shira rides out

Yusei: so your Shira huh

Shira:...

Yusei: ummm ok

they take off and Shira is revealed to be ...

Hunter: surprize surprize

Mc: thats not Shira thats the former champion Hunter Pace

Hunter: dont worry Yusei you didnt want to duel Shira he was a real pushover kinda like Trudge

with Trudge

Trudge: HEY!

duel track

Mc: ummm im not sure whats going on here but i th-

Goodwin:(on the monitor) if your waiting for my approval then(nods)

Mc: ok the director has approved of Hunters challenge

Hunter: so what will it be Yusei will you accept my challenge

Yusei: sure Hunter lets duel

Hunter: yeah now thats the spirit

duelist lodge

Dale: beat him Yusei

Garrett: oh i wouldnt worry about that Dale

Akiza:'its that duelist again Garrett was it, theres something diferent about him, in a good way of course hes just got that aura about him and Yusei has it too'

duel track

Hunter: im going first Yusei(draws a card)

Yusei: thats fine by me

Hunter: and i summon my burning skull head in atk mode(3/1000/800) and i end with 3 cards facedowns your up

Yusei: i go(draws a card)

speed counters y 1

speed counters h 1

Yusei: i summon out speed warrior(2/900/400) and now his points are doubled(1800) next i place 2 cards facedown and ill atk

Hunter: i activate the trap zero gaurd so now my monsters atk points drop to zero but it cant be destroyed in battle

Yusei: then my atk continues

Hunter: arg(LP2200) now i activate my doom accelerater trap so i now get 1 speed counter for every 500 points of damage i just took

speed counters y 1

speed counters h 4

Yusei: i end my turn

Hunter: then mine begins(draws a card)

speed counters y 2

speed counters h 5

Hunter: and i activate the summon speeder spell card

Yusei: then i activate slip stream so now my speed counters can catch up to yours on my next turn

Hunter: oh no not slip stream. well that was a nice surprize but with my spell i now summon skull vase(3/800/600) now they both go to the graveyard so i can summon my skull flame(8/2600/2000) now thanks to skull vase i can draw a card and now i atk

Yusei: arg(LP2300)

Hunter: next my trap card activates speed booster so you take damage equal to the difference in our speed counters x100

Yusei: ahhh(LP2000)

Hunter: now i end with a facedown your move

Yusei: its my move now(draws a card)

speed counters y 6

speed counters h 6

Yusei: and i also activate summon speeder to summon quilbolt hedgehog(2/800/800) now i summon junk synchron(3/1300/500) and with his effect speed warrior returns to the feild(2/900/400)

Hunter: i activate acceleration zone for 5 more speed counters because you speical summoned 2 monsters this turn

speed counters y 6

speed counters h 11

Yusei: i tune junk synchron with speed warrior to synchro summon my junk warrior(5/2300/1300) and now he absorbs my hedgehogs atk points(3100) now ill atk with him

Hunter: then ill use the effect of speed booster to block your attack

Yusei:'ive got to find a way around that trap card of his' i end my turn with a facedown

Hunter: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters y 7

speed counters h 12

Hunter: i activate the speed spell accelery draw to draw 2 more cards now i activate my ultimate speed spell the end of the strom

Yusei: what you have the end of the storm

Hunter: thats right now every monster on the field is destroyed and we take damage equal to 300 times each one of our monsters

Yusei:(LP1400) grrr

Hunter:(LP1900) now i remove my skull flame from play in order to summon my speed king skull flame(10/3000/2000) now i attack with him

Yusei: i activate scrap iron scarecrow to stop your attack

Hunter: then i use the effect of speed booster

Yusei: ahhhh(LP900)

Hunter: now for my monsters ability you take 400 points of damage for each burning skull head in my graveyard

Yusei: ahhh(LP500)

Hunter: i end my turn

Yusei: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters y 8

speed counters h 12

Yusei: i play the speed spell shift down by giving up 6 counters i can draw 2 cards

speed counters y 2

speed counters h 12

Yusei: next i summon nitro synchron(2/300/100) and with him out quillbolt comes back(2/800/800) next i activate the give and take trap card so you get my junk synchron in def mode(3/1300/500) and quilbolt gets a level up(5) now i synchro summon nitro warrior(7/2800/1800) and with his effect i can draw again...alright now i activate the speed spell gap storm this card activates when the difference in our counters is 10 or more now it destroys all the trap cards on the field so say goodbye to your speed booster

Hunter: nooo

Yusei: and now because i activated a spell card nitro warrior gains 1000 atk points(3800)

Hunter: oh no

Yusei: nitro attack

Hunter: ahhh(LP1100) im still ahead

Yusei: now your junk synchron switches to atk mode and i can atk again

Hunter: wait cant we be friends(LP0)

Mc: its over Yusei Fudo has advanced to the next round

in the stands all of Yusei's friends cheer for him

duelist lodge

Dale: now thats what i call a great duel

Garrett: you can say that again

Akiza: 'wow Yusei's an amazing duelist thats for sure just like Garrett and i think its kinda cute that they use the same cards in their decks, whoa wait a minute what am thinking im on a mission to take down Goodwin not to make friends besides i dont need them anyways'(she walks out)

Garrett: 'Akiza's dueling next witch means its time to find out if my theroy was correct'(walks out)

Dale: hey Garrett where are you going

Garrett: just for a walk ill be back dont worry(he leaves)

duel track with Hunter sitting on the ground

Hunter: well Yusei you beat me but im not going to take this loss siting down uhh proboly should have stood up before i said that

Yusei:(nods)

in the stands

Dawn: hey Luna your head feeling any better

Luna: mabye a little

Dawn: you sure you dont want to go to the infermary

Luna: yeah im fine

Tanner: so up next is Akiza

Yangi: whos that

Tanner: i dont even know myself

Leo: i know we've seen her before but where

duel track

Garrett: Yusei over here

Yusei: what is it Garrett

Garrett: Akiza's dueling next

Yusei: oh yeah thats right she is

Hunter: hey your Garrett Hughes right

Garrett: yeah thats me

Hunter: i saw your first duel and i have to say that was mighty impressive

Garrett: thanks

Hunter: mabye the two of us can duel sometime

Garrett: ill be looking forward to it

Hunter: then i accept your challenge until next time(he walks out)

Yusei: anyways you were saying

Garrett: Akiza is dueling next and if my hunch is right then this whole stadium could be in danger

Yusei: your right but what can we do

Garrett: im going up to the stands where Dawn and Luna are just make sure they stay safe

Yusei: should i pass the information on to Dale

Garrett: it would be appreciated thanks(he runs off)

Yusei: man what a day(walks off)

duel lodge

Dale: so thats what Garrett's up to

Yusei: yup we dont know how dangerous this next duel could end up being so we better just play it safe

Dale: i couldnt have said it any better myself

in the stands

Dawn: hey look someones coming up here

Luna: who

Dawn:(sweatdrops) its Garrett

Yangi: Garrett!

Tanner: whats he doing up here

Leo: mabye there letting me duel again and hes just the messenger

Luna: yeah keep on dreaming Leo

Garrett walks up to them

Garrett: hey guys hows it going

Leo: Garrett

Dawn:(giggles) why are you here

Garrett: well i have a hunch and if im right then this whole stadium is in trouble

Tanner: what kind of trouble are we talking about here

Garrett: its about Akiza

Leo: i knew it we've seen her before somewhere right Garrett

Garrett: your exactly right Leo

Dawn: where have we seen her before then

Garrett: mabye this will ring a bell...the Black Rose

Dawn:(gasps) its her

Tanner: this is bad she could tear this whole stadium apart in just one duel

Leo: but we have Garrett here he can just beat her in a duel again

Garrett: wishful thinking Leo but i cant stop her if i cant duel her

Yangi: yeah i see the problem in that

Luna: whos the Black Rose

Dawn: its the duelist that Garrett beat a few weeks ago and the person who hurt him

Luna: if thats the person you told me about Dawn then what can we do to stop her

Garrett: like i said it might not even be her we'll just have to wait until she duels

Leo: but what if it is

Yangi: then we might not see the end of this tournament Leo

Tanner: Yangi's right i mean we've all seen her destructve powers up close this could get ugly

Garrett: thats why im up here to make sure nothing bad happens to you guys

Leo: thanks Garrett i knew we could count on you

Dawn:(blushes) yeah

duel field

Mc: ok ladies and gentlemen its time for the final duel of first round and the final duel of today its the moment we've all been waiting for lets meet the duelists

Akiza:...

Mc: first up its Akiza

CC:(chuckles)

Mc: and second its Commander Coda the best profiler in all of New Domino City

CC: well well well Black Rose we meet again

Akiza:(gasp) you know

Mc: oh my goodness it appears the infamous Black Rose Witch is among us what will Commmnder Coda do

in the stands

fan: the Black Rose

fan: boooooo

fan: go home witch

fan: we dont like you

Garrett: man sometimes i hate it when im right

Dawn: this is not good though

Leo: yeah with the Black Rose down there dueling and Garrett not on the other side who knows what could happen

Yangi: nothing good im sure

Tanner: whats the plan Garrett

Garrett: all of us will stay here and just watch out for debris or attacks for that matter things could get wild

Luna: i kinda of feel bad for her though

Dawn: yeah i know what you mean i do too

Tanner: yeah its not easy when everybody is turned against you like this

Garrett:(gasps) so thats why

Dawn: what what is it

Garrett: i know why she does what she does

Luna: why

Leo: is it because she's a monster

Garrett: she's no monster she's no witch either

Yangi: she's not

Leo: she's not

Garrett: nope but she does have a mark like mine and that mark could possibly outcast you even more than being from the satelite

Dawn: oh yeah now i remember

Yangi: but that would mean that she is a signer

Tanner: that would explain some things

Garrett: no i mean because of this mark she has, people always see her as an outcast thats why she goes around dueling people she's trying to hide the hurt shes experienced

Dawn: that makes perfect sense

Luna: now i really feel bad for her

Leo: i second that

Garrett: then lets make it a goal to change Akiza to our side and make her a friend

Dawn: yeah

Tanner: only one problem

Yangi: what is it Tanner

Tanner: she's still going to destroy the stadium with her powers right

Garrett: lets hope not

Luna: what powers

Dawn: Luna Akiza has the ability to make all battle damage real when she duels

Luna:(shocked) really!

Garrett: yup witch is why i was hurt so badly after dueling her

the dueling lodge

Dale: no way Garrett was right

Yusei: she is the Black Rose

Dale: what are we going to do Yusei

Yusei: i dont know about you Dale but im going to find out why she's destroying things and try to set her straight

Dale: sounds like someone has a crush on someone

Yusei:(smirks) you could say that

duel field

CC: oh please good people of New Domino City she's no witch she just has the ability of telekinesis she can move things with mind. witch is how your able to cause so much destruction am i right

Akiza: no i dont want to hurt people im learning to control my powers

CC: no your not! you dont care who you hurt thats why when i win this duel im sending you to a special facility to have your powers removed

Akiza: but thats not true i dont like destruction

CC: your lying and im going to prove it with this duel

Akiza(angry) fine whatever ladies first(draws a card) i summon violet witch in atk mode(4/1100/1200) and i place a facedown card and then activate the black garden field spell now i end my turn

CC: very well then i go(draws a card) and i place a facedown card and thats it

Akiza: its my turn now(draws a card) i attack you directly with my violet witch

CC: ahhhhhhh(LP2900)

Commander Coda is hurt badly and the stadium shakes as the attack connects with it

in the stands

Garrett: is everybody ok

Dawn: yeah i think so

Luna: her powers are real

Leo: you bet there real right Garrett

Garrett: yup and very painful

Dawn:(shivers badly)

Garrett: are you ok Dawn

Dawn: yeah no need to worry(shivers again in fear)

Garrett:(sighs, turns around and hugs her) there hows that

Dawn:(rests head against him) better

Luna: awww thats adorable

Leo: uhh gross

Tanner:(smirks)

Yangi:(chuckles)

with Goodwin

Lazar: you know director there are rumors about a secret psychic community if we can control it we'll be even more powerful

Goodwin: hum thats very interresting Lazar

duel field

CC: i activate my crime and punishment trap card now your monster is destroyed

Akiza: then my monsters ability activates and i can now put 1 plant type monster in my hand so i choose my phoenixian cluster amaryllis

CC: then the other part of my trap activates and i can now summon my agent of hatred in def mode(4/0/0) now i recover the LP i just lost in that battle(LP4000)

Akiza: then my field spell activates and your monsters atk points are cut in half and i get one rose token to my side of the field(2/800/800) now this token cant atk but cant be destroyed in battle either i also activate the trap card rose flame so now you'll take 500 points of damage every time a plant monster appears on your side of the field

CC: very clever i must admit

Akiza: now i summon phoenixian seed in def mode(2/800/0) now my feild spell activates again cutting my monsters atk points in half(400) plus now you get a rose token

CC:(2/800/800) hum

Akiza: and 500 points of damage

CC: ahhhhh(LP3500)

Akiza: i end my turn with that all said and done

CC: then mine begins(draws a card) and i activate the spell card mind monster now i choose a monster and if you have it then you lose half its atk points and i guess black rose dragon

Akiza: urg(LP2800)

CC: ill now switch rose token into def mode and end my turn

Akiza: its my turn now(draws a card) and i sacrifce phoenixian seed to summon phoenixian cluster amaryllis(8/2200/0) and once again my spell card activates cutting my atk points(1100) and giving you a rose token

CC:(2/800/800)

Akiza: plus you take 500 more points of damage

CC: ahhhhh(LP3000)

Akiza: now i attack with my amaryllis get that token the one in atk mode

CC: ahhhhhh(LP2700)

Akiza: now my monsters ability activates when it attacks its destroyed and you take 800 points of damage

CC: ahhhhh(LP1900) dont forget my monsters ability i get some points back(LP2200)

Akiza: i end with a facedown so now amaryllis comes back in def mode(8/2200/0) witch means you get another token witch means you lose 500 more points

CC:(2/800/800) ahhhhhh(LP1700) is that all you got its my turn(draws a card) and now to show you my ultimate combo this is the combo that will defeat you i sacrifice all 3 tokens to summon the mad profiler(8/2600/1600)

Akiza: now my field spell activates again giving me a token and you a weakened monster(2/800/800)

CC:(1300) that doesnt matter with his special ability though i can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy the same type of card on the field and i choose a spell card so black garden is destroyed

Akiza: unn my garden

CC:(2600) now i send a monster to the graveyard to get rid of your amaryllis

Akiza: no

CC: now i attack your rose token with him

Akiza: ahh(LP1000)

CC: now i activate the equip spell destruction insurance so now if my monster is destroyed in battle you take damage equal to my monsters attack points i also play this equip spell called life low protection so now when my monsters atk points change the card that caused the change is destroyed now i end my turn

Akiza: then i go(draws a card)

Akiza's mark starts to glow

with Goodwin

Goodwin: so she is a signer

Lazar: good thats 2 down four to go

duel lodge

Yusei's mark is glowing

Yusei: so she does have a mark i wasnt just imaging things

Dale: hey Yusei why isnt my mark glowing

Yusei: i dont know Dale but thats a good question

in the stands

Garrett arm is glowing

Garrett: its starting(still holding Dawn)

Dawn: what is(lifts up head off or Garrett's chest)

Tanner: id say the main event

Yangi: mabye we should leave now

Leo: i second that

Garrett: and miss the show no way

Luna: unnnn(holds her head)

Dawn: whoa Luna are you ok(goes over to her)

Garrett: whats wrong(goes over and holds Luna up)

Luna: nothing im fine

Garrett: i dont think so

Garrett's arm glows brighter

Tanner: whats happening

Garrett: shhh look

Luna's arm starts to glow

Dawn: no way

Leo: whooooa

Yangi: Luna has a mark that means shes a signer

Tanner: mabye we should go

Garrett: hold on a minute Tanner this duels almost over

Tanner: your right Garrett it is over Akiza's finished

Garrett:(smirks) dont be so sure Tanner

duel field

Akiza: i summon twilight rose knight(3/1000/1000) and now all monsters tune together to synchro summon my black rose dragon(7/2400/2000) and now for its ability i remove a plant in my graveyard from play to make your monsters atk points 0

CC:(0) now my life low protection activates destroying your dragon

Akiza: that may be but i still have a face down go rose curse now you lose LP equal to amont of atk points your monster just lost

CC: ahhhhhhhh(LP0)

Akiza: i win

all of the signer's marks stop glowing Akiza walks away and Commander Coda is escorted to the hospital plus the staduim has a few broken seats and quite a few burn marks around it

duel logde

Yusei: she won

Dale: well she is a signer after all

Yusei: lets go meet up with the others outside

Dale: ok

they leave the stadium

in the stands

Tanner: Akiza won the duel

Leo: that was pretty awsome

Luna: hey im feeling better now thanks guys

Dawn: anytime Luna

Garrett: i knew she'd win that duel Tanner

Tanner: but how is that possible

Garrett: mabey its becuase of this mark i have

Tanner: what do you mean

Garrett: im thinking that everyone that has this mark is somehow connected and therefore can sense when the others are in danger

Mc: ok dueling fans thats it for the first round heres the line up for tomorrows duels

Garrett v.s Dale

Yusei v.s Akiza

Mc: thats tomorrows line up who will win the right to face Jack Atlas join us tomorrow to find out

in the stands

Garrett: 'Dale huh well then my friend its time to find out witch one of us will be the one to take down Jack and Goodwin'

with Dale and Yusei

Dale: 'man Garrett, i was really hoping to duel you in the finals but i guess thats just not meant to be, you may have beaten me last time but come tomorrow things will be different

Yusei: 'alright Akiza its time for you to see the light and it'll all start with our friendship that i can garente'

end chapter

well theres chapter 5 for you also dont forget to check out arrowhead129 on youtube review and be ready for the next chapter later


	6. To The Spirit World

Disclaimer: same as always i only own my original characters nothing else

the next day in Garrett's shop

Yusei:(working on his duel runner listening to music)

Garrett walks in

Garrett: still working on that runner i see

Yusei: yeah hey Garrett is Dale or Dawn coming over

Garrett: Dawn is but Dale's meeting us over at the stadium

Yusei: alright

Garrett: Yusei i've got to tell you something

Yusei: what is it Garrett

Garrett: Luna's a signer

Yusei:(shocked) what!

Garrett: i found out during Akiza's last duel when her arm started to glow

Yusei: i see and another thing

Garrett: what

Yusie: Dale's mark never activated yesterday during Akiza's duel

Garrett: hum that is weird

Yusei: yeah theres something strange about that no doubt

Garrett: then sometime today we will have to have a little talk with Goodwin

Yusei: to try and get some anwsers

Garrett:(nods)

Dawn runs in

Dawn:(happily) good morning boys

Garrett: wow you are just a bundle of energy this morning

Dawn: yup i am just so excited to see who wins this tournament

Yusei: of course that makes perfect sense now

Dawn: what makes sense

Yusei: why Goodwin would force us in to this tournament

Garrett: your right Yusei it does make sense now that i think about it

Dawn: WHAT MAKES SENSE!

Garrett:(falls over from being startled) AHHHH!

Yusei: Goodwin is trying to gather up all the signers but why

Garrett:(from the floor) do you think Goodwins trying to awaken the crimson dragon and steal its power

Yusei: i sure hope not

Dawn: what in the world would Goodwin use the crimson dragon for

Garrett: i dont know Dawn but im pretty sure he wont hand out candy with it

Yusei: plus we already know about 4 signers for sure

Dawn: 4?

Garrett: yeah Yusei, Luna, Akiza, and myself

Dawn: what about Dale or Jack

Yusei: im not sure about Jack yet

Garrett: and as for Dale i think his mark only activates under certain conditions

Yusei: i see what you mean

Dawn: so Dale's not really a signer

Garrett: no he is, just not counted as one of the 6 main ones

Dawn: oh ok i think i understand now

Yusei: well either way we have to stop Goodwin from waking the crimson dragon or it could be the end for all of us

Garrett: then by the power invested in us as signers we will take Goodwin down

Yusei: count on it

Dawn: yeah

a loud ringing is heard

Garrett: oh wow thats my cell phone

Dawn:(giggles)

Yusei: of course it is

Garrett: hello

Dale:(on the phone) hey where are you

Garrett: umm at my garage why

Dale:(on the phone) oh well im at the stadium already

Garrett: why so early the tournament doesnt start for like another hour

Dale:(on the phone) you know i dont sit still very well

Garrett: alright i guess were on our way then

Dale:(on the phone) ill be waiting

Garrett: ok

Garrett hangs up the phone

Garrett: Dale's already over there

Dawn: this early

Garrett: thats what i told him

Yusei: then we better get over there

Garrett/Dawn:(nods)

they head over to the stadium and Dale is caught up to date with everyting thats happened

Dale: so im not really a signer

Garrett: no you are but only through through certain conditions can you use your powers

Yusei: so inretrospect your not one of the six main signers

Dale: that would explain why my mark didnt activate during Akiza's duel

Garrett: thats right

Dawn: thats also why you have the same mark as Garrett the tail mark

Dale: ok glad thats all cleared up but what do we do about Goodwin now

Yusei: we finish this tournament because i fear thats the oly way we can get to Goodwin

Garrett: sounds like a plan Yus

Dale: i cant wait to see the look on Goodwin's face when i destroy him

Dawn: uhh Dale first you have to win the tournament

Garrett:(smirks) and ill make sure that doesnt happen

Dale:(smirks)yeah ok

Leo, Luna, Tanner, and Yangi all come up to them

Leo: hey guys whats up

Dale: nothing much little man

Luna: ready for the next round you guys

Garrett: you know it Luna

Tanner: then lets go the second round is about to start

Dawn: oh yeah your right lets go

the twins, Dawn, Tanner, and Yangi all head for the stands while the other three head to the duel lodge

an hour later

Mc: ok young duelists before we start the second round director Goodwin our master of cerimonies has set up a losers bracket so one lucky contestant who lost in the first round will get a chance to duel again

duel lodge

Dale:(angry) what! thats stupid

Garrett: somethings not right here

Yusei: Goodwins not the one to give second chances unless hes getting something in return

Garrett: this could be a problem

duel field

Mc: now for the lucky duelist to participate. its our favorite green haired girl its Luna

in the stands a light shines down on Luna

fans: Luna Luna Luna Luna

Leo: wow this is awsome i get another chance to duel

Yangi: im affriad the jig is up Leo they want your sister

Luna: no i cant duel

Dawn: but why not Luna

Leo: oh no not this stuff again

Tanner: whats wrong Leo

Leo: she claims that she can hear duel spirits but i just think she's affraid to lose

Tanner: i dont know Leo i have seen alot of crazy things

Luna: its true i get this weird feeling everytime i duel

Dawn: well if you dont want to then we'll have Leo duel for you again

Leo: yeah i like that plan lets go with that

Luna: no ill do it(she walks down to the field)

Dawn: guys i got a bad feeling about this

duel lodge

Dale: hey guys check this out

Yusei: Luna's dueling

Garrett: whos her opponet

with Goodwin

Lazar: so Luna's dueling again. we got the right one this time right

Goodwin: yes Lazar thats Luna

Jack walks in

Jack: so whats the status on the signers Goodwin

Goodwin: well Jack theres two we know about for sure

Jack: me and who else. is it Yusei or Garrett

Goodwin: no we havent confirmed if Yusei or Garrett have marks yet

Lazar: the other signer is miss Akiza

Jack: she's a signer!

Goodwin: thats right Jack she is

Jack: you know Goodwin its going to either be Yusei or Garrett that wins this tournament right

Goodwin: that may be Jack but right now it is cruisal that we find the remaining four signers for the good of this city

Jack: so why do you think the little girls a signer Goodwin i saw her brother duel and hes not half bad

Goodwin: because Jack years ago she claimed that she could hear and see duel spirits. so she was taken to a special place to test that claim. then one day during one of her duels she fell into a coma. and strangly enough her brother was the only one that beilived she would awake and then she did only a month later.

Jack: that sounds like quite the fairy tale if you ask me

Goodwin: but when she woke up she said she was not asleep but in the duel monster's spirit world

Jack: yeah and im a blue eyes white dragon this is ridiculous

Lazar: we have reason to beilive she was telling the truth Jack. because for example she knew of the ancient star legend and more information about the people of the stars

Goodwin: unfortunley her memory began to fade and now she remembers nothing of that land

Jack: ok then whatever

duel field

Mc: and for opponet the Professor. hes got a deegre in hypnology, physcology, and dueology

in the stands

Leo: i dont like this that guy looks really creepy

Dawn: i have the same feeling Leo this guy is definatly a few tocos short of a fiesta

duel field

Professor: hello dear Luna

Luna: umm hi

Professor: the first move is yours

Luna: whatever(draws a card) i summon sunny pixie in def mode(1/400/300) and end my turn

Professor: than on my turn(draws a card) i summon Symmetry Rorschach(3/1200/1200) now look into this creature and tell me what you see

Luna: 'oh no this monster wont let me concentrate'

Professor: look hard try to remember past memories and tell me what you see

Luna: but im affraid

duel lodge

Garrett:(watching the duel)

Yusei:(watching the duel)

Dale: hey guys ill be back in awhile tell me how this duel plays out

Garrett: 10-4 good buddy

Dale leaves

in the stands

Leo: whats this guy doing to Luna

Dawn: i dont know its like she's hypnotized

duel field

Professor: look into your fears you must try to conqure them now i attack with my monster

Luna: ahhhhh

Professor: now when my monster destroyed yours his ability activated and you must now reveal the top card of your deck

Luna:(shows him the top card)

Professor: ah kuribon i place 2 cards facedown and end my turn

Luna: then i go(draws a card) and i summon out kuribon in atk mode(1/300/100)

Professor: then i activate my trap card light from the depth

a bright light flashes

Luna:(gasps)

in the stands

Leo:(hypnotized)

Dawn:(hypnotized)

Tanner: oh man Luna's in trouble now

Yangi: yeah but what can we do

duel field

Professor: now you must send the next five cards of your deck to the graveyard and then play the sixth card or suffer 2000 points of damage

Luna:(hypnotized) ok Professor

Professor: now count them off with me 1

Luna:(sends card to the graveyard)

Professor: 2

Luna:(sends card to the graveyard)

Professor: 3

Luna:(sends card to the graveyard)

Professor: 4

Luna:(sends card to the graveyard)

Professor: 5

Luna:(sends card to the graveyard)

Professor: and now the sixth one

Luna:(shows him the card)

Professor: ahh the ancient forest field spell. now all monsters are switched to atk mode and nobody can summon any monsters into def mode plus if you atk then your monster is destroyed

Luna:(activates the field spell)

Professor: now its my turn(draws a card)

Luna's arm glows bright red

in the spirit world

Luna: huh where am i

Voice: Luna

Luna: huh who are you

Voice: Luna you've finally returned to fufill your promise

Luna: what promise

in the stands

Yangi: uhh Leo Dawn are you still in there

Leo:(hypontized)

Dawn:(hypnotized)

Tanner: its like there completly hypnotized

Dawn: uhhh(she passes out)

Yangi: whoa Dawn are you ok

Tanner: nope im affraid shes out cold

Yangi: what is going on

duel lodge

Garrett:(feels a pulse of pain in his arm) urg

Yusei: whats wrong

Garrett: somethings not right Yusei get down to Luna now

Yusei: alright

they both run out

in the spirit world

Voice: you promised that you would protect this world

Luna: but i dont know if i can i dont remember

Voice: its ok you will have help

Luna: who

Voice: here she comes now

Dawn appears

Luna: Dawn?

Dawn: Luna whats going on where are we

Luna: i think were in the duel monsters spirit world

Voice: that is correct but this place is in danger an evil pressence is trying to gain access to this place

kuribon appears

Luna: its kuribon

Dawn: yup it is

duel field

Professor: i sacrifice my roarshock to summon edo the supreme magical force(6/2200/0) now when this monster is destroyed it comes right back but unfortunely i cant have any more monsters on my side of the field next i activate gishult trap now kuribon loses its effect and all of its atk points

Luna:(0)

in the spirit world the trap forms around kuribon

Luna: oh no kuribon

Dawn: Luna look

edo appears

Luna: ahhhhh

Dawn: Luna its ok(hugs her)

Luna: no you cant hurt me here this is a safe place

Voice: watch out that thing is evil

duel field

Professor: now i equip kuribon with immortal homeostasis now he cant be destroyed in battle plus you lose 300 points every time your turn comes around now i attack you with edo

Luna:(LP1800)

Professor: now because of the field spell hes destroyed but then he comes back(6/2200/0) i end my turn

Luna: i go(draws a card)

Professor: and now you lose 300 points

Luna:(LP1500) and i summon sunlight unicorn in atk mode(4/1800/1000) now i activate the spell horn of the unicorn to give my monster 700 more atk points(2500)

in the spirit world sunlight unicorn appears

Luna: sunlight unicorn!

Dawn: 'this must be how the duel is going in the real world' Luna sunlight unicorn is going to protect us

duel field

Luna: now i atk you with my unicorn

Professor:(LP3700) what how is she able to fight back

Yusei appears at the duel field

Yusei: man whats wrong with Luna its like shes complety hypnotized her eyes are so distant its gotta be this professor freak

in the stands

Garrett: guys whats going on up here

Tanner: were not sure its as if Leo's been hypnotized and Dawn just passed out for no reason

Garrett: i see(walks over to Dawn) come on Dawn you gotta wake up

in the spirit world sunlight unicorn attacks edo and both monsters are destoryed but edo returns

Luna: ahhhh

Dawn: man is there anyway to get rid of this thing

duel field

Professor: no matter i will still find a way to get to the spirit world

Luna: now since horn of the unicorn was sent to the graveyard it goes back to the top of my deck now i activate the spell card emergency assistance to bring back sunlight unicorn(4/1800/1000) now for its effect i can look at the top card of my deck and if its a spell card i can play it so i play horn of the unicorn(2500) now i place two cards facedown and end my turn

in spirit world sunlight unicorn returns

Luna: sunlight unicorn your back

Dawn: thats a relief

then edo roars

Dawn: uhh Luna we might want to run

Luna: yeah but where

Voice: Luna use your sunlight unicorn to escape

Luna: good idea hop on Dawn

Dawn: ok

they ride off on sunlight unicorn

Luna: what happened here its so dark and full of sorrow

Voice: thats because an evil force is attacking us and destroying the spirit world

Luna: then what do we do

Voice: dont you remember when you were little you came here once and we all had a good time and played together. it was then that you made your promise to protect this relem

Dawn: but then something happened right

Voice: yes Luna was sent back to the human world due to her brother being able to call out to her and after she left i was captured and then sealed away in this granite prison thats when the spirit world began to crumble

Luna: i remember now your the ancient fairy dragon right

AFD: yes thats right Luna

Dawn: its nice to meet you AFD

Leo: Luna Luna

Luna: Leo is that you

Leo: yes its me

in the stands

Leo:(passes out)

Tanner: oh no not you too

Yangi: lets take him to the first aid station

Garrett: good idea. you guys go ill stay here with Dawn

Tanner:(nods)

they take Leo away

Garrett: 'man i hope everybody is ok'

in the spirit world

Luna: Leo you have to help me and Dawn. get us outta here

Leo: no Luna i cant

Luna: why not

AFD: your brothers spirit has not fully reached here witch means if you dont deafeat this foe then your brothers spirit will be lost forever

Dawn: thats horrible

Leo: Luna you have to keep fighting. you have to protect this world, ill protect you so you can protect them

Luna: alright ill do it

Dawn: yeah and ill help out to

Luna: alright then lets do this

duel field

Professor: finally i found the way in take me to the spirit world Luna(a bright light flashes and he becomes distant as well)

Yusei: something big is happening there bodies might be here but there spirits are somewhere else

in the spirit world

Professor: i cant beilive i finally left my body behind i have reached the spirit world

Luna: no you cant be here your not welcome

Dawn: yeah get out now

Professor: i dont think so i've devoted my whole life to finding this place and now that i have i shall destroy it and make it my own(he destroys some of the trees around the area)

Luna: no i promised to protect this world and thats just what im going to do lets finish this duel

Professor: fine by me its my turn(draws a card)

Luna: and i activate my trap pixie ring so now you cant atk kuribon hes safe

Dawn: yeah good move Luna

Professor: fine then i activate the spell card wave of ill intent now when my monster is destroyed you lose 300 LPs and i also activate this my prized spirit contamination spell so when edo is destroyed i can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field now i atk your unicorn with edo

Luna: but why

Professor(LP3400) now my two spell cards activate so you lose LPs and your pixie ring trap card

Luna: ahhhh(LP1200)

Dawn: oh no Luna!

Professor i end my turn so now edo rerurns to the field(6/2200/0)

Luna: then its my turn(draws a card)

Professor: and you lose 300LPs thanks to immotal homeostasis

Luna: ahhh(LP900) i place 1 card facedown and activate healing winch so i can regain 300 LPs for each of my facedowns(LP1500) now i end my turn

Professor: then its my turn now(draws a card) and i attack you with edo end this duel

Luna: i activate fairy wind so now all face-up spell and traps are destroyed and we each take 400 points of damage for each of them(LP300)

Professor: urg(LP2200) im still attacking you

Luna: now i use kuribons ability to negate your attack and put him back in my hand

Professor: urg

Luna: now you gain LP equal to your monsters atk points

Professor:(laughs)(LP4400)

then the stone form of Acient Fairy Dragon grabs the Professor

Dawn: oh no Luna AFD is going to crush him do something

Luna: i actiavte obrone prank this card reverses kuribon's effect and damages both of us

Professor: nooooooo(LP0)

he blows away

Luna: ahhhhh(LP0)

Dawn: ahhhh

they both blow away to

duel field

the Professor falls down

Professor: uhgggg

Luna: hes ok thats good(she collapes)

Yusei:(catches her, and notices her mark) she really does have a mark(he walks off while carrying her)

the infermary

Leo:(wakes up) ahhhhh what happened

Yangi: hey he woke up Tanner

Tanner: thats a relief

Leo: what happened with the duel

Mc: and the duel is over and niether player will advance on both duelists have lost

Leo: dang it. this means i cant duel anymore

in the stands

Dawn:(wakes up)(yawns) what happened

Garrett: you just sorta passed out on us are you ok

Dawn: yeah i just had the strangest dream i was in the duel monsters spirit world

Garrett: that was no dream Dawn

Dawn: it wasnt

Garrett: nope because Luna was there 2 right

Dawn: yeah she was

Garrett: then it was real your connected to the spirit world through just like Luna is

Dawn:(latches onto Garrett and starts to cry) i was so scared Garrett

Garrett:(comforts her) its ok its ok

with Goodwin

Jack: so she is a signer

Goodwin: thats right Jack she is

Lazar:(smirks) thats 3 down only 3 to go

duel field

Luna:(jumps out of Yusei's arms) i walk on my own you know

Yusei:(smiles) welcome back

they both walk off

end of chapter

theres chapter six so ill see next time remember to review and to check out arrowhead129's channel see ya later


	7. Friends Till the End

well heres chapter 7

Disclaimer: i still dont own anything excepts my original characters also a new character will be introduced in this chapter

in the stands

Dawn: hey look Luna's ok

Garrett: thats good

Tanner and Yangi return with Leo

Garrett: hey Leo how are you feeling

Leo: a lot better i saw that Luna lost

Dawn: yeah but she did good though

Tanner: yup that was a nicely played duel

Luna: why thank you Tanner

Luna walks up to them

Yangi: hey Luna how you feeling

Luna: fine Yusei helped me out

Yusei: it was nothing Garrett you better go get ready for duel with Dale

Garrett: Yusei while im dueling i want you to stay up here and keep an eye on everybody

Yusei: no problem buddy

Garrett: thanks

Dawn: good luck against Dale Garrett

Luna: yeah go for Garrett

Leo: beat him in one move just like you did to Trudge

Garrett: sorry Leo but Dales too good of a duelist for my to beat in one move

Yusei: just do your best and you'll be fine

Garrett: alright guys im heading down oh yeah you might want to get some sunglasses(smirks)

Garrett leaves

Tanner: sunglasses?

Dawn: trust me Tanner theres going to be some fireworks

Yusei: 'lets just hope thats all there is'

Mc: ok duel fans its finally time to start the second round its the sultin of scrap iron Garrett Hughes up against the mushroom majesty Dale Williams who will be victorious

in the duel garage

Garrett: 'the duels about to begin wheres Dale'

Dale rides in on his runner

Dale: did you miss me

Garrett: yeah where were you, you missed Luna's duel

Dale: actually no i didn't

Garrett: ok then where did you go

Dale: over to May's house why

Garrett:(sweatdrops) of course you did

Dale: well yeah i told her i was in the tournament so she should come and watch me duel

Garrett:(smirks) just so you know your going to lose this duel buddy

Dale:(smirks) yeah we'll just see about that pal

Mc: and here they come

Garrett and Dale ride out onto the duel track

Mc: lets get this duel started it should be a good one

in the stands

Dawn: go Garrett run right over him

Luna/Leo: yeah go

Tanner: here we go guys

Yusei: yup round two

Yangi: whos gonna win

on the other side of the stands

May: yeah go Dale win this you can beat Garrett i know you can

May is an eighteen year old girl who has a crush on Dale but just wont admit it to any one. she also has brown hair about the same lenght as Dawn's and blue eyes

in the stands with the group

Dawn: oh my god is that May

she runs over to her

Dawn: hey May

May:(gasps) Dawn hey

Dawn: its been awhile

May: ill say

with Goodwin

Jack: so now Garrett's dueling Dale

Goodwin: and with this duel we'll know for sure if Garrett is a signer or not

Jack: well theres no doubt he'll win this duel

Lazar: we'll see wont we

duel track

Dale: alright buddy this is the duel we've been waiting for give me your best shot

Garrett: you want my best then you got it

Dale: just remember one thing

Garrett: no matter the result

Dale/Garrett: were friends till the end

Dale: ill start things off(draws a card) and i summon luigi in atk mode(3/1500/1200) and thats all for me

Garrett: then its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 1

speed counters d 1

Garrett: and i summon cosmic compass in def mode(1/100/300) and now i get 1 compass token for every single monster on your side of the feild(1/0/0) now i end with a facedown its back to you my friend

in the stands

Dawn: wow Garrett's got a strong defence set up

May: he duels with his heart doesnt he

Dawn: definately and so does Dale

May: thats what makes them such a good team right

Dawn: yup but right now Dale's going down

May: i could say the same thing for Garrett

duel track

Dale: its my draw(draws a card)

speed counters g 2

speed counters d 2

Dale: and i summon my goomba in def mode(2/100/300) now i play 1 card facedown and i atk your token with luigi

Garrett: urg you saw my plan to synchro summon and stopped it perfectly great move Dale

Dale: thanks i end my turn

Garrett: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 3

speed counters d 3

Garrett: and since you stopped my plan i guess ill have to improvize i summon out speed warrior(2/900/400) as you all know his ability by now(1800) now i atk luigi with him

Dale: urg(LP3700) first blood as usual right buddy

Garrett: i try, i end my turn(900)

Dale: i draw(draws a card)

speed counters g 4

speed counters d 4

Dale: i activate my trap plumbers revenge to bring back luigi(3/1500/1200) now ill sacrifice him to summon out dk(6/2400/1000) and with the effect of piercing damage your cosmic compass is a gonner i attack

Garrett: urggg(LP1900)

Dale: im finished take that

Garrett: i will(draws a card)

speed counters g 5

speed counters d 5

Garrett: i summon out junk synchron(3/1300/500) and now cosmic compass returns to the feild(1/100/300) now i activate the speed spell summon speeder to summon level eater(1/600/0) now i tune all my monsters together to synchro summon the junk archer(7/2300/2000) now for his ability i can remove your dk from play

Dale: urg

Garrett: now ill atk your goomba with my archer

Dale: and when goomba is destroyed i can then play 2 from my deck(2/100/300)x2

Garrett: then i end my turn and your dk returns to the field(6/2400/1000)

Dale: witch means its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 6

speed counters d 6

Dale: i atk you with my dk

Garrett: i activate my trap card synchro deflector to stop your atk and destroy your dk

Dale: wooooooow i end with two facedowns

Garrett: you didnt think getting to me would be easy did you

Dale: no but i didnt think it would be this hard

with Dawn and May

May: there both dueling well id say

Dawn: yup go Garrett crush Dale and win

May: go Dale beat Garrett i know you can

duel field

Garrett: back to me(draws a card)

speed counters g 7

speed counters d 7

Garrett: i summon changer synchron(1/0/0) and now i synchro summon my ultimate monster stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

with Goodwin

Jack: there it is

Goodwin: yes Garrett's stardust dragon

Lazar: very impressive indeed

duel track

Garrett: and now the effect of changer synchron activates and your goomba switches into atk mode

Dale: utoh

Garrett: ok stardust dragon attack with cosmic flare

Dale: i activate negate attack

Garrett: i end my turn with a facedown

Dale: its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 8

speed counters d 8

Dale: i sacrifice both my goombas to summon forth my petey pirahana(7/2700/2200) now i atk your dragon

Garrett: ahh(LP1700) i activate reinforce truth to summon out fortress warrior(2/600/1200)

Dale: petey's ability gives me 1 tuner token now that hes deatroyed a monster in battle(1/0/2000) so now i synchro summon my mushroom dragon(8/2800/2000) thats it for me

Garrett: my go(draws a card)

speed counters g 9

speed counters d 9

Garrett: i discard shield warrior to summon quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) and now i bring back level eater(4)(1/600/0) now my three monsters tune together to synchro summon nitro warrior(7/2800/1800) now i play the speed spell power reactor so now nitro warrior gains 1000 atk points(3800) but is destroyed at the end of the turn and thanks to his ability he gains an additional 1000 atk points(4800) now i attack with him

Dale: i activate the trap card kingdom concers so now my monster wont be destroyed in battle

Garrett: that may be but your still taking damage now attack

Dale: ahhhhh(LP1700)

Garrett: now ill use level eaters ability to bring him back in def mode(6)(1/600/0) then ill end with a facedown

Dale: now your monster is destroyed

Garrett:(smiles and looks at Dawn) just go buddy

in the stands

May: ha looks like Dale has this duel in the bag

Dawn:(smiles and looks back at Garrett) oh i wouldnt count Garrett out yet hes got a plan(waves to him)

duel track

Garrett:(nods head at Dawn) you going or not

Dale: i dont know what your planning but your not beating my this time its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 10

speed counters d 10

Dale: i attack with mushroom dragon

Garrett: i remove shield warrior in my graveyard from play in order to keep level eater alive

Dale: fine then ill remove 4 speed counters to activate the speed spell sonic buster

speed counters g 10

speed counters d 6

Dale: so now you take damage equal to half of my dragons atk points

Garrett: ahhh(LP300)

Dale: i end my turn so now its yours

Garrett: then ill make it count(draws a card)

speed counters g 11

speed counters d 7

with Goodwin

Lazar: looks like Garrett is going to lose this duel i guess hes not a signer after all

Goodwin: do not under estimate Garrett Lazar for you see he defeated my son in a turbo duel around the same time Yusei defeated Jack

Lazar: WHAT! he deafeated James

Goodwin: he did

Jack: i've seen him duel in the satelite as well and i know he can win this duel if not this tournament so i suggest you just shut up and watch this match

in the stands

Tanner: do you think this over Yusei

Yusei: not by a long shot Tanner i've seen Garrett get out of worst situations than this before

Luna/Leo: go Garrett win this duel

with Dawn and May

May: heh wheres your plan now Dawn

Dawn: just keep watching May you'll see

duel track

Garrett: i activate my facedown card call of the haunted

Dale: if thats your trump card then im affraid you failed because i stop it with my dragons ability

Garrett: thats just what i was hoping for

Dale: what!

Garrett: now im free to activate this speed spell doom ray to inflict 700 points of damage to you because i have more speed counters

Dale: urg(LP1000) that was definatly different Garrett ill give you that

Garrett: next up im activating the speed spell monster reborn

speed counters g 1

speed counters d 7

Dale: what you have it

Garrett: thats right and with it im bringing back stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

Dale: so what is that all

Garrett: nope i still have 1 more speed spell to play and because i've already played 2 this turn it wont cost me anything go angel baton

Dale: your looking for something arent you

Garrett: thats right Dale and if i cant draw it here then this duel is over...hear me my friends and lend me your support for this one last draw

with Goodwin

Jack:(arm starts glowing) urg Goodwin whats going on

Goodwin: finally

in the stands Yusei and Luna's arms start to glow

Leo: whaa what going on you guys your marks are activating

Yusei: its Garrett hes calling for us its like hes needs our help

Luna: if its our support he needs then its our support hes got go for it

Leo: yeah

Tanner: come on Garrett draw you got this

Yangi: yeah win this duel

duel lodge

Akiza:(her arm starts to glow) whats this my mark its telling me that Garrett needs my support well since he was good enough to defeat me ill give it to him

with Dawn and May

Dawn: come on Garrett draw you can do it

May: we'll see

duel track Garrett's and Dale's arms start to glow

Dale: hum its my mark whats going on

Garrett: my mark i can feel it. my friends got my back

then everybodies mark glows really bright and disappear

with Goodwin

Jack: whats this my mark its gone

Goodwin: whats going on

Lazar:(freaking out) i dont know

in the stands

Yusei: my mark its gone

Luna: mine too

duel lodge

Akiza: my mark its gone

duel track

Dale: hey what gives my mark it disappeared

Garrett: this is strange it just vanished

then the full seal of the crimson dragon appears on Garretts back

with Goodwin

Jack: Goodwin look at Garrett's back

Goodwin: thats the full seal of the crimson dragon

Lazar: the what

Jack: whats it doing on Garrett though

Goodwin: i wish i knew Jack i wish i knew

in the stands

Yusei: whoa

Luna: what is that

Yangi: thats the full seal of the crimson dragon

Tanner: that must mean Garrett has its power

Leo: well if thats the case then i think Dale's in trouble

with Dawn and May

Dawn: what is that i've never seen that mark before

May: whats going on Dawn

Dawn: ill explain it after this duel is over

May: girl you'd better

duel track

Dale: ok Garrett what is that

Garrett: its the support of the crimson dragon its lending my its power for this one last draw witch means your finished Dale

Garretts back glows brighter and the top card of his deck starts to glow

Dale: whoa man whats going on here

Garrett:(draws a card) your defeat cus i just drew the card thats going to end this duel i discard quilbolt hedgehog with angel batons effect so now im free to summon out majestic dragon(1/0/0)

Dale: oh no not him again

with Dawn

Dawn: game over May

May: how

duel track

Garrett: now i tune level eater with stardust dragon and majestic dragon to synchro summon the majestic star dragon(10/3800/3000)

Mc: unbeilivable thats the beautifulest dragon i've ever seen in my life and this is no exhageration just look at those attack points

with Goodwin

Goodwin:(shocked) can it be

JacK: can it be what Goodwin

in the stands

Luna: whoa its so beautiful

Leo: and powerful too

Yusei: majestic star dragon

Yangi: that dragons incredible isnt it Tanner

Tanner: it sure is i've never seen anything like it before wow

Yusei: Garretts never played that card before either

with Dawn and May

May: wooooow thats the prettiest dragon i've seen in my life

Dawn: yeah and with it Garrett's going to win

duel track

Garrett: im sorry to do this Dale but majestic star dragon attack mushroom dragon and end this duel with star shine shread

Dale: ahhhhhhh(LP0)

Dale crashes his duel runner

the dragon seal disappears and all the signers get there marks back but they disappear too

Mc: and its over with his powerful new dragon Garrett has defeated the mushroom majesty Dale and has advanced to the finals

fans scream and cheer

with Goodwin

Jack: Goodwin what was that dragon

Goodwin: that was a servent of the crimson dragon how Garrett was able to summon it i do not know

Jack: so Garrett's a signer after all

Goodwin: yes and a power one at that

Jack: so thats four now right

Goodwin: yup and only 2 more to go now

Jack: so what happens when all of the signers are gathered Goodwin

Goodwin: the crimson dragon shall be re-awakened

Jack: so is Dale one too then i saw his arm glowing

Goodwin: no he is not the fifth signer his mark only activates in certain sinarios

Lazar: hum what an interesting turn of events

Goodwin: indeed Lazar

with Dawn and May

Dawn: yeeeeees he did it he won Garrett's going to the finals

May: aww thats too bad Dale put up a good fight though

Dawn: definatly lets go congradulate them

they run off

in the stands

Yangi: he did it he won he beat Dale

Tanner: that was the most intense duel i've every seen wow

Yusei: now its my turn to duel Akiza

Leo: you'd better be careful Yusei

Yusei: dont worry Leo i know what im doing

he walks away

Luna: i've got a bad feeling about this

duel lodge

Akiza: my mark its returned to me i guess Garrett won his duel after all witch means it my turn to duel again and im up against Yusei

she walks off

duel track

Garrett:(runs over to Dale) man are you ok

Dale: yeah im fine(gets up) that was one intense duel man thanks for not holding back(shakes Garretts hand)

Garrett: no problem buddy

Yusei walks up to them

Yusei: hey guys

Garrett/Dale: Yusei!

Yusei: that was a pretty intense duel is everybody ok

Garrett: yeah were fine cant say the same for your runner though

Dale: thats no problem ill just fix it up later

Garrett:(nods)

Dale: but how do you manage to bring that monster of yours out right whenever im about to beat you

Garrett: truthfully its not even in my deck

Dale/Yusei: ITS NOT!

Garrett: its seems as though i can only draw it when im in a dire situation during a duel

Yusei: thats interesting

Dale: well you guys ponder on that while i try to fix this runner of mine up

Dale wheels his runner off

Garrett: so your up against Akiza next right

Yusei: yup and not only am i going to beat her but im going to get her on our side as well cus i've got a feeling we may need her help later on

Garrett: good idea Yus

Yusei walks off to the duel lodge

Dawn and May run up

Dawn: Garrrrretttttt(she runs full speed and jumps into Garrett's arms)

Garrett:(catches her) whoa hello Dawn

Dawn:(smiles) congradulations on the win

Garrett:(sets her down) thanks

May:(runs over) Dawn slow down

Garrett: oh hey May its been awhile

May: yup hey wheres Dale

Garrett: at his garage he had to go fix up his duel runner

May: oh ok thanks(she runs off) oh yeah congrats on the win

Garrett:(yells) thank you

Dawn:(giggles)

Garrett: come on lets head back up to the others

Dawn: ok

they head back up to the others in the stands

end chapter

there another chapter for you guys to review on see when i next update i guess


	8. Battle with the Black Rose

disclaimer: i really hate repeating myself but alas i still dont own pokemon or yugioh 5ds

Dale's garage

Dale: man Garrett you really destroyed this thing this isnt going to be easy to fix

May: need a hand

Dale:(turns around and sees May walking toward him) oh hey yeah i could use one

May:(helps with the duel runner) i saw your duel just now

Dale: oh yeah

May: yeah Dale your an incredible turbo duelist

Dale: thanks May(hugs her)

May:(giggles) welcome

Mc: alright its time for the next duel witch is Yusei Fudo from the satelite up against the black rose witch Akiza

Dale: here we go

May: the next match right

Dale:(nods)

in the stands

Tanner: here we go Akiza's dueling again

Luna: but can Yusei really beat her

Leo: hey if Garrett can beat her then Yusei can to

in the hallway of the stadium

Yusei:(leaning up against the wall)

Garrett and Dawn walk in

Dawn: hey Yusei

Yusei: hey guys

Garrett: ready for your duel Yusei

Yusei: yeah

Akiza walks in and stops in front of Yusei

Garrett:(pain flashes through his arm) urg

Dawn: Garrett what is it whats wrong(grabs his arm)

Garrett: i think that were all being united together by these marks of ours

Akiza: that simply can not be these marks are nothing but trouble so what good could come from having more of them around

Yusei: you ready to duel Akiza

Akiza: yes i am Yusei but dont expect for me to lose

then Lazar walks in

Lazar: miss Akiza director Goodwin would like to have a word with you

Garrett: and what are you her babysitter

Lazar:(glares) is that so Mr. Hughes

then a guy with a brown trench coat and a large hat comes up to Akiza

?: you can tell the director shes not interested

Yusei:(raises eyebrow) and just who are you

Sayer: im sorry i forgot to introduce myself my name is Sayer

Garrett: is that supose to mean something to me

Sayer: wise guy huh just go and get ready for your duel Akiza

Akiza: ok Sayer

Sayer and Akiza exit

Dawn: that was strange

Yusei: somethings wrong with that Sayer guy i better be careful

Garrett: lets keep going Dawn

Dawn: ok

they leave as Yusei heads out to duel

in the stands

Dale: guys meet my close friend May

Tanner: hey

Yangi: hi

Leo: whats up

Luna: hi

May: its so very nice to meet you all but im affraid i must go now

Dale: oh ok well have a safe trip back

May leaves

Garrett and Dawn come in

Dawn: did we miss anything important

Tanner: nope the duels just getting started

Garrett: any luck with your runner Dale

Dale: oh yeah i got it all fixed up

Leo: Garrett that last duel of yours was awsome

Yangi: yeah nicly played Garrett

Garrett: thanks guys 'unfortunatly theres another power at play here i know it'

duel field

Yusei: ready when you are Akiza

Akiza: then lets duel

Yusei: you first

Akiza: how sweet my draw(draws a card) and i summon wall of ivy in def mode(3/300/1200) next i play a facedown your turn

Yusei: then im going(draws a card) and i summon speed warrior in atk mode(2/900/400) now his points are doubled(1800) now i atk with him

Akiza: because you destroyed wall of ivy in battle you now get one ivy token in def mode

Yusei(1/0/0) this cant be good i end my turn

Akiza: then i go(draws a card) and i activate the trap cursed ivy to bring back wall of ivy(3/300/1200) i end with that done

Yusei: then its my turn(draws a card) and i sacrifice speed warrior so i can play turret warrior(5/1200/2000) and thanks to his ability he gets all of speed warriors atk points(2100) now i attack your wall of ivy again

Akiza: and now you get another ivy token

Yusei:(1/0/0)

Akiza: and because you sent cursed ivy to the graveyard you now get 2 more ivy tokens

Yusei:(1/0/0)x2 man these things are growing out of control

in the stands

Dale: utoh Yusei's in trouble now

Garrett: yup because when those little sprouts are destroyed he takes 300 points of damage

Leo: oh no Yusei!

Luna: be careful Yusei!

Dawn: no need to worry guys he'll be fine right(sits on Garretts lap)

Garrett:(holds her) right

Tanner: lets just hope so

Yangi:(sighs)

duel field

Yusei: its your turn now Akiza

Akiza: i go(draws a card) and i activate the spell card seed of deception to summon dark verger(2/0/1000) now i sacrifice him to summon out rose tentacles(6/2200/1200) and this card gets extra attacks for each plant monster on your side of the field and to make things better you lose 300 life points everytime my monster destroys a plant monster

Yusei: great

in the stands

Dale: well this isnt good

Garrett: hang tough Yusei(lets Dawn sit in her own seat)

Dawn: man now hes really in trouble

duel field

Akiza: now attack turret warrior with rose retalation

Yusei: ahhhhh(LP3900)

Akiza: now i attack again

Yusei: ahhhh(LP3300)

a tentacle wraps around Yusei's left arm

Akiza: now i attack again heres number 3

Yusei: ahhhh(LP2700)

a tentacle wraps around his legs

Akiza: and again

Yusei: ahhh(LP2100)

a tentacle wraps around his right arm

Akiza: and now one more time

Yusei: ahhhh(LP1500)

a tentacle wraps around Yusei's body and lifts him up into the air

Akiza: look at you up there nobody can help you and nobody wants to. now you know how it feels to be me in this cruel cold world

in the stands

everybody: Yusei no!

Garrett: hes needs help im going down there

he runs down there

Dawn: be careful Garrett

Dale: dont worry Dawn he knows what hes doing

Dawn: i hope so Dale

duel field

Garrett: Yusei are you ok

Yusei: 'its Garrett whats he doing here...wait a minute thats it. i can use Garrett to get to Akiza' yeah im ok Garrett

Garrett: Akiza why are you doing this to Yusei

Akiza: because hes just another obsticle in my way

Garrett: you got it all wrong hes just trying to be your friend

Akiza: friend?

Garrett: yes your friend i can be 2 if you would just let me

Akiza: i dont need friends

Yusei: i finally figured it out Akiza what makes you tick

Akiza: oh really

Yusei: yeah your upset because of the way people treat you so you hurt other people to make yourself feel better you enjoy other people's pain you like the way it makes them feel. the way it makes you feel

Akiza: thats right Yusei

Garrett: but why Akiza

Akiza: and for the rest of this duel i really plan on enjoying myself and Garrett

Garrett: yeah?

Akiza: your going to share in on Yusei's pain

Garrett: WHAT!

the tentacles drop Yusei on top of Garrett

Garrett/Yusei: urg

they both get up slowly

Garrett: Yusei are you ok

Yusei: yeah, listen Akiza i understand that you were mistreated in the past but retalateing isnt going solve anything in fact its only going to make things worse

Garrett: Yusei's right Akiza you have to let go of the past and focus on the present

Yusei: and it can all start by being our friend

Akiza: im not listening to you guys

Yusei: then ill make you listen by summoning shield warrior in def(3/800/1600) and by placing 2 cards face down its your move now

Akiza: its my draw now(draws a card) and i activate ivy shackles so now i can turn your warrior into a plant type monster witch means i get two attacks this turn

Yusei: utoh thats not good

Akiza: now i attack you

Yusei: ahhhhh(LP1200)

Akiza: and dont forget Garrett gets hurt too

Garrett gets slapped by the tentacle

Garrett: ahhhhhhhh

in the stands

Dawn: noooooo GARRETT!

Dale: Dawn relax he'll be fine

Dawn: no he's getting hurt(starts to cry)

Leo: come on guys

Luna: you have to open Akiza's heart or this whole stadium is going to be destroyed

duel field

Akiza: now i attack you directly with rose tentacles

Garrett: do something Yusei or were both in trouble

Yusei: i activate card defence so now by discarding a card and drawing a new one i can cancel out your attack

Garrett: yeah thats it Yus

Akiza: fine then i end my turn

Yusei: witch means its my turn(draws a card)

Garrett: come on Yusei

Yusei: listen Akiza you need to forget about the past and focus on the present and be our friend like Garrett said

Akiza: but people dont like me Yusei all i do is cause destruction to everywhere i go

Yusei: do you think people like'd it when they saw me here or Garrett or Dale for that matter

Garrett: Akiza we grew up in the satelite where you need friends to survive

Akiza: i already told you its impossible for me to have friends because of my powers

Yusei: we know you have powers but you need to not worry about them

Akiza: just go Yusei

Yusei: very well then i summon junk synchron(3/1300/500) and now speed warrior returns(2/900/400) next i synchro summon junk warrior(5/2300/1300) next i activate junk barrage so when your monster is destroyed you take damage equal to half your monsters atk points now i atk your rose tentacles

Akiza: ahh(LP3900)

Yusei: now you take extra damage from junk barage

Akiza: urhg(LP2800)

in the stands

Tanner: yeah thata way Yusei

Leo: awsome move

Dawn: go guys please win(wipes away her tears)

duel field

Yusei: its your turn now Akiza

Akiza: then i go(draws a card)

Garrett: Akiza you have to listen to us about having friends it really is worth it

Akiza: i already told you thats impossible because of this mark

Yusei: your not the only one with this mark Akiza

Akiza: wha

Yusei: i have this mark too and so does Garrett

Akiza: yeah i remember. it was you guys that dueled me back in the damion area thats when Garrett beat me

Garrett: thats right Akiza and do you know why i beat you

Akiza: why

Garrett: beacause i wouldn't give up, my desire to save Dawn is what drove me to win that duel Akiza, my friends mean the world to me and without them i would be nothing

Akiza: ill admit thats sweet but i just cant have friends not with my powers and the way my parents treated me it can never happen

Yusei: you should be lucky you even have parents

Garrett: yeah neither me or Yusei even had parents to begin with

the whole stadium gasps

in the stands

Luna: thats awful(looks at the ground)

Leo: thats so sad(looks at the ground)

Dawn: that must be so hard on them(looks at the ground)

duel feild

Yusei: i know it hurts Akiza but like it or not that mark is apart of you its what makes you special and me and Garrett and everybody else here are here to support you

Akiza:...(looks at the ground)

Yusei: we have to fine out what this pain wants and i think Garrett was right when he said these marks are uniting us all together because im starting to beilive him

Garrett: were here to help you Akiza

Akiza:(yells) nooooo im through with talking its my move and i summon out to the field my copy plant(1/0/0) now i again activate the effect of my ivy shackles to make junk warrior a plant type monster witch makes copy plant a level 5 monster(5) now i can bring dark verger back from the graveyard because i control a tuner monster(2/0/1000) next i synchro summon black rose dragon(7/2400/1800)

her mark activates and a windstorm hits the stadium

Garrett: ahhhh Yusei we've got to protect this stadium

Yusei: yeah i know urgghh

Akiza: now thanks to my dragons effect your monsters atk points go to zero

Yusei:(0)

Akiza: now i atk you

Yusei: i use the effect of shield warrior to prevent my monster from being destroyed

Akiza: you still take damage

Yusei: not after i activate spirit force it negates the damage and lets me put junk synchron back into my hand

the attack destroys some seats in the stands

fans: hey do you know how much those seats cost me go home you witch

Akiza: i end with 2 facedowns cards

Garrett: dont listen to them Akiza

Akiza: thats why i wear this mask it blocks out the world around me and makes it easier for me to duel

Yusei: you dont need that mask Akiza

Akiza: sorry Yusei but i've made my choice(she puts on her mask, once more becoming the Black Rose Witch

Garrett: come on Yusei show her that friends are what she really needs not destruction

Yusei: i will(draws a card) i summon junk synchron again(3/1300/500) and now speed warrior returns to the field in def mode(2/900/400) now junk warrior gets 900 more attack points(3200) now i tune junk synchron with junk warrior to synchro summon my stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

Garrett and Yusei's mark light up

with Goodwin

Jack: so Yusei is a signer after all

duel field

Garrett: yeah thats it

in the stands

Leo: now why would Yusei do that junk warrior was so much stronger

Luna: its like hes trying to say something to Akiza

duel field

Yusei: stardust dragon atk

Akiza:(LP2700) its my turn now(draws a card) i activate the spell card magical planter so by killing ivy shackles i can plant 2 more facedowns and now i activate 1 of them dark tunning to bring back a synchro monster from my graveyard like black rose dragon(7/2400/1800) and i also activate the trap card wicked reborn so by giving up 800 LPs(LP1900) i can give my dragon the ability to respon at the end of each turn so now i use its effect to destroy every card on the field

Yusei: i use stardust dragons ability to cancel yours and to destroy your dragon by sacrificing him

Akiza: then i summon phoenixian seed(1/800/0) and now ill sacrifice it to summon my phoenixian cluster amaryllis in atk mode(8/2200/0) now i atk speed warrior with my amaryliss

Yusei/Garrett: ahhhhh

Akiza: now my monster is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage

Yusei: ahhhhhh(LP400)

Garrett: arg(drops to a knee) sorry Yusei i dont think i can do much more for you just win this duel

in the stands

Dawn:(crying) nooooooo GARRETT! get up please

Dale: its ok Dawn trust me Garrett knows what hes doing hes fine plus Yusei is down there to help him out

duel field

Akiza: i end my turn so now my dragon returns in atk mode and my amaryliss in def mode(7/2400/1800)(8/2200/0)

Yusei: my dragon returns as well(8/2500/2000)

Akiza: plus i ativate overline doom so my dragon gains 1000 atk points(3400)

Yusei: then i go(draws a card)

Garrett:(in serious pain) this is Yusei your last turn make it count

Yusei: are you ok

Garrett:(stands up slowly) im fine just go

Yusei: i switch stardust dragon to def mode so i can activate prevention star this card lets me prevent 1 of your monsters from attacking and i choose your phoenixian cluster amaryllis

Akiza: i activate my trap card synchro back so now black rose dragon returns to my extra deck but then reserects again during my turn

Yusei: i end my turn with a face down card

Akiza: then i go(draws a card) witch means black rose dragon returns yet again(7/2400/1800) now with her effect i destroy every card on your side of the field and this stadium with it

Garrett:(smiles) Yusei use stardust's ability i know exactly what your facedown is

Yusei:(smiles) i figured you'd catch on i use stardust dragons ability to save this stadium

Akiza:(sobs) no shes gone black rose dragon is gone but that means i can now attack you Yusei but you still have that facedown card question is can it save you. i attack you directly with my amaryliss

Yusei: i activate cosmic blast so now you take damage equal to stardust dragons atk points you would have seen it coming if you werent hiding behind that mask

Akiza:(crying) go ahead beat me Yusei then you'll forget about me. just like all the others

Yusei: i wasnt trying to beat you i was trying to i was trying to save you

Akiza: ahh(LP0) Yusei

Akiza's mask falls off and she falls to the ground crying

Akiza: thats right Yusei the Black Rose is crying

Yusei:(runs over to her) Akiza

Sayer: thats enough i think you've caused enough damage for now Mr. Fudo

he takes Akiza away

Yusei: whats going. whats Sayer want with Akiza and why is my mark still glowing

Garrett: Yusei(walks over to him) look at all the damage that duel just caused

Yusei: i know and its all because of these marks

Garrett: we need to talk to Goodwin about this before anybody gets seriously injured

Yusei: and thats just what were going to do

Mc: its over. Yusei Fudo has managed to defeat the Black Rose and advance to the finals to face Garrett Hughes in what should be the turbo duel of the century

in the stands

Dale:(sighs) finally its over

Dawn:(tears up a little bit) there ok

Leo: Yusei won! alright!

Luna: phew that was too close

Yangi: i hear ya Luna

Tanner: now Garrett gets to face Yusei in the finals with a turbo duel

Dawn runs off

Dale: Dawn wait up

duel field

Dawn: Garrrrrettttt

Garrett: hey Dawn

Dawn:(runs into his arms) your ok

Garrett:(holds her) yup im ok and Yusei won the duel

Dawn:(starts to cry) i though you were going to die

Garrett:(comforts her) hey now they cant rid of me that easily

Dawn: im glad

Garrett:(picks her up bridal style) come on lets get you back to your seat(starts to walk up with her laying her head on his shoulder)

Yusei:(follows them)

the signer marks stop glowing but they dont vanish

Yusei: ok this is new last time this mark vanished

Garrett:(carrying Dawn) something tells me Goodwin has the anwsers

Yusei:(nods)

they walk away

with Goodwin

Jack: so now you know who 5 of the 6 signers are

Goodwin: thats right Jack only one more to go and i have a feeling they will show up soon

Lazar: well thats a relief if you know then ill ju-... wait you know!

Goodwin: yes Lazar i know who it is

Jack: then who is it Goodwin

Goodwin: i wont tell you he will be releaved when the time is right now if you'll excuse me

Goodwin walks off

Jack: 'so the final duel between Garrett and Yusei is up next i wonder who will win'(laughs)

end chapter

see ya next time boys and girls you know what to do review review review


	9. The Duel of the Century

Disclaimer: i own nothing but my original characters

in the stands

Tanner: look here they come now

Yangi: hey guys

Dale: whoa what happened is Dawn hurt

Garrett: nah she's just sleeping is all(sets her down on her seat)

Luna: guys

Leo: Yusei

Yusei: hey Leo whats up

Leo: great duel against Akiza

Yusei: thanks Leo

Luna: so are you guys dueling next right

Garrett: thats right we are for the fortune cup championship

Yusei: and its also me and Garrett's first duel against one another

Dale: oh yeah it is isnt

Garrett:(smiles) yup

Yusei:(smiles) so what do you say we give them a show Garrett

Garrett: alright Yusei, lets make this duel one for the history books

Leo: and then who ever wins gets to duel against Jack

Dale: and he will finally get what he deserves

Tanner: get down there guys or you'll miss the start of your duel

Yusei: alright Garrett shall we go

Garrett: lets duel Yusei

Yusei and Garrett walk off toward the garage

Yangi: im so excited this should be the best duel of the whole tournament

Luna: so who do you thinks going to win Dale

Dale: i honestly cant pick a side here there both extrodinary duelists i think this is anyones game

Leo: cool

Dawn wakes up

Tanner: your finally awake i see

Yangi: have a nice nap Dawn

Dawn:(yawns) what i miss

Dale: the next duel is about to start

Dawn: oh whos dueling

Leo: Garrett's dueling Yusei in the fortune cup finals

Dawn: WHAT!

Luna: this is going to be a world record duel

Dale: espesially seeing as this is there first duel against one another

Dawn: it is

Dale: yup

Leo: Dale says that anyone could win this duel

Luna: so whos side are you on Dawn

Dawn: im on Garrett's side he will win

Tanner: well that anwsers that question

Yangi:(chuckles)

Dale:(sweatdrops) you know i sometimes worry about you Dawn

duel track

Mc: here we go dueling fans it is finally time to deside who will face Jack Atlas in a turbo duel, will it be the satelites shooting star Yusei Fudo

Yusei rides out on his duel runner

Mc: or will it be his opponet; the always reliable. the great. the extrodinary. the majestic shooting star Garrett Hughes

Garrett rides out on his duel runner

Mc: both of these duelist have had very impressive victories thus far but only one will be victorious this time. riders its time to start the duel of the century

Garrett: after you Yusei

Yusei: alright then ready

Garrett: set

Yusei/Garrett: DUEL!

in the stands

Dale: here we go guys

Luna: the finals of the tournament

Leo: show this crowd whos best Garrett and Yusei

Dawn: go Garrett win this duel

with Goodwin

Goodwin: so it has finally started

Jack: yup the tournament finals and the duel that desides who im going to face next

Lazar: oh i cant wait

duel track

Garrett: alright Yusei the first moves yours

Yusei: alright then its my turn(draws a card) i summon quilbolt hedgehog in def mode(2/800/800) then i end with a facedown card

Garrett: not bad not bad(draws a card)

speed counters g 1

speed counters y 1

Garrett: i summon rapid warrior in atk mode(4/1200/400) now i attack you directly

Yusei: arg(LP2800)

in the stands

Leo: whoa what a move by Garrett

Luna: hes already managed to hurt Yusei and on his first turn too

Dale: just like Garrett to not miss a chance like that

with Goodwin

Jack: wow it looks like Yusei's going to have his work cut off for him this time

Goodwin: the same goes for Garrett, Jack

duel track

Garrett: its your move Yusei

Yusei: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 2

speed counters y 2

Yusei: i summon junk synchron(3/1300/500) next im synchro summoning junk warrior(5/2300/1300) now i atk your rapid warrior

Garrett:(LP2900)

Yusei: i place a facedown thats it for me

Garrett: then its my move(draws a card)

speed counters g 3

speed counters y 3

Garrett: i activate the speed spell angle baton so now ill draw 2 cards and then discard quilbolt hedgehog next i summon fortress warrior in def mode(2/600/1200) and then ill end with a facedown

Yusei: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 4

speed counters y 4

Yusei: i summon guantlet warrior in def mode(3/500/500) and end my turn

Garrett: then its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 5

speed counters y 5

Garrett: and i summon my junk synchron(3/1300/500) and now quillbolt hedgehog returns to the field in def mode(2/800/800) and now junk synchron tunes with fortress warrior to synchro summon junk warrior(5/2300/1300) and thanks to his ability he gets a power bonus(3100) i now play my facedown card dust tornado so i can now destroy one of your facedowns

Yusei:(laughs) you destroyed my limiter overload trap so now im allowed to summon speed warrior in def mode(2/900/400)

Garrett: i attack your junk warrior with mine

Yusei: ahg(LP2000)

Garrett: its your turn now

Yusei: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters g 6

speed counters y 6

Yusei: i summon out nitro synchron(2/300/100) and hes going to tune with guantlet warrior and speed warrior to synchro summon nitro warrior(7/2800/1800) next i activate the speed spell dash pilfer

speed counters g 6

speed counters y 2

Yusei: so quilbolt hedgehog comes over to my side of the field because hes in def mode

Garrett: grr

Yusei: now your warriors atk points return to normal

Garrett: not good(2300)

Yusei: i attack with nitro warrior

Garrett: ahhh(LP2400)

Yusei: your move

Garrett: then ill make it count(draws a card)

speed counters g 7

speed counters y 3

Garrett: 'this isnt good now im in some serious trouble...well at least this will keep me alive until next round'

Yusei: what are you planning

Garrett: this. i summon rescue warrior(4/1600/1700) and now ill use him to atk your nitro warrior

Yusei: but why

Garrett: because when hes destroyed i take no damage and then i can recover 1 monster that was mine from your side of the field

Yusei: what

Garrett: thats right so come on back quilbolt hedgehog i then my turn with a facedown card

Yusei: that was a clever move Garrett well played

Garrett: thanks Yus

Yusei: but now its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 8

speed counters y 4

Yusei: i summon rockstone warrior in atk mode(4/1800/1600) now ill atk your quilbolt hedgehog with my rockstone warrior

Garrett: ahhh

Yusei: now nitro warrior can attack you directly and end this duel

in the stands

Dawn: oh no Garrett

Leo: hes going to lose

Dale: just wait

Luna: come Garrett go

duel track

Garrett: i activate call of the haunted to bring back junk warrior(5/2300/1300)

Yusei: keep going

Garrett: ahhh(LP1900)

Yusei: great job Garrett you managed to stay alive its your turn now

Garrett: thanks Yusei(draws a card)

speed counters g 9

speed counters y 5

in the stand

Dale: see i told you it was ok

Leo: that was close

Luna: yeah ill say

Dawn: go Garrett

duel track

Garrett: 'alright lets see what i got(looks at his hand) hey you know what this just might work' its time i get back in this duel and ill start by activating the speed spell secondary synchro

speed counters g 4

speed counters y 5

Garrett: this card lets me put junk warrior back into my deck next im activating the speed spell re-tuning

speed counters g 1

speed counters y 5

Garrett: this card lets me bring back 1 tuner monster in my graveyard like junk synchron(3/1300/500) now because i have a tuner monster on my field quilbolt hedgehog comes back as well(2/800/800) next up im summoning turbo synchron(1/100/300) and now junk synchron gives quilbolt hedgehog a tune up i synchro summon junk warrior again(5/2300/1300) but hes not staying for now i tune him with turbo synchron to synchro summon turbo warrior(6/2500/2000) now i attack you nitro warrior and remember his atk points are cut in half because of turbo's special ability

Yusei:(1400) i activate defence draw to negate the damage and to draw one card

Garrett: i end my turn with a facedown your move

with Goodwin

Goodwin: this has been a great duel so far i wonder who will win

Jack: it could be either one of them

in the stands

Leo: wow Yusei sure got out of that one fast

Dale:(chuckles) its not over yet guys

Dawn: great move Garrett

duel track

Yusei: i draw(draws a card)

speed counters g 2

speed counters y 6

Yusei: i summon hyper synchron in atk mode(4/1600/1400) and now he tunes with rockstone warrior to synchro summon my stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

Yusei's mark starts to glow

Garrett: hey look its your mark

Yusei: i see that

Garrett: are you alright

Yusei: yeah im fine anyways now stardust dragon gains 800 atk points and cant be destroyed in battle anymore(3300) thanks to the speical ability of hyper synchron

Garrett: aww man thats not good

Yusei: now i attack your turbo warrior with stardust dragon

Garrett: sorry Yusei but i activate my trap synchro deflector

Yusei: then ill use stardust dragons ability to negate your trap card but ill have to sacrifice him

Garrett: witch means when he comes back he'll lose hyper synchron's perks

Yusei: not if i play a speed spell he wont go miracles rejoice

speed counters g 2

speed counters y 2

Yusei: this speed spell makes it as if the battle phase never happened so return to the field stardust dragon(8/3300/2000)

Garrett: great

Yusei: i end my turn

Garrett: its my turn then(draws a card)

speed counters g 3

speed counters y 3

Garrett: i summon dandylion in def mode(3/300/300) then i play a facedown and atk stardust dragon and once again his attack points are cut in half

Yusei: ahhh(LP1150) but hes not destroyed

the stadium takes some damage from that attack

Garrett: your turn again Yusei

in the stands

Leo: man this duel keeps on getting better and better

Luna: you got that right Leo

Dale: and its just getting started to

duel track

Yusei: its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 4

speed counters y 4

Yusei: i attack turbo warrior with stardust dragon

Garrett: ahhh(LP1100)

the stadium takes even more damage

Yusei: i place one card facedown and end my turn

Garrett: then its my draw(draws a card)

speed counters g 5

speed counters y 5

Garrett: i discard level eater to the graveyard to summon quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) now i synchro summon junk destroyer(8/2600/2500) and with effect i can now destroy your stardust dragon

Yusei: i use stardust dragons effect to save him and destroy your junk destroyer

Garrett: thats just what i was hoping for

Yusei: you were?

Garrett: thats right because now when stardust dragon returns to the field next round he wont have hyper synchron with him

Yusei: grrr your right

Garrett: and because dandylion was sent to the graveyard i now get 2 tokens to take its place(1/0/0)x2 and now im summoning debris dragon(4/1000/2000) and now i can return dandylion to the field because he has less then 500 atk points(3/300/300)and now im synchro summoning my stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

Garretts arm starts to glow as well as the other signers

in the stands

Dawn: here we go

Dale: the real battle starts here(looks at his mark)

Garrett: and now i get 2 more tokens(1/0/0)x2 now ill attack you directly with stardust dragon

Yusei: i activate scrap-iron scarecrow to block your attack

Garrett: i end my turn its back to you Yusei

Yusei(draws a card) witch means stardust dragon comes back to the field(8/2500/2000)

speed counters g 6

speed counters y 6

Yusei: i play the speed spell silver contrils to give stardust dragon 1000 more points(3500) now ill attack yours

Garrett: i activate the trap card power frame so now your attack is canceled but my dragon gains attack points till were even in them(3500)

Yusei: i activate the speed spell mystical space typoon to destroy your powerframe

speed counters g 6

speed counters y 2

Garrett: awww man(2500)

Yusei: i now end my turn witch means stardust dragon now returns to normal(2500)

Garrett: its my move(draws a card)

speed counters g 7

speed counters y 3

Garrett: i activate the speed spell vision wind to bring back fortress warrior in def mode(2/600/1200) i then end with a facedown card

Yusei:(draws a card)

speed counters g 8

speed counters y 4

Yusei: i place a card facedown and attack one of your tokens

Garrett: ok then

Yusei: i then end my turn

Garrett: back to me(draws a card)

speed counters g 9

speed counters y 5

Garrett: alright Yusei what do you say we end this duel right now

Yusei: i say bring it on

Garrett: alrighty then i activate my final speed spell speed fusion to fuse stardust dragon with fortress warrior

Yusei: your doing what!

speed counters g 5

speed counters y 5

with Goodwin

Jack: wait a second did he say fuse!

Goodwin:(confused) i have no idea Jack

in the stands

Dale: another new card i see, your so full of surprizes Garrett

Dawn: yeah win this duel

Leo/Luna: goooo

duel track

Garrett: i summon to the field dragon knight draco equiste(10/3200/2000)

Yusei: what is that

Garrett: its whats going to win me this duel Yusei

Yusei: aright then attack me i dare you

Garrett: i might or i could just activate my facedown card monster catapult by tributing one of my tokens so say goodbye to your stardust dragon

Yusei: argg because stardust dragon left the field i can now activate my last facedown card cosmic blast so it looks like i have this duel won Garrett

Garrett:(smirks) actually quite the opposite Yusei

Yusei: what do you mean

Garrett: for you see Yusei as long as my dragon knight stays in atk mode any and all direct damage is sent straight back to you

Yusei: what! no

Garrett: so therefore i win Yusei

Yusei: ahhhh(LP0)

Yusei's duel runner spins out and Garrett takes a victory lap

Mc: and its finally over Garrett Hughes has defeated Yusei Fudo he is the tournament champion

with Goodwin

Jack:(smirks) so ill be facing off against Garrett huh, well then all i can say is i couldn't have picked a better opponet myself

in the stands

Leo: is it over

Luna: yup its over alright

Dale: and Garrett has come out on top

Dawn:(bouncing up and down) yesssssssssssssss i knew Garrett could do it i knew would win

Tanner: whoa hold on there Dawn you can congradulate him when he comes up here

Dawn: i cant wait

duel track

Garrett rides up to Yusei

Garrett: hey Yusei are you ok there

Yusei: yeah im fine that was a great duel Garrett the best one i've had in a long time

Garrett: thanks Yusei same thing to you

Yusei: just look around

they look around and see that the stadium has some pieces of it blown apart

Garrett: i know our duel caused a lot of damage didnt it

Yusei: yup and i bet Goodwin knows why

Garrett: then were going to talk to him before i duel against Jack

Yusei: good idea

Garrett: then lets go

they run off after putting there runners away plus all the marks stop glowing

end of chapter

thats it folks and that was by far the best duel of the story so far but do not fret because theres more to come later see ya soon


	10. Fortune Cup Finale

Disclaimer: i still dont own anything except my original characters

in the stands

Tanner: ok here come the guys

Garrett and Yusei run up into the stands

Leo: hey guys that was an awsome duel

Luna: yeah amazing

Dawn: great job Gar(runs up and glomps him)

Garrett:(returns the hug) arg...your...skuishing...me

Dawn:(blushes) opps sorry

Yusei: guys you have to get Luna outta here

Luna: why

Garrett: because im thinking its dangerous for us signers to be close to each other just look at what the last duel caused

Yusei: Garretts right guys head straight to Blister's hideout and dont stop for anything

Yusei runs off

Leo: wheres he going

Dawn: i dont know Leo

Garrett: can we count on you guys to get outta here safely

Dale: 10-4 good buddy

Garrett: thank you

Garrett runs after Yusei

Luna: what do you suppose that was all about

Yangi: we'd better do what he says come on children follow me

Dale: here i know the way out

Dawn: then lead the way Dale

Tanner: 'you guys better be careful'

they leave

in the hallway near Goodwin's room

Garrett: come on Yusei its right down there

Yusei: then lets go

they take off full speed toward the guards

Guards: hey stop the director isnt expecting you

Garrett: sorry

Garrett kicks the guard in the stomach and he gets knocked out

Yusei: but hes got some explaining to do

Yusei knocks out the other guard

Garrett: nice jod Yusei

Yusei: yeah you to

they walk in

with Goodwin

Trudge: Mr. Goodwin sir ill have you know that i think this tournament is cursed or something i mean you saw the damage of the last duel and its my offical position to ensure everybodies safety

Goodwin: last time i checked your offical position was mall secruity

Trudge: but sir

Goodwin: but nothing im not paying anyone to think and if i was it most certainly wouldn't be you Jensin please escort officer Trudge out

Yusei and Garrett walk in

Yusei: is Jensin one of the guys guarding door cus uhh

Garrett: hes napping right now

Yusei: nice save

Garrett: no problem

Trudge: Garrett! Yusei! what are you two doing here

Yusei: before we say

Garrett: weren't you going to throw him out

Godwin:(nods)

Trudge starts to be draged out

Trudge: im going to find out whats going on here Goodwin and when i do your going to pay you here me

the door slams shut

Lazar: its a same when somebody like officer Trudge forgets his place in the world

Lazar walks away

Goodwin: what can i do for you gentlemen

Yusei: we want some anwsers Goodwin

Garrett: and im not dueling Jack until you give us them

Goodwin: what ever are you talking about Garrett

Yusei: dont play dumb with us

Garrett: what Yusei said you kidnaped our friends from the satelite and forced us to duel in this tournament and we want to know why

Jack: are you guys dence its because of this(shows Garrett and Yusei his mark)

Yusei: so you do have a mark Jack

Jack: thats right Yusei and Goodwin wants to reserect the crimson dragon so hes been trying to gather everybody with its mark

Goodwin: oh come now Jack your making me sound so devious

Jack: you used me Goodwin you needed to test us to see if we actually had marks or not and you knew that Yusei and Garrett wouldn't play your games unless they had a reason to so you kidnaped there friends to get them to duel and you got me with the old fame and fortune bit

Yusei: thats horrible

Garrett: Goodwin(angry)

Jack: Goodwin told me he would make me famous if i took Yusei's duel runner and his stardust dragon card

Yusei: why Jack why'd you do it

Jack: because Yusei i needed a way to get out of the satelite and Goodwin knew that if i did that then you would chase after me to get it back and he needed us to duel with all our passion so he created a situation where that was possible

Goodwin: thats not entirly true Jack you always said you wanted to be the best turbo duelist in the world

Jack: yeah but i wanted to earn that title and ill do it by defeating you Garrett

Garrett: im not dueling you Jack not until my friends are safe

Jack: you heard the man Goodwin they both dueled in this tournament so now you need to keep your end of the deal and release there friends

Goodwin: if that is what my champion wants then so be it

Jack: i want this duel to be legit nothing except my deck and his

Garrett: alright Jack we'll duel but on one condition you release my friends right now

Goodwin: you have my word

James: not so fast you guys

James walks in

Garrett: James!

Jack:(glares) what do you want rich boy

James:(smirks) hey Jacky

Yusei: whos James?

Goodwin: this is my son James Goodwin

James: pleased to meet you

Garrett:(glares) what do you want James

James: i've only come to return Jack's deck

Yusei: WHAT!

Garrett: wait return

James: thats right Garrett remember our last duel when you defeated me

Garrett: how could i have been so blind

Yusei: you stole Jack's deck

James: more like borrowed

Jack: you see Garrett Goodwin set up an arrangement. James would use my deck to turbo duel you in order to bring out your mark but he failed misruly

Garrett: so is that why you were harrasing Dawn in the park and why Goodwin sent me there in the first place

James: thats right Garrett i knew by doing that it would cause you to step in and try to save her and that gave me the perfect oppertunity to duel you and bring out your mark of the dragon but unfortunatly i was unable to

Yusei: so that duel you guys had it was all a set up just like mine was with Jack

Jack: thats right Yusei it was

James: kinda like how you and Dale got into the city Garrett

Garrett: WHAT!

Yusei: but how

Jack: you see guys Goodwin had already been watching us back when we use to duel in the satelite and he knew we had the potential to bear these marks

Yusei: but whats that got to do with anything

James: my father needed to test you guys so he bribed Garrett's grandfather into sneaking you and Dale into the city. and everyone knows what the penalty is for taking satelites into the city, exacution.

Garrett:(looks down in shame) so you guys killed my grandfather

James: we only did it so that i could get ahold of your stardust dragon card, afterall thats the reason i first challenged you on that day

Garrett:(flat out furious) how could you James

James: hey im just following my daddy's orders

Yusei:(angry) Goodwin you snake you used every single one of us just so you could bring out the crimson dragon

Goodwin: you dont understand the importance the dragon plays for this city Yusei

Yusei: no i understand everything, you just want more power Goodwin, and if i was Garrett i wouldn't even duel Jack in this next duel

Jack: actually Yusei, Garrett said if we released your friends then he'd duel so the match is still on, ill see you on the track Garrett

Jack and Goodwin walk away

Yusei: Garrett you cant duel against Jack you'll be playing right into Goodwin's hand

Garrett: i know Yusei but right now i dont have a choice if i dont duel Jack then i cant save our friends

Yusei: alright then, im behind you all the way

Garrett:(smiles) thanks Yusei

Garrett and Yusei walk out

James: 'good luck Garrett because you'll definately need it for the future'(laughs evily)

with Dale and the others

Dawn: are you sure about this Dale we've been walking around for awhile now

Dale: well this is the way i came in

Luna: im worried about the guys Dawn, what if something really bad happened to them

Dawn: im worried to Luna

Leo: im sure there fine but i really wanted to see Garrett wipe the floor with Jack for the title of king

Yangi: yeah but the guys want us to get to safety and i think thats the most important thing right now

Lazar walks up to them

Lazar: you werent planning on leaving were you

Tanner: and what if we were

Lazar: you know Garrett has friends back in the satelite sector and i heard that they disappeared not to long ago i really hope nothing happens to them(smirks)

Dawn: guys what do we do now

Dale: you guys go back to your seats i'll duel this clown

Luna: just be careful please

Dale: dont worry i will

Lazar: well this duel should be interesting ill start(draws a card)

Yangi: well lets head on back then

Tanner: follow me and stay close by

Luna: i dont like this

Dawn: i know im worried to kick his butt Dale

Dale:(smirks) oh i will

Leo: yes we get to see Garrett's duel after all

they head back to there seats

Lazar: i summon jester conflict in def mode(1/0/0) and then i end with a facedown card

Dale: then im up(draws a card) this shouldnt take too long i summon to the field mario in atk mode(4/1700/1500) next ill throw one card facedown and ill attack your monster

Lazar: i activate the trap card jester fool this card prevents my monster from being destroyed in battle

Dale: uhgg fine i end my turn

Lazar: then its back to me(draws a card) i summon jester lord and then i place 4 cards facedown

Dale: whoa thats your whole hand

Lazar: yup and now my lord gains 1000 for each card i have facedown

Dale: thats not good(4000)

Lazar: now my lord attack that pesky plumber

Dale: ahhh(LP1700)

Lazar: i end my turn

Dale: then mine begins(draws a card)(smirks) its time to end this

Lazar: WHAT! theres no way you can beat me this turn

Dale: just watch and learn. ill start by activatng the 1-up spell card to bring mario back to the field(4/1700/1500) next ill activate the polymerization spell card to fuse mario with the luigi in my hand to summon the mario bros(6/2500/2200) now ill activate the spell card attack/defend relation. witch lets me switch your jester conflict into attack mode because he has the same attack points as defence points

Lazar: OH NO!

Dale: now i activate my facedown card warp pipe to warp your 4 facedowns right to the graveyard

Lazar: NOOO!

Dale: now your monster's attack points go back to zero(0) witch means i can attack with my monster

Lazar: ahh(LP1500) im not dead yet

Dale: did i mention my monster can attack twice each turn

Lazar: IT WHAT!

Dale: now then let him have it

Lazar: ahhhh(LP0)

Dale: so long clown face

Dale runs off

in Garrett's garage

Garrett: well Yusei here we go the final duel of this tournament

Yusei: yup and i want you to use this card(hands Garrett a card)

Garrett: hyper synchron. this is card you almost beat me with

Yusei: thats right and i think it will help you take down Jack

Garrett: thanks Yusei

Dale runs in

Dale: guys wait up

Yusei: Dale?

Garrett: werent you suppose to get outta here Dale and where are the others

Dale: dont worry Garrett there back in there seats Lazar threatened us into staying

Yusei: then Goodwin really is trying to re-awaken the crimson dragon

Dale: well in that case we had better be careful

Garrett: and it all starts with this duel

Dale: come on Garrett bring Jack to his knees for me

Garrett: count on it buddy

Garrett rides off

Dale: so how was your talk with Goodwin Yusei

Yusei: well

Yusei explains everything

Dale: aww man thats gotta be tough on you guys espeically Garrett

Yusei: Goodwin's been using us all since the beginning and now its time for us to fight back

duel track

Mc: and here comes Garrett Hughes can he take down the master of faster himself Jack Atlas

Jack: well i think its about time we find out

Jack rides out

Mc: and there he is folks the king of turbo duels Jack Atlas

Jack: you ready to duel Garrett

Garrett: listen Jack i dont think its a good idea to duel we'll just be walking right into Goodwins trap

Jack: your not affraid to duel are you

Garrett: you know me Jack and you know im not affraid of any challenge

Jack: then lets duel Garrett besides i want to see the look on Goodwins face when i use the power of the crimson dragon for myself

Garrett:(sighs) were gonna regret this Jack

Jack: whatever are you ready Garrett

Garrett: yeah Jack im ready

Jack: alright then

Garrett: here we go

Jack/Garrett: lets ride!

Mc: and there off who will win the title of king of turbo duels lets find out

in the stands

Tanner: here we go the final duel

Leo: its finally starting

Dawn: go Garrett kick his butt

Luna: yeah go for it

with Goodwin

Lazar: finally its time

Goodwin: the crimson dragon will be ours soon

duel track

Garrett: alright Jack im going first(draws a card) and im summoning shield wing in def mode(2/900/0) and then i end with 2 cards facedown its your move now

Jack: alright then(draws a card)

speed counters g 1

speed counters j 1

Jack: and i summon twin sword maruder in atk mode(4/1600/1200) now i attack with him

Garrett: arg(LP3300) man this is loooking just like my duel with James

Jack: yeah well this one will have a different outcome now i attack again

Garrett: ahhh(LP2600)

JacK: and i end my first turn with a facedown card

Garrett: then its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 2

speed counters j 2

Garrett: i summon out junk synchron(3/1300/500)and now im synchro summoning junk warrior(5/2300/1300) now attack that maruader

Jack: argg(LP3300)

Garrett: now i activate the trap synchro blast and because i attacked with a synchro monster you get slammed with 500 points of damage

Jack:(LP2800) then its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters j 3

speed counters g 3

Jack: i summon to the field dark tinker(3/1000/1300) and next i activate powerful rebirth to bring back my monster with an extra level(5/1700/1200) now i synchro summon my red dragon archfiend(8/3000/2000) and ill attack with him

Garrett: ahhh(LP1900)

Jack: ill end with 3 cards face down back to you Garrett

Garrett: then its my draw(draws a card)

speed counters g 4

speed counters j 4

Garrett: 'hyper synchron huh this ones for you Yusei' i activate my trap card desending lost star now junk warrior returns to the field in def mode but with a power downage(4/2300/0) next i summon hyper synchron(4/1600/1200)

dark clouds roll in

in the stands

Yangi: utoh look its a sign that the crimson dragon is coming and if hes coming then we should get going

Tanner: relax its proboly just some acid rain drifting in from the satelite

Garrett's garage

Yusei: here we go

Dale:(smiles) its time for stardust dragon

duel track

Garrett: i tune hyper synchron with junk warrior to synchro summon stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

all the marks start to glow

Jack: welcome to the party stardust

Garrett: now for hyper synchrons effect my dragon gains 800 more points(3300) and can no longer be destroyed in battle

Jack: well in that case ill activate my trap card tuner capture to bring hyper synchron over to my side of the field(4/1600/1200)

Garrett: fine then stardust dragon even up the playing field attack red dragon archfiend

Jack: i activate my trap card de-synchro so i can now de-tune red dragon archfiend to bring out my other 2 monsters(3/1000/1300)(4/1600/1200)

Garrett: and due to your cards effect i have no choice but to attack dark tinker

Jack: thats right Garrett

Garrett: then thats exactly what im going to do attack stardust with cosmic flare

Jack: arg

Garrett: now your hit with the effect of synchro blast

Jack: ahhh(LP2300) whatever the difference is i can afford it

Garrett: its your turn now Jack

Jack: then im going(draws a card)

speed counters g 5

speed counters j 5

with Goodwin

Goodwin: its time Lazar for us to use the power of the crimson dragon to power up this city

Lazar: correct me if im wrong Mr. Goodwin but i though we needed all 6 signers to awake the crimson dragon and at this point we only have 5

Goodwin: thats alright Lazar i know who the last signer is

Lazar: you do thats amazing that means we can awaken its power

Goodwin: thats right Lazar

duel track

Jack: i tune hyper synchron with twin sword marauder to synchro summon red dragon archfiend once again(8/3000/2000) and just like your dragon mine gets the effect of hyper synchron as well(3800) now i attack stardust dragon

Garrett: ahhh(LP1400) looks like you forgot that now niether of our dragons can be destroyed in battle

Jack: then i activate the trap card field cannon so you lose 500LPs because i failed to destroy your monster in battle

Garrett: argg(LP900)

in the stands

Dawn: oh no Garrett

Luna: hes in a tough spot now

Leo: that mabye but he'll get out of it i know he will

Tanner: then he'd better do it fast cause look at those cloud spinning around like that

red lightning flashes down from the sky

Garrett's garage

Yusei: the crimson dragon its actually here

Dale: unbelivable

duel track

Jack: the crimson dragon

Garrett: its here

the crimson dragon appears on the duel field

in the stands

Yangi: this is bad

with Goodwin

Goodwin: its beautiful isnt it

Lazar: ill say

Goodwin: its so powerful as well

Lazar:(laughs histerically) im so happy

Lazar runs out of the room

duel track

Jack: welcome to my stadium crimson dragon and watch how your future master rules this duel

Garrett: Jack we have to stop this duel now the crimson dragon could destroy this whole stadium

Jack: i am a signer Garrett Hughes and Goodwin told me that i was going to use the power of the crimson dragon to save the world

with Goodwin

Goodwin: 'you shall Jack but you will not fight this darkness that is coming alone legend says that when all 6 signers are gathered the future can be releaved so with the power i posses as the 6th signer i will now show you what our enemy plans'

Garrett's garage

Yusei: this is bad we have to stop this duel and quick

Dale: i hear ya but how

all the signers marks glow brighter then the crimson dragon creates a windstorm

duel track

Jack: whats going on

Garrett: ahhhhhh

in the stands

Luna: ahhhh

with Akiza

Akiza: ahhh

Garrett's garage

Yusei/Dale: ahhhhh

the crimson dragon flies up into the air and glows bright red

in the future,theres a long golden road and Garrett and Jack are riding on it

Garrett: where are we

Jack: beats me

above Jack and Garrett are four bubbles each containing one of the other signers including Dale

Luna: where's the stadium whats going on

Akiza: i dont know

Yusei: where are we

Dale: look down there its Garrett and hes still dueling Jack

Luna: ah i've got a bad feeling about this

Yusei: so it isnt just me

Jack: look down there

then they all see a huge temple and a bunch of people bowing in front of it

Jack: they look exactly like the people of the stars

Garrett: but what are they doing here

Garrett notices the marks on the people

Garrett: hey Jack there all signers

Jack: just like us

Dale: guys what is all of this

Akiza: were not sure any ideas

Yusei: none come to mind

Luna: guys im scared

Jack: Goodwin told me about these people he said some how were all linked to the crimson dragon

then they see the satelite come into view

Garrett: down there looks alot like the satelite Jack

Dale: is that

Yusei: its the satelite

then the satelite burst into purple flames

Luna: huh whats happening

the flames form the shape of a spider

Akiza: guys look down there is that a giant spider surrounding New Domino City

Dale: thats not good

Yusei: nooo

Garrett: no theres no way this is happeneing we have to stop it

Jack: it cant be real perhapse its the future

Garrett: well if thats the future then we better stop this duel right now, we gotta get back home and prevent this destruction

Yusei: why is the satelite being destroyed

Dale: i dont know Yusei but we have to stop it

Luna: but how

Akiza: i dont know

Jack: we will but after we finish this duel

Garrett: WHAT!

Jack: Garrett this is a duel and the crimson dragon wont let either one of us go back until its over

Garrett: come on

Jack: dont you get it. if dueling brought us here then dueling is going to take us back home, whoever wins this duel will show the crimson dragon who deserves the power to save the world and im going to be that person i throw down 2 facedowns your up

Garrett:(sighs) your nuts(draws a card)

speed counters g 6

speed counters j 6

Yusei: why are they still dueling

Dale: does it look like they have much of a choice

Luna: be careful Garrett

Akiza: hum this looks bad

Garrett: i activate my speed spell silver contrails so now my dragon gains 1000 more atk points(4300) now i attack your red dragon archfiend

Jack: ahhhhhhh(LP1800)'that attack it was real i guess the crimson dragon wants Garrett and i to play for keeps well thats just fine by me'

Garrett: now your hit with synchro blast again

Jack: ahhhhhh(LP1300)

Garrett: i place 3 cards facedown and end my turn

Jack: what 3 cards well then its my turn (draws a card)

speed counter g 7

speed counters j 7

Jack: 'looks like Garrett is going for his big move but no matter ill destroy it' i cant slay your dragon but i can still hit your life points go red dragon archfiend attack

Garrett: ahhhhh(LP400)

Dale: whoa

Yusei: real battle damage

Luna:(gasps) Garrett

Akiza: hes really hurt its just like when i duel people

Garrett: what was that i actually felt that attack

Jack: thats right Garrett its winner takes all

Garrett: Jack the damage we take in this duel is real

Jack: thats right pal now you'll know what its like to duel with more than your LPs on the line

Garrett: hopfully thats not true but just in case im going to protect myself by activating my trap card cross line counter now if i take battle damage during your turn i can double it and then add it as atk points(4300) then i get to atk you

Jack: well then what are you waiting for

Garrett: im not stardust dragon let him have it

Jack: ahhhhh(LP800)

Garrett: Jack are you ok

Jack: im fine but i'd be more worried about yourself i activate the speed spell overboost witch means i get 4 extra speed counters for this round nearly maxing me out

speed counters g 7

speed counters j 11

Garrett: oh no with that kind of power theres no telling what hes going play next

Jack: next i play one of my favorites the speed spell end of the strom and with this card i can finally put you in your place and since first place is all mine i guess you'll just have to settle for second

Garrett: im not settling for anything Jack i use stardust dragons ability witch means your speed spell is canceled out

Jack: but now your stardust dragon is gone and that gives me the perfect oppertunity to play my trap card sneak exploder now during your next standy face you lose 500LPs for each monster on my side of the field witchs means i win this duel

Luna: nooo that trap card will make Garrett lose

Akiza: hang in there Garrett

Dale: come buddy dont give up yet

Yusei: hang in there

Garrett: then i better keep this round going i activate stardust dragons special ability to bring him back to the field(8/2500/2000) and then ill activate the trap card meteor stream to deal you 1000 points of damage because stardust dragon returned to the field

Jack: meteor stream huh thats the combo that Yusei used to beat me with before but its not going to work this time

Yusei: thats the combo i used when i dueled Jack last time

Dale: well then lets hope its works for Garrett's sake

Luna: come on Garrett

Garrett: go let him have it

Jack: thats exactly what i was waiting for

Garrett: WHAT!

Jack: theres a reason why im the champ Garrett and now ill show you i activate my trap card crimson fire not only does it deflect your card but it sends it back at you with double the damage goodbye Garrett

Luna/Akiza: oh no Garrett!

Yusei/Dale: grrrr

Garrett: sorry Jack but i play my last facedown card shining silver force witch not only douses your counter but also destroys every spell and trap card on your side of the field

Jack: urgg your still as annoying as ever

Garrett: sorry Jack but im not the kind of person to just give up and with your speed counters about to hit 0 i dont on it plan on it either

speed counters g 7

speed counters j 0

Garrett: alright Jack its my turn now(draws a card)

speed counters g 8

speed counters j 1

Garrett: 'perfect its what won me my duel against James' i activate my speed spell final attack

speed counters g 4

speed counters j 1

Dale: yes thats it

Yusei: this duel is over now

Luna: go Garrett

Akiza: take us home

Garrett: and now my dragons atk points are doubled(5000)

Jack: 5000 its too powerful

Garrett: i dont want to hurt you Jack but if ending this duel is the only way back then i gotta atk go stardust dragon end this duel with cosmic flare

Jack: ahhhhhhhhhhh(LP0)

everybody returns to the stadium and the marks stop glowing Jack crashes his duel runner and Garrett comes to a stop

duel track

Mc: ummm ladies and gentelmen were experiencing some techincal difficulties your patience will be appreciated thank you

in the stands

Dawn: what happened

Yangi: first they were dueling then they disappeared and now there back

Leo: huh Luna your back

Luna: yup im back

Tanner: what happened

Luna: ill explain everything later but Garrett won the duel

Leo: WHAT! Garrett won hes the champ now

Dawn: yea Garrett i knew he could do it

Luna: 'what did we see in that vision guys'

with Goodwin

Lazar: oh no Jack lost

Garrett's garage

Dale: were back Yusei

Yusei: i know but what did we see in that vision

Dale: lets get out there and greet our new champion

Yusei: alright

they run out toward the duel track

duel track

Garrett:(runs up to Jack) Jack Jack are you alright

Jack:(barley concious) you did it Garrett you beat me i dont know how but your the champ now

Garrett: if that vision we saw was true then none of that matters. our cities are in danger and we have to unite to stop it from happening

Jack: you always wanted to be the hero Garrett now heres your chance(he passes out)

Garrett: no Jack

Dale and Yusei run up to Garrett

Dale: Garrett

Garrett: guys we got big problems

Yusei: we know the satelite is in danger

Garrett: we have to get back over there and stop that vision from comming true

Yusei: and thats just what were gonna do

Dale: count me in to help out

Garrett/Yusei:(nods)

Mc: uhhh whats going on here

the director appears on a tv screen

Goodwin: the duels over the winner is Garrett tell them all

he disappears

Mc: and its over Garrett Hughes the majestic shooting star from the satelite has won he is the new king of turbo duels

end chapter

review guys and ill see ya soon


	11. Frozen Trouble

Disclaimer: same as the last ten chapters

in the satelite, in a junkyard we find four people standing around a TV

Nervin:(banging on the TV) come on work already we were in the middle of mabye the most important duel ever and you just stop working argh

Tank: knock it off Nervin

Blitz: well we did find the thing lying around in this junkyard

Rally: what a piece of junk

now Rally, Nervin, Tank, and Blitz are all long time friends of Garrett, Yusei, and Dale due to the fact that the trio lived in the satelite for most of thier lives

then the tv comes back on

Nervin: ahha i got

TV[Mc]: and after a series of key plays and good moves the crown has been passed to none other than the majestic shooting star from the satelite sector Garrett Hughes

Tank: awww man we missed the ending of the duel

Blitz: did i hear that correctly just now

Tank: yeah there all chanting Garrett's name

Rally: then that must mean

Nervin: alright

Nervin, Tank, and Blitz all jump around cheering

Rally: Garrett did it he beat Jack i just wish we could see him again though

Tank: yeah ever since him and Dale left the satelite its been way to quiet around here

with Goodwin back in stadium

Lazar: ahh is it ok that Jack lost tell me what is going on director

Goodwin: who won and who lost is not important what does matter though is that the stars have finally begun to aline come now im sure we have a confused crowd on our hands

they walk down to greet the crowd

in the stands

Luna: its over Garrett's the new champ now

Leo: thats duel was amazing

Dawn:(jumping around like crazy) i knew he would win the tournament hes the best yeah Garrett

Yangi: whoa Dawn settle down some your so hyper

Dawn: thats because im just excited that Garrett won the tournament

Tanner: alright guys lets get down there

they all run down toward Garrett Dale and Yusei

on the track, we see Carly Carmine an amature reporter talking into her camera

Carly:(talking into her camera) here we are at the grand finale of the fortune cup where a local satelite duelist named Garrett Hugs has defeated the former champion Jack Atlas in a turbo duel and i-

Angela: still trying to be a reporter i see

Carly: grr Angela

Angela: so how many hits does that little web page of your get a day

Carly: tens of millions?

Angela: i seriously doubt that. just leave the reporting to the real reporters oh ang by the way his name is Garrett Hughes not Garrett Hugs see ya later

Angela leaves

Carly: grr she makes me so angry sometimes. its not fair that she has become a real reporter while im still living in my apartment. huh wait a minute whats that on Garretts arm(looka at the duel again on her camera)(gasps) whoa its glowing i better talk to Goodwin about this

she runs off

on the track with Garrett, Dale, and Yusei

Garrett: come on Jack talk to me

the doctors put Jack on a strecter and take him away

Doctor: dont worry Mr. Atlas is going to be fine we just have to run some retine tests on him. oh and congradulations kid

the doctors take Jack away

Garrett: guys what are we going to do now

Yusei: we have to find out the reason behind that vision and stop it from happening

Dale:(sweatdrops) umm Garrett you might want to turn around

Garrett: wh-

Dawn runs and jumps into his arms

Garrett:(catches her) uhh hi Dawn did you miss me that badly

Dawn: you did it you did it you beat Jack

Garrett: yeah i beat Jack

Yusei: so whats the news guys

Dale: where is Luna is she ok

Leo: yeah shes fine

Luna: im right here Dale

Dale: good to see you back to normal kiddo

Luna:(smiles) yup

Tanner: so you've really done it Garrett

Garrett:(sets Dawn down) yeah thats the end of the fortune cup but im affraid a new battle is about to begin

Dawn: why is there a problem Garrett

Tanner: not yet theres not but boy that was one heck of a duel way to play Gar so where do we go from here

Garrett: thanks and im not sure during that duel we had a vision of somesort and we saw the satelite being destroyed by a huge purple spider

Yusei: and were giong to do everything we can to stop it from happening

Yangi: uhhh Garrett

Garrett: what is it Yangi

Yangi: i think you've just made a new enemy

Dale: he has?

Garrett: i have?

Yangi: yup the media(points to a mad rush of people running their way)

Garrett:(shocked) OH GREAT!

Tanner: guys quickly this way(runs to a tunnel)

Dale: hurry up man

Garrett: no complaints from me

they run into an abadoned underground tunnel

back at the stadium Goodwin is standing in front of a crowd of fans and reporters

Angela: Mr. Goodwin sir is it true that a satelite duelist is now the champion did he cheat to get the title of was it legit

Goodwin: the complete play by play of the duel will be released shortly but we can confirm that Garrett was indeed the champion of the tournament now if you'll excuse me i have very important matters to attend to

Lazar: clear a path the director is coming through

Angela: but director you have more questions to anwser

Carly: umm director Goodwin sir i have just one question; during the last duel it appeared as if Garrett's arm was glowing do you know anything about that

Goodwin: glowing you say? im affraid we didn't see that mabye it was a glare in your camera now if you please

Goodwin and Lazar walk away

Carly: Goodwin's definatly hiding something and im going to find out what it is. now lets see here i could ask Garrett about it but hes gone and disappeared and Jack is in the hospital so i guess...man ill just figure this out later i supose

she walks away

in the underground tunnel

Leo: gees that was a close call

Dale: yeah they almost ran right over us Garrett

Dawn: how did you know about this place down here Tanner

Tanner: well a guy like knows about this stuff...that and Blister told me

Yusei: that reminds me i need call Blister and ask him how his search for our friends went

Garrett: sounds like a good idea Yusei

Luna: hey Garrett

Garrett: yeah Luna

Luna: i dont know how but somehow i was able to see into that light and i saw the satelite being destroyed

Garrett: i think it has something to do with these marks of ours and how they all unite us together

Luna: whats a signer(looks at her arm)

Yangi: allow me Luna it all starts 1000s of years ago with this...

Yangi rambles on and on

Luna:(sweatdrops)

Dale:(chuckles)

Dawn:(sighs) oh my

Tanner: alright guys here we are were back in the city

Yusei: i think we should head over to Blisters place for awhile just until things start to cool down

Tanner: alright Yusei then thats just what were going to do. Leo and Luna you should proboly stay with us too

Leo: alright it'll be like an all night dueling sleep over

Luna:(sweatdrops) god Leo give it a rest would ya

Dale: nah its ok. Leo i accept your challenge

Leo: alright!

Blisters appartment awhile later

Yusei: Blister hows the search going

Blister(on the duel runners screen) i cant find them anywhere its like they just vanished but ill keep looking for them

Garrett: alright thanks Blister

Blister: no problem guys

Yusei clicks off his runner

Yusei: what if Goodwin got to them

Garrett: he said he would release them if i dueled against Jack

Yusei:(nods)

Tanner: hey guys come and check this out. Yangi wants to show you something

Garrett: hum i wonder what it is

Yusei: no clue

they walk into another room and see Yangi drawing something so they walk over to him

Yusei: what is it Yangi

Dale: look familiar guys

Yusei: yeah it looks like the same thing that appeared on your back Garrett

Dale: exactly right Yusei

Garrett: so is that the full seal of the crimson dragon

Yangi: now keep in mind that i only saw it the one time and im no artist but the dragon seal looks something like this

they all see the dragon seal

Garrett: hey that looks like my mark right there on the tail

Dale: and mine too

Yangi: legend says that the crimson dragon was broken up into six diferent parts. witch are the original parts that each of the signers have

Yusei: so that means i have the body mark

Luna: and mine looks like the front claw

Dale: and Jacks would be the wings right

Yangi: looks like it Dale

Yusei: that means that Akiza has the back claw mark

Leo: wait im confused i though we needed all six signers to awaken the crimson dragon we only have 5 theres Garrett, Yusei, Jack, Luna, and Akiza

Yangi: i guess the 6th signer was there somewhere in that stadium

Dale: but who could it be

Yusei: i couldn't tell you

Leo: mabye its me! mabye i have the head mark somewhere

Luna: yeah i doubt that Leo

Leo: hey it could happen

then Luna passes out but Tanner catches her

Dawn: whoa is Luna ok

Leo: Luna

Dale: its alright she just fell asleep

Tanner: well thats understanable we've all had a crazy couple of days lets all get some rest

Dale: alright see ya guys tomorrow morning

Dale walks into another room

Dawn: good night everybody

she exits for bed too, soon everybody follows suit but during that same night right outside Blisters appartment

SD: its time heh heh heh(he activates his mark and a purple spider starts to glow on his arm)

inside the appartment

Garrett: there it looks like everybody is asleep now(finishes tucking in Dawn)

Yusei: id say so

Garrett: oh yeah before i forget heres your card back it really did help out against Jack

Yusei: i thought it would

Garrett:(Nods)

they both see a flash of bright purple come from outside the window and then there marks activate

Garrett: urg it feels like my mark is warning me of some sort of darkness

Yusei: what is it then

Garrett: i dont know lets go look

they walk over to the window and notice the guy with the spider mark

Garrett: Yusei look down there

Yusei: is that the sixth signer

Garrett: lets go find out

they walk outside and the guy takes off running

Garrett: hes taking off

Yusei: hey wait up

Garrett and Yusei chase the guy into a parking complex

Garrett: hey stop running... your cornered now

Yusei: are you the last signer

Garrett: Yusei look at his arm

Yusei: a purple spider just like from the vision

Garrett: i've got a bad feeling about this Yusei

SD: i am a Shadow Drone and if you want anwsers than my master says that you must duel me for them

Garrett: of course he does

Yusei: why am i not surprized

SD: if you 2 signers think you can protect this world from the darkness then why dont i take on the both of you

Garrett: sounds good to me

Yusei: alright buddy you got yourself a duel

then a purple ring of dark energy surrounds all 3 of them

Garrett: whats with this purple ring

Yusei: what have we gotten ourselves into Garrett

Garrett: your guess is as good as mine Yusei

up on the highway

Carly:(sees the flash of purple in the parking complex) what was that...huh

the duel energy reader in her car goes haywire

Carly: whats this! theres a duel going on down there and the readings never get this high. i better get down there and check this out

she arrives at the parking complex and gets her camera out

Carly: whats going on down here...hey its Garrett and Yusei and there dueling...a guy with a glowing purple arm...wait a minute glowing arm so Garrett's arm does glow red and by the looks of it so does Yusei's and why is there a purple ring around them this just got interesting(she starts filming)

with the duel

SD: im going first(draws a card) i summon blizzard lizard to the field in def mode(3/600/1800) now i end my turn with this facedown card

Garrett: then i guess im up(draws a card) and i activate the spell card tunning so by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard i can add junk synchron to my hand. now i summon him(3/1300/500) now with his ability i can bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard so i bring back speed warrior(2/900/400) now i synchro summon junk warrior(5/2300/1300) now then give this guy a warm welcome use scrap fist

SD: i use blizzard lizards ability if its destroyed in battle you take 300 points of damage

Garrett: ahhhhhhh(LP3700)

the parking lots floor gets destroyed

Yusei: Garrett you ok

Garrett: yeah this guy duels with a similar power that Akiza uses but somehow its different

Yusei: look at the floor Garrett

Garrett: what did my attack cause real battle damage

Yusei: i bet thats what this ring is for

SD:(laughs) you catch on quick signers

Garrett: oh i see now Mr. Chuckles i end with a facedown card your up

SD: then on my turn(draws a card) i activate my facedown card call of the haunted to bring back blizzard lizard(3/600/1800) now i actvate the ice mirrior spell card to summon out another blizzard lizard(3/600/1800) now i play this

Yusei: another ice mirrior spell

SD: thats right(3/600/1800)

Garrett: doesn't this guy know that 3s a crowd

SD: then let me make some room by releasing 2 of them to summon out dark tuner catastrove(8/0/0)

Garrett/Yusei: a dark tuner!

SD: thats right just like how your monsters combine to synchro summon mine feed off of one anothers negative energy

Yusei: negative energy

Garrett: but i thought negative energy was only a theory

SD: nope negative energy is very real now let my deminstrate.. when shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light i dark synchro summon frozen fitzgerald (5-/2500/2500)

Garrett: a dark synchro summon what is this

Yusei: who are you are you working for Goodwin

SD:(chuckles) him not quite now i activate the power of my catastove your junk warrior is now destroyed

Garrett: junk warrior nooooo

Yusei: man this isnt good

SD: now i attack you directly with frozen fitzgerald

Garrett: not quite i activate my trap card

SD: too bad my monster prevents you from doing that

Garrett: WHAT! ahhhhh(LP1200)

Yusei: Garrett!

Garrett:(in pain) Yusei we have to find away around that monster of his or this duel is over

Yusei: alright then its my turn(draws a card)

Garrett: now i activate my trap card call of the haunted to bring back junk warrior(5/2300/1300)

Yusei: well in that case ill just trade him in for something with a just a little more horse power like my turret warrior(5/1200/2000) now he gets all the points of junk warrior(5/3500/3300) now lets see your darkness stand up to 2000 watts of light... attack

SD: urgggg(LP3000) whenever frozen fitzgerald is destroyed he comes right back to the field in def mode (5-/2500/2500) and also your attacking monster is automatically destroyed

Yusei: urg man this guy just wont quit

Garrett: and if we lose this duel then that vision of the satelite could come true

SD: the shadows can sense your fears and just like my monster the dark signers will always win

Yusei: WHAT! is that what you are

Garrett: a dark signer!

SD: dont act so surprized light and dark are two sides of the same coin my friends we are the same

Garrett: sorry we never got the membership kit

SD: amusing but will you find it as funny when your world is destroyed

Garrett: so that vision was true

SD: thats right the dark signers posses a power that will erase the light of your mark and everything you hope to save with it

Yusei: not on my watch bud its still my turn and i activate the spell card one for one so by sending one monster to the graveyard i can summon out sonic chick in def mode(1/100/300) now i end with one card facedown its your move now

Garrett: be careful Yusei hes planning something

Yusei:(nods)

SD: its my turn now(draws a card) i equip my monster with drain strike so now when i attack all those extra attack points arent just thrown away in fact half of them replace my LPs while you get the other half as damage

Garrett: grrr

Yusei: this might hurt a little

SD: now attack

Yusei: ahhhhh(LP100)

SD:(laughs)(LP4100)

Garrett: hang in there Yusei

Yusei:(gets up)

SD: just face defeat you 2 you can not win

Garrett: yeah well we'll just see about that(draws a card)

Yusei: i got your back Garrett

Garrett: thanks Yusei. i summon out nitro synchron(2/300/100) now i can bring back the quilbolt hedgehog that Yusei just sent to the graveyard last turn(2/800/800)

Yusei: now i activate my facedown card graceful revival to bring back Garrett's speed warrior(2/900/400)

Garrett: now all four monsters tune together to synchro summon nitro warrior(7/2800/1800) and because of nitros effect im now allowed to draw one card(draws a card) nice i equip my monster with one of my favorite spell cards junk barrage now when i destroy your monster in battle you take damage equal to half its attack points and because i activated a spell nitro warrior gains 1000 atk points(3800)

SD: urg

Garrett: now attack nitro

SD: ahhh(LP2800)

Garrett: now your hit with junk barrage and my monster returns to normal(2800)

SD: ahhh(LP1550) so what now my monster returns to the field in def mode(5-/2500/2500)

Garrett: now nitro can switch it into atk mode and attack again

SD:WHAT!

Garrett: go

SD: ahhhhh(LP1250)

Garrett: and you take damage thanks to junk barrage

SD: ahhhhhhh(LP0)

the shadow drone falls down and loses his cloak also the ring disappears and the marks stop glowing

Yusei: phew that was a close one. good move there Garrett

Garrett: hey i couldnt have done it without your help Yusei

Yusei: lets go and get our awnsers

they run over to the guy

Carly: whoa it looks like Garrett and Yusei just won the match and i got it all on tape i just got the scoop of the century

Yusei: hey bud get up

Garrett: you ow us some anwsers so start talking

guy: start talking about what who are you what am doing here

Yusei: but i dont understand tell us what your spider mark has to do with the satelite

Garrett: Yusei look

the dark tuner and dark synchro cards vanish from his deck

Yusei: they just vanished

Garrett: we better get back Yusei the suns starting to come up and just look at all this damage

Yusei: your right

Carly walks up to them

Carly: umm hi i was wondering if i could mabye get an interview with you after all you did win the fortune cup

sector security arrives

Garrett: mabye later right now i got to go

Yusei and Garrett run off

Carly: wait dont go i have more questions

Security: your under arrest for all this property damage

Carly: what no i didnt do it

Security: come with me please

they take Carly away

the next morning Garrett and Yusei return to the appartment

Tanner: hey where'd you 2 run off to last night i was getting worried

Garrett: there was a really strange guy outside and we followed him

Tanner: did he challenge you guys to a duel

Yusei: he did and he was being controled by a group called the dark signers

Tanner: wait did you say dark signers

Garrett: he had a mark and it glowed like ours but it was in the shape of a spider

with Goodwin

Goodwin:(watching the video of the shadow drone duel) so it appears that the dark signers have finally made there move

Lazar: these guys could present a problem

Goodwin: if they want to fight me fine but they'll get more then a battle they'll get a war

Blister's appartment

Dawn: any luck you guys

Garrett:(on the computer) nope we cant find anything on spider marks anywhere

Yangi: im sure you guys will find a way to save the satelite

Yusei: count on it Yangi but first we have to get some anwsers and only one person has them

Garrett: im affraid so

Dawn: and who is that

Yusei: were going to talk to Goodwin about this

Leo/Luna: what but you cant

Dawn: yeah you cant trust Goodwin after what he did to your friends

Garrett: Dawn he have no choice hes the only one that knows whats going and we need some anwsers if were going to stop this darkness

Yangi: just be careful out there you guys

Leo: yeah what if you guys get hurt or something its not safe out there for you

Yusei:(bends downs and puts his arms around Leo and Luna) it will be ok i've already arranged for some back-up

Garrett: who should be here by now

Dawn: who is it

outside the appartment

Trudge: alright you guys i got your message so get your decks and get down here right now

appartment

Tanner: Trudge is your protection

Garrett: hes much more than that

Yusei: if he can get us to Goodwin safely then we just might have to call Trudge one of the good guys

Dawn:(hugs Garrett) just please dont get hurt out there

Garrett:(hugs Dawn) dont worry i wont

Yusei: Tanner, Yangi i want you 2 to watch Leo and Luna until i get back ok

Tanner: dont worry Yusei you can count on us

Yangi: yeah we wont let you down

Garrett: and Dale i want you and Dawn to stay at the twins house as extra support

Dale: 10-4 good buddy

Dawn: you can trust us no need to worry

Garrett: alright you ready Yusei

Yusei: yeah lets head on out

they walk out the door to an impatient Trudge

end chapter

review


	12. Trouble with Trudge

Disclaimer: look back in other chapters you'll find it

outside the appartment

Garrett: alright Trudge lets get moving

Trudge: listen here Hughes if you dont respect my athrouity then the deals off

Yusei: look lets just go

Trudge: alright fine

they drive off

with security at jail

Guard: ok here you go miss heres your stuff back

Carly: no no no no wheres my camera come on give it back now

Guard: sorry miss no camera on the intentory list

Carly: give me my camera now

they drag Carly out and throw her on the ground

Carly: aww man this is just not my day but i cant give up i will get to the bottom of Goodwins lies

she runs off

at the movie threater a while later

people: i cant beilive were here watching the rise of the Jack Atlas

person: yeah i heard that movie was going straight to dvd

Carly: excuse me excuse me coming through

Angela: hey watch it oh Carly hey i see your still wearing that old highschool dress(laughs)

Carly: hey shut it Angela

people: hey here comes the world reknown supermodel Misty Tredwell

Misty:(looks at Carly and smiles)

Carly:(gasps) 'did see just smile at me'

inside the movie threater they are getting ready to start the movie when Goodwin comes to talk to them

Goodwin: hello good people of New Domino city i thank you for coming to the primere of the new movie Atlas rising the rise of Jack Atlas

in a back room of the theater

Yusei: why are we sitting back here anyways

Garrett: because Trudge said we had to wait for Goodwin

Yusei:(sighs)

in the threater

Goodwin: i hope you all enjoy the movie(he goes to leave)

Angela: wait Goodwin it says Jack was born in the city but wasnt Jack actually born in the satelite just like Yusei and Garrett

people:(gasps) whatis this true i thought satelites werent allowed to duel

Goodwin: i dont have time to explain false rumors i have stuff to attend to

Angela: you cant lie forever Goodwin the people deserve to know the truth

Goodwin leaves the theater

Carly: 'so Jack really is from the satelite i know ill just have to ask him myself'

Carly runs out of the room and runs into Misty

Misty: why hello Carly right

Carly: hey arent you Misty

Misty: thats right and i hear you do fortune telling

Carly: thats right i use cards for my fortune telling

Misty: well i use faces and yours tells me that you will take a dark path in the future

Carly: ohh realy thats great but i really have to go now

she runs out

Misty:(chuckles)

in the back room Trudge walks in

Trudge: enjoying the film

Yusei: when can we see Goodwin Trudge

Garrett: i think we've waited long enough

Trudge: have patients you 2 after all the director is a very busy man but of course if your bored Garrett we could always pass the time with a duel unless of course your affraid to your title so quickly

Lazar:(walks in) i seriously doubt that our new champion wants duel with the likes of you officer Trudge

Trudge: why you little

Lazar: sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen but the director is ready to see you now

Yusei/Garrett:(nod)

Lazar: the director would also like to thank you for escorting them here now he would like you to go to the hospital and fetch Jack

Trudge: whatever you say sir

Trudge leaves as well as Lazar

Garrett: come on lets go get our anwsers

Yusei: agreed

they follow Lazar

at the hospital Carly runs inside disquished as a nurse while Trudge shows up

Trudge: go and fetch Jack i'll show him a thing or 2

`he walks into the hospital and gets bitten by a dark spider then he turns evil and a glowing spider mark appears on his arm

in Jacks room

Jack: id like to be alone right now Mina

Mina: ok call my cell if you need me

she walks out then Jack walks out

in the hallway

Carly:(sees Jack) what are you doing up(runs over to him)

Jack:(notices Trudge coming towards them) what do we have here

he notices the spider mark on his arm and gets a flashback

Jack: whats going on why do you have that mark on your arm

Carly: thats the same mark that hooded duelist had when he dueled Garrett and Yusei

Jack: so are you the sixth signer

Trudge: my master is a dark signer and has sent me to extinghish the light of your mark so that we can invelope the world in a cloak of darkness and you will be the first to fall

Jack: i seriously doubt that

Carly: no Jack you cant duel him because Garrett dueled somebody that had the same glowing mark like that and im Carly by the way

Jack: what did you say Garrett when did all this happen

Carly: umm last night

Jack: listen Carly

Carly: yeah

Jack: do you know how to duel

Carly: well kinda

Jack: well in that case lend my your hands will you

Carly: what

Jack: all you have to do is hold the cards and draw ok. i have no idea what this purple glow is all about but if Garrett could beat a guy like him then ill have no problem at all

Trudge/Jack/Carly: bring it on

then a purple ring explodes out of nowhere and destroys the whole hospital plus Jacks mark activates

Carly: Jack your arm its glowing just like Garrett's did last night and this same weird purple ring thing appeared last night as well whats it all mean

Trudge: im first(draws a card) and i summon warm worm in def mode(3/1100/1400)

Carly: now its my turn

Jack: actually its my turn

Carly: oh right(draws a card)

Jack: and to start things off im summoning vice dragon from my hand(5/2000/2000) and now his stats are cut in half(5/1000/1000) now ill sacrifice him to summon out strong wind dragon in atk mode(6/2400/2000) and he gets a power boost from vice dragon(6/3400/2000) now i attack you

Trudge:...(LP2000)(the floor explodes)

Jack: huh why'd the floor explode

Carly: i dont know but the same thing was happening last night with Garrett

Trudge: when my monster was send to the graveyard you activated its ability now you lose three cards from your deck

Jack: i place 1 card facedown and that all for now

Trudge: its my move(draws a card) and i summon shield warm in def mode(4/100/2000) and now you must send another card from your deck to the graveyard

Carly: not good

Trudge: now i end with a facedown card

Carly: then we draw(draws a card)

Jack: hum that card could come in handy later

Carly: i know what to do attack

Jack: dimwitt

Trudge: hahahahah you walked right into that one i dont take any damage when my monster is destroyed and i also activate my regret reborn trap card to bring back sheild worm(4/100/2000) now you lose yet another card from your deck

Carly: im sooo sorry Jack this all my fault

Jack: not as sorry as Trudge is going to be i summon twin sheild defender in def mode(4/1200/1600)

Trudge:(draws a card) i activate the spell card worm bait to summon out 2 worm tokens because i have a worm monster on my side of the field(1/0/0)x2 now i scarifce them both to summon dark tuner catastrove(8/0/0)

Jack: did he just say dark tuner

Carly: ok this might be bad

Jack: what are you talking about

Trudge: now i dark synchro summon dark divider(4-/2000/1000)

Jack: dark synchro summon

Carly: the same thing happened last night in Garrett's duel

Trudge: now i attack with my monster

Carly: what but were stronger than you

Trudge: not quite when my monster attacks there points become even and for every 100 points your monster lost you send 1 card to your graveyard

Jack: i really dont like you

Trudge: now attack

Jack: bring it officer

nothing happens but a windstorm blows up

Carly:(jumps in front of Jack)

Jack: what are you doing

Carly: protecting you

Jack: attack all you want because my monster cant be destroyed by one with the same attack points

Trudge: mine cant be destroyed in battle so i guess we have a stalemate

Carly: im sorry this is all my fault

Jack: nonsence Carly how about this lets finish this together

Carly: ok

Carly/Jack: its our turn(draws a card)

Jack: we activate the mind trust spell card now we can destroy strong wind dragon to add dark resenator to our hands next im summoning him(3/1300/800) and now were synchro summoning exploder dragonwing(7/2400/1700) now when we attack you your monster is instantly destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points its over chump

Carly: wow Jack you still have it

Jack: of course i still have it i only lost the championship yesterday now attack

Trudge: ahhhhhh(LP0)

the attack causes an explosion and Trudge than passes out also the marks stop glowing

Jack: would you mind helping me get out of this hospital

Carly: umm sure

she wheels Jack out of the hospital on a strecter

on the incompleted bridge that points toward the satelite

Goodwin: Garrett, Yusei its time you guys learned the whole truth

Yusei: about what

Goodwin: about where you come from and where your going

end chapter

short chapter i know but still review please


	13. Back to the Satelite

Disclaimer: i still dont own yugioh 5ds or pokemon

in the satelite inside of the card storage area we see Crow and he appears to be stealing some cards

Crow: wow now this is a crime keeping cards this sweet locked up when players back home cant even make up a decent deck

outside secruity is trying to apprehend his duel runner

Crow: oh the satelite is gonna love ya for this

back in the city with Garrett, Yusei, Goodwin

Goodwin: nice bridge a boys

Garrett: its alright

Goodwin: its a same it was never completed though

Yusei: and why is that Goodwin

Goodwin: because i could never allow the great evil that dwells in the satelite to reach these shores

Garrett: but what about the people in the satelite

Goodwin: they will be destroyed unless someone can save them

Garrett: so then why arent you using the power you posses to get them out of there

Goodwin: i cant do that

Yusei: why not Goodwin

Goodwin: because as long as the people of the satelite stay there so will the darkness

Garrett: but why would you put the people of the satelite at risk

Goodwin: Garrett Yusei

Yusei/Garrett: yeah

Goodwin: its time for me to tell you the truth

back in the satelite with Crow

Crow: hum looks like its time to make my big exit looks like im going with plan B this time to

he runs down a hallway and triggers the alarms

with sercurity

Guard: its and intruder

Guard2: well hes not in the money vaults

Gaurd: check deck storage

Gaurd: there he is dont lose him hes not getting away

Crow jumps out of a window lands on his runner and drives off sector sercurity chases him

Officer: your not getting away this time lets duel

Crow: ok fine then bring it on but when your boss asks who beat you tonight tell him it was Crow

Officer: oh ill beat you then its straight to the facility

Crow: yeah we'll see

Officer: im first(draws a card) and i summon gate blocker in def mode(4/100/2000) then i end with 3 facedowns

Crow: then i guess its my move(draws a card)

speed counters c 0

speed counters o 1

Crow: im special summoning blackwing sorroco the dawn in attack mode(5/2000/500) and i can because you have monsters while i dont now summon blackwing gale the whirlwind(3/1300/1100) now i special summon blackwing bora the spear because i have another blackwing in play(4/1700/1300) next im activating a trap from my hand that goes by the name delta crow anti reverse

Officer: what from your hand you cant do that

Crow: i can with three blackwings on my field now all your facedowns are destroyed

Officer: what no

Crow: now i use gales speical abilty it cuts your monsters stats in half

Officer: grrr(1000)

Crow: now for sorrocos ability i can combine all my monsters attack points into one huge attack(bora the spear 5000)

Officer: utoh

Crow: now with piercing damage this duel is over attack

Officer: ahhhhhh(LP0)

Crow: huh thats was too easy

he drives away

Officer: nooo he got away again

at the hospital

Trudge: ahhh where am i what happened

Mina: i was hoping you could tell me Trudge

Trudge: i came to find Jack and then i forget

Mina: oh you found him alright you guys were dueling and turned this hospital into a parking lot

Trudge: ohh ok

Mina: and now hes gone missing

Trudge: well then lets go find him

they leave

with Crow at his hideout

kids: hey Crow did you get us some more cards

Crow: i sure did here ya go(he gives them all the cards he stole,then enters his hideout

computer: welcome home Crow did you see the news Garrett Hughes has won the fortune cup he defeated Jack Atlas he is the new champion

Crow: so Garretts the champ huh well that great i've been wondering what that dudes been up to

back in the city

Yusei: you said you'd tell us the truth so why dont we start with this

they show Jack there marks

Goodwin: that is the mark of the crimson dragon it belongs to thoses who will protect our world from the darkness

Garrett: is that all huh then why did it choose us Goodwin

Goodwin: because the crimson dragon knows that you two are strong and will not run away from this darkness and this darkness is dangerous it may take on the form of an enemy or perhapse a friend but you know it for it posses the mark the of the shadows

Yusei: mark of the shadows

Garrett: you must mean the dark signers we dueled one of there drones and he had a glowing spider on his arm

Goodwin: then the first battle of this war has already been won just as you 2 were chosen to protect the light they choose to protect the darkness and will stop at nothing to stop you Garrett

Yusei: dark signers? chosen protectors but when did this all start

Goodwin: then mabye we should go back 5000 years ago when the war first began

Garrett: now where getting some where

Yusei: tell us

Goodwin: there were 2 great armies one of shadows one of light. they battled across the face of the earth nearly destroying the entire planet. the army of light wasnt an army of men and machines but of dragons five powerful creatures that sworn to protect the earth at all cost. they fought the army of shadows unknown except for the scars they left in the soil. the armies had come together for one final battle the dragons knew they had not the individual strenght to win so they combine them selves into one mighty force the crimson dragon the army of shadows fought valiantly but they were no match for the dragons and there crimson hero. eventually the army of shadows was defeated but not destroyed instead there esseince was sealed away beneath the earth taking with them but one prizoner the ancient fairy dragon. the creatures of the shadows were inprizoned under the nazca lines but the dragons knew that someday they might return so they sacrificed themselves insiling the power of the five dragons into generation after generation of humans hoping that one day the crimson dragon could be summoned again. you have the spirit of a dragon in you Garrett and you as well Yusei just as the dark signers are manipulated by the growing powers of the army of shadows

Garrett: but how and why now i thought they were traped under the ground or something i mean its been 5000 years

Yusei: yeah that doesnt make any sence

Goodwin: it was something that we could not possibly predict to ever happen now tell me have you heard of the ener-d reactor it was built to absorb the positive energy created through dueling but to make a better future we had to take risks in the past years ago a prototype was built it was kept deep underground below the satelite our goal was to create energy through the competion of dueling and use it as a postive force but then something happened instead of releasing good positive energy it had a meltdown and erupted in negitive energy witch split new domino and the satelite apart but thats not where the trouble stopped it was so bad that something beneath the earth awakened

Yusei: the army of shadows

Goodwin: exactly they fed on the negitive energy growing in power until now when there strong enough to continue there war we can not let that happen i know this may come as a shock to you but my grief is even more than you could imagine after all i was in favor of its creation i thought it would help the world when all it did was spark the war between the signers and the forces of darkness but i know how to end it and i'll need your help. that duel tournament wasnt held just for fun you know i had some suspitions on who the signers might have been and that tournament proved it and now that i have combined you all together you can combine your strenghts and defeat the dark signers before they open up the earth and release the army of shadows

Garrett: and if we cant and they release the shadows then what

Goodwin: if that were to happen well you've alredy seen a glimps of our fate during Garretts duel with Jack do you guys remember

Yusei: we cant get it outta of our heads the satelite was destroyed

Garrett: i cant let them destroy our home i mean cant we evacuate get everbody to safety i got friends that are stuck there Goodwin

Goodwin: and where would you take them huh the satelites first then New Domino City will follow the world will be burnt to the ground if you dont stop them now

Yusei: what are we supose to do are me and Garrett supose to beat this army of shadows alone are we supose to put the safety of all of our friends in our decks

Goodwin: the people of the satelite need a hero Yusei be that hero defeat the dark signers or let them take over the choice is yours

Garrett: im fighting i have people that i have to protect and im not giving up without a fight

Yusei: alright fine ill take these signers on

Garrett: but wait you said that there were six of us im only counting five whos the sixth

Goodwin: im still working on that Garrett but im sure they'll show up for now lets get you 2 back to the satelite

Yusei: hold on theres six signers but only five dragons how can that be

Goodwin: its because both you and Garrett have the spirit of stardust dragon in you and as for Dale hes technically a signer too but hes connected to the last dragon that we have not yet seen

a heilcopter flies up carrying Garretts and Yuseis duel runners they board the copter and fly towards the satelite

in a dark room underground in the satelite

dark signer: soon the satelite will fall to the army of shadows then the world will be next(evil laugh)

Carlys appartment

Jack wakes up

Jack: what happened the hospital the duel hum

someone knocks on the door

Carly: go away Jacks not in here now bye

Mina:(walks in) we know hes here so hand him over

Jack: im not going anywhere tell Goodwin goodbye

Mina: whatever Jack

she leaves

Jack: i want to thank you for getting me out of that hospital but i want to be alone right now ok Carly

Carly: sure thing Jack

at the twins house

Dawn:(looking out the window)

Dale: hey Dawn whats up

Dawn: im worried about Garrett Dale is he even ok

Dale: hey no need to worry i know him and Yusei are fine they proboly have this entire problem solved already

Dawn: if you say so

in the heilcopter

Garrett: you ready for this Yusei

Yusei: i better be cus if im not then all we know will be destroyed

Garrett: thats not going to happen and you know why

Yusei: why

Garrett: because we have friends that are counting on us and wont let them down

Yusei: your right Garrett

Garrett: oh man i completly forgot

Yusei: forgot what

Garrett: i was going to send Tanner an email

Yusei: then you'd better hurry were almost here

Garrett: right im on it

runs to the front of the copter

at the twins house we find Tanner laying on the couch with a laptop in his hands when the twins walk in

Leo: hey Tanner

Tanner: whats up Leo

Leo: have you gotten an email from Yusei yet

Tanner: nope affraid not

Luna: guys im really worried about them

Tanner: hey i bet there beating up the dark signers right now

Leo: yeah count on it Garrett and Yusei are master duelist

Tanner: hey wait here comes an email right now

Luna: whos it from

Tanner: its from Garrett

Leo: read it quickly whats happening

Tanner:...so thats whats going on

Luna: what is it

Leo: is it good news

Tanner: Garrett and Yusei have gone back to the satelite to take down this darkness once and for all

Leo: yeah i knew they would

Luna: ill go and tell Dawn

Leo: i call telling Dale

they run off

Yangi: there so full of energy

Tanner: thats a good thing Yangi

with Leo

Leo: hey Dale guess what

Dale: what is it little man

Leo: Yusei and Garrett there heading back to the satelite

Dale: why

Leo: to put and end to this dark threat

Dale: thats great Leo

Leo: yeah now lets duel

Dale: ok your on

with Luna

Luna: hey Dawn are you back here

Dawn: yeah im right here Luna whats wrong

Luna: nothing i've got great news

Dawn: oh well what is it

Luna: Garrett's gone back to the satelite with Yusei to stop these scary dark signers

Dawn: thats great Luna

Luna: yeah

Dawn: then we can all finally live in peace and harmany

Luna: i cant wait

heilcopter

Yusei: here we go Garrett

Garrett: yup home sweet home

they drive off the heilcopter and land in a junkyard down below

Garrett: alright Yusei where do we start

Yusei: well we cou-

Crow: is that Yusei down there you got a lot of nerve to come back here

Yusei:(smiles) is that so

Garrett:(smiles) its been much much to long

Crow: its time for you to take what you have coming

Yusei: yeah but first things first

they do a handshake thing

Yusei: how've you been buddy

Crow: oh you know me still fighting the good fight robbing the rich to feed the poor

Garrett: well its good to hear you havent quit your day job Crow

Crow: huh hey Garrett

Garrett: hey Crow

they do a handshake thing

Crow: wow i see sector sercruity has finally got to you Yusei

Yusei: yeah and i see you finally learned how to use a wrench(points to his duel runner)

Crow: yup i finished her last week isnt she pretty

Garrett: shes gourgeous now how about we take a ride for old time sake

Crow: all right lets go

those three drive around for a while

Crow:(while driving) so whats this i hear about you being some big shot champion now

Garrett: yeah something like that

Crow: hey Yusei are you still mad at Jack

Yusei: not anymore no

Crow: wow your a bigger person than i am

Yusei: im not staying mad at Jack for making a choice when he thought he didnt have one

Crow: did you here hes gone missing

Yusei: what

Crow: yeah its true

Garrett: well thats not good at all

they drive off

on a rock of some sort

Yusei: so whats been happening in the satelite since i left

Crow: things have gotten werid aroung here guys i mean werider then usual

Garrett: then we better check this out

Yusei: but first

at the hideout Rally hears three duel runners coming down the tunnel

Rally: hey guys i hear duel runners coming

Tank: sector sercruity

then Yusei, Garrett, and Crow ride up to them

Rally: its Yusei guys Yusei's back(hugs Yusei)

Tank: Yusei

Nerven: hes back

Blitz: hey Yusei

Yusei: hey guys

Garrett: i see you havent changed a bit Rally

Rally: Garrett!(hugs him)

Tank: hey Gar

Nerven: your back to

Blitz: congradulations on winning the tournament man

Garrett: thanks and now that im back in the satelite

Yusei: were going to set things staright

Crow: so umm is this an exclusive club or can anyone join

Rally/Tank/Nerven/Blitz: Crow!

Rally: we didnt reconize you with the bike and the helmet

Crow: yeah Yusei's not the only turbo duelist around here anymore

then lights flash down

Officer: attension Crow we know your down there we have you surround escape is not an opption give up now

Crow: hes also not the only one with a knack for ticking off sector sercruity

a smoke bomb comes in

Nerven: there trying to smoke us out

Blitz: at least this time its not Rally

Rally: hey

Crow: we need to split up lets meet at the deadlus bridge in 2 hrs thats where my hideout is

Garrett: ok lets go

outside Crow rides right past the sercruity officers and rides right off

Crow: u'll never caught me coppers

Officer1: lets see you out run our new pursuit bot

a little robot chases Crow

Crow: wow they got some new toys this ones gonna be hard to shake

Yusei and Garrett pull up beside Crow

Yusei: hey need some help

Crow: why its only sector sercruity

Garrett: yeah well someone has to babysit you Crow

Crow:(laughs) then why dont we double duel

Garrett: sounds good ill handel this Yusei

Yusei: alright have fun

Yusei drives off

Officer1: hey isnt that Garrett Hughes

Officer2: whats he doing back in back the satelite

Officer1: i dont know but hes aiding a fugitive we'll have to get him too

Crow/Garrett: lets duel

Officer1: im going first(draws a card) and i summon gate blocker in def mode(4/100/2000)

Crow: wow these guys always start with gate blocker

Garrett: man have you talked to officer Trudge lately

Officer1: how about this then i release gate blocker to summon gate blocker2(6/300/3000) next i place 3 cards face down your up

Crow: its my move(draws a card)

speed counters g/c 0

speed counters o 1

Officer1: i activate the trap card full throtle now we get an extra speed counter per turn and i also activate speed edge now you take damage equal to the diference in our speed counters times 300

Crow: ahhh(LP3400)

speed counters g/c 0

speed counters o 2

Garrett: you ok Crow

Crow: yeah im good i summon blackwing gale the whirlwind(3/1300/1100) now your monsters points are cut in half

Officer1: urg(1500) then we activate the trap card defenders mind it doubles the def points of our monster(3000)

Crow: well then in that case ill just bring out bora the spear in atk mode(4/1700/1000) and now im making a synchro summon blackwing armour master(7/2500/2000) now i attack you

Officer: ha your going to lose this one Crow

Crow: actually when this monster battles i take no damage

Officer1: well then what was the point of that

Crow: you'll see later for now i end my turn with 2 facedowns

Officer1: witch means our monster goes back up to full power(6000)

Officer2: now its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g/c 0

speed counters o 4

Officer: now you take damage thanks to the power of speed edge

Crow: urg(LP2800)

Officer2: i then summon gate defender in def mode(4/100/1600) and end my turn

Garrett: witch means its my go(draws a card)

speed counters g/c 0

speed counters o 6

Officer1: dont forget you now take damage again

Garrett: ahhhh(LP1000)

Crow: you good over there

Garrett: yeah you have any ideas

Crow: just one but if it doesnt work we may have to book a room at the facility tonight

Garrett: thats not going to happen i summon turbo synchron in atk mode(1/100/500)

Crow: and i activate the trap card level retuner to reduce my monsters level by 2(5)

Garrett: next up i synchro summon turbo warrior(6/2500/2000)

Crow: then i activate ebon arrow now our monster loses 500 points but it gets the power of piercing damage(2000) and also when it destroys your monster in battle you take damage equal to your monsters def points

Garrett: now i attack gate blocker with turbo warrior

Officer1: sorry Garrett but our monster has 6000 def points your not winning this one

Crow: umm you might want to check your math officers

Officer1:(0) ahhh why'd it drop to zero

Crow: because when my monster attacked last turn it left behind a wedge counter witch i now removed to wipe your monsters points clean

Officers: oh no

Garrett: attack

Officers: ahhh(LP2000)

Garrett: now you take damage thanks ebon arrows effect

Officers: ahhhh(LP0) noooo he got away again

Crow: nice job Garrett i can now see why you are the champion

Garrett: thanks now how about he head on over to meet with the others

Crow: you read my mind man

they ride off

at the twins house

Tanner: nope still no email guys

Dale: dont worry im sure that there ok

Dawn: what if the dark signers got to them

Leo: no thats not going to happen Dawn

Luna: yeah we'll be ok

Yangi: mabye we should go and get Akiza or Jack for that matter

Dale: but Jacks gone and disappeared

Dawn: he disappeared

Dale: yeah hes gone

Leo: ok then what about Akiza

Tanner: i heard she was with that arcadia movement and i dont like them

Yangi: yeah there a bunch of physic duelist

Luna: then what can we do to help them

Dawn: we do what they said and just hang out here for now

Tanner: i agree with Dawn

Dale: same here

Leo: fine ok

Luna:(sighs)

at Crows hideout

Tank: hey here they come now

Blister: good they made it back safe

kids: hey Crow did you bring us any more cards

Crow: no i brought something even better

Yusei: you did

Crow: may i present Garrett the new turbo duel champion

the kids swarm Garrett and ask for autographs and stuff

Rally: gees its like they never even saw him before its only Garrett

awhile later the gang is siting around the fire where Yusei and Garrett explain everything

Tank: that sounds horrible

Nerven: so you guys are going to protect the satelite

Garrett: count on it Nerven

Yusei: we'll do everything we can

Crow: alright guys it time for bed

kids: not without a story first

Crow: alright alright

Crow tells the story about the lengendary man who tried to build the deadlus bridge

Garrett: alright everybody now its time for bed

kids: good night everyone

everybody goes to bed except for Yusei and Garrett

Yusei: you ready Garrett

Garrett: yeah nows as good a time as any

Crow: little late for a joy ride dont you think

Yusei: Crow go back to bed

Garrett: let us handle things from here

Crow: oh no you guys arent going after the dark signers

Yusei: we have to

Garrett: these marks have made us a part of this war and if we dont fight then its over for all of us

Crow: let me help you guys then

Yusei: Crow listen to us when you duel these guys you play for keeps im not just talking about your deck

Crow: well what about us huh if you guys lose we all do and besides i have my nest to protect

Garrett: alright fine you can come just be careful

Crow: alright then lets go

they drive off into the night

Crow: so where are we going guys

Yusei: the old ener-d reactor

Crow: what do you hope to find there tetnis

Garrett: funny but we think Goodwin was pointing us there

Crow: you can never trust a man with a pony tail Garrett

Yusei: were here

Crow: oh hey we are

Garrett: then lets start looking

up on the rocks

?:(laughs)(activates his purple giant mark)

a purple geolyphs in the shape of a giant appears in the sky

Garrett: what is that

Crow: uhh does anyone else think this is bad

Yusei: in my experience if it looks bad then it is bad

Garrett: i wonder who it is

then a card flys toward Garrett

Garrett: whoa(dodges)

Crow: its a card

Yusei: i know that card

Garrett: so do i

?: well if it isnt Yusei and the new champion of New Domino City

Yusei: how do you know my name

?: well i never forgot old friend(he removes his cloak)

Yusei/Garrett: Kalin Kessler!

Crow: we though when you left the satelite it was forever

Kalin: yeah well thanks to that mark of yours Kalin is back

Garrett: what are you planning to do with the satelite Kalin

Kalin: wow im impressed Garrett i didnt think you would remember me fortunatly for you im after Yusei but ill be happy to take you down after i finish him

Yusei: what do you want with the satelite

Kalin: revenge on the satelite Yusei but mostly on you

Garrett: but you were once our friend

Kalin: once your friend yes but now your enemy

Kalin rides off the rocks down to where Yusei and Garrett and Crow are and purple flames erupt from the ground in the shape of Kalins mark and cut off Crow from Garrett and Yusei plus there marks activate

over at the twins house

Luna:(mark activates) oh no

Leo: what is it

Luna: Yusei is getting ready to duel a dark signer

Dale runs in with his mark glowing and Dawn follows him

Dale: Garrett's going to duel too

Dawn: im really worried about him

Luna: yeah me too

arcadia movement

Akiza:(mark activates) its Yusei hes in trouble and Garrett's there with him oh please be ok Yusei

at the twins house a helicopter flies up to the window

Dale: Jack what are you doing here

Dawn: whats going on with Garrett and Yusei

Jack: well hop in and we'll go find out

Dawn:(nods and jumps in)

Leo: wait Dale

Luna: what should we do

Dale: i want you guys to stay here and tell Tanner whats going on

Leo/Luna: ok

Dale hops in

Mina: so Jack where are we going

Jack: follow that purple light

Carly: whats going on

Jack: we'll explain when we get there

Dale: 'come on Garrett stay strong'

Dawn: 'please Garrett be ok'

back with the duel

Yusei: why Kalin why

Garrett: how could you have let the dark signers get to you

Kalin: im not some puppet like the guy you two dueled back in the city nope im one of the guys pulling the strings

Yusei: so your a

Garrett: dark signer

Kalin: thats right and you have 2 choices Yusei you can duel me now or you can wait until after the satelite is burned to the ground

Yusei: thats not going to happen

Kalin: then you better hope you can beat me right now

Yusei: i dont know what you are planning but im going to stop it lets duel

James: i knew i would find you here Kalin

Kalin: really im in the middle of giving us a huge edge here

James: Roman said to wait until all the signers were here before we start the hunt

Kalin: well i was bored

Garrett: James what are you doing here

James: i came here looking for Kalin but before you ask i too am a dark signer

Garrett: but why

James: the same reason as Kalin i want revenge

Garrett: but what did the satelite ever do to you

James: not so much the satelite as im after you

Garrett: what did i do

James: you stole Dawn away from me

Yusei: theres no way

Garrett: i didnt steal her from anyboby if she would rather hangout with me than you then thats her choice besides you did abuse her

James: but that was only so i could get you to duel me

Garrett: whatever whats done is done but im not letting destroy the satelite James

James: then i guess you'll just have to duel me

Kalin: how about we have a double duel and the winner gets to determine the fate of your precious home

Yusei: your not going to beat us

Garrett: we will stop you

James: just try to stop us

James activates his mark and a whale geolyphs appears in the sky and more purple flames appear on the ground

Crow: man not another one i've got to get a closer look at this(he drives up to rock formation that Kalin was on earlier)

Rally and the others except for Blister run up to Crow

Rally: Crow whats going on over here

Crow: Yusei and Garrett are about to duel some dark signers

Rally: aww man you go guys win this duel save the satelite

Tank/Nerven/Blitz: go Garrett go Yusei

twins house

Luna:(looking at her mark) the duel its starting

Leo: they can do it i know they can

in the helicopter

Mina: were almost there Mr. Atlas

Jack: do you guys know the story about how the satelite was formed

Dawn: yeah i think i do

Carly: wasnt it just a big earthquake that seperated the city and the satelite

Jack: thats what they want you to think but thats not the truth

Dawn: what its not

Mina: Jack you cant tell them this information

Dale: why not i already know the truth about the satelite Garrett told me in an email before we left

Jack: Dale has a point Mina im tired of hiding behind Goodwin's lies they deserve to know the truth

Carly: so what is the truth

Jack: long ago Goodwin built this device known as the ener-d reactor

Dale: but it had a meltdown and it exploded witch is what caused the satelite to be created

Dawn: thats awful

Jack: thats why Goodwin is making these lies to make himself look better

Carly: but why would he have to make these lies i mean Jack you should still be the champion

Dawn: but why is that didnt Garrett beat you Jack

Jack: yes he did

Dale: but technically its illeagal for people from the satelite to duel

Carly: so Garrett is from the satelite

Dale: thats right but so am i and Yusei is too

Dawn: but you and Garrett have been living in the city for over a year now doesnt that make you guys citizens

Dale: nope actually Garrett's grandfather brought us into the city illeagally

Dawn: no way

Dale: but thats the truth

Carly: i cant beilive this

Jack: and its true that its illeagal for duelist from the satelite to duel after all i was born there

Carly: you were

Jack: thats right and our friends Garrett and Yusei were born right here in New Domino City

Dawn/Carly: what

Dale: now that i didnt know

Jack: Goodwin was only protecting my reputation with those lies because nobody wants a satelite duelist as there champion

Dawn: thats not true Jack

Dale: yeah i mean Garrett's the champ now and hes got fans

Jack: but he was born in the city

Carly: i cant beilive this i just got the biggest scoop of my life

Jack: go ahead and publish everything i just told you then ill be sure to visit you in the facility

Carly: aww no scoop then i guess

Mina: were here Mr. Atlas

Jack: good

Dale: hey Jack look down there

sees everybody thats down on the ground around the upcoming turbo duel

Jack: who is that down there take us lower

they fly lower and see Crow and the others on the rock

on the rock

Crow: Jack?

helicopter

Jack: Crow?

Dale: was that Crow down there

Jack: yeah i think it was

Dawn: whos Crow

Dale: hes an old buddy of ours from back when we lived in the satelite

Jack: Dale quickly look down there

Dale: is that Garrett

Dawn: oh where is he alright

Dale: yeah hes fine

Carly: hey look Yusei's down there too

Jack: yeah but who are they getting ready to duel

Dale: it looks like James and no way no way no way

Dawn: what is it Dale

Carly: yeah whos down there

Dale: there other opponet is Kalin Kessler

Jack: what Kalin

duel area

Kalin: well would you look at that looks like Jack and Dale have come to watch you guys get beat by us

James: looks like Dawn is with them to

Yusei: man what are they doing here

Garrett: there giving us support now theres no way we can lose this duel

Kalin: the enforcers are finally back together again

helicopter

Carly: do you know those guys down there Jack

Jack: yeah we use to be a duel gang back in the satelite

Dale: yup the six of us up against the world

Jack: but then Kalin got power hungry witch caused to us breaking apart and going our seperate ways

Carly: that sounds terrible

Dawn: i feel bad for you guys

Dale: but now Kalin's a dark signer so he has to be stopped

Jack: for once i agree with you Dale

Carly: those two can win right

Dawn: i hope so or were all in trouble

Dale: the duels about to start

on the rock

Crow: why is Jack and Dale here

Rally: proboly to cheer Garrett and Yusei on

duel field

James: alright i think we've waited long enough lets start the duel

Garrett: fine then lets ride

they take off inside the two geolyphs

Yusei: im making the first move(draws a card) and im summoning tricular in def mode(3/300/300) and placing 2 cards facedown its your move now James

James: i draw(draws a card)

speed counters g/y 1

speed counters k/j 1

James: i activate the speed spell flame accelerator now if i control no monsters i can special summon a fire monster from my hand like my solar flare dragon(4/1500/1000) now i summon another solar flare dragon(4/1500/1000) now i attack with my dragon

Yusei: i activate negate attack to stop your battle phase

James: then i end my turn with 2 cards facedown its to you Garrett but first you lose 500 points for each of my dragons

Garrett: ahhhhhh(LP3000)

Yusei: are you ok Garrett

Garrett: yeah just be careful this damage is real

Yusei: thats what i figured

helicopter

Dawn: oh no Garrett

Dale: relax Dawn it'll be fine

duel area

Garrett: its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g/y 2

speed counters j/k 2

Garrett: i activate the speed spell overboost for and extra four speed counters this turn

speed counters g/y 6

speed counters j/k 2

Garrett: next i activate the speed spell road kill so by discarding speed warrior i can destroy both of your dragons

James: urg

speed counters g/y 0

speed counters k/j 2

Kalin: you had better not screwed this up James

James: just relax Kalin

Garrett: next i summon out junk synchron(3/1300/500) and with that done im bringing back speed warrior(2/900/400) now im tunning all three of our monsters together to synchro summon stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

on the rock

Crow: yeah thats it Garrett

helicopter

Dawn: yeah go go go

Dale: now attack them

Jack: thats it Garrett

duel area

Garrett: now stardust dragon attack them directly

James: ahhhhhhhh(LP1500)

Garrett: i then end with 2 cards facedown

Kalin: looks like its my turn now(draws a card)

speed counters g/y 1

speed counters k/j 3

Kalin: im using the effect of the flame accelerator to speical summon my infernity flame ruler(2/500/0)

Yusei: what infernity

Kalin: thats right Yusei i've completly reinvented myself

Yusei: this could be a problem

Garrett: i concur

Kalin: now this monster of mine can only be speical summoned but when it is your monster loses half its points

Garrett: no stardust dragon(1250)

Kalin: next im activating the speed spell fries of dooms day so i now get 2 dark tokens(1/0/0)x2 but im sacrificing them to summon my dark tuner nightmare hand(10/0/0)

helicopter

Dawn: a dark tuner

Dale: this could be bad

Jack: no its worse actually

Dawn: man Garrett do something

duel area

Garrett: Yusei hes going to dark synchro summon what should we do

Yusei: i've got a plan just keep stardust dragon on the field

Garrett: can do

Kalin: now my 2 monster shall tune in order dark synchro summon my 100 eyes dragon(8-/3000/2500)

Garrett: great

Yusei: oh man 3000 atk points

on the rock

Crow: utoh that thing going to be tough to beat

helicopter

Dawn: that thing looks scary

Dale: now how does one beat that

Jack: well if Garrett and Yusei dont figure it out then this duel is over

duel area

Kalin: now 100 eyes dragon attack stardust dragon

Garrett: i activate my trap card power frame this card will even up the playing field(3000)

James: good card but mines better go trap jammer it negates your trap card

Garrett: uhgg(1250)

Yusei: well in that case ill just have to activate the de-synchro trap card(3/1300/500)(3/300/300)(2/900/400)

Kalin: you got lucky this round Yusei i just attack junk synchron then

Yusei: ahhhh

Kalin: now i end with a facedown card

Yusei: its to me then(draws a card)

speed counters g/y 2

speed counters j/k 4

James: and i activate the trap card omega underling now you guys can only synchro summon using 3 monsters or more

Yusei: well i summon ghost gardna in def mode(4/0/1900) and end my turn

James: now its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g/y 3

speed counters j/k 5

James: i summon the flame captain in atk mode(4/1800/1500) now our dragon attacks

Yusei: then ghost gardna takes the hit and your captain loses 1000 points

James:(800) thats still enough to take out tricular

Garrett: i activate my trap card mirror force now all your monsters are destroyed

James: nice try but my monster can stop your counter by destroying the flame accelerator card we have

Garrett: dang it

James: so therefore the attack continues

Yusei: ahhh when tricular is destroyed in battle then bicular can take his place(2/200/200)

James: i end my turn

Garrett: its now my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g/y 4

speed counters j/k 6

Garrett: alright yes Yusei we might just win this duel

Yusei: then go for it Garret

Garrett: i summon out my second junk synchron(3/1300/500)

Kalin: not another one

James: grrr

Garrett: now i speical summon turbo booster from my hand(1/0/0) now all of our monsters tune together to synchro summon my junk destroyer(8/2600/2500)

on the rock

Crow: alright Garrett finish these guys off

Rally: goo Garrett

heilcopter

Dale: thats it this duel is over with junk destroyers effect

Dawn: Garrett won

Dale: that he did Dawn

Dawn: yeah alright

Jack: dont get cocky knowning Kalin hes got something up his sleve

duel area

Garrett: and now with junk destroyers effect i can destroy 3 cards on your side of the field like both of your monsters and that facedown card

Kalin: yeah well this facedown card is going to activate go limit impulse now by discarding 2 cards i can get 2 tokens to my side of the field(1/0/0)x2

Garrett: you always find some way of saving yourself huh Kalin

Kalin: yeah but this time im going to win i activate the effect of 100 eyes dragon since you destroyed it i can now add one monster to my hand

Garrett: ill attack one of those tokens

Kalin: ha now its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g/y 5

speed counters j/k 7

Kalin: its time for my ultimate beast to imerge

Yusei: what are you talking about

Kalin: this i activate the speed spell double summon so now i can summon twice this turn i first summon infernity archfiend(4/1800/1200) now ill sacrifice him and my last token to summon earthbound immortal coccopacupu in attack mode(10/3000/2900)

Garrett: whoa what is that i've never seen anything like it before

Yusei: its huge

on the rock

Crow: utoh this could be bad

helicopter

Dale: look at that thing

Dawn: Garrett's in trouble now

Jack: yeah i'll say

duel area

Kalin: this duel is over now because i attack you with coccopacupu

Yusei: Garrett do something that thing will crush us

Garrett: junk destroyer take the hit

junk destroyer goes right through it

Garrett: what why didnt it work

Kalin: because Garrett my immortal can attack you directly

Garrett: it what

Yusei: not good

James: finish this Kalin

Kalin: i will ATTACK

right before the attack hits Garrett's duel runner explodes and Garrett falls to the ground completly unconcess then through the smoke Yusei losses control of his runner and also crashes

on the rock

Crow: guys no

Rally: nooo Garrett(he runs down after him)

Crow: Rally wait(he drives down after him)

helicopter

Dawn: NOOOOOOOO GARRETT!(starts crying)

Jack: thats gotta hurt

Dale: grrrr land this thing right now im going after them

Jack: no you cant

Dale: why not Jack im not going to let them get away with hurting my best friend

Jack: i want to help to but we dont have our runners so what can we do

Dale: grrr point taken

Jack: for now lets just get back to the city we'll delevope a plan there

Dale: fine

Dawn:(sobbing) noooo Garrett please be ok

Dale: he'll be fine i know he will

they leave in the helicopter

the 2 geolyphs disapear and the marks stop glowing

Kalin:(rides up to Garrett and Yusei) well it looks like your crappy duel runners have broken offically ending the duel before the duel could offically end you

James:(joins Kalin) what was it that tournament Mc started calling you Garrett the majestic shooting star more like the failing falling star see ya around

James and Kalin drive off

Rally: guys get up come on get up

Crow: dont touch him ill take them to Martha's you guys get the duel runners and meet me there

Crow drives off with Garrett and Yusei on the back of his runner

Rally: you heard the man get the runners me and Tank got Yusei's Nerven and Blitz get Garrett's

Nerven: but somebody could mug us and take them

Rally: like nobody will take them if we just leave them here Garrett and Yusei would do anything for us now we need to return the favor

Tank/Blitz/Nerven: ok

they wheel the runners off through the satelite

the twins house

Leo: Luna your mark just stopped glowing

Luna: something bad must have happened to Garrett and Yusei

Leo: what are you saying

Luna: im saying that we need Akiza's help

Leo: what but shes a witch

Luna: no Leo shes not a witch and we need her help

Leo: ok fine we'll get Akiza's help

Luna: good but we'll do it tomorrow

Leo: alright good night Luna

Luna: good night Leo

they go to sleep

the helicopter lands near Jacks appartment

Dale: well Jack this is where we split up for now

Jack: yup i'll talk to Goodwin tomorrow then the 2 of us will head off into the satelite

Dale: sounds like a plan Dawn ill take you home

Dawn: actually Dale could you take me back to the twins house

Dale: sure thing

they drive off toward the twins house

Carly: what about me Jack what should i do

Jack: you should just go home and forget this ever happened its too dangerous for you to get involved

Jack goes into his appartment

Carly: but i want to help to

she goes to her hotel room and goes to sleep

end chapter

review please and thank you


	14. The fall of Arcadia

Disclaimer: same old same old i still dont own yugioh 5ds or pokemon now then on with the next chapter

Rally, Tank, Nerven, and Blitz all run the duel runners toward Martha's house until they meet up with Blister he then takes them to Martha's on there way there they lose there cards and there other stuff in order to protect the duel runners

Arcadia buliding balcony

Akiza: thats strange first my mark started glowing and then i felt Yusei and Garrett were in trouble and now i cant feel them at all. i hope there ok they were the first people to see the real me and im not losing them besides thanks to them i have friends now. i know ill go look for them tomorrow, but ill need a plan first(she goes to bed)

twins house Dale drops Dawn off then leaves

Luna: Dawn your back

Dawn: yup(snivels)

Leo: whats wrong and where is Dale going

Dawn: nothings wrong Dale just has some important things to do we'll see him tomorrow

Leo: oh ok

Dawn: does Tanner know whats going on

Luna: yeah we told him everything

Dawn: good were also going to need Akiza to help us win this war

Luna: we know

Leo: the four of us are going to talk to her tomorrow

Dawn: what four of us

Luna: yeah Yangi had to go he has a job interview tomorrow i dont really know the details

Dawn: oh ok well then lets get some sleep

Luna/Leo: ok

those three go to bed

over in the satelite Crow finally arrives at Martha's house

Crow:(knocking on the door) Martha Martha its me Crow

Martha: what is it Crow do you have any idea what time it is

Crow: its Yusei and our friend Garrett there both hurt

Martha: Garrett did you say Garrett is hurt along with Yusei

Crow: yeah

Martha:(yells inside the house) we need medical help out here now hurry up people 'please be ok my boys please'

a little bit later after Rally and the rest arrive with the duel runners the doctor comes into the living room

Crow: how are they doc will they be ok

Doctor: they'll be fine i removed all the rocks and glass from there bodies they just need to rest for awhile thats all

Martha: thank goodness thank you for taking care of my 2 boys Doctor

Doctor: no problem(he leaves)

Crow: thats a relief wait did you say boys do you know Garrett

Martha: yes in fact hes my grandson

Crow: so thats why he was here all those years ago your his grandmother

Martha: thats right Crow

Rally: thats amazing so then you could call Garrett your cousin Crow

Crow: yup but now its time i avenged my cousin and my best friend(he leaves)

Rally:(sighs) oh boy

the next day at Martha's house

Garrett: ahhh(shoots up from bed) oww my gut

Martha: good to see you up again

Garrett: Martha is that you

Martha: yes long time no see Garrett

Garrett: yeah how you been

Martha: just fine and you

Garrett: i've been fine Martha

Martha: you took a nasty fall off that runner of yours you and Yusei both

Garrett: Yusei...Yusei where is he is he ok

Martha: he's fine he's in the living room he'll be glad to know that your up...Yusei Garrett is up

Yusei walks in

Yusei: hey Garrett glad to see your up and moving again

Garrett: you and me both whats the status on James and Kalin

Yusei: no clue i just hope that Crow didn't go after them

Martha: when everybody caught word that you 2 had left the satelite they were thrilled and hoping that you could start your own lives thats why it breaks my heart to see you 2 back here dueling i just hope that you guys won your little game

Yusei: Martha you dont understand there are people out there that are trying to destroy our home

Garrett: he's right Martha

Martha: i beilive you i just dont like that you try to face this danger alone and wind up in a hospital bed. Yusei Garrett after raising the 2 of you for so long you guys have become like sons to me and i especially dont want to lose my own grandson Garrett

Yusei: he's your grandson

Garrett: thats right Yusei Martha is my grandmother

Martha: thats why i want to keep you safe

Garrett: but without us the satelite...will burn

Martha: you have friends that will follow you 2 anywhere just look what they did to your runners

they look out the window and see them sitting in the yard all fixed up

Yusei: no way

Garrett: how'd this happen

Martha: Rally and his friends walked them all the way here they even gave up there decks and quite litterally the clothes off there backs

Garrett/Yusei:(smiles)

twins appartment

Dawn: ready to go guys

Tanner: lets go get Akiza and then get back here i dont like that arcadia movement

Luna: ok then

Leo: lets go

Tanner: everybody get in the truck

Dawn/Leo/Luna: ok

they leave for the arcadia movement

at Arcadia

Akiza: ' where every you are Yusei i'll find you im not letting you disappear'

Arcadia entrance

Dawn: ok well were here

Tanner: alright then lets go and get this over with

Leo: ok

Sayers office

Sayer: i wonder whats wrong with Akiza it seems as though she has something on her mind or someone

Messenger: Mr. Sayer sir we have some guest down front that want to talk to Akiza

Sayer: i see ill handel them myself(he heads to the front)

at Dale's house

Dale: man i wonder whats taking Jack so long to talk to Goodwin

arcadia entrance

Sayer: hello my name is Sayer are you four looking for Akiza

Dawn: yes we are

Luna: we just need to talk to her

Tanner: do you mind showing us the way

Leo: yeah were in a hurry

Sayer: certainly but first how about we talk over lunch

Dawn: i guess that would be ok

they all leave

in a hallway above the entrance

Akiza: hey i know those guys there friends with Yusei i bet if i could talk to them i could get to Yusei too

in the dining room

Sayer: why dont we start with introductions

Dawn: my name is Dawn

Luna: Luna

Tanner: my names Tanner

Leo: and im Leo

Sayer: and my name is Sayer now you say that you need to talk to Akiza

Dawn: thats right

Sayer: may i ask why

Leo: because she has a glowing mark on her arm witch means shes a super hero and is going to save the world

Luna: noo Leo

Leo: what its true

Sayer: i'd say that your little friend here has quite the imagination

Tanner:(sweatdrops) yeah we know

Sayer: but it does make alot of sence

Dawn: it does?

Luna: really

Sayer: thats correct i've been doing some reasearch and i think it would be an honor if our Akiza participated in the saving of the world i'll go get her(he gets up and leaves)

Dawn: see Tanner no need to worry everything is going great

Luna: yeah what Dawn said we'll get Akiza and leave like you said

Tanner: something just doesnt seem right

the room fills with gas and everybody passes out

Sayer: take the big ones to a cell and the little ones with me

they are all taken away and split up

an hour later in a duel arena

Leo: huh where am i what happened

Sayer: your in one of my dueling arenas

Leo: why

Sayer: this is just a test there is no need for worry

Leo: wheres Luna and the rest of my friends

Sayer: i asure you that there ok you are just here to duel against me and that is all

Leo: well if its a duel you want then thats what your going to get

Leo/Sayer: duel

up in a box right above the duel arena

Luna: huh whats going on

Akiza: your brother is getting ready to duel against Sayer

Luna: why

Akiza: its a test to see if he has any powers

Luna: but Leo doesnt have any powers im the one with the crazy powers

Akiza: sorry Luna but i cant stop the test once it has started

Luna: get Leo out of there he'll get hurt

Akiza: dont worry Luna the arcadia movement is here to help people like the 2 of you

Luna: no im not like you

Akiza: your parents there never around right

Luna: well yeah but

Akiza: thats because they never liked you so they just left you all alone with your brother Sayer is going to help you by giving you a home here

Luna: noo i wanna go home

with the duel

Sayer: im going first(draws a card) and i summon krebons in atk mode(3/1200/300) then i end with a facedown your up Leo

Leo: then i draw(draws a card) and i summon morphtronic raidon in atk mode(4/1000/1000) and now thanks to his ablilty all morphtronic monsters gain an extra 800 points(1800) now i attack you with him

Sayer: i activate my monsters ability so by paying 800LP i can keep my monster around(LP3200)

Leo: i end my turn

Sayer: then on my turn i summon physcic snail(4/1900/1200) now i attack with him

Leo: ahhhhh(LP3900) ow that actually hurt what is this

Sayer: that is the result of my physcic powers

Leo: your what aww man im in trouble now

Sayer: now krebons atks you directly

Leo: ahhhhh(LP2700)

Sayer: its your turn now Leo

Leo: i draw(draws a card) and i summon out morphtronic remoton(3/300/200) next i activate the spell card junk box so now i can re-summon my raidon(4/1000/1000) now i synchro summon power tool dragon(7/2300/2500) now for my dragons ability i can now activate one equip spell from my deck like double tool c and d now my dragon gains an extra 1000 atk points(3300) now i attack krebons

Sayer: yet ill just stop it once again by paying 800 LPs

Leo: but with double tool out on the field you cant activate your ability

Sayer: WHAT ahhh(LP1100) not bad Leo

Leo: i end my turn beat that(2300)

Sayer:(draws a card) i will i activate the spell card phy station now when ever i summon a physcic monster i can pay 500LPs to give that monster 300 extra atk points and 1 extra level now i summon physcic commander(3/1400/1000) now phy station activates(LP600)(4/1700/1000) now i synchro summon my thought ruler archfiend(8/2700/2300)

Leo: whoa this isnt good

Sayer: i now activate my trap card battle teleportation so now i can attack you directly

Leo: ahh

Sayer: game over Leo

Leo: ahhhhhhhh(LP0)

Leo passes out

with Luna

Luna: noooo Leo

Akiza: its ok Luna hes alright

Luna: u sure

Akiza: positive now i have to go but i'll be right back(she leaves)

duel area

Sayer: you've failed the test Leo now take him away guards

Sayer leaves and Leo gets locked up

at Carlys appartment

Carly: man Jack why'd you have to leave i know... i'll just go and find out whats going on myself that will show Jack and i think ill start with Akiza this time but first im going to get Mistys help for this one

she heads on out

back at Martha's house

Yusei: there that should just about do it

Garrett: thanks for helping me with my runner Yusei

Yusei: not a problem

Rally: Garrett Yusei

Garrett: hey Rally

Yusei: hows everyone doing

Rally: were all doing fine how goes the repairs need any more parts

Garrett: nope and thanks for bringing our runners back we oh you one Rally

Rally: nah if it werent for you guys fighting the dark signers there would be no more hope left for anybody

Yusei: thanks Rally

Rally: no prob well im going to help Martha some more(he runs off)

Garrett: ok...hey Yusei i've got an important question

Yusei: what

Garrett: its about you i wont tell anyone but do you...you know like Akiza

Yusei: i consider her a friend

Garrett: i do to but i meant more than that

Yusei: to tell the truth yes i do but i could say the same thing about you and Dawn

Garrett: you hit the nail on the head there dont tell anyone please

Yusei: i wont

they shake hands

back with Jack at his place

Jack: alright Mina im going to find Dale now

Mina: well good luck

Jack: thanks

he drives off in search of Dale

in a cell some where in arcadia

Dawn: hey Tanner where are we

Tanner: in some sorta cell and were locked in trust me i already tried

Dawn: well then i guess its to plan B(pulls out her phone)

Tanner: what are you doing

Dawn: texting Dale to come and get us out of here

Tanner: oh ok well i guess that will work

with Dale at his house

Dale: come on Jack where are you

his phone rings

Dale: huh

he reads Dawns message

Dale: utoh this looks like trouble well reguardless ill get them out of there

he rides off towards the arcadia movement

at Misty's place

Misty: why hello there Carly what can i do for you

Carly: i need you to help me get into the arcadia movement

Misty: but why what do you want there

Carly: i need to get some information on Akiza

Misty: alright then ill help you

in arcadia's hallways

Sayer: what do you need Akiza

Akiza: i need to know who our guests were from earlier

Sayer: they were nobody dont worry about it

Akiza: was one of them mabye named Dawn

Sayer: listen Akiza i dont want you to get invoved with them ok

Akiza: gees its not like im going to betray the movement or anything i could never do that

Sayer: im glad to hear it(he walks away)

arcadia entrance

Dale: alright im here now i just have to find Dawn and the others(he runs off)

we now join Carly after she has managed to sneak into Sayers office

Carly:(reading about Akiza and about Sayers plan) i cant beilive this Sayers trying to create an army of physcic duelist to take over the world and Akiza's nothing more than a pawn to him...wait whats this(gasp) no way director Goodwin was from the satelite sector aww man this is big news(she sees something that looks like a list of people) no way Sayer is the one behind all of these mysterious disappearences

Sayer: well what do we have here a little mouse

Carly:(gasps) Sayer

Sayer: i cant let you leave now that you saw what you saw so i'll give you 2 choices you can try to run and then be captured for the rest of your life or you can try to duel for your freedom

Carly: great opptions i guess ill duel then

Sayer: you should have tried to run

Carly: whatever just make your move

Sayer: oh i will(draws a card) and i summon telekentic shocker in atk mode(4/1700/700) now its your turn

Carly: ok then(draws a card) i summon fortune fairy swe in atk mode(4/0/0) next i activate the unexceptible results spell card now i can summon another fortune fairy from my hand so i give you fortune fairy chu(6/0/0) and now i play another spell card in order to summon fortune fairy hoo(2/0/0) now i activate the spell card miracle stone to give each fairy 1000 more points for eack of my monsters so thats 3000 for each of them(3000)(3000)(3000) lucky for you they cant attack on the turn there summoned so i end my turn

Sayer: not bad but not good enough its my turn(draws a card) i summon physcic snail(4/1900/1200) now i activate the spell card emergency teleport so i can now speical summon my physcic commander(3/1400/1000) now i activate the the spell card phycokensis so now your miracle stone is destroyed

Carly: oh no(0)(0)(0)

Sayer: witch means with just three attacks i win now heres number one

Carly: ahhhhhh(LP2300)(she flies back into the window) ow that hurt

Sayer: now heres number 2

Carly: ahhhhhhh(LP400)(the window cracks)

Sayer: just one more attack and your finished litterally

Carly: no you cant do this Sayer sector sercruity will come looking for me

Sayer: and then what you'll just be another missing person now i attack

Carly: ahhhhhhhh(LP0)

the window breaks and Carly falls out to her death but instead of dying she gets turned into a dark signer

with Sayer in his office

Sayer: well that was too easy now then i must get back to work

an earthquake hits

Sayer: what was that i need a status report on the damage

Carly re-enters the room

Sayer: what are you doing back up here i just disposed of you and now your back

Carly: it seems the dark signers are activly requriting more people to join there cause and they choose yours truly witch is bad news for you

Sayer: well dark signer or not your still the same old failed reporter who couldnt even blog about Jack Atlas

Carly: Sayer you will pay for the things you just did to me so lets duel

Sayer: i dont know how you think you can win but alright we'll duel again and i'll win again

Carly: dont count on it this time Sayer

Sayer/Carly: duel

Carlys arm starts to glows in the shape of a purple humming bird and then she turns into her dark signer form and the dark sign appears in the sky and purple flames appear around the arcadia buliding

with Dawn and Tanner they hear the tremors

Dawn: ahhh whats going on

Tanner: i dont know but get down quickly

with Dale

Dale: whoa whats with this earthquake(looks out a window and sees the flames) wait this is no earthquake its a dark signer i better find the others quickly

he runs off

with Akiza

Akiza: whats with these tremors all of a sudden

in the satelite at Martha's house

Garrett: Yusei you might want to check this out

Yusei: a dark sign buts what it doing in the city

Garrett: i thought Goodwin said the dark signers were over here though

Yusei: he did

Garrett: then they must getting new members

with Dawn and Tanner

Dawn: there i think its over

Tanner: yeah but what was that

Dawn: nothing good im sure

the door breaks down

Tanner: whoa

Dawn: Dale you got my text

Dale: yeah is everybody alright

Dawn: yeah were fine

Dale: where are the twins

Tanner: we dont know Sayer took them somewhere else in the buliding

Dale: then we better hurry up and find them because this whole buliding is coming down

Dawn: why what is happening Dale

Dale: we got a dark signer here

Tanner: then lets get moving

they head off to look for Luna and Leo

with Carly and Sayer

Sayer: i dont know why they choose you to become a dark signer but i do know im going to win this duel

Carly: then make your move Sayer

Sayer:(draws a card) i summon kerbons in atk mode(3/1200/800) now i activate the emergency teleport spell card to summon out mind protector(3/0/2200) next i synchro summon magical andriod(6/2400/1900) now i end my turn and gain LP equal to 600 times each of my monsters(LP4600) now lets see these dark signer powers

Carly: becarful what you wish for(draws a card) i start with the field spell card future vision now all monsters will be removed from play the turn they are normal summoned and then return to the field on the next turn now i summon fortune lady light(1/200/200) and every turn she gains 1 level and 200 atk and def points. now future vision activates and fortune lady light goes into the future witch means i can now use her speical ability to bring out fortune lady fire(2/400/400) now her ability activates and your monster is destroyed and you lose LPs equal to its atk points

Sayer: what ahhhhhhhh(LP2200) that attack i actually felt it but your not a physcic duelist so how is that possible

Carly: because that is the power of the shadows and when i win your going straight to the nether world fortune lady fire attack him directly

Sayer: ahhhhh(LP1800)

Carly: i now end my turn with a facedown card

with Goodwin

Lazar: umm Goodwin theres a dark sign here in the city

Goodwin: but that could only mean one thing

Lazar: yeah a shadow duel is going on but i thought the dark signers were in the satelite

Goodwin: i dont know whats going on Lazar

with Dale and the others

Dale: here Tanner try this door

Tanner: alright

he smashes the door in

Luna: Tanner is that you

Tanner: yeah

Dale: Luna are you ok

Luna: yeah how'd you guys find me

Dawn:(sighs) thats the fourth door hes knocked in

Tanner: Luna weres Leo

Luna: hes right over there whats going on

Tanner: this shouldn't take too long(he goes to get Leo)

Luna: so what happened earlier was there an earthquake

Dale: not quite there is a dark signer somewhere here in the movement

Luna: there is then why didnt our marks activate

Dale: its proboly because a signer isnt dueling right now

Luna: oh

Dawn: no need to worry Luna were on our way out as soon as we get Leo

Luna: ok

Tanner: im back

Leo: whats going on

Dale: Tanner get the twins outta here me and Dawn will be right out as soon as we get Akiza

Tanner: alright lets go kids

Leo: ok just be careful guys

Luna: please

Dale: count on it guys

Tanner and the twins leave

Dawn: come on Dale lets go

Dale: right behind you

they run off in a different direction

with Akiza

Akiza: whats with those tremors all of a sudden its so unlikly

Misty walks up

Misty: then allow me i know the cause of those tremors

Akiza: hey your Misty Tredwell right

Misty: correct just as you are Akiza Inzinki or do you prefere the Black Rose Witch

Akiza: how do you know, you dont even know me

Misty: i know you well enough to know that you are a witch

Akiza: how

Misty: because you took my brother away from me

Akiza: no i didnt

Misty: look all i know is that my brother left saying he was looking for a miss Inzinki and after he left i never saw him again

Akiza: no i didnt do anything to your brother i dont even know him

Misty: whatever oh and by the way those tremors were caused by me(she activates her dark signer mark and then turns into her dark signer form)

more tremors hit and a lizard shaped geolphy appears around the arcadia movment

Akiza: ahhhh

with Jack on the highway

Jack:(sees the flames following him) utoh i better get a better look at this(he rides up toward the roof of the arcadia buliding and his mark activates) oh no these strange lights appeared when Kalin and James dueled but that can only mean one thing its signer vs dark signer

at Martha's house

Garrett:(mark activates) its another sign

Yusei:(mark activates) theres 2 in the city

Garrett: yeah but thats not all

Yusei: i know i can feel it too Akiza is getting ready to duel

Garrett: lets hope she can win

Yusei: is there anything we can do to help her

Garrett: yes we can give her strenght by using our bond as signers

Yusei: then lets get to it

they put there hands over there hearts

with Dale and Dawn

Dale:(mark activates) urgg its my mark something is going

they hear a scream

Dawn: did you hear that, that was Akiza's voice

Dale: no were too late lets go before Sayer hurts her

Dawn: wait a minute Dale if it was Sayer your mark wouldnt be glowing

Dale: your right it must be the dark signer

Dawn: then come lets hurry

they run off as fast as they can

with Akiza

Akiza: Misty are you

Misty: a dark signer yes now lets duel

Akiza: looks like i have no choice

Dawn and Dale arrive

Dawn: Akiza

Akiza: huh Dawn, Dale is that you

Dale: yeah listen we just wanna talk to you but first we gotta get out of here

Misty: she is not going anyware in case you havent noticed but were kind of busy im Misty Tredwell

Dawn: wait a minute your the dark signer

Misty: yup

Dawn: Akiza its not safe to duel here the buildings colapsing

Dale: dont duel Akiza the dark signers are too strong not even Garrett and Yusei could beat them

Akiza: what Garrett and Yusei were fighting the dark signers

Dawn: yes there fighting to protect the world to protect there friends and that includes you Akiza

Akiza: they consider me a friend

Dawn: they do and we do too right Dale

Dale: most definately

Akiza: i have real friends now thanks to Yusei

Misty: oh how touching now lets duel

Dale: no Akiza dont duel i know you want to but we have to go and help Yusei and Garrett they need you they need us i'll duel Misty instead while you girls make a run for it

Misty: sorry Dale but Akiza's my signer dont worry though theres a dark signer for you to duel as well and Dawn just like Akiza theres a dark signer after you to in fact shes dueling Sayer right now for anwsers on your where abouts

they hear Sayer scream

Misty: and from the sound of things i'd say he's losing

Akiza: oh no Sayer

Leo: Dale girls over here

Dale: Leo guys i thought you left

Tanner: we tried were trapped in by debris

Dawn: Dale go with them i'll stay here with Akiza and we'll be out when we can

Dale: are you sure

Dawn: yeah your faster then me anyways

Dale: alright good luck you 2

Akiza: thanks you can get from the basement

Dale: awsome lets go

Dale leaves with Tanner and the twins

with Sayer and Carly

Carly: soon you'll be destroyed and then i'll find Dawn

Sayer: what do you want with her

Carly: i have my reasons now make your move

Sayer: its my turn(draws a cards) i activate the teleport spell card now i can pay 800LPs to summon strom caller to the field(LP1000) so kindly welcome storm caller to the field(6/2300/2000) next i give up 800 more points (LP200) to bring back magical android with premature barial(6/2400/1900) now i attack fortune lady fire with storm caller

Carly: i activate my trap slip of fortune this card removes my monster from play in order to negate your attack

Sayer: then i attack you directly with magical andriod

Carly: urgg(LP1600)

Sayer: now i summon physcic commander in attack mode(3/1400/1000)

Carly: but thanks to future vision it disappears

Sayer: i end my turn by activating magical andriods effect(LP1400)

Carly:(draws a cards) game over Sayer now both of my fortune lady monsters return to the field(1/200/200)(2/400/400) but im sacrificing them to summon out my earthbound immortal assila piscu(10/2500/2500)

basement of the arcadia movement

Dale: Akiza said we could get out from here right

Tanner: but i dont see how

Dale: hum...right over there lets book it

they make it out of the arcadia movement

arcadia roof

Jack: no way this is happening in the city i sure Akiza can handle herself

on the ground they see the earthbound immortal appear and start to eat up souls

Dale: no not another earthbound immortal

Tanner: earthbound what

Dale: ill explain later but that thing has enough power to destroy all of us

Leo: ahhhh

Luna: im scared

Tanner: that thing is absorbing the souls of everybody here

Dale's and Luna's mark make a ring around everybody

Leo: whats this

Dale: our marks there protecting us from the immortal

with Sayer and Carly

Sayer: you fool now your immortal is sent into next turn and removed from the field

Carly: witch is just where its effect activates destroying every monster on your side of the field and inflicting 800 points of damage to you for each card destroyed

Sayer: WHAT! NOOOO

Carly: now die

Sayer: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh(LP0)

more tremors hit

with Akiza and Dawn

Misty: i'd say that old Sayer has just been finished

Sayer: ahhhhhhh

Akiza: SAYER!

Dawn: no

they see Sayer fall all the way to the ground floor

Akiza: NOOOOOO SAYER!

Dawn: Akiza im sorry but theres nothing we can do about it now

Akiza: he was the only one who accepted me

Dawn: no Akiza i accept you Yusei accepts you Garrett accepts you we all accept you were friends and thats never going to change

another tremor hits

Misty: it looks like were postponing our duel how disappointing

Misty leaves

Dawn: we've gotta go now

Akiza: ok fol-

Dawn and Akiza get hit by falling debris and are knock out

back outside all the signer marks stop glowing the dark signer marks disappear and the earthbound immortal goes back into the ground the 2 new dark signers also fly back into the satelite

with Goodwin

Goodwin: well this was completly unexpected

Lazar: yeah but its over now

Goodwin: Lazar go into the satelite and bring back Garrett and Yusei im going to gather up the rest of the signers(he leaves)

on the roof of arcadia

JacK: hum that monsters gone but what happened down there...hey down there thats Dale(he rides off the roof)

on the ground

Tanner: is that it is over

Leo: not quite(points to Jack falling)

Luna: what is that

Jack:(lands in front of them) hey never thought i'd see you here Dale

Dale: hey Jack what brings you by

Jack: the lazer light show what happened

Dale: the dark signers they attacked the arcadia building proboly looking for Akiza

Jack: i figured that did anyone get hurt

Dale: alot of souls have been lost Jack those earthbound immortals are becoming a problem

Jack: well did we win this time

Tanner: it was Akiza and Dawn they were dueling when we left

Jack: what where are they are they ok

Tanner: not sure they havent come out yet

Jack: then lets go help them

Dale: right Tanner get the twins back to the appartment

Tanner: alright good luck guys

he leaves with the twins

Dale: lets go Jack

Jack: right

they drive into the destroyed building

back at Martha's

Yusei: its over its done

Garrett: yeah but i got a bad feeling

Yusei: whats wrong

Garrett: its Akiza shes hurt i just know it

Yusei: we've got to get back to the city

in the rubble

Jack: Akiza

Dale: Dawn where are you guys

Jack: over there quickly

Dale: oh no what happened there hurt

Jack: come on lets get them to the hospital

Dale:(nods)

twins apartment Dale walks in

Tanner: there he is

Dale: hey guys

Luna/Leo: Dale(they run up and hug him)

Dale: thanks for watching the twins for me Tanner if you want to you can head on home

Tanner: hey no problem if you need anything just give me a shout

Tanner leaves

Luna: uhhh Dale wheres Dawn

Dale: shes in the hospital

Leo: what quickly lets go(he runs into the garage)

Dale(sighs) alright Leo settle down some please

they all drive off to the hospital

end of chapter

you know what to do review please and thank you


	15. The Long Road to War

Disclaimer: i get so tired of repeating myself with this

but i still dont own yugioh 5ds or pokemon for that matter

Ps: i might be fixing up some of the older chapters of this story of mabye even adding completely new ones so be on the lookout for that but for now heres the next chapter

at the hospital in New Domino City the next day

Jack: 'you 2 better wake up or else Yusei and Garrett wont be to happy'(turns his head to see Dale) Dale your back and i see you brought the twins

Leo: hey Jack

Luna: how are they

Jack: the doctor said that there in perfect health but they still wont wake up

then Akiza's parents run into the hospital room

Senator: please doctor how is she

Doctor: physically speaking she is fine but were not sure why she wont wake up

Dale: what about Dawn

Doctor: the same goes for her shes also fine physically but we think that a broken heart is keeping them loocked in a coma

in the room

Senator: please wake up Akiza

Akiza's mom: my little rose

Dawn:(still asleep but wispers) help me Garrett please dont worry Akiza

Senator: these 2 are friends we've got to help them but how

outside the room

Luna: Dale were signers right cant we just use our marks to like talk to them and wake them up

Dale: wishful thinking Luna

Jack: its going to take alot more than friendship to wake them up

Leo: remember what Garrett and Yusei were saying how all the signers share a speical connection through there marks

Dale: wait a sec thats it(looks at Jack)

Jack:(nods)

they walk into the room

Jack: my name is Jack Atlas and i know someone who can help your daughter and her friend

Senator: who who

Dale: im Dale Williams and there names are Yusei Fudo and Garrett Hughes but there currently in the satelite right now

Senator: then ill go and get them thanks(he leaves)

in the satelite inside Martha's house we find Garrett typing on a computer

Yusei: find out anything yet

Garrett: see for yourself

Yusei:(gasps)

Garrett: the arcadia buliding and area around it have been completly burned to the ground im guessing its from the dark signs we saw earlier

Yusei: but how i thought Goodwin said that the dark signers were here in the satelite

Garrett: he did but my guess is that there requriting more guest so to speak

they hear a helicopter outside

Yusei: what now

Garrett: come on

they walk outside and the helicopter lands

Yusei: who are you

Senator: im a senator of New Domino City

Garrett: ok what do you want

Senator: im here looking for a Hughes and Fudo

Yusei: thats us how can we help you

Senator: lets talk inside

they go inside

Garrett: so how can we help you Mr. uhhh

Senator: Inzinki

Yusei: whoa your Akiza's father

Senator: yes although i havent really been one lately and thats why shes so heartbroken and bitter now

Garrett: she sure didnt come across that way

Senator: well she sure hates us her own parents please you 2 your her only hope right now

Martha: now hold up sir tell us from the beginning

Senator: ok then

he tells the stroy of Akiza's past

Senator: and thats why she hates us we pushed her away because we were affraid of her but now we know better

Garrett: alright let me see if i understand you want us to go and wake her up right

Senator: yes please

Garrett: sure ill help but Yusei here is the one who can do it why do you need me 2

Senator: because shes not the only one her friend Dawn i think is also in a coma and wont wake up

Garrett:(eyes go wide) no not Dawn to

Yusei: im sorry sir but in my current position im not going to be helping anyone

Garrett: what

Senator: please you 2 are there only hope Jack said that you just need to talk to them again Dale said your presence would wake them up

Yusei: i dont know

Martha: come on Yusei your not going to turn your back on this poor girl are you...unless your affraid to duel again and if what you said about the dark signers and the end of the world is true then you'll need all the help you can get and beilive me im done bandaging up your black and blues and the same goes for you Garrett

Garrett: Martha's right Yusei if were going to win this war then were going to need all the signers in this and that includes Akiza. sure im scared too Yusei i was there with you remember when Kalins earthbound immortal attacked i thought we were finished, but look at us now were alive and standing strong so we need to put our fears behind us and fight for what we hold dear

Yusei: thanks Garrett you made me realize that we've got friends to help us so lets use them for what there here for

Senator: so you'll help me

Yusei: absolutly

Martha: thats my boys always caring, always kind and strong hearted and mabye when this is all over Yusei you can take her on a date

Yusei: WHAT!

Garrett:(laughing)

Blister: yeah he already has a girlfriend his runner

Yusei: im trying to save the world here not date

Garrett: come on Yusei dont be shy(says while laughing)

Martha: oh really Garrett cus from what you told me this Dawn girl seems really nice why not take her out Garrett(smiles and winks)

Garrett: noo Martha that was a secret

Yusei(laughing) now this is funny

Garrett: toushe Yusei

Yusei: alright alright lets go we've got work to do

Senator: i thank you

they leave

at the hospital

Leo: man where are they Garrett and Yusei always help when we need it

Luna: they'll be here right Dale

Dale: lets hope because without them Dawn and Akiza may never wake up

Garrett and Yusei walk down the hall towards Dale and the twins

Leo/Luna: guys your back(they hug Garrett and Yusei)

Garrett: hey Leo Luna

Yusei: we told you we'd back safe and sound

Dale: i see you to recovered just fine

Garrett: good to see you to Dale

Yusei: how have things been

Dale: hectic as usual but good to have you guys back

Garrett: good to be back ready Yusei

Yusei: yeah

they all walk into the room Garrett and Yusei walk up to Akiza and Dawn

Garrett: Dawn please wake up(reaches for her)

Yusei: im here Akiza its me Yusei(reaches for her)

all five signer marks start to glow

Luna: whats happening

Dale: stay back

Dawn:(wakes up and yawns) ahhhh Garrett(rubs eyes) GARRETT! your back and your ok(she hugs him with all her might)

Garrett:(choking) glad to see you to Dawn try not to crush me please

Dawn:(blushes) sorry

Akiza:(wakes up) huh where am i

Yusei: Akiza

Akiza: Yusei you came back

Yusei: yup i heard you were hurt so i came to help

Akiza: thanks your a true friend

Yusei: no problem

Senator: Akiza

Akiza:(looks,gasps,now angry) you why are you here

Yusei: there here for you

Akiza: no there not there going to hurt me

Garrett: no there your family and they have seen the error of there ways

Akiza: noo Sayer was more of a father than he ever was...Sayer he fell didnt he

Senator: Akiza

Akiza: shut up im tired of these lies im going to erase you from my memories permently but first i'll deal with you Yusei(grabs a duel disk) arrrgh(powers activate and the room fills with rose petals)

Yusei: Jack Dale get the twins outta here argh

Garrett: quickly argh

Dale: argh we cant

Jack: the doors jammed ahhh Dale help me protect the twins

Akiza:(smirks) Dawn your the only one i have left so your going to help me take Yusei down

Dawn: alright Akiza i'll duel with you but only to show you that we truly care about you(activates duel disk)

Akiza: no they dont care why else would they bring those strangers over there to me(activates duel disk)

Dawn: its no use Garrett help Yusei duel its the only way to get though to her

Garrett: alright but only for Akiza(activates duel disk)

Yusei: please Akiza this is to show you we care(activates duel disk)

Dawn/Garrett/Akiza/Yusei: DUEL!

Akiza: im first(draws a card) i summon out evil thorn in atk mode(1/300/0) now ill scarifice him to inflict 300 points of damage

Yusei/Garrett: ahhhh(LP3700)

Dale: well so much for first blood

Jack: nows not the time Dale

Akiza: now i can replace my evil thorn with 2 more(1/300/0)x2 now i activate the spell card closed plant gate so now you cant attack me next turn

Garrett: now its my turn(draws a card) and i summon shield wing in def mode(2/0/900) and then i throw a facedown card

Dawn: then on to me(draws a card) and i activate the spell cards double summon and united we stand now i can summon twice this turn plus all of our monsters gain 800 atk points(1/1100/0)x2 now i summon out aquatic sniper in atk mode(4/1800/900) and aquatic defender in atk mode(4/900/1800)(2600)(1700) and now i end with 2 facedown cards

Yusei: my turn(draws a card)

Garrett: i activate my trap card dust tornado in order destroy your united we stand card

Dawn: nice move Garrett(1/300/0)x2(4/1800/900)(4/900/1800)

Garrett: thanks

Yusei: now i summon max warrior(4/1800/800) now i attack aquatic sniper(2200)

Dawn: rug(LP3600)

Yusei:(2/900/400) Akiza just listen to your parents they are truly sorry

Akiza: dont lie to me

Yusei: were not lying i place 2 cards facedown and end

Akiza: then its my turn(draws a card) and the beginning of your defeat i summon twlight rose knight(3/1400/1000) and now i speical summon dark verger(2/1000/0) next i tune my knight with my thorns and verger to synchro summon black rose dragon(7/2400/1800) now Dawn get rid of one of there trap cards

Dawn: ok fine i activate my dust tornado to destroy the card on the left

Yusei: you destroyed scrap iron scarecrow

Akiza: next my dragon's ability activates by removing one evil thorn from play your warrior goes to zero attack points

Yusei: grr(0)

Akiza: now i attack

Yusei: ahhhhh(LP1300)

Akiza: i finish with a facedown

Garrett:(draws a card) alright but Akiza listen to your parents please they love you and they'll do anything for you

Akiza: prove it

Garrett: i will with this next move i special summon mirrior lady bug from my hand and i can because i have no cards in my graveyard(1/100/100) now my bug get the level of my wing(2) next i summon debris dragon(4/1000/2000) next i synchro summon my stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

Dawn: amazing

Dale: thats it

Jack: nice move

Garrett: now attack black rose dragon

Akiza: ahh(LP3500)

Garrett: i end with 2 cards facedown

Dawn: its my turn now(draws a card) and i activate call of the haunted to bring back aquatic sniper(4/1800/900) now i summon aquatic tuner(1/100/0) next i synchro summon aquatic emporer dragon(9/3000/2000) now attack stardust dragon

Jack: no

Dale: without stardust it's over

Garrett: Yusei now

Yusei: i activate my trap card de-synchro now stardust breaks down into its original monsters(2/100/100)(2/0/900)(4/1000/2000)

Dawn: then take out debris dragon

Yusei: its my turn now(draws a card) and i summon hyper synchron(4/1600/1200) now ill destroy your dragon with the spell card hammer shot

Dawn: no

Yusei: now i synchro summon my stardust dragon(8/2500/2000) and thanks to hyper synchron he gets a power boost(3300) now go attack them directly

Akiza/Dawn: ahhhh(LP200)

Yusei: i end my turn

Akiza: then i go(draws a card) i play my trap card rose revival now my dragon returns to the field(7/2400/1800) next i activate the spell card power plant to give my dragon more power and to negate your dragons ability Yusei but unfortunatly it also negates mine

Yusei: urgh

Akiza: yes(3400) now i attack you

Yusei: ahhhh(LP1200)

Akiza: i end with a facedown your finished on my next turn(2400)

Yusei: Akiza please look into your heart you'll see that i care about you

Akiza:(calms down) Yusei

Senator: Akiza we want to help you to im sorry can you please forgive us(he walks toward her)

Akiza: noooo(gets angry again and the rose petals rage) im tired of your lies now go away

Senator:(keeps walking) no i want to help you argh

Yusei: senator get out of there its not safe

Senator: i dont care im helping my daughter

Dawn: please Akiza listen to your heart he really is sorry

Akiza: no continue the duel

Dale: Garrett you have to end this or were all gonna die dude

Jack: hurry

Yusei: you have an idea on how to end this

Garrett: yes as a matter of fact i do(draws a card)

Akiza: i activate my thorn of malice now my dragon is stronger(3000)

Garrett: i summon rapid warrior(4/1200/400) and he can atk you directly now go end this duel

Akiza: Dawn stop him

Dawn: im sorry Garrett but i activate mirror force

Garrett: thats just what i was hoping for i activate starlight road now mirror force is negated and stardust dragon returns to the field from my extra deck(8/2500/2000)

Akiza: why why do you continue to fight even though you cant win stardust dragon is too weak

Yusei: Garrett wont give up because i wont give up friends dont give up on friends Akiza and i see you as a friend

Akiza: is that true Yusei

Garrett: his words are true and i too see you as my friend Akiza

Dawn: me too

Dale: as do i

Jack: count me in to

Leo/Luna: yeah

all of a sudden a hospital bed flies toward the Senador

Garrett: NO!(runs out in front of the senator and blocks the bed)

Yusei/Dale/Dawn/Jack/twins: Garrett!

Akiza: no Garrett are you ok

Garrett: im fine Akiza arrghh just stop this storm

Akiza: i cant my powers wont listen to my

Yusei: you can let your heart control your powers

Akiza: ok

everything stops and the senator runs to his daughter

Senator: Akiza

Akiza: daddy

they hug and Akiza smiles

Akiza: thank you Yusei for everything you've done now Garrett please finish this

Garrett: alright i activate my last spell card miracle synchro fusion to fuse stardust dragon and rapid warrior

Dale: thats it its over Garrett won again

Garrett: now arise dragon knight draco equilis(10/3200/2000) attack black rose dragon and end this duel

Akiza:...(LP0)

Leo: alright they won they really won

the marks stop glowing

Dale: way to duel Hughes

Dawn: yeah you never cease to amaze me

Garrett: thanks im just glad were all here and back together again

Luna: oh yeah i just noticed that all of the known signers are in this room

Jack: thats right Luna

Yusei: Akiza i know you and your parents have some catching up to do but us signers could really use you too so what do you say will you fight with us

Akiza: you got it Yusei

Jack:...thanks ill tell them bye(hangs up his phone)

Dawn: who was that

Dale: i hope the pizza delivery guy cause im starving

Leo: i second that

Luna: Leo

Garrett: you guys this is no time for food(his belly grumbles)

Dawn:(giggles) i think your stomach agrees with Dale

Dale: see im not crazy

Leo: well not intirly

Jack: that was Goodwin hes arranged for us all to stay at his mansion tonight before we head back over to the satelite

Luna: ok that will work

Garrett: but i think we need to something else first

Yusei: like what Garrett

Garrett: i know i got Dale's support on this but Jack get that pizza guy on the phone

Dale/Leo: yeah

Akiza:(sweatdrops) boys i swear

Dawn:(sweatdrops) tell me about it

Jack: yes well Goodwin has arranged for a private chopter to take us

Garrett: ahhh Yusei i almost forgot

Yusei: what

Garrett: our runners there still at Martha's

Yusei: crap

Dale: oh thats just perfect

Dawn: hey relax Garrett im sure theres no need to worry right

Jack: thats right Dawn Goodwins gone and picked them all up including ours Dale

Dale: alright thanks

Leo: well than to Goodwins place

Luna: umm Leo i thought we were all eating first

Leo: right to the pizza place and then to Goodwins mansion

Yusei:(sighs)

Garrett:(sweatdrop) its gonna be a long night

Dawn:(giggles)

Akiza:(giggles)

so with that all said and done the group of heroes all head out to eat pizza except for Jack who insisted on having a sub instead

at the pizza place

Garrett: so Jack why did you get a sub this is a pizza place you know

Dale: his royal majesty is probably affraid of getting pizza on his million dollar suit

Jack: actually Dale this way i can club you with it if you make me mad

Garrett: hate to break it too you Jack but you'll make us bust a gut long before you hurt Dale with a sandwitch

Dawn:(giggles)

Akiza:(giggles)

Yusei: here we go(sighs)

Jack: oh very funny Garrett ha ha

Dale: thats why were all laughing

Dawn/Akiza:(bust out laughing)

Garrett: why thank you thank you your too kind

Dale: looks like we win again Jack

Jack: i really hate you guys sometimes

Garrett: we know

Akiza:(giggling) are you guys always like this

Dawn:(giggling) all the time

Yusei: so umm whos going to pay for all of this

Leo: dont know good question Yusei

Luna: well mabye

Jack: dont say it Dale

Dale: Jack does

Jack: i told you not to say it

Dale: to bad

everybody starts to laugh EVEN JACK! i know scary right

at Goodwins mansion

Goodwin: hello there i see you have finally gathered

Dale: cut to the chase Goodwin we have a world to save we dont have time for tea

Garrett/Dawn:(chuckles)

Goodwin: my arent we a bit anksious however akziaty will get you nowhere

Yusei: look Goodwin he's right tell us what we need to know and thats that

Goodwin: very well than follow me and ill humbally serve you

Jack: yeah right the only thing you ever served was a tennis ball

Goodwin: good to see you havent lost your sence of humor after losing the championship Jack

Dawn/Garrett/Dale:(laughs histerically)

Jack: man i just cant win today

Goodwin: yes well please follow me

in the stairwell to the crimson dragon

Yusei: where are we Goodwin

Goodwin: this is the stairway to the crimson dragon

all the signer marks start to glow

Dale: alright Goodwin what do we need to know

Jack: yeah seriously

Goodwin: it all started 5000 years ago

a little while later

Goodwin: so now do you guys see the importance of this mission

Dawn: yeah i think so

Dale: alright then lets go we can out duel them and end this wat once and for all

Yusei: you cant just go and duel them Dale

Garrett: yeah remember when we and Yusei dueled Kalin and James

Dawn: dont remind me we almost lost you guys for good

Garrett: when they summoned that earthbound immortal we were almost killed

Akiza: and i dont want to lose any of my new friends

Jack: so then what are we suppose to do

Yusei: we need to find away around those immortals

Goodwin: that might not be possible

Dale/Dawn: what

Garrett: explain Goodwin

Goodwin: the army of shadows is a powerful force that im not sure can be beaten

Dale: so what are you saying we lost aready

Goodwin: no im saying that if you go you might not return

Garrett: well im going reguardless im still fighting to protect my friends and home cus if we dont fight then we'll lose regaurdless

Yusei: im with Garrett im fighting till i cant fight no more

Goodwin: i thank you for your support according to zero reverse the dark signers are getting all there powers from the spewing negative energy of the first ener-d reactor, so if we can shut down that reactor then we might be able to stop them from reserecting the king of the nether world

Jack: is that all Goodwin

Goodwin: yes let me know tomorrow whether your going or not just remember one thing the world needs the crimson dragon and the crimson dragon needs the signers

Goodwin leaves

Yusei: well guys are we doing this or not

Garrett: you know i am

Dale: same here

Dawn: count me in we'll save the satelite together

Yusei: Akiza Jack Luna what do you guys say will you help us

Akiza: yes im going to help my friends(smiles)

Yusei: glad to have you on board(smiles back)

Luna: dont forget me i wanna help to

Leo: yeah

Dale: now all that leaves is Jack

Jack: yeah yeah whatever

Jack leaves

Garrett: umm that was a little bit strange

Dawn: yeah

over in the satelite we find Crow riding his duel runner

Crow: alright Kalin i dont care if you were my friend or not your a dark signer and you'll pay for what you did to Yusei and Garrett the same goes for you James

a very dark and quite scary fog rolls in and tries to cover the satelite

Crow: huh...ahhh first dark signers and now this i cant catch a break ahhhhh

and he gets covered by the fog

Goodwins mansion in the living room the next day

Akiza:(watching Yusei with concern) 'hes been out there all morning i hope hes ok'

Dawn walks in

Dawn: hey Akiza whats up

Akiza: oh...hi Dawn im a little worried about Yusei hes been out there all morning and he hasnt said a word to anyone

Dawn: oh no need to worry im sure hes ok this is Yusei were talking about

Akiza: yeah your probably right Dawn

Yusei walks in

Dawn: hey Yusei want to practice duel

Yusei: mabye later ok

he walks outside

Dawn: yeah hes definatly acting werid

Akiza: unfortunatley hey you wanna go check out the rose garden with me

Dawn: sure

they head to the rose garden

dining room

Luna: Leo

Leo: what(he says with his mouth full)

Luna: are you seriously going to just sit around and eat knowing the world could just end

Leo: what else should i do then

Luna: everyone else is practicing and we should be too

Leo: but why im not even a signer

Luna: nether is Dawn but she is still going with them, were a team Leo and every team need its members

Leo: ok lets go practice then

Luna:(nods)

the twins go to have a practice duel outside

outside in the backyard

Yusei: 'i dont think i can do this anymore'

Jack: Yusei

Yusei: hey Jack

Jack: what are you doing moping around all morning

Yusei: its just that i dont think i can fight im not ready

Jack:(punches Yusei) snap out of it wheres the Yusei whos not affraid of anything or is it Kalin

Yusei:...

Jack: look just because Kalin was our friend doesnt mean we can go easy on him ok so snap out of it(punches him again)

Yusei: you know what Jack your right

Jack: good now lets go

Yusei: where

Jack: to sit down where else

Yusei:(nods)

in the rose garden

Akiza: isnt this place amazing Dawn

Dawn: yeah

Akiza: rose gardens were always my favorite place to just go to and relax

Dawn: i can see how its so peaceful here

Akiza: so Dawn i have a question

Dawn: what

Akiza: have you ever fallen in love

Dawn: huh why do you ask

Akiza: i dont know i was just wondering

Dawn: why have you

Akiza: well truthfully i kinda like Yusei

Dawn: awww

Akiza: whos your crush

Dawn: well to tell you the truth i think i am in love

Akiza: aww with who

Dawn: with Garrett

Akiza: why dont you ask him out then

Dawn: i will after this whole signer thing is over and you should ask Yusei out

Akiza: i might

Dawn: hey loook up there(points to the roof)

Akiza: yeah isnt that Garrett and Dale

Dawn: yup im going to go talk to them

she leaves

Akiza: im going to go fine Yusei

she leaves too

on the roof

Dale: how can you be so calm about all of this Garrett

Garrett: about what

Dale: about i dont know everything i mean were getting ready to fight the dark signers and plus you've got to take out James i cant beilive hes a dark signer

Garrett: look what James does and doesnt do isnt my responsibility

Dale: so you want to fight him

Garrett: dont get me wrong i dont want to fight him personally but i cant forgive him for the damage and pain that he caused he will pay

Dale: now i see what drives you

Garrett: sure i guess you could call it that

Dale: well im going we gotta get ready anyways

Dawn: i thought i'd find you 2 up here

Garrett: hey Dawn

Dale: whats up

Garrett: we were just getting ready to go

Dawn: oh ok then lets go

she leaves with Garrett and Dale

the front lawn

Yusei: ahh it feels good to just sit and relax for a minute

Jack: i'll say after what you and Hughes have done...hey where is he anyways he should be resting to

Yusei: dont worry Jack hes with Dale and they were just lying on the roof all morning

Jack: wheres Akiza huh

Yusei: im not sure she was with Dawn this morning

sidewalk

Dawn: shouldnt we go and find the others first

Dale: nah they know where to go

Garrett: hey isnt that Akiza(Akiza walks toward them)

Dale: yeah

Dawn: hey Akiza

Akiza: hi guys

Dawn: werent you looking for Yusei(winks)

Akiza: i couldnt find him have you guys seen him

Dale: nope sorry Akiza but we havent seen him yet today

Garrett:(turns) i found him(points)

Akiza:(smiles, and walks over to him)

the front lawn

Akiza: Yusei(runs to him and gives him a hug)

Yusei:(chuckles) hey Akiza

Akiza: i havent talked to you all day are you ok

Yusei: yeah

Jack: what no hug for me

Akiza: nope sorry Jack(smiles)

Garrett: i see everything is just fine over here

Jack: so they finally decide to show

Dawn: can it Jack

Dale: so Jack you coming to fight with us you never told us yet

Jack: i wish i could but my runner has been totaled during that attack on arcadia so ill have to sit this one out

Garrett: ha that means you can babysit the twins

Jack: WHAT!

everybody:(laughs)

Leo: wait what we dont get to go with you guys

Yusei: its not that we dont need your help because trust us we do but we just cant risk you guys getting hurt over in the satelite

Dale: thats why it would be better if you to stay here with Jack

Dawn: yeah it was all Garrett's idea

Luna: really Garrett

Garrett: yeah im sorry Luna and im sorry to you Leo

Luna: no i totally understand your always looking out for us Gar

Leo: yeah thanks man

Garrett: umm your welcome?

Akiza: besides whos to say any more dark signers will appear in the city

Jack: if that happens then ill be dueling them

Mina: guys(runs over quickly)

Jack: Mina whats wrong

Mina: something happened in the satelite we need the signers now

Yusei: lets go guys

Dale: hurry

in the mansion

Dawn: alright Mina whats the problem

Mina: this...a dark fog has covered the satelite and now the people there have been disappearing and our communications have been jammed

Yusei: then lets go

Akiza: this has to be the dark signers doing

Garrett: right the satelite needs help and were going to give it help

Dawn: yeah

Dale: finally lets go win this war

on the helipad

Goodwin: i once again thank you guys for your support with helping me fight this war

Yusei: we'll go Goodwin on one condition

Goodwin: what is it Yusei

Garrett: when we return you finish the bridge that connects the satelite to the city

Goodwin: very well but before you go

Akiza: what

Goodwin: you should know how the satelite was formed it was formed by the original ener-d reactor built by non other than Garrett and Yusei's parents

everyone except for Garrett and Yusei gasp

Goodwin: now now its time for these 2 to make up for there parents mistakes

Jack: Dale you better come back alive so i can finally have my turbo duel with you

Dale: its a deal

Mina: alright is everybody ready

Trudge: alright Goodwin im here now who am i fli-...you guys again

Yusei: hey Trudge

Garrett: did ya miss us

Trudge: i cant belive i have to fly you 2 to the satelite i wont do it

Mina: i'll be going to Trudge

Trudge: well in that case i guess i could

Dawn: alright people lets go now

Garrett: we dont have much time it'll be dark soon anyways

Mina: alright guys here we go

they board the helicopter

Leo: bye guys

Luna: be safe please

Yusei: we'll be back dont worry about us

Akiza: bye everyone

Dale/Garrett/Dawn:(wave)

the helicopter takes off

Jack: well now what do you 2 say we head back to my place and then we can do some dueling

Leo: yeah i cant beilive i finally get to duel the great Jack Atlas

Luna:(sweatdrops) oh brother

they leave

end chapter

and theres number 15 done so keep those reviews coming because whether you know it or not i appreciate them see ya next chapter


	16. Caught in the Spiders Web

Disclaimer: i still dont own anything except my original chacters

on the helicopter

Dale: alright guys so whats the plan of attack

Mina: well according to radar this area right here hasnt been covered by the fog so we'll start there and look for any survivors

Yusei: thats Martha's orphange

Garrett: i hope shes ok

Dawn: wait you mentioned her before

Akiza: who is she

Yusei: well Martha's the one who raised me Jack, Crow, and Garrett when we were little

Garrett: and shes my grandmother

Dale: now i remember her she use to make me srub the tolites and stuff

Garrett: trust me Dale you needed the work

Dawn: but does that mean

Akiza: you to are cousins

Yusei: well were not blood related but since Martha's my foster mother and my parents are gone and Garrett's grandmother you could call us cousins(smiles at Garrett)

Garrett: yup(smiles back) you could also call Jack and Crow my cousins too

Dale: interesting

Mina: guys were here

the helicopter decends and lands on Martha's front yard

Martha: now who could that be

Blister: were about to find out

Garrett and Yusei along with the others step off the plane

Blister: its Garrett

Martha: and Dales back to(she runs and hugs Dale)

Dale: argh please Martha im glad to see you to but your killing me

Akiza/Dawn:(giggles)

Trudge: wow this place actually doesnt look half bad

Garrett: hey Martha

Yusei: have you heard from the others

Martha: when you 2 left so did Rally, Tank, Blitz, and Nerven and sadly no i havent heard back from them my guess is that they have all been swallowed up by this dark fog

Blister: same with Crow we havent heard from him either

Garrett: aww man

Martha: how did your rescue mission go

Yusei: it was ok i guess

Dale: are you kidding yourself Yusei you and Garrett did great at waking up Dawn and Akiza

Martha: hey Dale i've got a few tolites that are just begging for you to clean them

Dale: noooooooooo(falls to his knees and looks up at the sky)

Dawn:(giggles) sorry Dale

Akiza: yeah tough luck bud

Martha: you must be Akiza and Dawn then nice to finally meet you

Akiza: yeah Garrett and Yusei told us how you raised them Jack and Crow

Dawn: and how your Garrett's grandmother

Martha: yup Garrett is cousins with Yusei Jack and Crow oh and by the way they both have told me so much about you to and you to are just as beautiful as they have said

Akiza: oh(raises eyebrow and looks at Yusei)

Dawn: i see(does the same as Akiza except she looks at Garrett)

Yusei/Garrett:(groan) Martha!

Martha: and you must be Mina and officer Trudge right

Mina: yes mama

Trudge: thats right

Martha: good then lets all go in and eat you guys cant save the world on an empty stomach

then a little kid walks up to Trudge

Toka: hey there mister

Trudge: huh what do you want kid go away

Toka: are you sector sercruity

Trudge: yeah why

Toka: i wanna be sector sercruity too some day

Trudge: really now well play your cards right and some day you might look as good as me in this uniform

Toka: cool

at the dinner table

Dale: umm Martha your cooking is even greater then i remember

Martha: why thank you Dale

Toka: hey Dale what have you and Garrett been doing in city for the last year

Martha: yeah i'd love to hear about it

Kids: yeah

Garrett: you can tell them Dale

Dale: well alright sure. when me and Garrett first got to the city the 2 of us decided to open up a duel runner build and repare shop

Dawn: right and with the money you guys earned with that you bough that huge house right Garrett

Garrett: thats right Dawn but if you thought my house was big then you should check out Dales place its at least twice the size

Dawn: really

Garrett: yup

Akiza: thats amazing

Martha: you always were the oppulent one Dale

Dale: and i have you to thank for that Martha

Toka: so was living in the city as great as its said to be

Garrett: far from it Toka while it might be better living conditions then the satelite theres just as much trouble over there as there is here

Martha: like what

Dale: James

Toka: whos James

Dale: James the devious son of director Goodwin

Toka: cool

Dale: well James is nothing but a big bully in fact 2 weeks into living in the city James challenged Garrett to a duel and then took his stardust dragon card

Toka: oh no

Martha: did you get it back

Garrett: yeah i got it back but James was sent by his father to try and get it from me in the first place

Dale: actually Goodwin set everything up including us moving into the satelite

Yusei: Goodwin tricked us all just so he could see if we were all trully signers or not

Martha: i see

Garrett: but enough about us whats been happening here

Martha: nothing any different then what you guys experienced while you grew up here

Akiza: thats so sad

Dawn: yeah

Yusei: hey kids if we manage to win this next battle then Goodwin promised to finish the bridge that connects the satelite to the city

Garrett: thats right Yusei that bridge will bring people together

the kids all cheer

then a lightning bolt strikes down outside and all the windows are blown out

Akiza: what in the world was that

Dawn: i dont know Akiza

Garrett: is everybody ok

Dale: yeah i think so

?:(laughs evily from outside)

Yusei: Martha stay back

Garrett: who are you

?: sorry to interupt your dinner my name is Roman and i bear the mark of the spider

Yusei: the mark of the spider

Garrett: just like from the vision

Dale: what do you want Roman

Roman: i heard we had four signers visiting i thought i come and welcome you

Dawn: oh your so kind

Roman: of course we dark signers only have one way of saying hello

Dale: alright fine then ill take you on

Garrett: no Dale you cant duel here

Yusei: if he summons an earthbound immortal then everybody here will be swallowed up

Dale: man your right

Garrett: Yusei you lead him away i'll get everybody out of here

Yusei: ok, alright Roman lets duel but not here

Roman: then lead the way

Akiza: Yusei im going with you

Yusei: alright then lets go

they leave

Toka: alright guys that guy out there is a bad guy and we need to help Yusei beat him up

two kids: yeah

they run out after Yusei and Akiza

the duel area

Roman: alright Yusei you ready to duel

Yusei: ready when you are

Roman/Yusei: lets duel

fire erupts and takes the form of a spider and the signer marks glow

Akiza: here we go

Martha's place

Garrett:(looking at his mark) the duel has started

Dale: good luck Yusei

Dawn: were right behind you

the duel

Yusei: alright Roman im going first(draws a card) and i summon shield wing in def mode(2/0/900) your up

Roman:(draws a card) then i summon the dark tuner spider coccon(5/0/0) and i can because you control a monster and i dont next i summon dark spider(1/100/100) and thanks to dark spiders ability i can give my coccon 2 more levels(7/0/0) now i dark synchro summon my underground archnid(6-/2400/1200) now i can take your shield wing and equiped it to my monster

Yusei: no

Roman: now i attack you directly

Yusei: ahhhhh(LP1600)

Akiza: Yusei no

Roman: i now activate the spider web field spell its your turn as i end with this facedown card

Yusei: its my turn(draws a card) and i summon out road synchron(4/1600/1200) and now i activate the spell card one for one so by discarding quilbolt hedgehog i can special summon tunning ware(1/100/100) now because i have a tuner monster quilbolt hedgehog comes back to the field(2/800/800) and last when i use tunning ware to synchro summon he becomes level 2. so with that said and done i now synchro summon road warrior(8/3000/1500) now attack

Roman: arg(LP3400) when underground archnid is attacked i can destroy the captured monster instead and now thanks to the field spell your monster is switched into def mode

Yusei: well then in that case i use my monsters ability to summon out to the field turbo booster(1/0/0) now i sacrifice turbo booster to destroy underground archnid

Roman: urgh so you destroyed my monster

Akiza: yeah way to go Yusei thats how us signers like to do things

Roman: i activate the trap card alter to bound deity now for every monster thats in def mode during my standby phase i get one alter to light when all four are lit im allowed to summon my earthbound immortal directly to the field

Yusei: well thats not good i end my turn

the two kids show up

kids: go Yusei you can beat this guy

Akiza: oh no Yusei the kids are here

Yusei: WHAT!

Akiza: kids you have to get out of here quickly

Roman: its too late for them now there trapped within the flames

Yusei: man this is not good

Roman: its my turn now(draws a card) witch means the first alter is now lit(alters 1) now i summon grand spider in def mode(3/0/1800) and i end with a facedown card

Yusei: then i go(draws a card)

Martha's house

Garrett:(sees a figure run across the window) what Dale im heading out ok

Dale: why

Garrett: i just saw James outside and i have to settle the score with him

Dale: alright just be careful

Garrett: same for you and the kids

he steps outside

Dawn: Garrett are you leaving

Garrett: yeah im going to meet an old enemy

Dawn: you mean James

Garrett: yes

Dawn: can i come

Garrett: of course hop on(Dawn gets on behind him) ready

Dawn:(wraps arms around Garrett) yeah

they ride off

in an alleyway

Garrett:(gets off his runner along with Dawn) alright James come out i know your here

James: i didnt think you'd find me so fast

Garrett: whatever lets just finish what we started

James: be patient now Garrett

an explosion goes off

Dawn: ahhhhh

Garrett: Dawn!...Dawn no you fiend where'd you take her

James: i assure she is fine but you might want to make sure Yusei doesnt lose(he vanishes)

Garrett: noooo how could i let them take her. no matter what i'll get her back but first i have to save Yusei

he rides off

back at Martha's place

Dale: come on guys be ok you just gotta be ok

Martha: Dale

Dale: whats wrong Martha

Martha: Toka and two of the other kids are missing

Dale: What! lets go quickly and get them

Martha: alright

Trudge: im coming too

Dale:(nods)

they all run toward the duel except for Dale who takes his duel runner

at the duel area

Akiza: Yusei you have to stop Roman from summoning his immortal

Yusei: i know i use road warriors abillity to summon out speed warrior(2/900/400)

Roman: i use grand spiders ability to put your new warrior into def mode

Yusei: well in that case i think ill activate the spell card advance draw to by sacrificing road warrior i can draw 2 cards now i sacrifice speed warrior to summon turret warrior(5/1200/2000) now for his ability(5/2100/2400) now take out that grand spider

Roman: dont forget thanks to my field spell your monster now switches into def mode

Yusei: i end my turn with a facedown card

back with Garrett

Garrett: come on just a lit bit farther...whoa(stops) Martha?

Martha: Garrett Toka and two other kids are missing

Trudge: actually i found Toka

Martha: where

Trudge: hes up there on top of that building

Martha: alright lets get up there

Trudge: alright lets go

Garrett: ill go look for the other 2 kids then

Garrett rides off

back with the duel

Roman: its my turn now so that means i get another alter to light(alter 2)(draws a card) and i activate my trap card offering to the bound deity now by halving my LPs(LP1700) 2 more torches are suddenly lit

Yusei: nooo

Akiza: thats all four

Roman: now i can summon forth earthbound immortal ura(10/3000/3000)

Akiza: oh no were too late

Yusei: it will take a miracle to save them now

Dale: did somebody say miracle

Dale rides his runner through the fire and quickly jumps off his runner and puts a bubble around the kids saving them from being absorbed

Yusei/Akiza: Dale!

Dale: alright Yusei the kids are safe now win this duel

Martha:(shouts from the top of a building) Yusei Toka is safe you have the green light to finish this guys off so dont hold back

Yusei: you bet i wont back

Akiza: yeah Yusei go for it

Garrett: Yusei

he rides into the fire and stops right next to Yusei

Akiza/Yusei/Dale: Garrett!

Garrett: we've got a big problem

Akiza: what is it

Garrett: the dark signers kidnaped Dawn

Dale: WHAT! how

Garrett: im guessing that this duel was just a set up to lower our guard

Roman: you guys really dont know the truth do you

Yusei: what do you mean Roman

Roman: i mean your own dad helped to free the shadow army

Yusei: no he'd never do that

Roman: but your father did help to design the first ener-d reactor

Garrett: its true Yusei and my father helped him

Roman: well Garrett im glad you could join us

Garrett: Roman you'll pay for this

Roman: i doubt that without your guys fathers none of this would even be possible

Yusei: no my dad was good all he wanted to do was help

Roman: yeah help his bank mabye. he didnt care about what would have happened he wanted to turn the thing on and see how fast it would make him million air and i should know after all i was there with him

Garrett: but how

Roman: you guys are so dence those two were my bosses i worked with them along with my brother Rex Goodwin. it all started when you 2 were just babies me and my brother worked with your fathers on the original ener-d reactor. there were fears that if it should spin in reverse it would spew huge amounts of negative energy witch is exactly what i wanted. your guys fathers were to obcessed with success to see, witch allowed me to sabotage the entire project and then boom there went your fathers's life work

Yusei: but that means

Garrett: it was you...you caused all of this

Roman: who else(laughs evily)

Garrett: that means the explosion was no accident did Goodwin help you Roman

Yusei: exactly was all of this your brothers idea

Roman: i wish we could stand around and chat all day but the neither world is waiting earthbound immortal atk him directly

Yusei: i activate iron resolve so by halving my LPs(LP800) i can negate your attack

Roman: while i end my turn with this facedown card remember that the battle damage in this duel is real

they hear an explosion and then the building that Martha is on begins to collapse Trudge trys to save her but she falls anyways and gets absorbed by the earthbound immortal

Akiza: oh no

Dale: Martha

Yusei: Martha!

Garrett: NOOOOOOOO!

Yusei: thats it Roman your finished(draws a card) i summon junk synchron(3/1300/500) now i synchro summon stardust dragon(8/2500/2000) now attack Roman directly

Roman: i activate my trap card spider egg now your attack is negated and i get 3 egg tokens(1/0/0)

Yusei: i end with a facedown card its your move now

Roman: i think this duels gone on long enough(he disappears)

the fire dies down and the marks stop glowing

Yusei: what

Garrett: the duels not even over

Dale: i guess it is look

Akiza: hes gone

Yusei: where'd you go Roman

Garrett: up there(points)

Akiza/Dale:(gasps)

Yusei: Roman you coward why'd you stop the duel

Roman: because i saw what i came here for

Yusei: what does that mean

Kalin: it means you should be patient and wait Yusei

Garrett: that voice

Kalin:(walks up) well well well if it isnt the signers

Yusei: Kalin give us back Martha

Kalin: the only way to save her is to duel me tomorrow

James: the same goes for you Garrett(he walks out)

Dale: James

James: thats right

Garrett: give us back Dawn now

James: ill give her back if you can beat me tomorrow

Garrett: if you touch even 1 hair on her head your deck wont be the only thing in pain

James: whatever

Misty: lets not forget miss Akiza(she walks in to)

Akiza: Misty

Misty: you will pay for hurting my brother

Akiza: but i didnt

Roman: lets us meet tomorrow at the four points of destiny

Devack:(appears) but first im Devack and i bear the mark of the monkey and im challenging you to a duel tomorrow Mr. Williams

Dale: alright fine

Devack: farewell for now

the dark signers disappear

Dale: ok whats our next move guys

Yusei: we take the kids back to Martha's

Garrett: and then we develope a plan in the morning

Akiza: ok

Dale:(nods)

they all head back to Martha's place

Toka and the rest of the kids:(crying) were sorry Yusei we just wanted to help

Yusei: its ok guys just never do that again

Toka:(sivels) ok Yusei we promise is Martha going to be ok

Garrett: i wouldn't worry about Martha you guys

Dale: yeah she'll be a-ok

Yusei: count on it

Akiza: alright you kids off to bed now

kids: good night everyone

they go to bed

Trudge: do you really think Martha will be ok Garrett

Garrett: i honestly dont know

Trudge:(grabs Garrett from the collar) listen you little punk why'd you go and lie to those kids like that

Dale: whoa hey now lay off Trudge

Mina: this is not the anwser

Trudge:(releases Garrett) but still why would you lie

Garrett: what did you want me to do tell them that Martha was dead

Trudge: well when you put it like that

Yusei: i agree with Garrett we need to at least keep the kids in good spirits its the least we can do right now

Dale: i also agree with Garrett

Akiza: me 2

Mina: as do i

Garrett: we'll do some more thinking tomorrow right now lets just get some sleep

everybody: alright good night everybody

end of chapter

review please


	17. Monkey VS Mushroom

Disclaimer: same as the last 16 chapters i still dont own yugioh 5ds or pokemon

the next morning at Martha's house

Akiza: good morning everybody

Garrett: hey whats up

Dale: we need a plan of attack guys

Yusei: what did Roman mean when he said to meet at the four points of destiny

Mina: he could have been refering to the four control towers used to power the reactor

Garrett: control towers

Mina: yes when the original ener-d reactor was built it was powered by four main control units they were called the giant, the whale, the lizard, and the monkey and the only way to shut them down is by using your desinated signer cards to seal each tower

Yusei: alright well Kalin is the giant so ill go there

Garrett: James has Dawn captive at the whale ill go there and save her

Akiza: Misty's the lizard and i got her

Dale: that leaves me with Devack and he has the monkey

Mina: alright guys becareful out there and be sure to shut down those towers

Garrett: you can count on us Mina

Garrett drives off on his runner

Yusei: dont worry

Yusei drives off on his runner

Dale: well here we go the first battle and the injury count remains at zero lets keep it that way

Dale drives off on his runner

Mina: Akiza your with me i'll drive you to your tower

Akiza: ok then lets go

Trudge: wait a minute what about me where do i go

Blister: you get to stay here with me and help take care of the kids

Trudge:(sighs) alright fine then

Mina and Akiza take off

over in the city at Jacks place

Jack:(LP1200) and so you see Leo i can now use synchro deflector to stop your power tools dragon from attacking and then i can destroy it

Leo:(LP700) awww man i guess ill just end my turn with a facedown then

Jack: then im going(draws a card) and i activate my spell card mystical space typhoon to destoy your facedown card

Leo: ahhh oh no

Luna: here we ago again

Jack: now i attack your dragon with my red dragon archfiend

Leo: man i lost again(LP0)

Jack: dont sweat it Leo you almost had me in that duel

Luna: yeah that was closer i think

Leo: but i still lost

Jack: well yeah but you are getting better thats for sure

Leo:(frowns) yeah i guess

then Luna suddenly passes out

Jack: whoa Luna are you ok

Leo: i sure hope so Jack

Jack: man what is going on around here

in the spirit world

Luna: huh where am i

AFD: your back in the spirit world

Luna: oh is that you ancient fairy dragon

AFD: yes

Luna: well what can i do for ya

AFD: the time has come for you to fufill your promise Luna

Luna: you need me to save you right

AFD: yes that is correct

Luna: wait a minute wheres Dawn i thought she could come here to

AFD: she can but her spirit is being held back by the dark signers that are keeping her held captive

Luna: oh no Dawn was captured

AFD: yes unfortunatly but not to worry Garrett is on his way to rescue her

Luna: thats good

AFD: you know he'll do anything for her

Luna: i know Garrett is such a good friend

AFD: that he is but thats not what i was talking about

Luna: oh well anyways what do i need to do ancient fairy dragon

AFD: you need to seek out regulus and he will help you get to me

Luna: ok im on it ancient fairy dragon

Luna runs off in search of regulus

meanwhile back in the satelite with Dale

Dale: alright where to go...i mean come on this is ridculous how hard could it be to find a giant tower of some sort...oh wait i found it

he hops off his duel runner

Dale: alright Devack come on out lets dance

flames appear in the shape of a monkey and Dales mark starts to glow

Devack: you can dance once you reach the neither world but for now we'll just fight

Dale/Devack: duel

with Yusei

Yusei:(mark glows and sees the monkey in the air) Dale

he rides off in his direction

with Garrett

Garrett:(mark glows and sees the monkey in the air) the fight has begun good luck Dale(he rides off)

with Akiza

Akiza:(mark glows and sees the monkey in the air) already

Mina: its Dale hes found the monkey

Akiza: good luck Dale(they ride off in the jeep)

with Jack

Jack:(mark glows)

Leo: whoa Jack whats going on

Jack: Dales dueling a dark signer

Leo: so its finally begun

Jack: yeah id say so now we just have to win

with Dale

Devack: you first worm

Dale: your too kind(draws a card) i summon wario in atk mode(4/1600/1600) and end with 2 facedowns

Devack: well it looks like its going to be the monkey v.s the mushroom

Dale: you got that right

Yusei: Dale

Yusei rides up

Dale: Yusei?

Yusei: remember were all behind you

Dale: yeah!

Devack:(draws a card) im summoning magcian ape in def mode(3/800/400) now i activate his ability to take control of your monster

Dale: what

Devack: come to me. now ill atk with your wario

Dale: ahhhhhhhh(LP2400)

Devack: ill end with a facedown

Dale: my move(draws a card) i summon mario(4/1700/1500) i activate the spell card polymerization to fuse mario with luigi and summon the mario bros(6/2500/2200) and guess what they can atk twice per turn now i attack

Devack: ahh(LP3100)

Dale: now for number 2

Devack: grrr

Dale: i end my turn

Devack: then its back to me(draws a card) and i activate the spell card monkeys greed now i can take one synchro monster from your extra deck and put it into mine

Dale: no

Devack: and i choose your mushroom dragon

Dale: no not my dragon

Devack: i now activate my facedown card beast return so i can bring back magician ape in def mode(3/800/400) now for his ability

Dale: not again stop taking my monsters

Devack: ill just sacrifice him to summon my fighter ape(5/2000/1000) now ill atk you directly

Dale: i play the trap card guard so now i can half that battle damage ahhhhhhhh(LP1400)

Devack: ill end with a facedown card

Yusei: stay focused Dale dont give up

Dale: i wont(draws a card) i activate my other facedown card mushroom mayham this trap lets me special summon 2 gombas from my deck in def mode(2/100/300) but now ill sacrifice them to summon out bowser(10/3000/2500) now attack fighter ape oh and when bowser attacks all monsters you control are destroyed afterwards

Devack: urgh ahhh(LP2100) you'll pay for that

Dale: i end with a facedown card

back in the spirit world

Luna: are you regulus

Regulus: yes that is me state your bussiness young lady

Luna: umm my name is Luna and the ancient fairy dragon said that you could help me free her

Regulus: you say your name is Luna

Luna: yea thats right

Regulus: i've been looking for you lets go and free the ancient fairy dragon

Luna: alright then

Luna rides off on regulus's back who if you didnt already know is a lion

back with Dale

Devack: i activate the field spell closed forest and next i summon forth the dark monkey(2/500/0) and now for his ability he gains levels equal to the level of your monster(12)

Dale: nice trick

Devack: if you liked that then you'll just love this i activate another beast return trap card to bring back the great fighter ape(5/2000/1000) now i dark synchro summon zeman the ape king(7-/2500/2000) now for the effect of the closed forest field spell my monster now gains 500 atk points for every beast type monster in my graveyard and all i have to do is drop my monster's def points to zero(4000/0) now attack

Dale: ahhhhhhh(LP400) i now activate the koopas revenge trap card now you take the same amount of damage i just took

Devack: ahhh(LP1100) ergh i end my turn

Dale: my turn now(draws a card) and when you destroyed bowser last turn you activated his speical ability now i get to summon 3 red koopas in def mode(2/0/1100) now i activate spell anti-polymerization to fuse monsters in my graveyard like my mario with my bowser to fusion summon mario lord of the koopas(10/3600/2700)

Devack: hes too weak

Dale: actually by lowering his atk by 1000 i can switch your monster into def mode(2600)

Devack: WHAT!

Dale: now ATTACK!

in the spirit world we find a castle ruled by none other then zeman the ape king

Zeman: have we succeded in capturing regulus yet

monkey servent: no sire we havent

Zeman: then get on it, it is very important that we capture him quickly

?: i can probably help you with that

Luna walks in disquished as a magician with regulus

trapped in a cage

Zeman: who are you

Luna: im a magician and i have captured regulus for you

Zeman: great now hand him over

Luna: i shall but first you must release the ancient fairy dragon

Zeman: why

Luna: that way you can capture both of there souls at the same time it is the only way to capture Regulus

Zeman: very well then

Zeman waves his wand and the ancient fairy dragon becomes free

Zeman: there now give me Regulus

Luna: very well then you asked for it...Regulus attack Zeman now

Zeman: WHAT!

Zeman is killed by Regulus

Regulus: there it is done the profescy has been fufilled

all the duel spirits cheer

back with Dale

Devack: arggggh oh no you've somehow managed to destory my beast now im definatly scared(sarcastic)

back in the spirit world

AFD: thank you Luna you have finished your promise i am now free you may return back to your world now

Luna: ok and your welcome ancient fairy dragon

Regulus: now thanks to you the dark signers powers have been weakened greatly

Luna returns to her body

Luna:(wakes up)

Leo: hey your up

Jack: yeah what happened to you

Luna: i just went to the spirit world thats all

Leo: really

Jack: well what happened there

Luna: i've freed the ancient fairy dragon so now the earthbound immortals arent so immortal anymore

Leo: wait so your saying

Jack: that those immortals can be beaten now

Luna: yup

Leo: yeaaaaaaaaaaaa way to go Luna

back with Dale

Dale: i end my turn with 2 facedown cards

Devack: then its my turn now(draws a card) and your finished i activate my beast soul spell card so now i can sacrifice your 2 koopas in order to summon earthbound immortal chusalu(10/2800/2300)

Yusei: no

Dale: not good

Devack: im sure you know this already but to this day the immortals have never been beaten

then the ancient fairy dragon appears

Yusei: whoa

Dale: your the ancient fairy dragon

AFD: thats right Dale and hes wrong the immortals may be powerful but they can be defeated and its all thanks to Luna for if she hadnt returned to the spirit world and freed my spirit then i wouldnt be able to do this

the ancient fairy dragon flies up into the air and shines brightly

with Roman

Roman: urg what is this light...hum it seems as though our power has been weakened but that does not matter for destiny wont allow the signers to win this war

Goodwin: thats what you think my brother

Roman: ahh Rex i see you have finally come

Goodwin: yes and with the power i have as the last signer we shall duel

Roman: then bring it on

Goodwin: its brought

back with Dale

AFD: there it is done

Dale: so what your saying is the earthbound immortals are no longer immortal

AFD: thats right Dale now you can win this duel i wish you good luck dont let me down

the ancient fairy dragon vanishes

Devack: well whatever just happened i dont know but i do know your not winning this duel i attack you directly with earthbound immortal chusalu

Dale: no your not i activate the trap card prevention shroom now you cant attack me directly this turn

Devack: fine then ill attack your koopa lord

Dale: ahhhhh(LP200)

Devack: and now to continue my turn ill activate the dark matter spell card so by removing Zeman from the game i can summon your mushroom dragon from my extra deck(8/2800/2000) but he wont be staying because chusalu lets my sacrifice him in order to put my LPs back up to 2000(LP2000) now ill throw a card facedown and end with closed forest's power(4300/0)

Dale: it all comes down to this draw

Yusei: dont give up Dale you can still win this duel for the sake of the world and for the ancient fairy dragon and for Luna

Dale: your right Yusei i draw(draws a card) its over Devack you lose

Devack: what thats impossible

Dale: not really i summon wiluigi in def mode(3/1400/1200) now i activate my final facedown card sacred stars

Devack: whats that do

Dale: now i can tribute my wiluigi and my last koopa in order to reserect my mushroom dragon(8/2800/2000)

Yusei: its now or never Dale

Dale: now mushroom dragon attack Devack directly and take us home use shroom striker

Devack: i activate my brilliant shrine art trap card now your attack goes straight to chusalu you lose

Dale: i activate my dragons ability once a turn i can stop you from activating any trap cards so that means you cant stop my attack so that means that you lose now finish this

Devack: nooooooooooooo(LP0)

Dale: you lose Devack its over

Devack: no if im going down then your coming with me

Devack runs and trys to grab Dale but he sidesteps him and then Devack fades away into nothing and the fires die down as well as the marks

Dale:(seals the tower with his dragon card) there thats 1 down and 3 to go

Yusei: yup now lets go are you coming with me

Dale: yeah sure but hold on a sec

Yusei: what is it Dale

Dale: this card(he picks it up and gasps) this is the ancient fairy dragon card this is Luna's

Yusei: then we'll give it back to her later right now we need to get going

Dale: alright

Dale and Yusei ride off

with Garrett

Garrett: looks like Dale won his duel so that means these immortals arent indestructable(his mark stops glowing)'hang on Dawn im comming for ya'

he rides off full speed

end of chapter

so what did you guys think pretty epic duel right. also let me appogize right now because the rest of the chapters will be relitivly short but the duels should be pretty intense i once again thank you for reading my story and the next chapter will be posted soon see ya later


	18. The Fall of James and the Rise of Love

Disclaimer: i still only own my original chacters all other stuff like duels, cards, and ect. belong to there rightful owners

P.S: i also just reilized that i forgot to discribe my original characters so if you want to know there discriptions then just look on my profile thanks

we rejoin the story with Garrett as he rides around on his duel runner until he comes to his tower then he stops

Garrett: well this is it now i just need find Dawn

he walks around for a bit until he sees Dawn tied up by chains hanging from the tower

Garrett: oh no Dawn!

he runs over to her

Garrett: Dawn please wake up

Dawn:(opens her eyes) huh Garrett(shoots awake) Garrett you came back for me

Garrett: of course i did are you ok are you hurt

Dawn:(blushes) nope im fine im just glad to see you again

Garrett: im glad to see you too now lets get you down from there

Dawn:(blushes) thank you

Garrett:(smiles)

James: i wouldnt i was you

flames erupt and take the shape of a whale then Garrett's mark starts to glow

Garrett:(angry) James

Dawn: just duel James forget me and save the satelite

James: listen to her Garrett

Garrett: i wont do it i wont duel until Dawn is safe

Dawn:(blushes again) thats sweet Garrett but my life doesnt matter in this situation its your job as a signer to save the world not to save me

Garrett: NO! thats not true Dawn and you know it sure it may be my job to save the satelite and the world and thats exactly what im going to do but im gonna saving you first and do you know why

Dawn: no i dont

Garrett: its because you mean more to me then the satelite or the world will ever do

Dawn:(blushes deeply) do you really mean that

Garrett: of course i mean it Dawn if it wasnt for you and all the constant support you give me i wouldnt be the duelist that i am today

Dawn: awwww you really are sweet

Garrett: now do you understand why i wont duel

James: this is all very touching but Garrett if you dont duel me then you wont be saving anybody

Dawn: he's right Garrett you have to duel him ill be ok i promise

Garrett: you sure

Dawn: yeah no need to worry

Garrett: alright James lets finish what we started back in the city 1 year ago

James: yup looks like this is our third turbo duel so who will win the tie breaker match

with Yusei and Dale

Yusei: looks like Garrett found James

Dale: yup now he needs to win for the sake of the world and for Dawn

with Akiza

Akiza: i feel it Garrett is dueling James

Mina: lets hope he wins

Akiza: he will he wont let Dawn down or the world

with Garrett

James: get ready for the turbo duel of your life

Garrett: lets go

James/Garrett: duel

James: ill start this duel off(draws a card) by summoning solar flare dragon in def mode(4/1500/1000) next ill throw a facedown but before i end my turn i just thought you'd like to know that every time you lose LPs Dawn will receive a little shock

Garrett: what!

James: now suffer i end my turn

Garrett: ahhhh(LP3500)

Dawn:(zap) ahhhhh

Garrett: Dawn no

Dawn: im fine just win

Garrett: i will(draws a card)

speed counters g 1

speed counters j 1

Garrett: i activate the speed spell double summon and i can because its my first turn now i can summon quilbolt hedgehog in def mode(2/800/800) and rapid warrior in atk mode(4/1200/400) now rapid warrior direct attack

James: ahhh(LP2800)

Garrett: i end my turn

James: then its my turn now(draws a card)

speed counters g 2

speed counters j 2

James: i summon another solar flare dragon in atk mode(4/1500/1000) now i switch my first one into atk mode and now i attack with my dragons

Garrett: ahh(LP3200)

Dawn:(zap) ahhh

Garrett: Dawn are you ok

Dawn: y-yeah

James: i activate my speed spell dark room of a nightmare so now when you take effect damage this card deals you 300 extra points of damage i now end my turn with 2 facedowns cards

Garrett: ahhhhhhhh(LP1600)

Dawn:(zap) ahhhhhh(barley concius)

Garrett: Dawn no why James why are you doing this

James: because Garrett if i cant have Dawn then im certainly not going to let you have her either

Garrett: i wont let you hurt her she means to much to me

James: well what are you gonna do about it then Hughes

Garrett: im gonna do this(draws a card)

speed counters g 3

speed counters j 3

Garrett: and i activate the speed spell angel baton so now by discarding a card i can draw 2. now i activate the speed spell double speed to double my speed counters

speed counters g 6

speed counters j 3

Garrett: now i activate the speed spell road kill so now by discarding speed warrior i can destroy both your dragons

speed counters g 0

speed counters j 3

James: i activate my spell shield trap card so your spell card fails

Garrett: i dont care i summon out junk synchron(3/1300/500) and with his ability i can bring back speed warrior(2/900/400) now i can bring back quilbolt hedgehog with his own ability(2/800/800) next i summon turbo booster(1/0/0) now all my monsters tune together to synchro summon junk destroyer(8/2600/2500) now i can destroy 3 cards on the field like your 2 dragons and 1 of those facedowns

James: no not my mirror force

Garrett: now i attack you directly

James: i destroy your monster with my trap card wide spread ruin

Garrett: i end my turn with a facedown card and your dragons are destroyed so i wont lose any more LPs from them

James: whatever its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 1

speed counters j 4

James: and i summon the raging flame spirit(1/100/0) now i attack you directly with him

Garrett: ahhhh(LP1500)

Dawn:(zap) ahhhh(getting weaker)

Garrett: no Dawn you'll pay for this

James: yeah yeah

Garrett: its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g 2

speed counters j 5

Garrett: i summon shield wing in def mode(2/0/900) and end my turn

James: then its back to me(draws a card)

speed counters g 3

speed counters j 6

James: i summon dark tuner expert(10/0/0) and i can because you have a monster with a higher level then mine out on the field now my raging flame spirit automatically gets 2 more levels(3) so that means i can now dark synchro summon my infernal flame emperor(7-/2700/2300) next i summon little chimera in atk mode(2/300/0) and with that out on the field all fire monsters gain 500 more points(3200)(800) now my emperor attacks your shield wing

Garrett: too bad my shield wing can surive 2 atks each round

James: grrr i end my turn

Dawn:(panting) Garrett help me

Garrett: grrr i've had enough of this go

he throws a smoke bomb and it explodes

James:(coughs) whats this

Garrett: my rescue

he rides up to Dawn then throws stardust dragon to cut the chains binding her

Dawn: ahhhh im falling

Garrett: i got ya

he catches Dawn in his lap and then catches stardust dragon

Dawn: Garrett

Garrett: its ok your safe now just hold onto me

Dawn throws one arm around his shoulder and 1 around his waist

Dawn: thank you for saving me again

Garrett: dont worry about it i told you i would save you

Dawn:(puts her head on Garrett's chest)

James: no you dont your getting away

Garrett: who said i was leaving were finishing this

James: then make your move

Dawn:(raises head to watch) be careful please

Garrett: i will its my-

Carly: wait

Garrett: what

James: no not now Carly

Dawn: Carly

Carly: yes thats me and im another dark signer now then

she rides her runner into the firey field

Carly: Dawn lets turbo duel

Dawn: but i dont understand im not even a signer

Carly: no but you do contain more power than you could ever imagine by being able to travel to the spirit world

Dawn: but i have no runner

Carly:(smirks) then i win by defult

Garrett: no way how about this , Dawn will share my duel runner and you 2 team up against us continuing this duel

James: whatever lets just get this over with

Carly: ok then we'll double duel the end of this showdown

raises arm and more flames erupt in the shape of a humming bird

with Yusei and Dale

Yusei:(sees the humming bird and stops)

Dale: whoa(stops) hey what up why'd we stop

Yusei:(points) look

Dale(gasp) another dark sign but thats where Garrett is dueling

Yusei: is he fighting 2 dark signers at once

Dale: should we get over there and help

Yusei: no need lets continue looking for Kalin Garrett can handle it 'at least i hope so'

Dale: ok

Crow: Yusei is that you

Yusei: Crow!

Crow: hey you recovered wheres Garrett is he ok

Yusei:(points)

Crow: ahh 2 dark signs is he dueling 2 dark signers at once

Dale: yup

Crow: hey Dale long time no see

Dale: yeah we can play catch up later Crow right now Garrett is dueling James and someone else

Crow: its not Kalin is it

Yusei: no Kalin has the giant as his symbol so its not him

Crow: ok where is Kalin then

Dale: were headed there now

Crow: then lets go

those 3 ride off

with Akiza

Mina: Akiza look

Akiza: i know 2 signs under Garretts area

Mina: is he dueling 2 dark signers at once

Akiza: i dont know

Minan: i hope he knows what hes doing

Akiza: trust me he does he'll do anything for Dawn even if it mean his life for her safety

Mina: aww thats so sweet

Akiza: yeah those 2 were meant for each other

Mina: then he better win for her

Akiza: im sure he will 'fight on Garrett dont give up'

with Garrett

Garrett: its still my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g/d 4

speed counters j/c 7

Garrett: and i activate the speed spell tunning to add quickdraw synchron to my hand by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard next i discard my life destructor to summon out quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) and because i just discarded life destructor you now take 500 points of damage

James/Carly: ahhhh(LP2300)

Garrett: now i can synchro summon nitro warrior by tunning quickdraw with shield wing(7/2800/1800) and because i activated a spell card this turn he gets a little bonus(3800) now attack little chimera and end this duel

James:(laughs) while you may have destroyed my monster i still can only take damage when my emporer battles

Garrett: grrr i end my turn with a facedown card

Carly: its my turn now(draws a card)

speed counters g/c 5

speed counters j/c 8

Carly: and your monster now falls down a grade(2800)

Garrett: ah but without chimera around so does yours(2700)

Carly: i throw 2 cards facedown and set a monster

Dawn: then its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters g/d 6

speed counters j/c 9

Dawn: i summon aquatic overdrive in atk mode(3/1400/1200) now i activate the speed spell tsnumi wave

speed counters g/d 2

speed counters j/c 9

Dawn: now my spell card lets me destroy one monster on our side of the field and one monster on your side of the field like your infernal flame emperor

Carly: i activate my trap wave of fortune now by destroying dark room of a nightmare i can destroy all monsters on your side of the field

Dawn: urgh but your dark synchro monster is still destroyed

James: grr

Dawn: now for my monsters ability when its destroyed i can summon another one to take its place like my aquatic tuner(1/100/0) i know throw 3 cards facedown and end my turn

James: its my move(draws a card)

speed counters g/d 3

speed counters j/c 10

Carly: i now speical summon my fortune princess to the field(10/2400/3000) and i can because we have exactly 10 speed counters now ill use her special ability to destroy one of your 5 facedowns

Garrett: aww man not my mirror force

James: well there goes your last defence oh well

Dawn: i activate my trap card time machine to bring back one of the monsters that you destroyed last turn like nitro warrior(7/2800/1800)

Garrett: alright nice move Dawn

Dawn: thank you Garrett(lays head back down on Garrett's chest for a breif moment then picks it back up to watch the duel)

James: then i activate my partners last trap card call to the earthbound now by sacrificing her two monsters and by giving up 10 speed counters we can both summon our earthbound immortals directly to the field

speed counters g/d 3

speed counters j/c 0

Garrett: aww man not again

Dawn:(screams) Garrett im scared(puts her head back on his chest)

Garrett: dont worry Dawn we'll beat them

Dawn: i hope so i cant lose you(rises her head to watch)

Garrett: dont count on it

James: arise my beast earthbound immortal chachucalua(10/2900/2400)

Carly: appear now earthbound immortal assilla piscu(10/2500/2500)

Dawn: go i activate my trap card ceasefire now i can inflict 500 points of damage to your LPs for each effect monster on the field

James/Carly: ahhhhh(LP800)

Garrett: alright now were in the lead

James: mabye for now you are but your about to lose i activate chachucalua's speical ability i can now destroy one card on the feild and i choose assilla piscu

Garrett: what

Dawn: but why

Carly: beacuse when my monster leaves the field all of your monsters are destroyed and you take 800 points of damage for each of them

Garrett: grrr not good

Dawn: no need to worry Garrett because i still have this my ocean's rage trap card witch lets me cancel your effect by simply discarding one card

Carly: argh no my monster basically destroys itself then

Dawn: thats right

Garrett: that was to close good move Dawn

Dawn: you can thank me later right now we need to focus on winning this thing

Garrett: right

James: but thats not gonna happen because i can still attack you directly with chachucalua

Dawn: oh no Garrett do something

Garrett: you saved me now its my turn to return the favor by activating my trap card defence draw now all that direct attack damage goes to zero and i get to draw a card(draws a card)

James: fine you live for one more turn like it makes a difference i end my turn with this facedown card

Garrett: its my turn now and it all comes down to this last draw

Dawn: you can do it Garrett i beilive in you

Garrett:(nods)

with Dale and Yusei and now Crow

Yusei:(mark shines brighty) urgh

Dale:(mark shines brighty) urgh

Crow: whoa whats going on

Yusei: its Garrett

Dale: he needs help hes asking for our power

Yusei: then he shall have it

Dale: yeah

Dale and Yusei raise there arms into the air

with Akiza

Mina: whats wrong Akiza

Akiza: its Garrett hes asking for some power

with Garrett and Dawn

Garrett: i can feel it all my friends. there with me in this one final draw

with Yusei and Dale and Crow

Yusei/Dale:(there marks vanish) what whoa

Yusei: the marks there

Dale: gone

with Akiza the same thing happens

Mina: whoa your mark is gone

Akiza: no Garrett is using it in one final attempt to win

with Garrett the full seal of the crimson dragon appears on his back

Garrett: i feel it the crimson dragon's power is with me our friends are behind us

the top card of Garrett's deck starts to glow

Garrett: its my...DRAW!(draws a card)

speed counters g/d 4

speed counters j/c 1

Garrett: i see it now this duel is over and we win

James: but theres no way

Carly: our powers are limitless

Garrett: i summon majestic dragon in atk mode(1/0/0) now i tune nitro warrior to Dawn's aquatic tuner to synchro summon stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

James: i activate my trap card brilliant shrine art now you must attack my earthbound immortal

Garrett: i reserect my life destructor from my graveyard and i can because you have less than 1000 LPs(1/500/200) now i tune majestic dragon to stardust dragon and life destructor to synchro summon my majestic star dragon(10/3800/3000)

James: wait what

Carly: nooo

Dawn: wow its as beautiful as the last time you played it

Garrett: now lets finish this i activate majestic star dragons special ability an ability witch negates your monsters ability and lets me use as my own

James: but that means

Carly: its over we've lost

Garrett: yup thats exactly what it means now go and take us home atk that immortal with star shine shread

James/Carly: ahhhhhhhhhh(LP0)

James fades away into nothing but Carly just stops on her duel runner and then the all the marks return to normal and the fire goes away

Garrett: wait a minute why did James disappear and you didnt

Carly: because if you remember correctly i insially challenged Dawn to the duel and since she isnt a signer i dont get sent to the neither world

Garrett: well we can fix that problem cant we now(gets off his runner and walks over to Carly)

Carly:(giggles evily) i'd love to but unfortunatly i have other matters to attend to

Carly drives off

Dawn:(walks over to where Garrett is standing) finally its over you did it Garrett you won

Garrett: no Dawn we won(he seals the tower)

Dawn:(smiles and hugs Garrett tightly)

Garrett:(returns the hug)

with Yusei and Dale and Crow

Yusei: alright

Crow: what happened

Dale:(smirks) unbeilivable

Crow: what happened

Yusei: Garrett defeated both dark signers

Crow: no way no wonder hes the king of turbo duels

Dale: yup hes the best

Yusei: lets go find Kalin now

Crow/Dale: right

those three drive off

with Akiza

Akiza:(sees her mark return)

Mina: whats up Akiza

Akiza: my mark is back its telling me that Garrett won

Mina: he beat both dark signers

Akiza: yup

Mina: then that means 2 down and 2 to go

with Garrett and Dawn

Dawn: well it looks like James anymore huh

Garrett: yup now that just leaves Roman and hes next on my list to punish

Dawn: Garrett

Garrett: yeah Dawn

Dawn: theres something i gotta tell you Garrett

Garrett: what is it

Dawn: i was going to wait to tell you this but i cant risk you not knowing so im going to tell you now

Garrett: tell me what

Dawn: tell you that i...i...i love you

Garrett:(gasps) r-r-really

Dawn: yes i love you and i have ever since you saved my from James the first time

Garrett: well i love you 2 Dawn

Dawn:(smiles wide) really

Garrett: yup and i always will i wouldnt trade you for the world

Dawn: aww you've made me so happy Garrett despite whats happened these last few days

Garrett: you make me happy 2 Dawn thats why i try my best to protect you

Dawn: please never leave me Garrett(kisses Garrett deeply)

Garrett:(after they pull apart) i wont trust me

Dawn: thanks(kisses Garrett deeply again)

Garrett:(after they pull apart) your welcome now shall we go and put an end to this war(hops on his runner)

Dawn: lets

she hops on Garrett's runner behind him and wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his back and then they drive off

end of chapter

well what'd you guys think just tell me in a review see ya guys next chapter


	19. Dueling with Destiny

Disclaimer:(mega sigh) i still under no circumstances own anything that doesnt belong to me and i seriously mean anything!

Yusei's Tower

Yusei: alright this is it guys ill handel it from here

Dale: you got it Yusei good luck

Yusei:(nods)

Dale: Crow lets get up to the top

Crow: alright im right behind you

those two drive up to some rocks while Kalin drives up to Yusei

Kalin:(laughs) ready Yusei

Yusei: lets finish this once and for all

Kalin: then get ready cus here i come

he raises his arm and flames erupt in the shape of Kalins mark and all the signer marks start to glow

with Akiza

Akiza:(looking at her mark) its Yusei's turn now

Mina: lets hope for the best

Akiza:'please Yusei win this battle for me'

at the old reactor Garrett's mark begins to glow and both him and Dawn step off his runner

Garrett: alright Yusei its your turn to take down Kalin

Dawn:(looks up at the sky) fight Yusei fight

Garrett: Roman should be in here

Dawn: you sure about this Garrett

Garrett: yeah i mean i have to fight him eventually so why not now

Dawn: can i come and watch

Garrett:(smiles) i wouldnt have it any other way(holds out his hand)

Dawn:(smiles and grabs Garretts hand)

Garrett: lets go

they run inside

inside the reactor with Roman

Roman:(laughs evily) looks like i have won this battle brother

Goodwin:(on the ground in pain) mabye for now Roman but i now have the same power that you posses

Roman: what are you talking about Rex

Goodwin: you'll see soon in the future but for now i suggest you prepare yourself for your duel against Garrett

Roman: i doubt that he has the power to defeat me

Goodwin: never underestimate him Roman

Goodwin walks out of the room

Yusei's tower

Yusei/Kalin: lets duel

Kalin: first one to the first corner goes first

Yusei: fine with me

they speed off towards the corner but Kalin is first

Kalin: ha im first(draws a card) i summon infernity necromancer in def mode(3/100/2000) ill then end my turn with a facedown

Yusei:(draws a card)

speed counters y 1

speed counters k 1

Yusei: im summoning out max warrior in atk mode(4/1800/800) now i attack with him

Kalin: hes too weak

Yusei: but when he atks he get 400 more points(2200)

Kalin: grr lucky punk

Yusei: i end with 3 facedowns and max warrior's stats are halved(2/900/400)

the reactor

Garrett: hum where could Roman be(looks around)

Dawn: not sure(walks forward with Garrett hand in hand)

Garrett:(gasps)

Dawn: what

Garrett: i know where he is follow me

Dawn: ok

they run off

Yusei's area

Kalin: its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters y 2

speed counters k 2

Kalin: i activate my trap limit impulse now by discarding 2 cards i can summon 2 soul tokens(1/0/0)x2 next ill sacrifice them to summon out dark tuner nightmare hand(10/0/0) and now thanks to his special ability i can special summon my infernity dwarf(2/500/700) now i dark synchro summon my 100 eyes dragon(8-/3000/2500)

Yusei: man hes not wasting anytime

Dale: not good

Crow: he'll beat it just like he did last time

Kalin: attack him now

Yusei: ahhhhhhh(LP1900) i activate my trap card revival ticket now by destroying 1 of my facedowns i can get everything i just lost back(LP4000)(4/1800/800) and since i destroyed limiter overload i can now bring out speed warrior(2/900/400)

Kalin: fine then i end my turn

the reactor the room with the bridge that lays over the pool of negative energy

Garrett: alright Roman i know your in here so come on out

Roman:(laughs evily) i must admit i was expecting Yusei to be the one to come and duel me

Garrett: yeah well you got me and this time your not getting away

Roman:(laughs evily) you think you can beat me

Garrett: i dont think i know

Roman: then come and get me(walks out onto the bridge)

Garrett: here i come. Dawn i want you to stay back here and watch i cant risk you falling down there

Dawn: no need to worry Garrett

Garrett:(nods)

Dawn: oh and before you go take this(she kisses him) there now go beat up Roman

Garrett: can do(he walks out onto the bridge)

Roman/Garrett: DUEL!

Dawn: come on Garrett beat him i know you can

Yusei's area

Yusei: its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters y 3

speed counters k 3

Yusei: i summon out to the field nitro synchro(2/300/100) now i tune them all together to synchro summon my stardust dragon(8/2500/2000) now i end my turn with a facedown card

Dale:(notices the spider mark) oh no

Crow: what?

Dale: Garrett's dueling Roman the leader of the dark signers

Crow: so

Dale: im going after him tell Yusei, and meet us at the old ener-d reactor after his duel if he wins

Crow: you can count on me Dale

Dale:(nods)(rides off)

reactor

Roman: ill start(draws a card) by placing a card facedown and ending there

Dawn: no monsters!

Garrett: i bet its a trap but we shall see(draws a card) i discard level eater to summon quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) now ill bring back level eater by lowering quickdraws level by 1(4)(1/600/0) now i synchro summoning junk warrior(5/2300/1300) now go direct attack

Roman: ahhhh(LP1700) i activate a wolf in sheeps clothing now i can summon to the field 2 dark spiders(1/100/100)x2 from my deck

Garrett: then i end my turn with this facedown card

Dawn: yeah go Garrett(does a cheer)

Yusei's area

Kalin: its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters y 4

speed counters k 4

Kalin: i summon infernity archfiend in atk mode(4/1800/1000)

Yusei: now i activate my trap card slip summon so i can summon ghost gardna in def mode(4/0/1900)

Kalin: 100 eyes dragon attack stardust dragon

Yusei: now ghost gardna takes the hit

Kalin: then i activate my dragons ability to take the ability of my infernity dwarf so it can now inflict piercing damage if i have no cards in my hand

Yusei: ahhhh(LP2900)

Kalin: i end my turn with this facedown

Yusei: then i go(draws a card)

speed counters y 5

speed counters k 5

Yusei: and ill start with this i activate the trap card synchro stiker unit to give stardust dragon 1000 more attack points(3500) next im summoning rescue warrior(4/1600/1700) and im equiping him with the speed spell synchro boost(2100) now my warrior attack his archfiend

Kalin: i activate my infernity force now your attacking monster is destroyed and i get to summon 1 monster with less atk points than the one you attacked. so rise infernity necromancer(3/100/2000)

Yusei: i attack with stardust dragon take out 100 eyes dragon

Kalin: ahhh(LP3500) now i can put my earthbound immortal straight into my hand

Yusei: i end with this facedown and my dragon loses 700 atk points(2800)

reactor

Roman: its my turn(draws a card)

Yusei's place

Kalin: its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters y 6

speed counters k 6

reactor

Roman: i activate the incects nest field spell now my incect monsters can longer be destroyed in battle

both Kalin and Roman: now i scarifice both of my monsters to summon my earthbound immortal

Yusei's place

Yusei: no(10/3000/2900)

reactor

Garrett: not another one(10/3000/3000)

the road

Dale:(loud rumble) aw man i hope im not too late(he drives off)

reactor

Roman: now then ura atk Garrett directly

Garrett: i activate defence draw to block the battle damage

Roman: i play the spell card tribute to the doom to destroy your junk warrior

Garrett: grrr

Roman: and i end with 2 facedowns

Garrett: my move(draws a card) i summon speed warrior in atk(2/900/400) now his attack points double(1800) witch means this duel is over go direct attack

Dawn: yes go Garrett!

Roman: nothings over i activate a roar of the earthbound now your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to the original attack points of your monster

Garrett: ahhhhhhh(LP3100) i end with this facedown card

Roman: now its my turn(draws a card) i activate the destiny activater spell card now i send the top card of my deck to the graveyard and if you draw the same type of card your LPs are cut in half and i sent a monster now earthbound immrotal ura atk

Garrett: go mirror force

Roman: i activate earthbound wave to negate and destroy it

Garrett: oh no ahhhhh(LP100)

Roman: i end my turn with this facedown card

Garrett: i-its m-my t-turn(draws a card) and i summon defence master in def mode(4/800/1800) and i end my turn

Roman: my turn again(draws a card) go ura direct attack

Garrett: i activate my monsters ability once per turn i can switch your monsters battle mode

Roman: i activate the trap card anti-emptyness to destroy your monster by switching the battle mode of mine

Garrett:(BOOM) ahh

Roman: i end

Garrett:(in pain) my t-t-turn(draws a card slowly) ahh(LP50)

Roman: looks like you drew a monster

Garrett:(falls to the ground in pain)

Dawn: nooo Garrett get up please

Dale: what happened

Dawn: Dale!(she runs over to him and gives him a hug)

Dale: why is Garrett dueling Roman

Dawn: why else to save the world

Dale: no hes hurt get up buddy

Yusei's place

Yusei:(feels sharp pain in his mark) urg 'oh no Garretts hurt i can feel it where ever you are Garrett get up and fight'

Kalin: now cocopacpu atk Yusei directly

Yusei: i activate superior protector now i can only take damage from when stardust dragon battles

Kalin: fine then i end and your dragon loses another 700 points(2100)

Yusei: this is my last draw(closes his eyes) 'help me crimson dragon'

reactor

Roman: now let me explain this in detail

Garrett: w-what

Roman: the zero reverse

Dale/Dawn:(gasp)

Roman: like you already know it all started 17 years ago with 2 scientist and

Garrett: my parents

Dale: Yusei's parents 2

Roman: those 2 discovered what was known as plantary particles and built the first reactor witch is what you see down there

Dale: alright well we already know all of this

Dawn: how does this matter to anything

Roman: as you know me and my brother Rex Goodwin were working along side your parents Garrett and then during our research the city started experiencing some unsual disasters witch is why and tried to shut it down

Dale: let me guess you stopped them right

Roman: yup i released the ener-d and reserected the earthbound immortals so that i could have the power to redo the entire world and now your the only one standing in my way and you will fall

Garrett:(stands up) no beacuse the crazy stops here i summon zero gardna in def mode(4/0/0) i end my turn

Roman: even though all hope is lost you continue to fight why

Garrett: because not only do i have the world to protect but i also have my friends that are counting on me to win and most importantly the one i love that i will protect at all costs

Dale: yeah thats it Garrett

Roman: well we shall see(draws a card)

Dawn:(blushes deeply) aww that means so much to me

Dale: wait why are you blushing

Dawn: Dale you idiot take a guess

Dale:(smirks) so you and Garrett got together huh

Dawn:(blushes)(nods)

Dale: geez its about time

then Garrett's and Dales marks disappear

Roman: huh whats going on

Dawn: hey your guy's marks

Dale: it must be Yusei hes calling to us just like you did Garrett

Garrett: the crimson dragon is with Yusei and we are 2

Yusei's place

Yusei: here we go its my turn

the dragon seal appears on Yusei's back

Crow: whoa Yusei the dragon its on your back

Yusei: i know(the top card of his deck glows) my turn(draws a card)

speed counters y 7

speed counters k 7

Yusei: i see it now

Kalin: see what

Yusei: how im gonna win i discard turbo synchron to special summon big one warrior(1/100/100) next i summon majestic dragon(1/0/0) now i tune them all together to synchro summon the majestic star dragon(10/3800/3000)

Crow: oh man cool monster

Yusei: thanks i got the idea from Garrett so you can thank him

Crow: oh i will

Yusei: now thanks to my dragons ability your immortals abilities are useless

Kalin: WHAT!

Yusei: now i play the speed spell final attack to double my monsters attack points(7400)

speed counters y 3

speed counters j 7

Kalin: wait Yusei before you attack. im sorry for everything i know now that revenge is never the anwser now finish this Yusei

Yusei: this is 2 save you Kalin ATTACK

Kalin: ahhhhhhh(LP0)

Kalin fades away and the fire dies down

Yusei then rides over to the tower and seals it

Yusei: there thats 3 down only one more to go

Crow: Yusei!

Yusei: hey buddy wheres Dale

Crow: listen Yusei during your duel with Kalin Garrett was also dueling Roman at the same time so Dale left to go see if he needed help

Yusei:(looks up into the sky at the spider sign) looks like there still dueling then

Crow: is Roman really that good

Yusei: hes the leader of the dark signers

Crow: aww man really Garrett should be able to handle it though right

Yusei and Crow ride off

the reactor

Roman: earthbound immortal ura attack Garrett directly

Garrett: by sacrificing zero gardna i can avoid taking any damage for the entire turn

outside of the reactor

Yusei: alright Crow this is it im going in are you coming too

Crow: mabye but for now im going to explore the rest of this place

Yusei: ok well have fun

Yusei runs inside

Crow:(walks around for a while) whoa why is there a sector sercruity chopper here i better go and investigate

Crow runs inside but in a different room then Yusei

back with the duel

Yusei: guys is everybody ok

Dawn/Dale: Yusei!(they run over to him)

Dawn: were all fine

Dale: wait where is Crow didnt he come 2

Yusei: hes exploring the rest of the reactor

with Crow

Crow: what do we have here(picks up a picture of Goodwin and Roman)

Goodwin: why hello Crow

Crow:(shocked) Goodwin why are you here

Goodwin: just tell Garrett that when he wins his duel ill be waiting for him

Goodwin leaves

with the duel

Garrett: my go(draws a card) i activate the spell card pot of arivice now by returning 5 monsters in my graveyard back to my deck i can draw 2 cards(draws 2 cards) i now place 2 cards facedown and end my turn

Roman: still you continue to fight even though you cannot win(draws a card) i activate the spell card earthbound whirlwind i can now destroy all of your facedown cards

Dale/Yusei: NO!

Dawn: Garrett do something

Garrett: i activate starlight road now your effect is canceled and i can summon stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)

Roman: so you managed to summon your lizard but it wont help you against my attack GO!

Garrett: i activate stardust barrage trap card now because stardust dragon is on my side of the field this card stops your attack but theres more now when my dragon attacks your earthbound immortal it loses atk points equal to the atk of my dragon

Roman: i end with this facedown

Garrett: my go(draws a card)

Roman: i activate brilliant shrine art now you must attack my immortal so therfore you lose Garrett

Garrett: im not out yet

Roman:(laughs evily) destiny wont allow you to win

Dale: what destiny

Roman: our indivdual lives mean nothing they've all been predetermined

Yusei: WHAT!

Roman: what we do what we say it's all been planned out and destiny wont allow you to win this duel Garrett

Dawn: liar

Crow: dont listen to him Garrett hes just using destiny as an excuse to be a jerk or who knows mabye i was destined to say that but either way finish this guy off would ya

Garrett: i will right now

Roman: you cant

Garrett: watch me i activate the spell card battle waltz to duplicate my dragon(8/2500/2000) now waltz token atk his immortal

Roman: your going to lose this one Garrett and the rest of your LPs as well

Garrett:(smirks) not quite

Roman: how

Garrett: whenever my waltz token battles i take no damage

Roman: now your token is destroyed that was pointless

Garrett: not really cus now that my duplicate dragon battled stardust barrage kicks in and you lose atk points

Roman: NO!(500)

Garrett: now stardust dragon finish this use COSMIC FLARE!

Roman: ahhhhh(LP0)(drops to his knees) i dont know how you managed to overtake destiny but if you fail to seal the four towers by sunset then the king of the nether world will reserct

Roman fades away but not before the bridge explodes sending Garrett down into the pool of negative energy

Garrett: ahhhhhhh

Dawn:(bursts into tears) NOOOOOO! GARRRRRETTTTTT!

Dale: noo he fell i just dont get it

Yusei: this is bad im going down after him

Dale: no dont Yusei or you'll be gone too we cant afford anymore casulities

Dawn:(crying) nooo Garrett please come back i need you

Crow: man this isnt good what happened(he jumps down to where everyone else is)

Yusei: Garrett he fell into that pool of energy now hes gone

Dawn:(crys) NOOOOO hes not gone he'll be back

Dale: Dawn im affraid Garrett is gone

Yusei:(looks down at the ground)

Crow: aww man

Yusei: wait has anybody heard from Akiza

Dale: no actually i havent

Yusei: then this could be bad

Crow: we cant risk losing another friend

Yusei: your right Crow we have to go find her

Dale: good idea. you guys go and look for Akiza while me and Dawn try to shut off this reactor for good

Yusei:(nods)

Crow: come on Yusei

Yusei and Crow leave

Dawn:(siveling) why. why does this have to happen to me

Dale: hey listen i know your upset and i am too but we need to fufill Garrett's last wish

Dawn: his last w-w-w-ish?

Dale: yes Dawn he would do anything if meant to keep us safe and now we must return the favor by finishing up this war

Dawn:(rubs her eyes) i g-g-guess your right

Dale: thats it cupcake now lets shut down this reactor and save the world

Dawn:(smiles a little) Dale your so stupid

Dale:(grins) i try

end of chapter

tragic ending i know but do not fear good readers this story is far from being over until next chapter


	20. The Return of a Hero

Disclaimer: once again i dont not own ANYTHING except my original characters

with Yusei and Crow

Yusei: come on Crow just a little but farther

Crow: im coming im coming

at Akiza's tower only its not a tower but an abandoned amusement park

Mina: well it looks like were finally here

Akiza: yup im going in i need you to stay here

Mina: ok Akiza

Akiza enters the abandoned amusement park

we rejoin Dawn and Dale at the old reactor

Dawn:(sighs)

Dale: well no dice here ill go check in another room

Dawn: ok Dale you do that

Dale walks out and Dawn sits down at the edge of the pool of negative energy

Dawn: 'i know your gone Garrett but i just cant help but feel like your still alive'

in the neither world

Garrett:(wakes up) huh where am i

a bunch of monsters come after Garrett

Garrett: whoa whats going on g-go away

?: monsters leave now this ones time has not yet expired

Garrett: who are you and where am i

the person appears

Prof. Hughes: i cant beilive you dont reconize your own father Garrett

Garrett: dad

Prof. Hughes: thats right son

Garrett: where am i dad

Prof. Hughes: your in the neither world Garrett

Garrett: im in the oh man does that mean...you know

Prof. Hughes: no Garrett your time in the world is not over

Garrett: then why am i in the neither world

Prof. Hughes: you were sent here by mistake

Garrett: then why are you here

Prof. Hughes: i am here to make sure you get back to where you belong

Garrett: you must mean the satelite

Prof. Hughes: yes Garrett

Garrett: but i defeated Roman wasnt that enough

Prof. Hughes: unfortunatly the king of this place is still threating to return

Garrett: then lets get me back to the satelite with my friends to stop this evil threat

Prof. Hughes: thats my boy im very proud of you

Garrett: i wont let you down dad

Prof. Hughes: i know you wont Garrett oh and one more thing

Garrett: yes dad

Prof. Hughes: take good care of Dawn when you get back

Garrett:(blushes) oh heh heh you know about that

Prof. Hughes: yes i do now then lets get you back where you belong

back with Akiza

Akiza: alright Misty where are you

she walks farther into the park

back at the reactor with Dawn

Dawn:(sighs)

then Garrett's body rises up out of the negative energy and lands on the floor

Dawn:(gets up) huh...no way(runs over to Garrett and starts to tear up) no way no way

Garrett:(starts to stirr awake) uhhh who what wher- oh im back it worked

Dawn:(starts to cry) GARRETT!

Garrett:(smiles) hey Dawn

Dawn:(runs and jumps on top of him) your back your back your not dead anymore

Garrett: actually i never was

Dawn:(hugs him tight and cry into his chest) please dont ever leave me again

Garrett:(hugs her back) i wont leave again i promise

Dawn: i love you Garrett

Garrett: i love you to Dawn

they kiss

Dawn: hey do you wanna freak Dale out

Garrett: sure why not

Dawn: ok then go hide ill talk to Dale first and you can come out and scare him

Garrett: sounds like a plan

Garrett goes and hides and then Dale comes back in

Dale: hey Dawn did you find anything yet

Dawn: nooopppee(smiles inoccently)

Dale:(raises eyebrow) why are you in such a good move cupcake

Dawn: ummm i had an epipanny(she shrugs)

Dale: oookkk anyways we need to find a way to shut down this reactor

Dawn: i agree

Garrett: i second that

Dale: whoa man i must be day-dreaming these duels are going straight to my head

Garrett: here have a wake up call(he punches him)

Dale: oww man what was that fo- OH MY GOD GARRETT!

Garrett:(smiles) sup Dale

Dale: dude what happened to you

Garrett: well when i fell i ended up in the neither world

Dawn: really

Dale: then how did you get back up here

Garrett: strangely enough my father helped me to get back here

Dale: what!

Dawn: wait your father

Garrett: yeah he said the king of the neither world is on his way over here

Dale: thats insane!

Dawn: then we better make sure Akiza wins her duel and quickly

Garrett: exactly right Dawn lets get over to her tower because we only have until sunset according to Roman

Dale: 10-4 good buddy

Dawn: i call riding with Garrett

Dale:(smirks) you would wouldnt you

Dawn: thats because i love him

Garrett: Dale you know your jealous

Dale: yes im jealous like that would ever happen

Garrett: keep telling yourself that buddy

Dale: lets just go before i push you back down there

Garrett: bring it on

Dawn: guys

they leave to head over to Akiza

at the entrance of the park

Yusei: Mina

Mina: oh hey Yusei i see your alright

Yusei: yeah did Akiza go in yet

Mina: yeah like 20 minutes ago

Yusei: ok then im going in after her

Yusei runs into the amusement park

Crow: so your Mina right

Mina: yes and who are you

Crow: the names Crow

Mina: oh i se- wait a minute your name is Crow

Crow: yeah why is there a problem

Mina: no its just that i thought you were dead

Crow:(sighs) everybody always forgets about the little guy huh

Mina: oh cheer up would ya and stay here incase Garrett or anybody else shows up im going in

Mina runs into the park

Crow:(looks down and closes his eyes) yeah Garrett

now we head out to sea where we find a strange man on a boat heading towards the satelite

Man: soon you will be mine again Akiza

with Akiza

Misty:(she appears) glad you could make it Black Rose

Akiza: alright Misty lets cut the chit-chat and duel

Misty: alright then but dont say i didnt warn you

Akiza's mark starts to glow

with Yusei

Yusei: i've got to get to Akiza before anything bad happens to her(he runs off)

with Crow

Crow: here we go the last duel i sure hope that Akiza can win

Dale: hey Crow(he rides up to Crow and stops)

Crow: hey Dale your back anyluck shuting down that reactor

Dale: nah but i did find somebody else(points to Garrett's runner

Crow: you mean Dawn

Dawn: no Crow the one in front of me

Crow: so whos the new dueler

Dale and Dawn fall down anime style

Garrett: why dont you take a guess bird brian

Crow: man i must be seeing thing is that you Garrett

Garrett: you tell me(he punches Crow)

Crow:(angry) ow what was that for

Dale:(sweatdrops) dont feel bad he did the same thing to me

Dawn:(giggles) Garrett that wasnt very nice

Garrett: no it wasnt but he had it coming

Dawn: very true

Dale: alright well whats the status on Akiza's duel

Crow: i have no idea i just hope nothing bad has happened Yusei and Mina have both went looking for her

Garrett: i see then we should probobaly split up to try and find Akiza

Dawn: alright then lets go

she drags Garrett away

Dale:(sweatdrops) i swear those two can be so annoying sometimes

Crow: well i guess your with me then Dale

Dale: i guess so

they run off inside the park

with Yusei

Yusei:(yells) Akiza where are you

then a billboard sign starts to fall on him

Man: hey look out

Yusei: whoa

Yusei jumps out of the way

Man: hey are you alright

Yusei: i am thanks to your heads up

Man: im looking for Akiza have you seen her

Yusei: no but im looking for her too

Man: then we'll look together

Yusei:(nods)

they run off

with Akiza

Misty: i start(draws a card) with the mirror labrith field spell now i activate the spell card sorrowful memories now then if either one of us draws a monster card it returns to the deck and then we must shuffle the whole thing now i summon reptilian servent to the field(1/100/100) and while hes out you cant summon any monsters to field but then of course niether can i

Akiza: its my turn(draws a card) oh no i drew a monster card

Misty: thats too bad now you'll have to put it back in your deck and reshuffle it

Akiza: i guess ill just end with a facedown then

Misty: back to me(draws a card)

with Garrett and Dawn

Dawn: Garrett come on we have to get to Akiza

Garrett: im coming Dawn no need to worry

Dawn: hey thats my line

Garrett: you bet it is pumpkin now come on

Dawn:(blushes) oh now your asking for it

Garrett:(smirks) bring it on

Dawn:(smirks) ok here i come

she runs and jumps on Garrett's back

Garrett: urg heh enjoying the ride back there

Dawn: yeeeeees(smiles innocently)

Garrett:(smiles) ok whatever

Dale: hey you guys please stick to the primary objective and stop with mushy gooey stuff

Garrett: you'll understand soon my friend

Crow: wait im confused whats going on

Dale:(sweatdrops) wow you really are a bird brain arent you

Crow: hey i just noticed did you too get together or something like that

Garrett:(sweatdrops) noooooo not at all Crow

Dawn:(facepalms) here is this proof enough for you

she kisses Garrett

Garrett:(smirks)

Crow: ok then lets continue looking for Akiza and Yusei

Dale: yeah what he said

those three run off with Garrett carrying Dawn

with Yusei

Man: so i take it you have speical feelings for this Akiza girl right

Yusei: no shes just a friend thats all

Man: quickly over there

Yusei: what

Man: i saw some movement in that window

Yusei: i see

Yusei runs into the building

Yusei: Akiza are you in here

he sees Mina knocked out and inside of a cage

Yusei: oh no Mina

just then Yusei is hit by a fireball and falls into the cage that Mina was in

Man:(laughs) thats was too easy

Yusei: hey what are you doing

Man: im not letting you get to Akiza so you'll just have to stay in here

Yusei: who are you

Sayer:(he reveals himself)

Yusei: Sayer!

Sayer: thats right Yusei and this is the end of the line

he locks the cage

Yusei: why are you doing this

Sayer: because im after Akiza she is mine and mine only

Garrett: not if we have anything to say about it

Garrett, Dawn, Dale, and Crow run into the house

Sayer: urg Garrett i heard you were dead

Dawn: nope its the return of a hero

Yusei: Garrett your ok

Garrett: thats right Yusei and im taking Sayer out right now

Sayer: no your not take this

he hits Garrett with a fire ball and then runs away

Garrett: urg

Dawn: no Garrett please be ok

Garrett: im fine Dawn. Dale, Crow you guys get Yusei and Mina outta there im going after Sayer

Garrett runs out

Dale: alright you heard the man lets get Yusei outta there

Yusei: thanks guys

Crow: no problem

Dawn: well here goes nothing

with Akiza

Misty: i activate the next spell card unwavering truth now neither one of us are allowed to draw spell cards either

Akiza: aww man thats not good

Misty: now then reptillian servent shatter her LPs

Akiza: ahhh(LP3900)

Misty: now my monsters allowed to attack again beacause its the only one on the field so go and take a bite outta her LPs

Akiza: ahhh(LP3800)

Misty: i now end my turn with this facedown card

Akiza: then i go(draws a card) and i place a card facedown and end my turn

Misty: then its to me again(draws a card) i now activate the atrocious day spell card from my hand this card now prevents us from drawing any new cards from our decks

Akiza: i now activate my trap card allusion destruction now your monster is flipped facedown

Misty: ahhg i wonder if you knew that when my monster is targeted by an effect then its automatically destroyed

Akiza: mabye mabye not

Misty: i activate the trap card sorrowful chain now you'll take the full revenge for what you have done to my brother

Akiza: no i didnt do anything to your brother(trips and falls backwards) ahhhh

Sayer catches her

Akiza: huh who are you

Sayer: im the only friend you'll ever need

Akiza:(gasps) Sayer

outside the mirror room Garrett finds that the entrance is blocked

Garrett: just great im too late

with Akiza

Akiza: how how are you still alive Sayer

Sayer: dont worry about that just get back on your feet

Akiza: no i cant do this anymore

Sayer: listen Akiza i am the key to awakening you true powers now listen closely the entrance to the neither world is on the witches island

Akiza gets up and creates a massive windstorm

Sayer: thats it Akiza now beat this pathedic creep once and for all

Sayer runs away to safety

with Yusei and the others

Crow: ready Dale on three

Dale: one two three pull

Crow/Dale: urrrggg

Dale: god its not working

Dawn: may i suggest using that pole over there

Crow: good idea Dawn

then the cage starts to fill with water

Yusei: uhh guys you might want to like hurry up here

Dale: 10-4 Yusei

Dale runs over to the pole

Crow: Dawn we can handle it from here you go and find Garrett

Dawn: copy that

Dawn runs out the door

with Garrett

Garrett:(his mark shines brightly) urgg great now what

Dawn comes up to him

Dawn: Garrett

Garrett: hey Dawn(he hugs her) where are the others

Dawn: Dale and Crow are working on that as we speak

Garrett:(nods) Akiza's in there but i cant get in

Dawn: why

Garrett: because Sayer has sealed the entrance

Dawn: well thats just perfect

with Akiza

Misty: so you have finally revealed your true self

Akiza: just make your move Misty

Misty: now for the effect of my trap card since all three of my spell cards are in play im now allowed to summon my dragon queen of tradgic endings(6/1900/2600) now attack her directly

Akiza:(LP1900)

Misty: now thanks to my monsters ability you must now discard one card from your hand

Akiza: yeah whatever(discards a card)

Misty: im now also allowed to draw a card(draws a card) i now end my turn

Akiza: then now its my turn(draws a card) but it doesnt matter what i draw i cant keep it anyways i summon witch of the black rose in atk mode(4/1700/1200) now im allowed to draw another card and if its a monster i can keep it but if not its destroyed so i draw(draws a card) ha i got it because i drew rose fairy i can instantly summon it(3/600/1200) now i synchro summon black rose dragon(7/2400/1800)

with Dale and Crow

Crow/Dale: urgggg(trying to pull the cage open)

Yusei: anyday now guys

with Garrett and Dawn

Garrett: urgg

Dawn: ahh whats happening

Garrett: i dont know(hugs Dawn close)

Dawn:(screams)

the hall of mirriors that Akiza was dueling in gets blown away in the windstorm leaving her and Misty surrounded by Misty's field spell

Dawn:(gasps) theres Akiza

Garrett: yea lets go help her

Dawn:(nods)

they run towards Akiza

Dawn: oh no

Garrett: huh whats wrong Dawn

Dawn: look(points to Akiza)

Garrett: grr your right looks like Sayers been busy

Dawn: we have to help her but how

Garrett: i've got a few ideas

he runs off towards Sayer

Dawn: good luck Gar

with Sayer

Sayer: good Akiza now destroy this dark signer with your psyhic powers(laughs evily)

with Akiza

Akiza:(laughs evily) black rose dragon take out Mistys dragon queen of tradgic endings atk

Misty: ahhhhh(LP3500)

with Dawn

Dawn:(jumps out of the way of the atk) ahh, looks like Akiza's using her pyshic powers again i hope your ok Akiza

with Akiza

Akiza: its your turn now Misty

Misty: that power of yours its what caused my brother to go missing and now its time for you to pay for what you did come forth ancient seal theres no escape for you now

Misty's dark signer mark glows bright purple and the flames surround them

Dawn: aww man its really serious now these same flames appeared when Garrett dueled James

at the entrance to a building

Garrrett:(notices mark glow brighter again) hum(looks at Akiza) good luck Akiza(looks at the door in front of him) alright Sayer its time me and you had a little chat(he runs into the room)

with Yusei and the others

Yusei: hey guys were not getting any dryer down here

Dale: we have eyes Yusei

Crow: were almost there

Dale/Crow: ahhhhhhhhh

they pop the door to the cage off

Yusei: ha ha i knew you could do it

Dale: yeah we did it

Crow: now lets go find the others

Yusei, Crow and Dale run off towords the geolyph

back with the duel

Misty: its my move now Akiza(draws a card) and do to my little spell combo my card goes back into my deck but not to worry i send my sorrowful memories to the graveyard to bring back my dragon queen(6/1900/2600) now ill eqiuped her with this reptilian rage now my dragon gains 800 more points(2700) now attack black rose dragon

Akiza: not so fast Misty i activate my trap card rose blizzard now your attack is negated and your monster is switched into def mode

Misty: whatever black rose you may have stopped my attack this time but next time you wont be so lucky

with Dawn

Dawn: 'come on Akiza you can win this duel'

Dale: Dawn!

Dawn: hey you guys you got Yusei and Mina out

Mina: yup they sure did

Yusei: so whats the status on Akiza's duel

Dawn: well she's doing ok but shes using her pyshic powers again

Dale: what but why

Crow: do you think that creep Sayer has something to do with it

Yusei: in more ways then one im sure

Dawn: Garrett went after Sayer he's up there(points towards the building)

Yusei: alright thanks

Yusei runs off towards the building

Dale: well i guess im not taking Akiza to the prom

Dawn: not funny Dale

Crow:(chuckles) i thought it was pretty funny

Dawn: you wont be laughing after everything is destroyed will you

Crow: good point i guess

with Sayer

Sayer:(laughs evily) soon very soon it will be all over(laughs again)

Garrett busts through the door and charges at Sayer

Garrett: you know i hear you laughing this whole time but i didnt catch the joke(punches Sayer in the stomach)

Sayer: so you like punch lines huh the try this one(trys to punch Garrett in the stomach but misses)

Garrett: is it strange that i didnt find that funny

Sayer: mabye but you'll find this painful go

throws a fireball at Garrett

Garrett: urg(he flies back into the wall) man he wasnt kidding

Sayer:(laughs)

back with the duel

Akiza: now its my turn(draws a card) and i use my dragons effect by removing rose fairy from play now your monster goes back into atk mode and loses all of its power

Misty: grr(0) you'll pay for that

with Sayer

Sayer: just give up Garrett you cant defeat me

Garrett: mabye not alone i cant but with my friends its a much different story

Yusei bust through the door

Garrett:(smirks) well speak of the devil

Sayer: Yusei how did you manage to escape my trap

with Akiza

Akiza:(laughs evily) black rose dragon atk

Misty: ugggggg(LP1100)

Akiza: that was quite the tradgic ending for your dragon looks like your about to lose

Misty: the only thing thats going to be losing is your black rose dragon because you removed my equip spell from the field your beast loses 800 points(1600)

Akiza: well then i summon dark verger in def mode(2/0/1000) and then i end my turn

with the spectators

Dawn: come on Akiza

Dale: i know you can do this

Crow: well then she better do it quickly look

Dawn:(gasps) oh no

Dale: the suns gonna set

Crow: by then it will have been to late

with Sayer

Yusei: why are you here Sayer

Garrett:(gets up) great timing Yusei

Yusei:(nods) what do you want with Akiza

Sayer: its quite simple i want revenge for what the dark signers did to me and the arcadia movement and Akiza is going to make that revenge possible

Yusei: but shes not that kind of person anymore

Sayer: she is who i say she is and right now i say she is a one women army obeying my every order until my war with the dark signers is over

Yusei: leave Akiza outta this Sayer shes through with the arcadia movement

Sayer: did you say through Yusei shes through with nothing until i say she is and im never letting her go

Yusei: we'll see about that Sayer

Garrett: hey Yusei

Yusei: what is it Garrett

Garrett: i've been watching the duel and i think Misty is mad at Akiza because she thinks that Akiza killed her little brother

Yusei: what that cant be true

Garrett: i agree i think we should try to get Sayer to admit what really happened that way we can have Misty hear it via this(shows Yusei the sound control system on his duel disk) and that way we can save Misty as well

Yusei: great idea Garrett lets give it a shot

Sayer: oh no you dont your not getting away this time

Sayer throws a fireball at them but they manage to dodge it

Yusei: urgg dont you see that controling people is wrong

Sayer: some people need directions so they dont hurt other people or themsevles and Akiza falls into that category

Garrett: your pathedic you know that Sayer

Sayer: no but this dark signer is, this Misty individual has let all her rage cloud her thought i mean why else would she challenge Akiza to a shadow duel were as the outcome will only be certain defeat. and all of this just to find out the truth about her little brothers disappearence

Garrett: so it was your lies that drove Misty into becoming a dark signer

Sayer: Misty chose to beilive what she wanted to beilive she wanted an anwser any anwser and in the end she chose to beilive that Akiza was to blame

Yusei:(smirks) to blame i think we know whos to blame or are you going to continue living a life of lies

Sayer: HA!

Yusei: your the one responsible for Misty's brothers disappearence

Sayer: if so what are you going to do about it

the duel

Misty: its my turn(draws a card) and i summon reptillian gardna in def mode(3/0/2000) next ill remove unwavering truth from the field in order to bring back my dragon queen(6/1900/2600) now i atk your black rose dragon with tradgey stream

Akiza:(LP1600)

Misty: now for my dragons ability you must discard a card and i get to draw one(draws a card) your up Akiza

Akiza: yes i am(draws a card) i activate my spell card fragrent storm now by destroying dark verger i can draw another card(draws a card) and if i drew a plant type monster i can draw yet another card

Misty: WHAT!

Akiza: here goes(draws a card) now i summon copy plant to the field in def mode(1/0/0) and now dark verger returns to the field because i have a tuner monster(2/0/1000)

Misty: play all the weeds you want Akiza but im going to mow them down along with the rest of your LPs

with the audience

Dawn: come on Akiza win this duel

Crow: hey what are Garrett and Yusei up to

Dale: there taking care of that creep Sayer once and for all

Crow: well they better do it quickly the sun is starting to go down

the duel

Akiza: i place 2 cards facedown and then end my turn

Misty: then its my move Akiza i draw(draws a card) i now activate the spell card advance force so now my dragon counts as two tributes witch means i can sacrifice it in order to summon my earthbound immortal ccarayhau(10/2800/1800)

with Dale

Dale: aww man why must it come to this

Dawn: this isnt good

Crow: you got that right Dawn

then Dale's mark surrounds them in a red bubble

Dale: at least this way we wont get absorbed

Crow: thank god

Dawn:(sighs) finally some good news

just as the earthbound immortal appears we go back to Sayer as he hits Yusei with another fireball

Garrett: stop toying around Sayer and tell us the truth about Misty's brother(activates the sound feature on his duel disk and connects it to Misty's)

Yusei: why are you keeping it hidden from Misty and why did you tell the investigators it was Akiza's fault

Sayer: i couldnt jeopardize my work with the movement and Akiza's troubled past made her the perfect scapegoat i remember it like it was yesterday. Toby's pyshic abilities were pathedic he didnt even come close to the high standards that the arcadia movement required. Akiza however was one of my greatest finds her powers were as strong as she was naive

Yusei:(angry) you wont get away this your through ruining lives

he charges at Sayer

Garrett: Yusei wait

Sayer dodges Yusei's attack

Sayer:(chuckles) actually im just getting started

Sayer hits Yusei with a fireball and blows him through the wall thankfully Yusei grabs the floor and hangs on for dear life

Yusei: uhhhhh(holding on to the wall)

Sayer:(chuckles) still hanging on are we well its time i put an end to that. if you though Akiza was powerful just wait till you see what i can do

Garrett:(starts laughing)

Sayer:(looks at him) what are you laughing about

Garrett: im laughing at your pyshic powers and how they never picked up on the fact that our intire conversation is being broadcast to Misty

Sayer: hows that possible

Yusei: before you started blabbing Garrett inabled the live feed function on his duel disk

Sayer:(shocked) wha(looks at Misty)

Garrett: so Misty heard every single word you just said

with Misty

Misty: now that i know the truth now that i know it was you i want to know where my brother is

with Sayer

Sayer: your brothers been sent to a secret location that the coordinates are ever changing in fact even i dont know where he is

with Misty

Misty:(angry) in that case your not worth anything to me so prepare yourself for the niether world

with Sayer

Sayer: do you really think your strong enough to send me to the niether world Misty

with Misty

Misty: no but my earthbound immortal is

Misty's earthbound immortal grabs Sayer and eats him alive

Sayer: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

with Garrett and Yusei

Yusei: huh

Garrett: aww man i didnt see that coming

with Dawn

Dawn: uhh

Dale: whoa

Crow: he's gone Sayer is gone YEAH BABY

Dawn: dont celebrate just yet Akiza still has to win this duel

Dale: and she will i bet

with Akiza

Akiza:(turns back to normal) huh

Misty: forgive me Akiza it wasnt your fault im so very sorry for blaming you for everything thats happened

Akiza: wha

Misty: perhapse by fofiting this duel you'll see that i am sincre and then mabye you'll find it in your heart to continue my quest of looking for my brother

shadow voice: i will not allow you to end this duel

Misty: ahhh the darkness controling me is too powerful

shadow voice: you must defeat her you must deafeat the signers

Misty: ahhhhhh

Yusei and Garrett come into the duel field

Garrett: Misty you have to fight the darkness inside of you

Yusei: Akiza are you ok(he runs over to her)

Dawn and the others come into the duel field as well

Dawn: GARRETT!(runs over and hugs him)

Garrett: hey princess did you miss me

Dawn: yes(snuggles into Garrett's chest)

Garrett:(rubs her back) there there its ok i got you

Crow: would you look at those two

Dale:(starts to tear up) yeah its so emotional

Crow: hey man are you crying

Dale: what no i just got something in my eye thats all

Crow: yeah right

Mina: we have to hurry up and finish this duel before the sun goes down

Dale: aww man she's right

Akiza: that voice its Yusei. Yusei you came back for me

Yusei: of course i did Akiza

Misty: Akiza i can no longer stop this duel with my own will the darkness is too strong

Akiza: dont give in

Garrett: fight it Misty you've got to fight it for Toby

Misty: i cant its too powerful Akiza you have to defeat me i cant fight it any longer(she turns evil) so instead i think i'll fight you signer and send you to the niether world

Yusei: not good the darkness has taken over her Akiza you have no choice you have to finish this duel

Akiza: ill do it

Garrett: yeah thats the spirit win this one for Misty

Dawn: go Akiza(lets go of Garrett)

Dale: you can do it

Crow: this match is yours

Misty: you'll do nothing but lose now atk her directly earthbound immortal

Akiza: i activate the trap card ground capture now i only take half the damage

Misty: grr

Akiza: ahhhhh(LP200)

Yusei: Akiza noo

Dale: Yusei she'll be ok shes strong

Garrett: she can win this duel she knows what to do

Akiza: dont worry Yusei i may be down but im not out because of my trap card i can now one card from my deck(draws a card)

Misty: i now end my turn with a facedown card

Akiza: then its my turn(draws a card) 'mabye if i destroy that earthbound immortal i can save Misty's spirit' first things first i use copy plants ability to make him copy dark verger(2) next im summoning hedge guard(3/0/2100) now i activate the spell card shining rebirth now i can synchro summon a synchro monster thats in my graveyard

Misty: you can what!

Akiza: so i tune my copy plant with my dark verger and my hedge guard to synchro summon black rose dragon(7/2400/1800) now my dragon can destroy all cards on the field but thanks to my spell card my dragon cant be destroyed on this turn now go and take out earthbound immortal ccarayhau

Misty: i now activate my trap card doom gauser now you take 300 points of damage for each card that gets destroyed this turn its over Akiza i win

Akiza: i activate my trap card natures reflection now you take all the damage i would have taken

Misty: nooo this can not be ahhhhhhhh(LP0)

Misty fades away and the earthbound immortal gets destoryed the geolyph disappears and the marks stop glowing

Dawn: is it over

Garrett: yeah i think so

Dawn:(hugs Garrett tightly) we did it we sealed all 4 towers we beat the dark signers

Garrett:(smiles) yeah we did

Dale: yeah alright Akiza good duel girl

Crow: yup that was pretty amazing Akiza

Yusei: are you alright Akiza

Akiza: yeah i think so

Crow: aww man guys you know what i just realized

Garrett: what is it Crow

Crow: the sun has set and the last tower hasnt been sealed yet

Mina: at least all the people that have been absorbed by the immortals are all back right

Yusei: thats right Mina the people of the satelite are all back to normal

back at Martha's place

Trudge: i wonder whats taking them so long

Blister: i dont know Trudge it could be anything

then suddenly Martha appears

Trudge: Martha your back

Blister: how do ya feel

Martha: Garrett hes done it they beat the earthbound immortals

at the park

Dale: well i guess everythings back to normal

an earthquake hits

Akiza/Mina: ahh

Yusei: whys the earth shaking

Dawn: looks like you spoke to soon there Dale

Crow: yeah but look at that

the condor geolyph appears

Garrett: another dark sign

Mina: this ones coming from New Domino City

Dale: theres another dark signer

Yusei: but who could it be

Akiza: i dont know Yusei but were about to find out

end of chapter

you know the drill review if you want to but i would really appreciate it


	21. A New Light

Disclaimer: i still dont own anything related to yugioh 5ds or pokemon. i only own my original characters

P.S: this is the last chapter of this story but fear not there will be a sequal

back at Jack's place

Luna: what do you think could be taking Leo so long to get the mail

Jack: i have not idea Luna

then Luna's and Jack's marks start to glow

Luna: huh

Jack: whats going on now

Luna: i dont know Jack but i have a bad feeling that Leo may need our help

Jack: then lets go find him

they run outside

Luna: Leo where are you

Jack: can you hear us little buddy

Luna:(gasps) Jack look at this

Jack:(notices the condor mark) whoa what is that

Luna: thats a dark signer mark isnt it

Jack: yeah but whats it doing here in the city let alone over Goodwins house

Luna: i dont know but we have to find Leo and quickly

Jack: you got that right Luna

then Carly walks up to them carrying Leo

Carly: do you mean this boy right here

Luna: Leo are you ok

Leo: yeah im fine just put me down

Luna: let my brother go you...who ever you are

Carly: oh ill let him go if Jack agrees to come with me

Jack:(shocked) Carly is that you

Carly: thats right Jacky its me and im a dark signer

Jack: your a-a-a dark signer

Carly:(giggles evily) yes thats right Jacky

Jack: but but how

Luna: let my brother go right now im not affraid to duel you

Carly: oh please you can have him back

she releases Leo

Luna: Leo are you ok

Leo: yeah im fine

Jack: ok Carly what is it that you want

Carly: just follow me and you'll find out sortly

Jack: alright then you guys stay close by

Luna/Leo: were right behind you Jack

they follow Carly towards Goodwins mansion

back in the satelite

Dale: so has anybody figured out who that dark signer is

Dawn: noo(hides behind Garrett)

Mina: well whoever it is there directly over New Domino City

Akiza: well then we better stop them before something bad happens

then the ground shakes again and the king of the neither world rises up out of the old reactor and starts causing mass destruction

Crow: whoa what is that thing

Yusei: i dont know but we had better stop it

Dawn: look its heading right for the city

Mina: ill go call director Goodwin

Dale:(looks at Garrett) hey Garrett you dont think thats

Garrett: theres no mistaking it thats the king of the niether world

Akiza: king of the niether world

Yusei: but how can that be

Dawn: yeah didnt we seal all of the towers

Crow: yeah but remember what Roman said

Dale: if we didnt seal all of the towers before sunset the king of the neither would return were too late

Yusei: then how do we stop that thing from destroying the city

Garrett: i dont know Yusei i really dont know

then all of there signer marks glow bright red and everybody disappears

Dale: huh whoa where are we

Yusei: i dont know

Garrett: i think were inside of the crimson dragon

Akiza: do you think its taking us somewhere

Dawn: well if it is then where

Crow: beats me Dawn

then they all appear in front of Goodwins mansion only its a temple instead of a house

Dawn: huh where are we

Akiza: it looks like some sort of temple but whats it doing here

Yusei: this place it feels familar

Garrett: hey guys look

Dale: no way its our duel runners

Crow: but how did they get here

Yusei: the crimson dragon must have brought them here

Yusei, Garrett, Dale, and Crow all go over to there runners

Dawn: that just leaves the question of what is this place

Akiza: or better yet who owns it

Mina: look where under the condor mark

Dawn: so the final dark signer is here

Akiza: it would appear that way

then Jack enters with the twins

Jack: so tell me Carly where exactly are we going

Carly: calm down Jacky were here now

Leo: whoa what is this place

Luna: it looks like some sort of temple thingy

Mina: hey its Jack. hey Jack its me Mina im glad to see you again

Jack: oh hey Mina

Akiza: hey look its the great Jack Atlas not

Dawn:(giggles) looks like Dale is rubbing off on you Akiza

Akiza:(sweatdrops) i guess your right

Luna: hey guys

Leo: your ok

Luna and Leo run over to Dawn and Akiza

Luna: guys guys over here

Leo: Dawn Akiza

Dawn: hey guys

Akiza: whats up

they all hug

Luna: so did you guys beat all the dark signers

Dawn: no theres still one left

Akiza: and there around here somewhere

Leo: oh well wheres the guys are they ok

Dawn: yeah there all over there with there duel runners

Akiza: is that all they care about

Dawn: somedays i wonder

Luna:(giggles)

Leo: hey guys

Leo runs over to them

Garrett: hey Leo

Dale: hows it going little buddy

Leo: not bad whos the new guy

Yusei: Leo meet Crow one of my old friends

Crow: how ya doing

Leo: nice to meet ya

Goodwin: i see you have all finally gathered

Garrett: Goodwin what are you doing here

Goodwin: why this is my house

Yusei: ok well why are we all here

Goodwin: why for the ritual of course

Dale: what ritual

Crow: what are you talking about Goodwin

Goodwin: im talking about the offering to the great beast

Dawn: great beast

Yusei: you must mean the king of the neither world

Goodwin: thats right Yusei

Dale: wait you mean that thing is coming here

Goodwin: thats correct Dale

Akiza: but why

Goodwin: so that way i can use its power to rebuild the world in my image

Garrett: your crazy

Crow: you cant do that Goodwin

Goodwin: i can and i will

Jack: but how that thing is too powerful for you to control

Goodwin: i shall sacrifice the souls of all six of you signers then use the crimson dragon to rebuild the world in my image

Garrett: but wait theres only six of us here dont you need the last signer to do that

Goodwin shows the mark of the dragon head thats in the jar

Goodwin: i am the last signer

Garrett: grrr

Yusei: why didnt you tell us

Goodwin: because i needed you guys to take out the other dark signers so they wouldnt get in my way

Jack: wait did you just say other dark signers

Dale: but then that would mean

Goodwin:(laughs evily, and transforms into his dark signer form)

Yusei: no this cant be

Garrett: your the last dark signer Goodwin

Goodwin: thats right Garrett i am

Jack: why are you doing this Goodwin

Goodwin: because now i have all the powers of a regular signer and the powers of a drak signer

Yusei: your not getting away with this Goodwin

Akiza: yeah we'll stop you

Dawn: and we'll do it together

Goodwin: enough questions let us turbo duel on the ancient seal so that when i beat you i can sacrifice your souls to the king of the neither world

Garrett: your not getting away with this Goodwin ill make sure of that

Dale: if its a fight you want then its a fight you'll get

Crow: ill be just like the legendary man i'll save the world and make a diference

Goodwin: the lengendary man huh i abandoned that name along time ago

Crow:(shocked) what you were the lengendary man

Goodwin: thats right Crow i was

Yusei: why did you give up Goodwin you were making a difference in the world

Goodwin: enough talking were dueling now but since its three against one ill start with triple the LPs

Garrett/Dale/Crow: LETS RIDE!

Garrett, Dale, and Crow ride into the giant condor shaped geolyph

Luna: you guys arent going to help them

Jack: i dont have a duel runner remember

Leo: oh yeah i almost forgot

Akiza: what about you Yusei

Yusei: ill help out from the side lines this time

Dawn: go get him guys the fate of the world is in your hands

Carly:(laughs evily) this should be interesting

Carly disappears and Goodwin becomes more powerful

Goodwin: but before we begin this battle take this

Goodwins mark glows bright and then all of the signer marks disappear

Garrett: whoa

Dale: hey what gives Goodwin wheres my mark

Yusei: there gone just like that

then the full seal of the crimson dragon appears on Goodwins chest

Goodwin:(chuckles)

Akiza: hey wait a minute they not gone

Jack: Goodwin's just stolen them all for himself

Goodwin: now lets see you pathedic signers win without your precious marks to back you up

Garrett: we dont need those marks to be you Goodwin

Dale: we'll beat you with the power of team work

Crow: yeah we'll show you Goodwin

Goodwin: you can not beat a god with something so weak like team work you'll never win

Yusei: your wrong Goodwin

Garrett: the power of our bound is much more than you could ever handle let alone understand so until you beat us id keep that big mouth of yours shut

Akiza: nicely put Garrett

Dawn: yeah baby beat him up

Dale:(smirks) this is your last chance to surrender Goodwin and i promise we wont hurt ya too bad

Goodwin: it is you three that will be begging for mercy not me

Crow: yeah well we'll see about that Goodwin im going first(draws a card) and i summon blackwing mystral the silver shield in def mode(1/100/1800) i then end my turn with 2 facedown cards

Goodwin: thats it you'll have to do better than that to beat me

Dale: yeah well im up now(draws a card)

speed counters S 1

speed counters g 1

Dale: i summon yoshi in atk mode(4/1800/1600) and then i end with 2 facedowns

Garrett: then im up next(draws a card)

speed counters S 2

speed counters g 2

Dale: i activate my trap card 2 for 1 so now by destroying yoshi i can summon both luigi(3/1500/1200) and peach in atk mode(3/100/2000) to replace him

Garrett: i summon dandylion in def mode(3/300/300) and end my turn

Goodwin: ill show what a real move looks like(draws a card)

speed counters S 3

speed counters g 3

Goodwin: i summon the oracle of the sun in atk mode(5/2100/1000) and i can beacuse you control a monster and i dont. now i summon fire ant ascatar(3/1300/800) now i synchro summon the sun dragon inte(8/3000/2000) now by giving up 1000LPs i can special summon dark tuner witoca(LP11000)(1/0/0) and now my tuner takes the level of my dragon(8) last i speical summon the weeping idol from my hand because i control a tuner monster(2/300/300) now i dark synchro summon the moon dragon quilla(6-/2500/2000)

Garrett: aww man

Dale: this isnt good

Goodwin: unfortunatly my moon dragon is automatically sent to the graveyard as soon as its summoned to the field

Crow:(laughs) ha then what was the point of that

Goodwin: you'll see soon Crow but for now i attack peach with sun dragon inte

Dale: when peach is attacked she is switched into def mode

Goodwin: very well then i end my turn with this facedown

Crow: back to me then(draws a card)

speed counters S 4

speed counters g 4

Crow: i summon blackwing effien the raven(6/2200/1800) and i can because i alredy control a blackwing monster. now i special summon blackwing bora the spear(4/1700/1400) next i activate the trap card tune up 1,2,3 now i roll a dice and depending on what i roll my shield gets a level up...alright i rolled a 3 and that means 2 more levels(3) now i tune my shield with my spear to synchro summon my blackwing armour master(7/2500/2000) now i attack your dragon with my raven

Goodwin: fine then bring it on

Dawn: that doesnt make any sence

Akiza: i think Crow is cracking under pressure

Crow: oh yeah did i mention that when my raven attacks your monster goes down to 0

Goodwin: grr(0) urggg(LP8800) since you destroyed my monster in battle your monster is now destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points

Crow: ahhhhh(LP1800)

Goodwin: now moon dragon quilla comes out to the field(6-/2500/2000)

Dale: looks like we just picked up on his stratgey

Garrett: yeah when one dragon is destroyed its counterpart replaces it

Yusei: alright Crow good move

Jack: stay focused guys

Dawn: go Garrett you can win this 'for me'

Akiza: fight on you three

Luna/Leo: go for it

Crow: now i attack with my armour master

Goodwin:(laughs) you'll only kill your selve Crow

Crow: actually my monster cant be destroyed in battle

Goodwin: urg fine then sun dragon inte returns(8/3000/2000)

Crow: i end my turn with a facedown

Dale: alright its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters S 5

speed counters g 5

Dale: i sacrifice luigi to summon bowser jr.(5/1800/2100) now instead of attacking you lose LPs equal to half my monsters atk points

Goodwin: ahhh(LP7900)

Garrett: just give up Goodwin theres no way you can defeat all three of us

Goodwin: just watch me

Dale: whatever dude i end my turn

Garrett: its my move(draws a card)

speed counters S 6

speed counters g 6

Yusei: if things keep up we may actually win this

Leo: you really think so Yusei

Yusei: yeah

Luna: alright keep fighting you guys your winning

Garrett: i activate the speed spell double summon

speed counters S 3

speed counters g 6

Garrett: now i can summon both junk synchron and level eater(3/1300/500)(1/600/0) now these 2 monsters will tune with dandylion to synchro summon the junk archer(7/2300/2000) now i get two tokens thanks to dandylion's ability(1/0/0) now for junk archers ability i can remove your dragon from play

Goodwin: grrr you'll pay for that

Yusei: just end this now Goodwin while you still can

Akiza: i agree you dont have to destroy the world

Dawn: what would your brother think

Goodwin:(shocked) my brother

Garrett: yes Goodwin you dont have to do this to impress your brother

Goodwin: you dont understand it is my fate to destroy the world and destiny is not going to let you three beat me

Yusei: leave destiny out of this Goodwin

Garrett: you know its kinda funny

Goodwin: what is

Dale: thats exactly what your brother said before Garrett beat him

Crow: so what makes you think this will be any different this time

Goodwin: im. im stronger than my brother and i will beat you three

Garrett: yeah well beat this junk archer attack him directly

Goodwin: i activate my trap card offering to the immortals now your attack is negated and i get 2 tokens for myself(1/0/0) plus i get to add my earthbound immortal straight to my hand

Crow: great

Dale: not good

Goodwin: ha ha ha wheres your bound power now

Garrett: were not giving up Goodwin i end my turn with a facedown card

Goodwin: now its my turn(draws a card) witch means my sun dragon returns yet again(8/3000/2000)

speed counters S 4

speed counters g 7

Dale: we have to stop that combo of his

Crow: yeah but how

Goodwin: now my minions of the niether world attack these duelist and fore them to crash

all these little bird things start flying towards Garrett, Dale, and Crow

Akiza: oh no we cant let those things get to them

Luna: quickly Akiza lets use our dragons to stop them

Akiza: good idea Luna black rose dragon stop these birds

Luna: you too ancient fairy dragon

Jack: dont forget me go red dragon archfiend defend our friends

Dawn: you help out to aquatic dragon

Yusei: Garrett we have everything under control down here now just win this duel

Garrett: thanks Yusei

Goodwin: i now sacrifice my two tokens to summon my earthbound immortal wiraqocha rasca(10/1/1)

Crow: what thats it that thing only has 1 atk point

Dale: but probobaly an awsome ability

Goodwin: your right Crow it does only have 1 atk point but by skipping my battle phase my beast can lower one of your guys Lps straight to one

Crow/Dale: WHAT!

Garrett: grrr

Goodwin: and im starting with you Garrett go!

Garrett: urg

Yusei: Garrett

Dawn/Akiza: look out

Crow: oh no you dont i activate my trap card life shadow now ill be taking the damage from your monsters effect

Garrett: no Crow dont do it

Crow: im not letting you take Garrett out of this duel not when hes our best chance at winning

Goodwin: very well then hit Crow rasca

Crow: ahhhhhhhh(LP1)

Crow is sent flying off the geolyph and and through the air

Yusei: NOO!

Akiza: Crow hang on

Dawn: no dont fall

Goodwin: heh heh

Crow:(in pain) now the other effect of life shadow is activated i can now destroy your sun dragon inte

Goodwin: that means that moon dragon quilla replaces him(6-/2500/2000)

Crow flies at sun dragon inte and destroys him but then he crashes his duel runner on the geolyph

Crow: ahhhhhhh(BOOM)

Garrett: oh no Crow

Dale: are you alright

Crow:(in extreme pain) im ok guys really

Yusei: Crow!

Dawn: is he alright

Akiza: i dont know Dawn

Luna/Leo: ahh

Jack: well this isnt good

Goodwin:(laughs) since Crow cant ride is runner he cant continue the duel therefore he loses

Crow:(in pain) that may b-be G-Goodwin b-but i can s-still p-play t-this my blackwing return trap card this card lets me return my armour master

Goodwin: and yet another pointless move i end my turn with this facedown card

Garrett: no your wrong Goodwin theres no such thing as a pointless move and we'll prove it by avenging our fallen friend

Goodwin: the only thing you'll prove is that you cant beat a god like me without your signer marks your nothing

Dale: we'll just see about that Goodwin its my move now(draws a card)

speed counters S 5

speed counters g 8

Dale: i summon my tuner monster shine sprite to the field(1/100/300)

Garrett: yeah thats it Dale

Dale: hey Garrett mind if i use your 2 tokens

Garrrett: not at all buddy

Dale: well in that case ill tune my shine sprite with bowser jr. and both of Garrett's tokens to synchro summon my mushroom dragon(8/2800/2000)

Goodwin: what you cant do that

Dale: actually i can

Garrett: were on a team remember Goodwin so that means my monsters are his monsters

Dale: now then mushroom dragon attack moon dragon quilla

Goodwin: arggg(LP7600) now my other dragon just comes back(8/3000/2000)

Dale: but now thanks to my dragons abillity your facedown is destroyed

Goodwin: ill just activate it to destroy your dragon go ancient prophsey

Dale: WOW i end my turn with a facedown card

Garrett: my move now i draw(draws a card)

speed counters S 6

speed counters g 9

Garrett: i summon shield wing in def mode(2/0/900) i then activate my trap card reinforce truth to summon dopplewarrior from my deck(2/800/800) i then end my turn because i cant attack on the same turn i use reinforce truth

Goodwin: its too me then(draws a card)

speed counters S 7

speed counters g 10

Goodwin: i place a card facedown and use my immortals abillity now Dale's LPs go down to 1

Dale: ahhhhhhhh(LP1)

the attack is too powerful and Dale crashes his duel runner

Goodwin:(laughs evily) now Dale is unable to duel and therefore also loses

Garrett: Dale are you ok

Dale:(in pain) yeah man im good just finish off Goodwin once and for all

Garrett: dont worry ill do it

Dawn: aww man now Dale is down too

Yusei: i hope hes ok

Jack: i wouldnt worry to much about it i know Dale is ok

Luna: i sure hope so Jack

Akiza: now only Garrett is left

Leo: beat him Garrett i know you can

Dawn: yeah kick his butt Gar

Goodwin:(laughs) ha wheres your team work now Hughes. your the only one left

Garrett: that may be but ill play off of my friends combos to bring you down Goodwin

Goodwin: i doubt that i end my turn

Garrett: then its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters S 8

speed counters g 11

Goodwin: i activate my trap card immortal rage to destroy your synchro monster and negate its effect

Garrett: great. i activate my speed spell angel baton so by discarding quillbolt hedgehog i can draw 2 cards(draws 2 cards) next i summon nitro synchron(2/300/100) now because i have a tuner monster quillbolt hedgehog comes back to the field(2/800/800) now all of my monsters tune together to synchro summon the stardust dragon(8/2500/2000) and now i get 2 more tokens thanks to dopplewarrior(1/400/400) now ill use Crows last card to send armour master to the graveyard and give stardust dragon a power boost(5000)

Goodwin: noo you cant do that

Crow: guess again Goodwin my card was still face up on the field so he can do whatever he wants it

Garrett: now ill have stardust dragon attack sun dragon inte

Goodwin: ahhhhh(LP5600) now thanks to inte's effect your stardust dragon is destroyed and you lose LPs equal to its attack points

Garrett: actually Goodwin my dragon can negate your dragons effect simple by sacrificing itself so my LPs are safe

everybody thats watching: yeah good move Garrett

Goodwin: whatever ill just bring back quilla then

Dale:(in pain) actually my trap card says different go paradise plux

Goodwin: no you cant do that i elimitated you

Dale:(in pain) too bad Goodwin its still on the field and because of that your moon dragon's effect is canceled because its in the graveyard

Goodwin: no you broke my dragon combo how can this be

Garrett: its simple Goodwin were winning because we have a bound of friendship and that will always beat the power of the dark signers

Goodwin: but i also have the power of the crimson dragon so you still cant beat me even if you do have your friends

Garrett: your wrong i end my turn with a facedown card and stardust dragon returns to my field(8/2500/2000)

Goodwin:(draws a card)

speed counters S 9

speed counters g 12

Goodwin: you'll pay for breaking my combo i activate my speed spell earthbound collect

speed counters S 9

speed counters g 2

Goodwin: now i can draw 2 cards. next i summon earthbound shield in def mode(4/0/2000) now i place 1 card facedown and use rasca's effect

Garrett: ahhhhh(LP1)

Garrett is hit and a cloud of dust surrounds him

Goodwin: ha looks like i win

Dawn: NOOOOO GARRETTT!

Akiza: hes ok i know he is

Yusei: Garrett no

Jack: get up buddy

Garrett rides out of the dust cloud

Goodwin: what no way how did you survive that blast

Dawn: YESSSS

Akiza: hes ok

Yusei: alright now finish this duel

Garrett: sorry Goodwin but some tricks just dont work on me

Goodwin: fine you get one more turn i end

Garrett: then ill make it count(draws a card)

speed counters S 10

speed counters g 3

Garrett: i play 2 cards facedown and atk with stardust dragon

Goodwin: when my shield gets destroyed then so does your monster

Garrett: my dragon negates your effect

Goodwin: then my trap ancient prophsey will stop your dragon and destroy it

Garrett: grrr i end my turn

Goodwin: my turn(draws a card)

speed counters S 11

speed counters g 4

Goodwin: rasca finish this direct attack

everybody watching: oh no

Dale:(in pain) Garrett u-use m-my c-card

Garrett: i activate...yes shield shroom this card stops one direct attack

Goodwin: yet you still live very well then i end with this facedown card

Garrett: its my turn(draws a card)

speed counters S 12

speed counters g 5

Goodwin: i activate ceasefire so you lose Garrett

Garrett: i play my facedown joint future so now all direct damage goes to 0 as long as i give up my normal summon for this turn

Dawn:(sighs) that was close

Akiza: yup hes still alive

Goodwin: but that means that you cant do anything this turn so i still win

Garrett: your wrong Goodwin theres always something i can do like activate the speed spell pot of advirce so now by returning 5 monsters from my graveyard to my deck i can draw 2 cards...it all comes down to what i draw here

Dawn: you can do it Garrett were all behind you im behind you

just then the crimson dragon symbol disappears from Goodwins chest

Goodwin: hey whats going on

all of the signers get there marks back except now Garrett has the head mark and Crow has the tail mark

Goodwin: what is this

Garrett: looks like the crimson dragon is choosing the power of our bounds over the power of world destruction

Goodwin: no this cant be happening

the full seal of the crimson dragon appears on Garrett's back and his top card starts to glow

Garrett: it is Goodwin i draw(draws 2 cards)...and now ill finish this duel

Goodwin: but you cant defeat me im a god

Garrett: watch and learn Goodwin i activate the speed spell overtune

speed counters S 9

speed counters g 5

Garrett: so now by tossing out one doppletoken i can special summon majestic dragon from my hand(1/0/0)

Goodwin:(scared) no not him

Garrett: now i activate call of the haunted to bring back stardust dragon(8/2500/2000) now all three of my monsters tune together to synchro summon my majestic star dragon(10/3800/3000)

Goodwin: but hes too weak

Garrett: not after i activate synchro baton hes not now he gains 600 more points for every synchro monster in either players graveyard

Goodwin: but that would mean

Garrett: with six synchros in the graveyard he gains 3600 more points(7400)

Goodwin: NOOOOOO!

Garrett: now my dragon negates your immortals effect so that means hes open for attack. go majestic star dragon finish this duel with star shine shread

Goodwin: ahhhhhhhhhhhh(LP0)

Goodwin fades away into nothing

Garrett: now set your sights on the king of the niether world

majestic star dragon flies at the king and destroys him

Akiza: alright its finally over

Dawn: they won Garrett defeated Goodwin

Leo: yeah Garrett did it

Luna: alright

Yusei: but doesnt that mean

Jack: the geolyph its disappearing

Dawn: guys loook out

the geolyph disappears and the three turbo duelist start to fall

Garrett/Dale/Crow: ahhhhhh

then majestic star dragon catches them and flies off toward the satelite

Akiza: there ok Dawn that dragon caught them

Yusei: alright guys what do you say we head home

Akiza: i couldnt agree with you more Yusei

Dawn: lets go

Jack: alright now i can finally have my turbo duel with Dale

Luna: you think to much Jack

Leo: yeah only i can beat Dale in a duel

Luna:(sweatdrops) and you think even more Leo

they all head back to there respective homes

with the boys on the dragon

Crow:(still sreaming)

Dale: hey you think we should tell him were not falling anymore

Garrett: nah i think he'll figure it out eventually

Crow:(still screaming)

Dale: you think so

Garrett: i dont know anymore Dale i really dont know just relax for now

Dale: 10-4 good buddy

then Garrett is teleported away

in Garrett's vision he sees all the bodies of the dark signers

Garrett: huh where am i why are these bodies here

Goodwin: greetings Garrett

Goodwin appears in his normal form

Garrett: Goodwin?

then Roman appears in his normal form

Garrett: and Roman too

Goodwin: i have to thank you Garrett

Garrett: for what

Goodwin: because you wouldnt give i can now live peacefully with my brother again

Garrett: oh well your welcome

James: and i want to say something also

Garrett:(angry) James

James:(smiles) relax Garrett i didnt come to cause trouble

Garrett: for once

James: i came here to say sorry

Garrett:(shocked) sorry?

James: yeah im sorry for all the trouble i've caused you in the past

Garrett: i accept your apology James

James: thank you Garrett

Garrett:(smiles) your welcome

Goodwin: do you see all these bodies lying here

Garrett: yeah there the bodies of the dark signers that we defeated eariler wait does that mean im back in the neither world

Goodwin: no Garrett im telling you that all these people here are going to get a second chance

Garrett: you mean your bringing them back to life

Goodwin: yea they diserve it

Garrett: wow thats awsome Goodwin

Goodwin: now then i must be going i bid you farewell Garrett

Goodwin disappears and Garrett wakes up from his dream to find that the majestic star dragon has put them down next to the old bridge in the satelite

the next day back in the city at the coffe shop

Jack: ahh its been such a longer while since i've a good cup of coffe why dont you join me Yusei

Yusei: ill pass Jack

Jack: gees you should relax and have some coffe it will calm your nerves

Yusei: im trying to figure out where the majestic star dragon took the others

Jack: dont worry im sure they'll come around

Leo: Yusei!

Leo, Luna, and Akiza run up to them

Yusei: hey guys

Luna: did you find them yet

Yusei: unfortunatly no

Akiza: dont worry Yusei i know there ok

back in the satelite over the bridge

Garrett: well guys id say we finally saved the world

Dale: yup after you defeated Goodwin that put everybody that got sucked up by the immortals back here in the satelite

Crow: so things are finally going back to normal around here

Garrett: well not quite we still have to finish connecting the city with the satelite

Crow: oh that shouldnt take to long all we have to do is finish this one and that will be a great start right

Dale: yup

Garrett: then we better get to work

a few hours later

Crow: alright guys look at this

Garrett: yup we completed the first bridge to the city

Dale: its too bad that Goodwin couldnt see his bridge being completed

Crow: yeah and i kinda feel bad for all the people that were tricked to into becoming dark signers

Dale: its ok Crow i know that there in a better place right Garrett

Garrett: if by a better place then you mean back in the city then yeah there in a better place

Dale/Crow: WHAT!

Garrett: yeah its true Goodwin's given all the dark signers a second chance at life

Dale: wow thats so cool

Crow: i guess he's not such a bad guy after all

Garrett:(chuckles) nope

then Trudge and Blister ride up to them

Dale: hey look we got company

Garrett: hey Trudge and Blister were over here

Crow: what are you guys doing here

Trudge: we heard some comotion so we just thought we'd come and check it out

Blister: did you guys save the satelite yet

Garrett:(chuckles) see for yourself

Blister:(chuckles) alright good job guys

Crow: so whats the news has everybody returned yet

Trugde: yup everythings finally going back to normal witch means its time for me to head back to headquarters see ya guys later

Trudge leaves

Blister: so where are you guys heading off to

Dale: why back to the city of course

Garrett: yeah its time we paid our friends a visit

Garrett and Dale ride off towards the city along with Crow right behind them

in the city

Dale: alright then Crow i guess this is where we split up for now

Crow: yeah your right i gotta find Yusei and Jack

Crow rides off

Dale: so should we go and find Dawn

Garrett:(smiles) your read my mind buddy

Dale: but where do you think she is

Garrett: i have a few ideas

they drive off in the other direction

back at the coffe shop

Crow: hey guys you looking for me

Luna/Leo: its Crow

Yusei: hey your ok

Akiza: any sign of Garrett or Dale

Crow: yeah they were heading towards the park

Jack: i guess that means they were looking Dawn

Crow:(chuckles) yeah probobaly

Yusei: well now that everybody is ok why dont we get started on fixing up the city

everybody: ok

at the park

Dawn: oh guys i hope your all ok especially you Garrett

Garrett: hey Dawn

Dale: were right behind you

Dawn: oh great now im hearing things

Garrett:(smiles) then turn around princess

Dawn:(turns around) huh! Garrett! and Dale too!

she runs over and gives Dale a hug then kisses Garrett

Garrett: wow talk about a warm welcome

Dale: oh shut up Garrett

Garrett: keep talking Dale just wait until you see May again

Dale:(blushes) ill get you yet Hughes

Dawn: you guys are as funny as ever

Garrett: you think so

Dawn:(snuggles against Garretts sholder) i know so

Dale: its back to the three of us again huh

Dawn: it would appear so

Garrett: us three against the world

Dale: all day

Dawn: everyday

Garrett: with our friends behind as support nothing can stop us

Dawn/Dale: yeah

end of chapter

phew well thats all folks thats the end of the story but dont worry my much needed reviewers there will be a sequal posted soon so continue to review on this story and wait for the next one this is brighter stars saying good night and thanks for reading ('.')


End file.
